Ce sera toujours lui !
by phika17
Summary: A l'âge de 7 ans, Bella a été sauvée de justesse. De retour à Forks, arrivera-t-elle à oublier son passé ? Gagnera-t-elle le coeur du mystérieux Edward ? Pourquoi Jake la déteste ? Craindra-t-elle les vampires et les loups ? Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

"Une petite fille brune dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, lorsque des mains l'agrippèrent d'une façon brutale. Elle se réveilla et voulut crier, mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il couvrit sa bouche avec sa grosse main et posa un coton humide sur son nez et ses lèvres... Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le siège arrière d'une voiture, baillonnée et ligotée. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La voiture s'arrêta.

L'homme ouvrit sa portière et la souleva.

- Tu vas pouvoir contempler le paysage, ma petite bîche ! Rigola-t-il.

Il faisait froid et le vent était glacial.

La petite fille regarda autour d'elle, affolée.

L'homme la força à avancer au bord du pont. Il la fit passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Elle avait juste assez de place pour poser ses pieds. Il faisait nuit, mais, elle vit un petit chemin de terre près de la rivière.

- Va t'amuser, gamine ! Hurla l'homme en la poussant dans le vide.

La fillette ne pouvait fermer les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle avait si peur. Elle tombait rapidement et voyait le sol se rapprocher. Elle hurla de plus belle.

Tout à coup, la chute cessa.

Elle était dans les bras d'un jeune homme, au visage inquiet. Puis, plus rien..."

Je me réveillai en sursaut, trempée de sueur, sans couverture.

Encore et toujours ce même rêve !

J'allumais ma lampe de chevet afin d'apaiser les battements de mon coeur.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

- Ca va, Bella ? S'inquiéta mon père.

- Oui.

- Encore ce rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, papa. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Murmurai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla au pied du lit.

- Es-tu certaine de vouloir rester à Forks ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que je veux rester ici, avec toi ! Je t'aime, papa, et je ne veux plus que tu te sentes coupable. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Je sais. Mais, tu as tellement souffert, tu n'avais que 7 ans... Souffla-t-il.

- C'est du passé. William est mort et plus personne ne me fera du mal, papa.

- Je l'espère ! Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Il se releva et sortit de la pièce.

Oui, William était mort et, moi, j'étais de retour à Forks, bien vivante, après 10 années de surprotection parentale.

J'étais habituée à faire ce rêve, parce que je l'avais vécu. Cette petite fille brune, c'était moi.

Mon père, étant le shérif de cette ville, avait arrêté ce meurtrier, William. Mais, avant son transfert à la prison d'état, il avait réussi à s'échapper. Une seule chose en tête: se venger du shérif. Plus précisément: tuer son unique fille. Moi.

Il avait été à deux doigts de réussir, mais, j'avais été rattrapée de justesse par un mystérieux prince charmant. Je l'avais surnommé ainsi car il était très beau. Et puis, les princes charmants sauvent toutes les princesses. Moi, j'étais la princesse de mon père.

Depuis cet évènement, mes parents, déjà séparés, avaient décidé que j'éviterai Forks, pour que je pense le moins possible à cette terrible nuit.

Mais, ma mère s'était remariée à un joueur de base-ball qui voyageait beaucoup. Elle restait avec moi à la maison et je ne voulais plus qu'elle se prive de le suivre.

Mon père me manquait énormément. Le voyage étant long à faire, il ne pouvait me rendre visite qu'une semaine trois fois par an.

De plus, j'avais besoin de changer d'air...

Après le petit-déjeûner, mon père m'emmena jusqu'au lycée.

- _Je prendrai le bus pour rentrer_. Déclarai-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. _Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? Tout ira bien._

- _Je le sais, ma puce. A ce soir ! _

Je descendis de sa voiture de patrouille et me lança vers l'escalier central, plein d'adolescents suivants le même chemin.

Etant venue visiter l'école la veille, je savais où me rendre pour ma première heure de cours, en salle de mathématiques.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux regards curieux dans les couloirs, mais, par moment, j'entendais: "C'est la nouvelle !", " C'est la fille du shérif !" ou encore " C'est celle qui a failli mourir !".

Je ne connaissais personne et dans une si petite ville, il n'y avait pas de secrets. J'espérai néanmoins ne pas faire la une de leur gazette.

Ca y'est, j'étais arrivée devant ma salle. Plus qu'un pas et je devrai affronter tous ces nouveaux regards. Face à face.

- _Tu entres ?_

Je me retournai et aperçus une fille, aux longs cheveux châtains foncés, un peu plus petite que moi. Elle me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire et avança dans la classe.

Le professeur m'accueillit à son bureau, me tendit un manuel et me présenta aux élèves.

- _Je vous présente notre nouvelle élève, Isabella Swan. J'espère que vous serez très gentils avec elle, c'est la fille du shérif !_ Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Bonjour, Isabella !_ S'écrièrent les élèves.

- _Bonjour._ Répondis-je, certaine d'avoir le visage écarlate.

- _Tu peux aller t'asseoir_. Déclara le professeur.

Vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise de libre, je m'y précipitais, pressée de ne plus être l'objet de toutes les attentions.

- _Bonjour, je suis Alice !_

Je tournais la tête sur ma gauche et vit une petite beauté brune me sourire. Malgré sa pâleur et ses cernes sous les yeux, elle était magnifique.

- _Bonjour ! _Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

- _Je pense que nous allons devenir de grandes amies._

- _Euh, oui, je l'espère !_ Balbutiai-je.

Le cours commença.

J'appris que la fille châtain s'appelait Jessica, et que ma voisine de table était très intelligente. Elle murmurait toutes les bonnes réponses sans réfléchir. D'ailleurs, elle avait une voix sublîme. Bizarre que ça m'impressionna autant...J'avais vraiment envie de mieux la connaître.

Les deux autres heures de cours passèrent très vite.

- _Je t'emmène à la cafétéria ? _Me proposa Jessica.

- _Euh, oui. Si tu veux._

- _Alors, pas trop déçue par ton nouveau lycée ?_

- _Non, pourquoi ?_ Lui demandais-je en avançant dans la file d'attente.

- _Et bien, ça doit être différent de ton ancienne ville, non ?_

- _Oui, c'est vrai. Le lycée de Phoenix est beaucoup plus grand et, le midi, on déjeûnait très souvent à l'extérieur, sous le soleil._

- _Quelle chance tu avais !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Nous prîmes nos plateaux et je la suivis. Nous nous dirigeames vers une table déjà occupée.

- _Allez, faites de la place ! _S'écria Jessica.

Immédiatement, deux chaises se libérèrent.

- _Alors, Isabella, je te présente mes amis: Eric, Mike, Angela, Ben et Loren._

_  
- Bonjour à tous._

Je pris place entre Jessica et Angela.

Tout en mangeant et en écoutant les autres bavarder, je regardai un peu partout dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur la table d'Alice.

Ils étaient cinq assis à cette table, 3 garçons et 2 filles. Ce qui me frappa c'était leur beauté, la même qu' Alice. Ils avaient une pâleur identique et cette élégance naturelle. On pouvait clairement distinguer deux couples: Alice, tout d'abord, était lovée dans les bras d'un grand blond, puis, l'autre fille, également blonde, était en train d'embrasser sans aucune gêne un garçon brun, dont je ne voyais plus le visage, trop occupé... Soudain, le troisième garçon, celui qui était seul, me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne pus soutenir son regard plus d'une seconde. Il était époustoufflant, d'une rare beauté. Grand, mince mais musclé, des cheveux châtains/cuivrés savamment désordonnés et des lèvres rouges qui invitaient aux baisers.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer à nouveau. C'était plus fort que moi.

Il se leva, vida son plateau intact à la poubelle et sortit.

Oh, mon dieu !

Comment un tel garçon pouvait exister ici, à Forks ?

- _Et, encore une qui bave devant Edward ! _Se moqua Loren.

Je me repris et referma ma bouche.

- _Bein, c'est-à-dire... Euh, il est tellement...Beau !_ Balbutiai-je, en baissant les yeux.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on a toutes réagi pareil. Puis, on s'est faites une raison. Aucune fille ne l'intéresse, du moins à Forks._ Intervint Angela.

- _Il est trop bien pour cette petite ville. Monsieur Edward fait le difficile... _Ironisa Mike, avec un accent de bourgeois.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous reprîmes le chemin des cours, sous la pluie.

Je me présentai, pour la énième fois de la journée, au professeur d'anglais et il me montra mon siège.

Je fus agréablement surprise d'être seule à cette table, au moins, je pourrais me concentrer plus facilement. L'anglais n'étant pas mon point fort...

- _D'accord, Edward. Installez-vous._ Dit le professeur.

Occupée à sortir mes affaires de mon sac, je ne l'avais pas vu entrer dans la salle.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alerte, même sans avoir laissé de reviews...

Merci Lili ! Contente que tu viennes sur ce site, où tu peux la lire sans encombre !lol

J'ai répondu à chaque review enregistré sur .

Chapitre 2

Nos regards se croisèrent au moment où il passa à côté de moi. Je sentis un frisson dans mon dos lorsqu'il me contourna pour s'asseoir à ma gauche. Je n'étais plus seule à cette table. Je pouvais définitivement dire adieu à ma concentration ! Avec un tel Apollon à mes côtés, ce sera sûrement la pire année d'anglais de ma vie...

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella ! _Lui lançai-je, sans réfléchir.

Il me regarda brièvement avant de détourner la tête.

Quel accueil !

Mike avait peut-être raison, tout compte fait. Enfin, pas le fait de se moquer, mais dans sa déduction. Il aurait quand même pu me répondre, un simple hochement de tête m'aurait suffi.

Je passai, donc, l'heure silencieuse, sans jamais plus oser le regarder.

Les cours terminés, je me précipitais vers l'arrêt d'autobus afin de m'y protéger de la pluie, quand une fabuleuse voiture de sport rouge s'arrêta près de moi.

La vitre teintée s'abaissa.

- _Je te raccompagne ? _Me proposa Alice.

- _Ca ne te fera pas faire un détour ?_

- _Monte !_ Rigola-t-elle.

J'ouvris la portière et m'installai sans hésitation.

- _C'est gentil de ta part, Alice._

- _Je t'avais dit que nous serions amies ! Et puis, tu as vu le temps ? Ce serait un crime de laisser une si belle fille se faire tremper._

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle me trouvait "belle", moi, je me trouvais d'une telle banalité. Brune aux yeux marrons, rien d'original.

Alice conduisait très rapidement, à croire qu'elle était sur un circuit de course automobile.

- _Alors, Bella, contente de ta première journée ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

Je tournai le visage vers ma conductrice.

- _Oui, ça va._

__

- Mais ?

- Mais, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Tous ces regards...

- _Je comprends. Tu es le nouveau joujou du lycée. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça leur passera._

__

- J'espère.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta. Nous étions déjà arrivées.

- _Tu veux entrer ? _Lui proposai-je.

- _Pas le temps, désolée. Une autre fois ?_

__

- Pas de soucis. A demain !

Avant que j'eus refermé la portière, elle se pencha vers moi.

- _Ne lui en veux pas, Bella._ Déclara-t-elle.

- _A qui ?_

- _Edward. Il est parfois lunatique et méfiant, mais, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps..._

Puis, elle se tut, avec un air coupable, comme si elle avait trop parlé. Peut-être s'était-il confié à elle.

- _D'accord._ Lui répondis-je.

Alice me fit un signe de la main et démarra, me laissant seule sur le trottoir avec toutes ces questions en moi.

Soupirai-je en baissant les yeux.

Les jours défilaient.

Mes nuits étaient plus paisibles. Mon père semblait moins s'inquiéter pour moi, ou le cas contraire, cachait bien ses émotions. Je passais un temps fou au téléphone avec Alice, mais, au lycée, elle était toujours avec son copain, Jasper, et sa famille. C'était normal et ça ne me posait aucun problème. Elle avait ses habitudes. Le seul petit détail qu'elle avait tenu à me préciser fut: " **Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à accepter le changement, mais, bientôt, tu seras la bienvenue parmi nous." **Je n'étais pas blessée par leur attitude, loin de là ! Je me sentais incapable d'évoluer dans leur groupe. Je ne leur ressemblais pas. Qu'avais-je à partager avec eux, à part Alice ? Sûrement pas leur beauté, ni leur grâce, et encore moins leur intelligence !

Hier, en cours d'espagnol, Edward avait tenu à débattre sur le sujet de la monarchie avec le professeur. Et, cela, dans un espagnol parfait, comme si c'était sa langue natale. Les mots lui venaient naturellement. Je me suis demandée pourquoi on l'obligeait à étudier cette matière. Il devait s'ennuyer mortellement, le pauvre.

Enfin, bref, en dehors des heures de cours, au lycée, je passais mon temps avec Angela, qui était passionnante de douceur et d'humilité. J'avais trouvé ma place entre Alice 'l'enthousiaste' et Angela 'la timide'.

Par contre, demain, nous serions dimanche, j'avais prévu une journée en solitaire. Ménage, rangement et balade en ville, à pieds. Pas très original, je l'avoue, mais j'avais ce besoin de me retrouver. Moi, simplement Bella...

Tout était nickel dans la maison, mon père étant à la pêche, je pouvais profiter de mon après-midi. Malgré le ciel dégagé, mais pas ensoleillé, je pris quand même mon parapluie, au cas où, je ne devais pas oublier que j'habitais Forks, la ville la plus humide des Etats-Unis.

Dans le centre ville, toutes les boutiques étaient ouvertes, il y avait de l'animation dans les rues avec tous ces piétons. N'étant pas là pour dépenser mon argent, je continuais mon chemin au hasard. Si, à la prochaine intersection, je rencontrais une voiture, j'emprunterai la voie de droite, sinon, je tournerai à gauche.

Aucune voiture, j'optais pour la voie de gauche.

Ici, plus de magasins, ni de bars, seulement une petite route d'où j'entendis le ruissellement de l'eau, certainement une rivière, elles étaient nombreuses autour de la ville. J'avançais vers ce bruit. J'avais raison, ce chemin bordait bien une rivière. Je m'assis sur un banc, juste quelques minutes, avant de rentrer.

" **PLOUF**". Un caillou venait de tomber dans l'eau. Instinctivement, je levais la tête. Il y avait un pont. Sur ce pont se tenait un jeune homme. Edward. Je le reconnus immédiatement, même de loin, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Il fixait la rivière et laissait tomber quelques cailloux, à interval régulier. M'avait-il aperçue ? Rien ne me l'indiquait. Mais, vu qu'il ne faisait jamais attention à moi, je doutais fort qu'il me regarda. Son visage se leva vers le ciel. Il laissa tomber une poignée de gravillons et partit.

Je mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et branchai mon lecteur MP4, puis, je repris le chemin de la maison, sous un rayon de soleil.

- _Alors, comment s'est passé ton week-end ? _Me demanda Angela, en me rejoignant dans la file de la cantine.

- _Calme. Tout à fait ce dont j'avais besoin. Et, le tien ?_

- _Intéressant. Très intéressant !_ Répondit-elle, en rougissant.

- _Raconte !_

Nous nous installions à une autre table que celle habituelle, pour être seules.

- _J'ai rencontré un garçon !_ S'exclama Angela.

- _Vraiment ! Je le connais ?_

- _Non. Il n'est pas dans ce lycée. Il s'appelle Embry et vit dans la réserve Quileute. Il est génial !_

- _Ben dis donc ! T'as de la chance. Et, vous en êtes à quel stade: ami ou baiser ?_

__

- Il m'a embrassée...

Quelle veinarde ! Moi, j'attendais encore... Aucun garçon n'avait tenté de frôler mes lèvres. Pourtant, même "banale", je n'étais pas repoussante. Enfin, je crois !

-_ Tiens, Edward te mate !_ M'informa mon amie.

Ma tête se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction. Il était toujours à la même table, avec sa famille. Ses yeux ne fuirent pas. Il continuait à me regarder. A quoi pensait-il ? Je détournai mon regard la première.

- _Il ne m'a jamais adressée la parole. Pourtant, on est côte à côte, presque tous les jours, en cours d'espagnol et d'anglais. Il doit me détester, pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est sûrement physique._ Expliquai-je à Angela.

- _Demande à Alice !_

- _T'es folle ! Elle va s'imaginer que je m'intéresse à son frère._

- _Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, tu seras fixée sur lui. Il est peut-être timide. Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler à un autre élève. Pourtant, ça fait deux ans que je le connais. Bella, tu as bien vu comment il te regardait, y'a un truc entre vous, c'est sûr !_

Pour ma part, aucun doute, il m'attirait. Mais, je ne voulais pas en parler, ni à Angela, ni à Alice. J'aurais trop peur que ça arrive aux oreilles d'Edward. Ce n'était apparemment pas réciproque.

- _Laisse tomber, Angela. Il ne se passera strictement rien entre nous deux. _Rétorquai-je en me levant.

Elle m'imita et nous nous rendîmes en cours.

**************************************************

Alors, verdict ???

Si vous désirez une suite rapide, cliquez sur reviews !

Twikiss


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et pour m'avoir mise en favori

Merci à AliiceCùllen pour sa review, vu que tu n'es pas enregistrée sur ce site, je te remercie ici !

Donc, nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez !lol

Chapitre 3

Le soir-même, après avoir fait mes devoirs, je répondis au mail de ma mère. Je lui racontai ma semaine et mes deux nouvelles amitiés. Elle serait contente de savoir que j'étais bien à Forks. Bien entendu, j'évitai de parler d'Edward, ou plutôt de l'indifférence de ce dernier.

Il était 21h30, lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. C'était Alice.

- _Salut, Alice !_

__

- Comment as-tu deviné que c'était moi ?

- J'ai enregistré ton numéro dans mes contacts, alors ton prénom s'affiche.

- _Bien sûr, suis-je bête !_ S'exclaffa-t-elle.

- _Que me vaut un appel aussi tardif ?_

__

- C'était juste pour te prévenir que je ne serai pas en cours demain.

- _Oh, tu es malade ?_ M'inquiétai-je.

- _Non, pas du tout ! Nous partons camper en famille._

- _En milieu de semaine ? _M'étonnai-je.

- _Oui, nous profitons du peu de soleil qu'il y a ici. Le camping, c'est une passion._

__

- Tu as beaucoup de chance. Vous partez combien de jours ?

- Seulement deux jours.

- Tu veux que je te note tes cours ?

- _Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas._

__

- D'accord.

Devais-je lui parler d'Edward ? Est-ce qu'elle me confierait... ?

- _Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?_

__

- Euh, oui. Désolée, je pensais à quelque chose.

- _A quoi ?_ Me demanda Alice.

- _Oh, euh... En fait... Je pensais à mon père. Il n'est pas encore rentré du travail._ Lui mentis-je.

- _Il ne va pas tarder, n'aie crainte._

__

- Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser.

- _Oui ! On ne s'ennuie jamais. On va pratiquer des tas d'activités de plein air, ce sera un vrai régal ! Bon, je dois te quitter, Emmet m'appelle. A bientôt, Bella !_

__

- A bientôt, Alice !

------------------------------------

  
Je refermai mon portable en me maudissant de ne pas lui avoir parlé de son frère. J'aurais, peut-être, pu apprendre des tas de choses intéressantes sur lui. Tant pis !

Cela faisait, à présent, trois mois que j'étais arrivée à Forks.

Angela fréquentait toujours Embry et, moi, j'étais toujours seule. Comme Edward. Nos regards se croisaient fréquemment pendant la pause déjeûner, mais je ne lisais rien dans ses yeux. Comme s'il me regardait sans me voir. Il m'obsédait de plus en plus. Il m'arrivait même de le voir en rêve. J'étais pathétique. Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? Sans aucun doute !

Pour une fois, je décidais de rentrer, chez moi, à pieds. Ce n'était qu'à deux kilomètres. Je branchai, donc, mon MP4 et pris la direction de la maison.

J'écoutais "Sober" de Pink lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. J'eus une telle frousse que j'avais l'impression que mon coeur m'avait été arraché. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai. Edward ! Mon pouls s'accéléra. Edward se tenait près de moi. Il m'avait touchée... Il me fit signe d'enlever mes écouteurs.

- _Oh... Ah, oui, pardon._ Bredouillai-je en les ôtant.

- _Je peux faire un bout de chemin avec toi ?_

J'eus le souffle coupé en entendant sa voix, et son regard... Mon dieu ! Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle. Je m'obligeais à reprendre mes esprits.

- _Oui, bien sûr._ Lui répliquai-je.

- _Tu mesures combien ?_

__

- Euh, pourquoi ?

Il rit, me dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, puis me répondit:

- _Simplement parce que je te croyais plus petite que ça._

_  
- 1 mètre 63. Et, toi ?_

__

- 1.85.

- Tu es très grand.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. En tout cas, par rapport à moi.

- _C'est vrai. Et, à côté de moi, Alice ressemble à un lutin._ Plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris en pensant à Alice.

- _Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, Isabella._

__

- Bella. Juste Bella, s'il te plaît.

- Ok. Bella.

- Et, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu ne me dois rien.

- Si ! J'aurais pu te dire bonjour le premier jour.

- Là, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- _Je suis désolé. J'ai été très impoli à ton égard. _Décréta-t-il.

- _C'est oublié._

__

- Tu pardonnes toujours aussi rapidement ?

- _Non, pas toujours._ Murmurai-je, en pensant automatiquement à William.

- _Alors, je suis ravi que tu ne m'en veuilles pas._

L'autobus scolaire passa à côté de nous et j'aperçus Angela me faire un signe.

- _Elle a l'air très gentille, ta copine._

- _Angela ?_

__

- Oui, je crois qu'elle s'appelle ainsi

- _Effectivement, c'est un amour._

__

- Alice dit la même chose de toi.

- _J'adore Alice !_ Mexclamai-je. _Elle est passionnante._

- _Je suis de ton avis. C'est celle dont je suis le plus proche, en dehors de mes parents adoptifs. Elle me comprend tellement bien._ M'avoua Edward.

- _Au fait, comment s'est passé votre petite excursion ?_

__

- Très bien.

Il baissa les yeux avec un air géné.

Nous étions arrivés au coin de ma rue. Je m'arrêtai.

- _J'habite là. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée._

- _Ce fut un plaisir. _Me dit-il en souriant.

- _On se voit demain en cours ?_

__

- Non.

Pourquoi "**NON**" ? C'était donc ça, il me parlait aujourd'hui parce qu'il allait partir. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais...

- _Bella ?_

__

- Oui ?

- _Bella, il n'y a pas cours demain. C'est le week-end._

Que j'étais sotte ! Ce pouvait-il que mes joues soient encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ?

- _Ah, oui... C'est vrai ! C'est que la semaine a passé si rapidement..._ Soufflai-je.

Il retint un rire. Il était si beau, si parfait.

- _A lundi, alors ?_

__

- A lundi, Edward.

Il me sourit une dernière fois, puis poursuivit son chemin.

Je mis quelques minutes à réagir et à bouger mes pieds. Je ne pouvais plus le quitter des yeux. Même de dos, il était craquant. Ce fut seulement quand sa silhouette disparut de mon champ de vision, que je me forçais à avancer vers ma demeure.

. Répondit-il.Précisai-je.

- _Bella, tu es là ?_

- _Oui, papa ! _Lui répondis-je.

Je refermai mon livre de mathématiques et descendis à la cuisine.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

- _Je suis désolé, mais je ne mange pas ici, ce soir. J'ai une réunion au travail, et ça va se finir très tard. Tu n'as rien de prévu, aucune sortie ? _S'enquit-il.

- _Non, aucune._

Il était 17h40, j'allais passer mon samedi soir à lire. Comme d'habitude ! Pathétique...

- _Si tu changes d'avis, laisse-moi un message pour me dire où tu es, d'accord ?_

__

- Naturellement, papa. Mais, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que mes plans changent.

Comme pour me faire mentir, le téléphone sonna. Mon père décrocha.

- _Maison Swan. Oh, bonsoir ! Je te la passe._

Il me tendit le combiné.

- _C'est pour toi. J'y vais, à plus tard ! _Dit-il, en m'embrassant sur le front.

- _Merci._ Lui rétorquai-je. _Allô ?_

- _Je ne te dérange pas, Bella ?_

**" Respire Bella, respire ! Tu connais cette voix. "**

- _Bella ?_

**" Allez, calme-toi et répond. "**

- _Tu es toujours là ? Je commence à m'inquiéter, tu sais._

- _Oui... Je suis là._ Réussis-je à balbutier.

Edward. **MON BEL EDWARD **était en train de me parler au téléphone. Et, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait, seule sa voix, si musicale, comptait. Pourquoi m'appelait-il ? Tant pis si ses mots n'atteignaient pas mon cerveau, j'entendais sa voix, tellement douce, à mon oreille. Ca me suffisait...

- _Bella ? Bella ?_ S'écria-t-il.

- _Oui, c'est moi... _Chuchotai-je, rêveuse.

- _Ok. J'arrive._

Bip Bip Bip...

Tiens, je n'entendais plus sa sublîme voix. Il avait raccroché ! Mais, pourquoi ?

Un coup à la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Pourquoi étais-je en train de contempler le combiné du téléphone ?

Un autre coup retentit.

- _Bella, c'est Edward !_

Je me ressaisis aussitôt et reposai le combiné sur son support.

- _J'arrive ! _Répondis-je, en allant ouvrir.

Il se tenait, debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le visage inquiet, interrogateur.

- _Ca va, Bella ?_ Me demanda Edward.

- _Oui, bien sûr._

- _Tu n'es pas souffrante, ni blessée ?_

- _Non. Je devrais ?_

- _En fait, je ne sais pas. Au téléphone, j'ai eu l'impression que tu... délirais._ M'avoua-t-il.

Oh.... Cet appel avait bien été réel, je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Alors, là, comment allais-je me sortir de cette erreur, si honteuse, sans paraître **FOLLE** ?

- _Je peux entrer ?_ Continua-t-il.

- _Oui, entre._

Je me poussai du passage afin de le laisser pénétrer dans ma maison, l'emmenai au salon et lui proposai de s'asseoir.

- _Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?_

- _Non, merci._

Visiblement, il attendait que je m'explique sur mon comportement absurde. Je pris place sur le fauteuil face à lui.

- _Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, au téléphone. Comment t'expliquer ? Euh. Disons que je rêvais. Mon corps était là, mais pas mon esprit. Lui, il était très loin. _Lui précisai-je, en regardant mes mains posées sur mes genoux.

- _D'accord. Donc, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée ?_ Sourit-il.

- _En toute franchise ?_

- _Oui._

- _Je n'en ai... pas la moindre idée !_ Confessai-je.

Il rit. Un bruit charmant pour mes oreilles...

Mon coeur râta un battement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

- _Je voulais t'inviter au cinéma, Bella._

- _Ah, bon ?_

- _Oui, mais, maintenant, ce n'est plus possible, vu l'heure et ton couvre-feu._

Je jetai un oeil à l'horloge. Exact. Il était 18h30 et le cinéma se situait à 1 heure de route d'ici, à Port Angeles.

- _Je suis navrée, c'est ma faute._

- _Bien sûr que non, Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû t'inviter à la dernière minute._

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et, avec un petit sourire en coin adorable, il se leva.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il voulait m'inviter, moi, au cinéma, avec lui... Nous deux !

- _Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?_ Lui demandai-je, en me levant à mon tour.

- _Oui, cela me plairait beaucoup._

J'attrapai ma veste et laissai un mot à mon père, au cas où il rentrerait avant moi.

- _Prenons-nous ma voiture ?_

Je regardai sa belle Volvo argentée.

- _Non, Edward, pas la peine. Marcher un peu ne me fera pas de mal. Et puis, profitons qu'il ne pleuve pas._

Il me sourit puis observa le ciel gris clair.

*************************

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette suite ?

Donnez-moi votre avis ....


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de belles reviews et encouragé à continuer à l'aventure !

chapitre 4

Le silence régna jusqu'au parc, à une centaine de mètres de chez moi. Là, nous nous asseyâmes sur un banc. Nos cuisses pouvaient presque se toucher.

- _Au fait, Alice t'embrasse._ M'informa Edward.

- _C'est gentil. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps. Ca fait quoi, 10h ?_ Plaisantai-je.

- _Elle est unique !_ S'esclaffa-t-il.

- _Le premier jour de mon arrivée, elle m'a tout de suite intégrée dans sa vie. Elle s'est présentée et m'a assurée qu'on serait amies. J'étais étonnée._

- _Tu t'attendais à ce que tout le monde réagisse comme moi._ Conclut-il, en baissant la tête.

- _Je ne t'en veux pas. Chacun réagit différemment. Et puis, tu t'es rattrapé depuis._

- _Je m'en veux quand même._ Déclara-t-il en se levant.

- _C'est oublié, Edward._

Je me mis face à lui.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan._ Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il recula d'un pas, fixant ma main, hésitant.

- _Tu m'as téléphonée, tu es venu chez moi, tu peux me serrer la main._

Je m'avançai, vers lui, la main toujours tendue.

Il retira sa main droite de la poche de son blouson.

- _J'attends. Je te préviens, je peux rester des heures dans cette position._

Son visage était bizarre, "**sa**" réaction était bizarre. Ce n'était qu'une poignée de main !

Je me penchai en avant et, doucement, pris sa main dans la mienne. De la glace ! Sa main était glaciale et dure, mais douce. Mes yeux cherchèrent les siens, en vain. Il retira vivement sa main.

- _Je te raccompagne, Bella._

__

- D'accord.

Je devais rompre ce silence qui nous séparait une nouvelle fois.

- _Comment va Jasper ?_ Lui demandai-je, en paraissant très intéressée.

Edward me scruta du coin de l'oeil.

- _Bien. Pourquoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas. En fait, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il souffre. Je n'ai jamais osé en parler à Alice. Est-il malade ?_

- _C'est... à peu... près ça. Il souffre en silence. De grosses douleurs._

Ouf, ma diversion avait fonctionné, il me parlait.

- _Ca ne doit pas être marrant !_

- _Non. Mais, ce n'est pas comme ça toute la journée._

__

- J'espère !

Sa Volvo n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, maintenant. Mon père n'était pas encore rentré. Allait-il me dire au revoir tout de suite ? Allait-il, de nouveau, me parler ? Nous nous arrêtâmes à côté de sa voiture.

- _Veux-tu entrer ?_

- _Il se fait tard, Bella. Ton père va bientôt être là._

- _Il ne dira rien. Il apprécie ton père et il adore Alice. Et puis, nous sommes amis, non ?_ Risquai-je.

Il hésitait, à nouveau, à me répondre.

- _Oui, je crois. Mais, il vaut mieux que je parte._

__

- Pas de problème. On se voit lundi ?

- Bien sûr. Je te garderai une place en cours. Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Tu n'as pas le choix, mon vieux ! Ce sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire._ Lui précisai-je.

Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Son visage était serain, détendu. Aucun de nous n'osait bouger. Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait pas envie de me quitter ? **Moi**, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter !

Son bras droit se leva vers moi, très lentement, comme s'il allait me toucher. Je ne bougeai toujours pas, retenant ma respiration. Tout à coup, son bras se reposa contre sa cuisse. Je respirai de nouveau, mais pas de soulagement, de frustration.

- _Il faut que j'y aille avant de ... Bonne nuit, Bella._

Je le fixai, interdite. Il avait pratiquement couru jusqu'à sa voiture. D'un battement de cils, il démarrait. Lui avais-je fait peur ?

----------

-_ Bella, ça va ?_ S'écria mon père, en ouvrant sauvagement la porte de ma chambre.

- _Rien de cassé... _Marmonnai-je, encore ensommeillée.

Il alluma la lumière et mes yeux légèrement entrouverts purent apercevoir l'état des lieus.

Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas fait les choses à moitié. A cause de ce fichu rêve (celui où William me jette du pont), j'étais tombée de mon lit en entraînant, avec moi, mon matelas et les couvertures. Je voulais certainement me retenir à la barrière de sécurité du pont et je me suis tenue au matelas. Mais, dans ma chute, j'ai dû percuter la lampe de chevet, qui gisait près de la fenêtre, l'ampoule brisée en 1000 morceaux, et le fil de la lampe avait emporté, dans son élan, le bol de lait, que je n'avais pas bu avant de me coucher, qui s'étalait à présent sur la moquette.

Mon père s'approcha de plus près, le visage inquiet.

- _Il me semble qu'on va devoir aller faire un tour aux urgences._

__

- Pourquoi ?

- Bella, tu as du sang dans les cheveux. Souffla-t-il.

- _Quoi ?_

Je portais ma main gauche sur ma tête, là où je ressentais une infime douleur. C'était un peu humide, sûrement le lait. Je vérifiais ma main, elle était rouge. Du sang...

- _Oups !_ Bredouillai-je.

Tout à coup, la tête me tourna, une nausée me prit à la gorge, puis le trou noir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un homme vêtu de blanc, qui me regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- _De retour parmi nous, Isabella ?_

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

- _Je suis le Docteur Cullen et tu es à l'hôpital. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai recousue une petite plaie derrière l'oreille gauche et tu pourras bientôt rentrer chez toi._ M'assura-t-il.

- _Merci, Docteur._

- _Je vais prévenir ton père que tu es réveillée._

- _D'accord._ Murmurai-je, en le regardant quitter la pièce.

Docteur Cullen ? C'était, donc lui, le père adoptif d'Alice et Edward ! Il semblait très jeune et il était vraiment très beau. Pas aussi craquant qu'Edward mais il aurait pu défiler sur les podiums des plus grands couturiers. Peut-être avait-il été mannequin avant de se lancer dans la médecine ! Ce qui expliquerait d'où venait la fascination d'Alice pour les vêtements. Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à mon amie.

- _Bella, ma chérie ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs._ Confessa mon père en entrant.

- _Ca va mieux, papa._

- _Oui, tu as meilleure mine que cette nuit. Tu t'es évanouie et l'es restée pendant 5h._

- _Mais, il est quelle heure ?_ M'inquiétai-je.

- _9h30. J'ai prévenu le lycée, pas de soucis._

Pas de soucis ? Il plaisantait, j'espère. A cette heure, j'aurai dû être en cours d'anglais auprès d'Edward. Qu'allait-il penser de mon absence ?

Il me restait une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver en cours d'espagnol, pour "**le**" voir.

- _Tu me déposes au lycée ?_ Demandai-je, en m'asseyant sur le lit, prête à enfiler mes chaussures.

- _Pas question ! Le Docteur a ordonné que tu restes au calme, sous surveillance. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris ma journée pour être avec toi._

- _Mais..._

__

- Pas de discussion, Bella. Conclut-il.

Quelle malchance ! J'avais tellement "**besoin**" de voir Edward. C'était injuste....

----------

- _Bella, tu as de la visite !_ Me prévint mon père.

J'étais encore étendue sur mon lit, sur ordre du médecin. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Ouf, un peu de distraction !

- _On peut entrer ?_

__

- Bien sûr, papa.

Il poussa la porte de ma chambre et s'effaça pour laisser entrer mes visiteurs. Alice se tenait, souriante, devant un Edward au visage inquiet.

- _Je vous laisse, les jeunes, le match de Base-Ball a commencé._

__

- Merci, papa.

Alice s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le lit.

- _Notre père nous a racontés ce qui t'est arrivée, comment te sens-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

- _Beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a soignée, il est très gentil et..._

***************************

- Très beau, on le sait ! Me coupa Alice.

- _Oui, il est... beau, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire._

- Ah oui ! Et que voulais-tu dire, alors ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Je jetai un oeil vers Edward, il était adossé contre mon étagère et fixait la fenêtre.

- _J'allais ajouter: très délicat. Il ne s'est pas moqué de ma maladresse._ Répondis-je, en baissant les yeux.

- _Aucun d'entre nous n'oserait se moquer de toi, Bella._ Intervint Edward.

Nos regards se croisèrent et mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

- _Tu as dû faire un sacré rêve pour être aussi agitée._ En conclut Alice.

- _Euh, oui. C'est plutôt un cauchemar qui se rappelle à moi, de temps en temps. D'habitude, je me réveille en sursaut, rien de plus._ Leur avouai-je.

- _Désires-tu nous en parler ?_ M'interrogea Edward.

- _C'est étonnant que vous ne soyez pas déjà au courant._

- _Au courant de quoi ?_ Insista Alice.

- _De ce qui m'est arrivée, il y a dix ans._

Edward et Alice se regardèrent rapidement. Je leur racontai toute mon histoire.

- _Te souviens-tu du jeune homme qui t'a sauvée ?_ Me demanda Alice.

- _Non. Je n'avais que 7 ans et la seule chose dont je me souvienne vraiment, c'est qu'il était beau. Depuis, quand je pense à lui, je l'appelle Mon Prince Charmant._ Confessai-je.

J'entendis un soupir. Edward avait soupiré.

- _Et, ce meurtrier est décédé l'année dernière, c'est pour cette raison que tes parents t'ont autorisée à revenir à Forks ? _S'informa mon amie.

- _Oui. Je leur ai certifié que ma vie n'était plus en danger, ici._

Cette fois, Edward fit une légère grimace, comme s'il ne me croyait pas, comme si je pouvais être encore en danger dans cette petite ville. Je ne relevai pas.

- _Apparemment, ton père est d'accord pour que tu retournes en classe demain. Je passerai te prendre. _Décréta Alice.

- _C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine._

- _Exact. C'est moi qui viendrai te chercher, Bella._ Ajouta Edward.

Je l'observais, incrédule. Il posa ses yeux sur sa soeur, celle-ci affichait un grand sourire.

- _Tu as raison, Edward. Jasper sera très content que je m'occupe un peu de lui, et puis, j'en profiterai pour essayer mon nouveau joujou. _S'émerveilla-t-elle.

- _Non, Alice. Ta nouvelle voiture n'est pas faite pour Forks._

- _Tu n'es pas sympa. _Dit-elle à son frère, en boudant.

- _Tu as une nouvelle voiture ?_ M'exclamai-je.

- _Oui, c'est un cadeau. Elle est magnifique..._

- _Trop ostentatoire. _Coupa Edward.

- _Une porsche jaune._ Précisa Alice.

Une porsche et, en plus, de couleur jaune ! Qui avait les moyens d'offrir un tel cadeau à une adolescente ? Même un grand médecin comme leur père ne pouvait se permettre de tels présents.

- _As-tu vu l'heure, Edward ?_ S'écria Alice.

Il vérifia l'heure sur mon radio-réveil.

- _Plus beaucoup de temps. Si nous arrivons en retard, Rosalie va nous en faire baver._ Rétorqua-t-il, avec un sourire d'excuse qui m'était adressé.

- _N'oublie pas qu'Edward passe te prendre !_ Me rappela-t-elle.

- _Aucun danger que j'oublie._

- _Bien, bonne nuit, alors._ Me déclara Edward.

- _Merci, à vous aussi._

Alice tapota doucement ma jambe, par dessus la couette, et suivit son frère jusqu'à la sortie.

J'en profitais pour m'affaler dans mon lit. Edward était venu me voir, moi ! Il était trop parfait ! Presque irréel... Comment un garçon tel que lui pouvait exister ?

Et, surtout, comment allais-je réussir à trouver le sommeil en sachant que j'allais être enfermée dans une voiture, à ses côtés. Rien que lui et moi...

********************

J'attends votre verdict avec impatience !

Ce serait super sympa si tous les lecteurs anonymes me laissaient une petite review... Je trouve que je n'en ai pas beaucoup par rapport au nombre de visite sur ma fic !

S'il vous plait, c'est très motivant d'avoir des petits comm' !

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !

Twikiss


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Fraise et Billiebabe pour vos reviews.

Et merci pour tous vos comm' qui ont été plus nombreux...

chapitre 5

A mon grand étonnement, j'avais dormi d'une traite, sans rêve, sûrement l'effet des médicaments.

Je sautai immédiatement de mon lit et me plantai devant ma garde-robe.

Quelle horreur ! Pas un de mes vêtements ne correspondait à Edward. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir me mettre sur le dos ?

Désespérée face à ce placard de garçon manqué, je me jurai de faire les boutiques le plus tôt possible, et attrapai un jean délavé ainsi qu'un petit chemisier noir, que je ne boutonnerai pas jusqu'en haut pour faire un peu plus féminin. Je me précipitai ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, j'en ressortais douchée, habillée et coiffée d'une queue de cheval.

J'avalais mon bol de céréales afin de me remplir l'estomac, je n'en percevais aucun goût.

Je pris mon sac et ma veste.

Devais-je l'attendre à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la maison ?

Il était 7h45 et je ne connaissais pas l'heure précise à laquelle Edward arriverait.

Je me décidai à regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il était déjà là, garé à la place de mon père. Je n'avais même pas entendu sa voiture.

Je fermai le verrou de la porte d'entrée et me dirigeai vers sa Volvo. Il m'ouvrit la portière de l'intérieur.

- _Bonjour, Bella ! _M'accueillit-il.

- _Bonjour. Merci d'être venu me chercher._ Répondis-je, en prenant place dans l'habitacle.

- _Je te l'avais dit, hier._

_  
- Je sais. Mais, tu aurais pu changer d'avis._

- _Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup._ Sourit-il.

Il posa les yeux sur moi et ajouta:

- _Comment va ta blessure ?_

- _Grâce aux médicaments, je ne ressens aucune douleur._

La voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions déjà arrivés au lycée. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que nous roulions, en fait. Mes yeux ne l'avaient, pour ainsi dire, pas lâché d'une seconde. Sa beauté et le son de sa voix m'hypnotisaient à tel point que plus rien ne comptait, à part lui.

J'eus soudain envie, **non**, besoin de l'embrasser. Seigneur, quelle torture...

Le voyant détâcher sa ceinture de sécurité, je l'imitai et nous descendîmes de la voiture. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le parking et j'eus la très nette impression que tous nous dévisageaient.

- _Je rêve ou tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous ?_ Demandai-je à Edward.

- _A mon avis, notre photo fera la première page du journal de l'école, demain._ Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Ils ne feraient pas ça._

- _Je ne parierai pas si j'étais toi._

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours d'histoire.

Dans le couloir, Jessica et Mike discutaient. Lorsqu'ils nous virent ensemble, ce fut avec un regard choqué qu'ils nous saluèrent du bout des lèvres. Je leur répondis d'un signe de tête.

- _Pourquoi de telles réactions ?_ Interrogeai-je mon compagnon.

- _Parfois, les gens sont bizarres._ Rétorqua-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

- _A qui le dis-tu !_

La sonnerie du début des cours se fit entendre.

- _Je t'attendrai à 16 heures sur le parking._ M'annonça Edward.

- _On ne se voit pas en anglais ?_

_  
- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous important à la même heure._

_  
- D'accord. A plus tard, alors._

_  
- Oui. Bonne journée !_

_  
- A toi, aussi._

Il reprit son chemin à grandes enjambées vers sa salle de cours, à l'autre bout du couloir.

- _Salut, Bella !_

_  
- Oh, Angela. Comment vas-tu ?_

_  
- Bien, et toi ? J'ai su pour ton passage aux urgences._

_  
- Qui te l'a dit ?_

- _Alice. C'est assez rare qu'elle me parle, mais, hier, au début du cours de maths, elle est venue m'expliquer la raison de ton absence. J'étais très surprise, mais ravie, qu'elle se confie à moi._

_  
- Elle est adorable._

- _Mesdemoiselles, le cours a déjà commencé, veuillez cesser vos bavardages !_ Ordonna le professeur.

- _Excusez-nous, monsieur._ Répondis-je, en ouvrant mon cahier.

----------

Dans la file d'attente de la cafétéria, mon regard se posa sur la table des Cullen. Edward manquait à l'appel, ainsi que Jasper. Une fois servie, je rejoignis Angela à notre table isolée.

- _Tout le monde parlait de ton arrivée, ce matin._ Me déclara mon amie.

- _Si ça les amuse ! Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi._

- _En fait, c'est la première fois que nous voyons une personne, étrangère à la famille Cullen, en leur compagnie. Surtout avec Edward ! Pratiquement toutes les filles ont tenté de le séduire, sans résultat._

- _Tu veux dire qu'il n'est sorti avec aucune fille du lycée ?_

_  
- Même en dehors. On ne l'a jamais croisé en galante compagnie._

- _On est juste amis._ Lui précisai-je.

- _Moi, je le sais. Mais les autres filles te détestent parce que tu es nouvelle et qu'Edward te parle et, les garçons le détestent parce que la plupart avait des vues sur toi. Et comme tu peux le constater, Edward est le plus canon de tous._

_  
- C'est idiot d'avoir de telles réactions._ Commentai-je.

- _C'est ça les petites villes... _Soupira Angela.

- _Et, toi, où en es-tu avec Embry ?_

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- _C'est trop génial ! Il m'emmène danser, m'invite au cinéma et il m'envoie des lettres. Il est tellement trognon ! Demain soir, il me présente à ses amis autour d'un feu de camps._

- _On peut dire que c'est le grand amour ! Tu as l'air si épanoui._

- _Et, très heureuse, mais également très amoureuse. C'est encore pire depuis qu'il a coupé ses longs cheveux noirs. Il m'a certifié que ça lui simplifiait la vie, mais ça complique la mienne. Dès que je le vois, je ne pense qu'à lui sauter dessus !_ Dit-elle, en rougissant.

- _Tu m'étonnes ! Ca se voit que tu craques pour lui._ Lui fis-je remarquer.

----------

A la fin de la journée, je me dépêchai de sortir de la salle de physiques.

Edward serait-il là ?

Allait-il vraiment me raccompagner ?

Il avait peut-être eu un empêchement.

Arrivée sur le parking, je le vis enfin. Il était adossé à sa voiture, terriblement sexy. Tiens, il avait changé de tenue. Ce matin, il portait un jean et un pull noir et, là, c'était un jean droit brut ainsi qu'un tee-shirt bleu ciel. D'ailleurs, le bleu ciel était, sans aucun doute, la couleur idéale pour son visage.

Je "**flottais**" jusqu'à lui. Un irrésistible sourire en coin illumina son visage.

Je ne pus dire un mot et me contentai de prendre place dans la Volvo, après qu'il m'eut ouvert la portière.

Toujours silencieux, il démarra.

- _Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_ Me demanda-t-il, en rompant le silence.

Je me tournai vers lui et appréciai son profil parfait.

- _Bien. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Angela. Et, toi ?_

- _Je me suis rendu à mon rendez-vous avec Jasper et je suis revenu à temps pour le cours de sport._

- _A ta place, je ne me serai pas pressée pour la gym', tu peux me croire !_ Plaisantai-je.

- _Je te crois. Mais, moi, j'adore le sport._

Il ralentit puis s'arrêta. Déjà arrivés... Si seulement je pouvais habiter plus loin. Le temps, qui m'était octroyé en sa compagnie, était insuffisant.

- _Tu veux entrer ?_ Proposai-je à mon Appolon.

- _Pourquoi ?_

Oui, pourquoi ? Etions-nous amis ?

- _Je ne sais pas, on pourrait discuter ou regarder une émission à la télévision._

_  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella._

_  
- Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis. Pas de soucis !_

Je détâchai ma ceinture de sécurité et descendis. Je jetai un oeil dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les mains serrées autour du volant et le regard figé devant lui. Je soupirai. Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je me retournai. Sa Volvo était encore là, mais pas lui...

- _J'ai changé d'avis. Ton invitation tient toujours ?_

Je fus surprise par sa présence, juste devant moi. Il n'avait pas fait un bruit, pas même un claquement de portière. Et, quelle rapidité !

- _Oui, bien sûr... _Murmurai-je, en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Heureusement que le ménage était fait. Je déposai mon sac dans l'entrée et accrochai ma veste.

- _Tu veux enlever ton blouson ?_

Il hésita. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'une bataille se livrait en lui. Avait-il envie d'être en ma compagnie ?

Tout à coup, son visage se détendit, il ôta son blouson et le mit près de ma veste.

- _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_  
- Je prendrai la même chose que toi._

_  
- Ok, ce sera un coca glacé, alors._

Il me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit sur la chaise préférée de mon père. Je déposai une bouteille de coca, remplis deux verres et lui en tendis un sur la table. Il me remercia.

Je restai debout, appuyée contre l'évier, face à lui. J'étais si nerveuse que je bus mon coca d'une traite. Par contre, Edward n'avait pas encore touché au sien, il le fixait, c'est tout.

- _Tu n'as pas soif ?_

_  
- Euh... Si._

Il prit le verre avec une lenteur exagérée, l'observa et le porta à ses lèvres. Dès la première gorgée, une petite grimace apparut sur sa figure. Il but trois gorgées et reposa le verre.

- _Dis-moi, que fais-tu quand tu rentres chez toi, après les cours ?_ Le questionnai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils avec étonnement et répondit:

- _Ca dépend. Parfois, je lis ou j'écoute de la musique et, parfois, je joue du piano ou je me promène._

_  
- Tu joues du piano ?_ M'exclamai-je.

- _Oui, depuis des années._

_  
- Mais, tu es vraiment parfait._

_  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

_  
- Et bien, tu es musicien, tu parles plusieurs langues étrangères, tu aimes le sport et tu es plutôt...beau. _Enumérai-je.

- _Plutôt beau !_ Rigola-t-il.

Je piquai un fard. Pourquoi avais-je eu besoin d'ajouter ce dernier mot ?

- _Tu me trouves beau ?_

- _Toutes les filles te trouvent beau._

_  
- Intéressant._

_  
- Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?_

_  
- Le fait que je te plaise...physiquement._

- _Edward, ne t'es-tu jamais rendu compte de l'effet que tu produisais sur les filles ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Non. Je... Je ne m'en préoccupe pas._

_  
- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

_  
- Que t'a-t-on raconté sur moi ?_

_  
- Pas grand chose, sauf que personne ne t'a jamais vu avec une fille._

_  
- C'est normal. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la fille qui me convienne._

_  
- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?_

_  
- Non. Déclara-t-il sans ciller._

Autant pour moi. Je n'avais aucune chance de réaliser mon rêve. Il ne m'aimera jamais, je serai juste la bonne copine.

- _Et, toi ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je décidai d'être franche avec lui.

-_ Le seul garçon, qui a tenté d'approcher mes lèvres, ne l'a pas fait exprès. On s'est cogné la tête. Rien de romantique !_

Il sourit et déclara:

- _Nous sommes, tous les deux... vierges._

_  
- Je suis vierge de partout._ Affirmai-je, sans réfléchir.

Je me cachai le visage avec mes mains.

- _Ne sois pas gênée, Bella. Je suis dans le même cas._

_  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille ?_

_  
- Non._

_  
- Tu n'as jamais été attiré par une fille ?_

- _Je te retourne la question._

_  
- Mais, je ne comprends pas ! Tu es beau, intelligent, gentil et j'en passe._

_  
- Il n'y a pas que ça, Bella._

_  
- C'est sûr que si l'attirance n'est pas réciproque, les pauvres filles peuvent continuer à rêver._

- _Pareil pour toi. Tu ne craques pas pour Mike ou Eric ?_

_  
- Non !_ M'écriai-je.

- _Alors, tu me comprends._ Conclut-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

- _Bon, il faut que j'y aille, ton père ne va plus tarder. Cette conversation a été très instructive._

_  
- Oui, je trouve aussi._

_  
- A demain, Bella._

Il se leva, prit son blouson et, après un dernier sourire, m'embrassa sur le front.

- _Fais de beaux rêves._ Souffla-t-il, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur moi. Oh, mon dieu !

Après le dîner, je me dépêchai de souhaiter bonne nuit à mon père et de me préparer pour la nuit.

Allongée sur mon lit, toutes mes pensées allèrent vers Edward.

Je n'en revenais pas... Il était magnifique, riche et intelligent, toutes les filles espéraient un regard de sa part et, résultat, il attendait la fille de ses rêves.

Et dire que sa bouche, si tentante, n'avait jamais reçu de baiser.

Si seulement j'avais été aussi parfaite que lui, il n'aurait pas embrassé mon front mais, avec un peu de chance, mes lèvres.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ma première histoire d'amour soit à sens unique ?

****************************

Pensez à moi et cliquez sur review !

Twikiss


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour tous vos comm' !

Merci également à Pauline !

Du changement dans ce chapitre, mais je vous laisse découvrir !

Petit rappel : Les perso' ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser.

chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Alice qui passa me chercher.

- _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es déçue de me voir ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle, en arrivant au lycée.

- _Pas du tout ! J'étais juste étonnée, je pensais marcher ce matin._

- _Tu espérais que ce serait Edward. _Rit-elle.

- _Non ! Je ne croyais rien, Alice._ Mentis-je.

C' était pathétique, je ne savais même pas mentir. On lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- _Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit._ M'informa-t-elle.

- _Quoi ?_ M'affolai-je.

- _Oh, ne t'inqiuète pas pour lui. Nous savons où il est. Il devait réfléchir, seul._

- _Vos parents le laissent faire ?_

_  
- Naturellement ! Ils ont confiance en nous._

_  
- Mais, s'il était en danger ou blessé ?_

Elle éclata de rire.

- _Ma chère Bella, tu nous connais si peu... Edward ne risque rien du tout, il sait se défendre._

Elle avait raison, je ne savais rien sur eux. Nous étions amis, mais pas intimes.

Quels parents accepteraient de laisser leur enfant de 17 ans découcher et manquer l'école pour réfléchir, seul ?

Alice tapota légèrement mon épaule.

- _Je te jure, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, qu'il ne court aucun danger. S'il revient avec une petite égratignure, même microscopique, je t'offre ma Porsche._

- _Tu es folle !_ Répondis-je, en secouant la tête.

- _Aie confiance en moi, Bella._

Cette dernière phrase me hanta toute la matinée. **" Aie confiance en moi ". **Avais-je seulement confiance en moi-même ?

----------

Les jours passèrent, sans Edward. Il ne venait même plus en cours. Alice me disait simplement qu'il reviendrait quand tout serait clair pour lui.

Qu'est-ce qui serait clair ?

Avait-il des problèmes ?

Le Docteur Cullen aurait pu l'envoyer consulter un spécialiste. Edward avait sans doute refusé. Il aurait dû en parler à quelqu'un au lieu de s'enfuir.

----------

Deux semaines...

Trois semaines...

Un mois...

Alice me tint le même discours pendant un mois et une semaine. Puis...

- _Bella, descend, quelqu'un veut te voir !_ Cria mon père.

- _J'arrive !_

Qui pouvait bien me rendre visite un dimanche matin ?

Je descendis, deux par deux, les marches d'escalier.

La porte d'entrée était fermée, mon père n'aurait quand même pas laissé un visiteur dehors, sous la pluie ?

J'entendis des murmures venant du salon, je m'y dirigeai et m'arrêtai net devant ce "**tableau**". Mon père suivait un match de Football Américain, assis dans le fauteuil, la main posée sur l'épaule d'Edward. On aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles.

- _Bonjour, Bella !_ Me lança Edward. _Ton père m'expliquait la fin de première partie pendant la mi-temps._

- _Contente de te revoir._ Répondis-je, interloquée.

Il se leva et remercia mon père.

- _Pouvons-nous discuter ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

- _Euh... Oui, sortons._

_  
- Je te suis._

Je décrochai ma veste et pris mon parapluie.

- _Si ça ne te dérange pas, Bella, je souhaiterai t'emmener quelque part, en voiture._

_  
- C'est loin ?_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu ton père._

Il avait demandé l'autorisation de mon père, avant la mienne. Qui faisait ça de nos jours ?

- _Bon, je te suis, alors._

Je montai dans sa voiture. Il mit un CD au hasard dans le lecteur. Sa boîte à gants en était remplie. Je reconnus imméditement la musique.

-_ Tu aimes The Fray ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Je trouve que leur dernier album est excellent, pas toi ?_

- _Si, bien sûr que si. Mais, je t'imaginais écouter des choses plus classiques._

- _Comme ça, par exemple ?_ M'interrogea-t-il, en sortant un autre CD.

Il me tendit le boîtier et changea de disque dans l'appareil. Alors, là, il m'épatait. Je souris.

- _Tu connais ? _S'étonna-t-il.

- _Edward, qui ne connait pas Debussy ? De plus, " Clair de lune " est mon morceau préféré._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Il était, enfin, rentré. Mais, le plus important était qu'il était venu me voir. Ca me touchait profondément. Son absence avait été douloureuse, pour moi.

- _Depuis quand es-tu de retour ?_

- _Cette nuit._ Répondit-il.

- _Et, tu es chez moi à 10h du matin ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, je n'aurais pas accepté ton invitation._

_  
- Pourquoi ?_

- _Pour que tu te reposes, voyons !_

_  
- Bella, tu nous connais si peu._ Soupira Edward.

- _Je le sais, Alice me l'a déjà dit._ M'emportai-je.

- _Ne te vexe pas, ce n'est pas un reproche._

- Tu parles ! C'est vrai, je ne vous connais pas. Et, je me demande bien pourquoi, Alice et toi, vous passez du temps avec "**Moi**".

- _C'est compliqué, Bella._

_  
- Très bien, ramène-moi !_

Il me dévisagea et s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route.

- _Je t'ai demandé de me raccompagner, Edward._

- _Mais..._

_  
- Il n'y a pas de "__**mais**__", je veux rentrer._

Il remit le contact et fit demi-tour.

Ma colère était disproportionnée, je le savais, mais je ne supportais plus de subir. J'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait d'être avec moi et, d'ailleurs, que faisions-nous ensemble ?

Alice et lui connaissaient tout de mon insignifiante petite vie, dans les moindres détails. Lorsqu'on se voyait ou se téléphonait, la discussion tournait toujours autour de moi, je n'apprenais rien sur eux, et j'avais mis beaucoup de temps à le réaliser.

La Volvo stoppa devant ma maison. Je retirai ma ceinture, pressée de me sauver.

- _Bella, je suis désolé._

Mes paupières me brûlaient et je faisais tout pour retenir mes pleurs, je craquerai dans ma chambre, seule. Je le regardai une dernière fois et, face à son regard si triste, je ne pus retenir une larme de couler sur ma joue.

- _Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Si j'avais su que je te rendrai triste, je ne serai pas revenu à Forks. Excuse-moi._

- _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es parti !_

- _Euh, j'avais besoin de faire le point._

- _Le point sur quoi ?_

- _Je ne peux pas te le dire._

- _Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je n'en peux plus. Vous ne me dites rien._

- _Nous ne pouvons pas, Bella._

Mes larmes coulaient tel un torrent à présent, je ne pouvais plus les garder en moi.

- _Je t'en prie, Bella, ne nous en veux pas._

Il avait l'air si malheureux, il était sincère, ça se voyait, mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

- _Revenez me voir quand vous aurez décidé si je suis digne de confiance. Ma porte n'est pas fermée, mais je veux plus, plus de sincérité entre nous trois. Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de ma petite personne. Je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai juste besoin de servir à quelque chose, moi aussi. De pouvoir vous aider quand vous en avez besoin, de vous rendre visite chez vous, comme vous le faites avec moi._

- _Bella..._

- _Non, Edward. Essaie simplement de te mettre à ma place. Si vous m'appréciez réellement et que vous me jugez apte à être là pour vous, alors, revenez, sinon..._

_  
- Sinon, quoi ?_

- _Sinon... Sinon, oubliez-moi et j'essaierai de faire pareil, même si ce sera plus dur pour moi, dans le sens ou, moi, je vous aime, au point de tout vous confier._

J'essuyais mon visage avec ma manche, lui souris tristement et descendis de la Volvo.

Mon coeur était déchiré de voir Edward pétrifié sur son siège. Il était si mal, que je dus me retenir d'aller le prendre dans mes bras, de le consoler. J'espérais qu'il comprenne ma décision et qu'Alice aussi. Je me retournai et rentrai chez moi.

J'entendis la voiture démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Il était parti...

De toute façon, s'il m'aimait vraiment, il me l'aurait dit ou fait comprendre.

Pour Alice et Edward, j'étais la bonne copine. Ils entraient dans ma vie mais, moi, je n'entrais pas dans la leur. Ce n'était pas du tout la même amitié qui me liait à Angela. Elle me racontait tout ce qu'elle vivait, ou presque, et, moi, je faisais pareil. En ce qui concernait les Cullen, ils voulaient tout connaître de moi mais, dés que la discussion s'orientait vers eux, ils se défilaient. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait leur mère adoptive, ni leur maison, s'ils avaient un jardin ou un animal de compagnie. S'ils partaient en vacances. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être avec leurs frères et soeur au lycée, où était Edward pendant sa longue abscence, pourquoi il s'était isolé. Puis, des autres petits détails comme: pourquoi Edward évitait de me toucher, pourquoi sa main était froide et dure comme du marbre, pourquoi je ne l'entendais jamais arriver derrière moi. Et, Alice, elle ne me parlait que rarement de son amoureux, Jasper, ne m'a jamais raconté leur rencontre ou ce qui étaient arrivés à ses parents biologiques.

Bref, je ne les connaissais pas et je ne le supportais plus.

Je m'endormis au lever du jour et décidai de ne pas aller en classe, j'inventerai une maladie à mon père. J'avais tellement pleuré que je devais avoir une tête affreuse, il me croirait immédiatement. De plus, ce n'était pas mon genre de râter les cours.

----------

Je retournai en classe le mardi matin. Angela m'accueillit chaleureusement à l'entrée du bâtiment principal.

- _Tu vas mieux ?_

- _Oui, juste une migraine. Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu prennes de mes nouvelles, hier. _Lui répondis-je.

- _C'est normal, voyons._

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous avançâmes jusqu'au cours de maths.

- _Bonjour, Bella._ Murmura, timidement, Alice.

Vu que nous étions voisines de table, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Elle avait l'air triste, même son sourire était triste. Je ne cèderai pas.

- _Bonjour._ Rétorquai-je, simplement.

Puis vint l'heure d'anglais, qui serait plus difficile encore. Je devrai affronter la beauté parfaite, Edward. Tenir une heure entière à ses côtés, sans le regarder, sans m'intéresser à lui. Ce serait la plus terrible des tortures pour mon coeur.

J'entrai, en classe, une boule dans la gorge et le coeur palpitant.

Il était là, assis à notre table, les yeux fixant le paysage par la fenêtre. Je m'asseyai en silence. Il ne me regarda pas. Tant mieux...

Je tentais d'être attentive à ce que nous expliquait le professeur mais mes pensées n'étaient que pour mon voisin, plus beau que jamais avec son jean beige et sa chemise bleu ciel.

A la fin de l'heure, je voulus tellement me dépêcher de m'enfuir que je fis tomber mon sac. A peine étais-je abaissée que je rencontrai le regard triste d'Edward. Il m'avait devancée en ramassant mes affaires.

- _Merci._

- _De rien._ Répondit-il, en me tendant mon sac.

Je me détournai de lui, le coeur serré, et sortis de la pièce.

Je rejoignis Angela à la cafétéria.

- _Il se passe un truc entre les Cullen et toi ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

- _Alice et Edward n'arrêtent pas de t'observer avec des yeux de cocker._

- _J'ai coupé les ponts avec eux._

- _Ah, bon ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

- _Ils ne veulent pas me laisser entrer dans leur vie._

- _Oh ! C'est bizarre que tu réagisses ainsi. Il n'y aurait pas une autre raison ?_

- _Non. C'est difficile à t'expliquer ce que je ressens. Je me suis simplement aperçue que je ne les connaissais pas et que ça ne changerait pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas confiance en moi._

- _Dans ces cas-là, je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour changer de sujet, je t'invite à ma soirée d'anniversaire, pas ce samedi-là, l'autre samedi._

- _Je ne serai pas obligée de danser, j'espère._

- _Non, seule ta présence est obligatoire. Et puis, tu feras la connaissance d'Embry._

- _Il était temps que tu te décides à me le présenter. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'existait que dans ton imagination. _Plaisantai-je.

- _Si tu savais, Bella... Il est tellement trop... tout._ Souffla mon amie, rêveuse.

- _Tu as de la chance d'être amoureuse et que ce soit réciproque._

- _Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?_

Je me sentis rougir et ne pus soutenir son regard interrogateur.

- _Euh... C'est compliqué mais, de toute façon, lui, il ne m'aime pas, alors...euh...Laisse tomber, d'accord._ Bredouillai-je, en fixant mon verre de soda.

- _Tu peux me parler, Bella. Tout, ce que tu me raconteras, restera entre nous. Je le connais ?_

Je fis "**oui**" de la tête.

- _Il est dans ce lycée ?_

J'affirmai de nouveau, silencieusement.

- _Est-ce que ce garçon te regarde en ce moment ?_

Mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur "**lui**". Angela comprit immédiatement.

- _Je m'en doutais._ Sourit-elle. _Vous feriez un couple parfait. Je suis sûre qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi, c'est flagrant._

- _Non, je ne crois pas. Nous ne sommes même plus amis... Oublie ça. Bon, allez, c'est l'heure de reprendre les cours._

_*********************_

Alors, reviews ?

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre....

Twikiss


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !

Merci également à Pauline, Dawn et Yumi34 !

chapitre 7

Dans trois jours, ce serait l'anniversaire d'Angela. Je me décidai d'aller faire les magasins, pour acheter son cadeau et me trouver une tenue.

Je pris le bus pour me rendre à Port Angeles. Une fois arrivée, j'entrai dans le premier magasin de vêtements que je croisai.

- _Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?_ S'enquit la vendeuse.

- _Euh...oui, je pense._

Vu son style classique, mais féminin, je décidai de me laisser guider par ses choix.

- _C'est pour quel évènement ?_

_  
- Une soirée d'anniversaire._

- _D'accord. Je suppose que vous ne désirez pas quelque chose de trop voyant ou de trop sexy._

- _Bien vu, ni de fleuri._

Elle réfléchit un instant puis se dirigea vers un rayon. Elle en retira quelques cintres et m'invita à la suivre dans les cabines d'essayage. Elle me tendit les vêtements. Il y avait une robe courte noire, une robe mi-longue marron chocolat et un ensemble pantalon large noir avec un chemisier cintré, à courtes manches, rouge vif.

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde. Les robes, trop peu pour moi, je ne me sentais pas assez femme, même pas pour les essayer.

J'enfilai l'ensemble et sortis me contempler dans le miroir.

- _Parfait ! On dirait qu'il a été cousu sur vous. Très chic._

C'est vrai que j'étais très à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Mon reflet me plaisait beaucoup. La vendeuse s'approcha de moi. Elle défit les deux boutons du haut du chemisier et me sourit.

- _Maintenant, vous êtes sublîme._

- _Merci. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver les chaussures adéquates._

- _Ne bougez pas !_

Elle réapparut avec une paire de chaussures noires à petits talons et une paire d'escarpins rouges, comme le chemisier.

- _Les noires !_ Déclara-t-elle. _Vous n'êtes pas encore prête pour les rouges._

Ouf ! Elle m'avait cernée à merveille.

Je payai mes achats et me rendis dans la librairie d'en face. Je n'avais aucune idée pour le cadeau d'Angela, peut-être un livre. Je flânais dans les rayons, quand je vis le livre idéal pour elle: **Légendes Anciennes des Quileutes**. Vu qu'elle sortait avec l'un d'entre eux, ça lui plairait forcément. En espérant qu'Embry ne lui offre pas. Il était amoureux, donc ce serait étonnant qu'il lui achète un livre et, de plus, sur sa tribu. J'emportai ma trouvaille à la caisse avant de changer d'avis.

De retour à Forks, je décidai d'aller rejoindre mon père sur son lieu de travail.

- _Tiens, Bella !_ S'écria-t-il, surpris mais heureux de me voir. _Tu es déjà revenue ?_

- _Oui, j'ai trouvé tout ce que je cherchais en un temps record. Tu as bientôt fini ?_

- _Dans dix minutes et on pourra rentrer. Que dirais-tu si on se prenait une pizza pour le dîner ?_

- _Super, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé._

- _Attends-moi, j'arrive._

Je m'assis sur son siège et sortis le livre que j'allais offrir à mon amie.

- _Bonsoir, vous êtes la fille de Charlie ?_

Je levai la tête et aperçus un jeune homme, grand, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

- _Oui, c'est mon père._

Il me tendit la main, je la lui serrai en retour.

- _Je suis Sam, son nouvel adjoint. _M'informa-t-il.

- _Enchantée._

Il se pencha légèrement sur le bureau et regarda mon livre.

- _Si vous faites des recherches, je peux vous aider, je vis à la réserve Quileute._

- _Oh, vous devez connaître Embry, alors ?_

- _Embry ? Bien sûr, c'est un brave gamin. Enfin, quand je dis "__**gamin**__" c'est parce qu'il est plus jeune que moi et que je le connais depuis toujours. Vous êtes une de ses amies ?_

- _Pas encore. En fait, il fréquente ma meilleure copine. Je vais le rencontrer samedi._

- _Ah, oui ! Angela, c'est ça ?_

J'acquiesçai. Mon père arriva.

- _Tu fermeras derrière toi, Sam._ Déclara-t-il.

- _Pas de problème, chef. Bonne soirée !_

- _Merci, à toi aussi. Tu viens, Bella ?_

Je fis un petit signe de la main à son adjoint et nous partîmes acheter notre repas.

----------

Jeudi et vendredi furent des journées affreuses, sentimentalement parlant bien sûr. Je dus supporter les regards tristes d'Alice et Edward. C'était pénible tant je les aimais et qu'ils me manquaient, mais je ne baissais pas les bras. Ils connaissaient ma condition pour regagner mon amitié et, pour le moment, aucun ne cédait. Je ne demandais pas grand chose, juste qu'ils me parlent d'eux. Rien de bien difficile...

Le samedi aprés-midi, j'emportai mes affaires et rejoignis la maison d'Angela afin de l'aider à tout préparer pour sa soirée.

- _Merci d'être venue, Bella. Tu me sauves la vie ! Ma mère ne rentrera pas du week-end et mon père est surchargé de boulot. Et, Embry ne pourra pas se libérer avant 18h._

- _Ca me fait plaisir. Alors, tu as invité beaucoup de monde ?_

- _Un peu. _Grimaça-t-elle. _Heureusement que la maison est grande, je crois que je me suis laissée emporter._

- _Tant que ça ? _M'étonnai-je.

- _Une petite trentaine. Mais, il y a toujours des désistements de dernière minute._

Il était 18h30 et tout était fin prêt pour l'arrivée des invités.

- _Bella, je monte m'habiller, si Embry arrive, tu peux le faire patienter ?_

- _Ok, pas de problème. J'irai me changer après._

- _Merci !_

Je déposai les CD, qu'Angela m'avait demandé de lui prêter, près de l'ordinateur, qui servirait de sono pour l'ambiance, lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. J'allais ouvrir.

- _Bonsoir, je suis Embry et, toi, tu es Bella, je parie ?_

- _Euh, oui ! Vas-y, entre._

Je le laissai pénétrer dans la maison. Il ressemblait énormément à Sam, l'adjoint de mon père.

- _Angela est partie se changer, elle ne va pas tarder._

C'est à ce moment-là que mon téléphone portable sonna. C'était Alice.

- _Tu m'excuses, je dois répondre._

- _Pas de soucis._

Je m'isolais dans la cuisine et décrochai.

- _Allô ?_

- _Bonsoir, Bella. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je n'arrive pas à joindre Angela et, comme je savais que tu serais chez elle, je t'ai appelée toi._ M'expliqua-Alice.

- _Elle est montée s'habiller._

- _D'accord. C'est simplement pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. Jasper est malade et je préfère rester à ses côtés._

- _Bien, je la préviendrai. Merci d'avoir téléphoné._

- _Bella ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Tu me manques._ Murmura-t-elle.

- _Toi aussi, mais tu sais ce que je veux._

- _Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire et je ne veux pas te mentir, ce serait tellement facile de te raconter des mensonges pour récupérer ton amitié..._ M'avoua-t-elle.

- _C'est gentil d'être franche. Je dois raccrocher, bonne soirée._

- _Au revoir, Bella. Amusez-vous bien._

J'éteignis mon téléphone.

Angela était redescendue, belle comme un coeur dans sa longue robe fushia. Je l'informai de l'appel d'Alice et la laissai avec son amoureux, le temps d'aller me changer.

J'enfilai mon pantalon noir et boutonnai mon nouveau chemisier au 2/3, comme me l'avait montrée la vendeuse. Je me maquillai légèrement, un peu de mascara noir sur mes cils et du blush couleur pêche pour me donner bonne mine. Un coup de brosse, une goutte de mon parfum préféré et je mis mes chaussures neuves qui me grandissaient de cinq centimètres.

Voilà, j'étais fin prête.

La musique se fit entendre. Il était 19h30 et j'avais entendu plusieurs fois la porte d'entrée se fermer, signe que des invités étaient déjà là.

"**Courage, tu es ici pour Angela**" soupirai-je.

Je déposais mon cadeau sur la table réservée aux présents.

Je connaissais la plupart des personnes présentes et déambulais dans les pièces afin de les saluer.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'ambiance, certains dansaient sur la chanson de Katy Perry "**I kissed a girl**", si seulement je n'étais pas aussi timide, j'irai me joindre à eux, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je me servis un verre de coca.

- _Salut, Bella ! T'es magnifique, ce soir._ M'interpela Mike.

- _Merci, t'es pas mal non plus._ Répondis-je par politesse.

- _Tu danses ?_

- _Non, merci. Je dois aller aider en cuisine._ Mentis-je.

- _Plus tard, alors._

"**Oui, plus tard, dans tes rêves**" pensai-je.

Angela était radieuse, Embry la serrait contre son torse, ils discutaient avec des amis de la tribu. Jessica et Loren dansaient, entourées par plusieurs garçons du lycée, dont Eric. Je partis en cuisine afin de réapprovisionner le buffet. Après trois aller-retour, je revins dans le salon et m'assis sur le sofa, dans un coin tranquille. Tout le monde dansait à quelques mètres de moi, c'était le moment des slows.

Les lumières se firent tamisées, les couples se formaient, moi, je sirotais mon coca tout en fredonnant la chanson **"The man who can't be moved"** de The Script. Je la connaissais par coeur.

Soudain, pendant le refrain, je l'aperçus.

Edward était appuyé contre l'alcôve qui séparait le salon de la salle à manger. Toujours aussi beau, vêtu d'un pantalon droit noir et d'une chemise blanche. Je croisai le regard d'Angela, elle me lança un sourire timide, comme si elle s'excusait de ne pas m'avoir obéie.

J'observai, de nouveau, Edward.

Le son de sa voix me manquait horriblement. "**Il**" me manquait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe, éperdumment, amoureuse de lui. Que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

Il m'attirait comme un aimant. Et, le voir ici, dans la pénombre, avec des chansons d'amour en fond sonore, ne simplifiait pas ma vie.

M'avait-il aperçue dans mon coin ?

En tout cas, il ne me dévisageait pas comme, moi, j'étais en train de le faire. Angela l'avait, certainement, invité pour qu'on se réconcilie. Il était là, seul, mais je doutais qu'il vienne me parler. J'avais été claire à ce sujet. Et il n'avait pas tenté de venir vers moi depuis deux semaines, alors ce ne serait pas pour ce soir, non plus.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'aperçus pas "**ses**" yeux, braqués sur moi, tout de suite. Depuis combien de temps me regardait-il ? Je ne déchiffrai pas grand chose sur son visage.

Je me levai, aussitôt, pour tenter de fuir mais des bras m'attrapèrent par la taille.

- _Cette fois, tu vas danser avec moi, je ne te lâcherai pas._ Me dit Mike.

Il me tira sur la piste de danse, je ne pouvais pas lui faire l'affront de le repousser. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et les siennes s'installèrent sur mes hanches. Je laissai une certaine distance entre nous, pour ne pas qu'il me colle. Se balançant doucement au rythme de "**Don't cry**" des Guns N'Roses, Mike me murmura à l'oreille:

- _Tu es très belle, Bella._

"**Belle, Bella**", je trouvais ça d'un ridicule. Je me forçai à lui sourire, bêtement.

Dès la dernière note de musique, je me dégageai de ses bras en le remerciant. A peine m'étais-je détournée que des mains glacées me firent pivoter.

Edward.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, je ne pus bouger, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Je reconnus "**ma**" chanson préférée, le bruit du tonnerre auquel succéda le son de la pluie: "**Love's divine**" de Seal. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, il m'enlaça la taille. Mon coeur ne battait plus normalement, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait jaillir de ma poitrine. Edward me serra plus fort contre lui. Plus rien de comptait, même pas l'étrange froidure que mes mains percevaient à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise.

Je m'ennivrais de son parfum. Il m'avait tellement manquée. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Je levai les yeux pour voir son visage. Je fus surprise de ce que j'y décelai.

Devant le désir inscrit en lettres de feu dans ses yeux topazes, je sentis mes tempes bourdonner et je fus incapable de reculer quand il leva la main pour me repousser une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille, avant de glisser sur ma joue et de s'y attarder. Ses doigts froids laissaient une empreinte brûlante sur ma peau. Le souffle coupé, je le regardais pencher la tête vers moi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Un baiser très bref. Il me relâcha avant que je puisse le lui rendre comme le réclamait chaque fibre de mon corps. Il soutint mon regard pendant de longues secondes, puis quitta la piste de danse, me laissant seule avec mon désir inassouvi.

Recouvrant mes esprits, je partis à sa poursuite. Je l'aperçus dans la rue grâce à la lumière d'un réverbère. Il était bientôt arrivé à sa voiture.

- Edward, attends ! M'écriai-je.

******************************

Alors, je vais être horrible pour celles qui attendent la suite car je pars en vacances demain et je ne rentre que le 8 aout.

Donc, ça vous laisse du temps pour cliquer sur review !!!lol

Twikiss


	8. Chapter 8

Retour de vacances et voici la suite ...

Mais, avant, merci à Pauline, Sophiebeler qui ne sont malheureusement pas enregistrées sur fanfic.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir de vous lire !!!

chapitre 8

Il s'arrêta.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Je posai ma main sur son bras, dur et froid comme le marbre. Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi sa peau était si étrange, pas maintenant.

Il me fit face, le regard fuyant,comme s'il était gêné.

- _Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, je n'avais pas le droit de t'embrasser._

Il ne plaisantait pas. Je le lâchai et m'adossai à sa voiture.

- _Tu n'as pas d'excuse à me donner, ça fait longtemps que j'espérais ce moment._ Lui avouai-je, en rougissant.

- _C'est vrai ?_

La voix rauque d'Edward indiquait qu'il était tout aussi troublé que moi.

Il posa les deux mains sur le toit de la Volvo, de chaque côté de ma tête. Prise au piège, le souffle court, je fixai ses yeux dorés, brûlants comme des braises. S'il me touchait maintenant, je m'embraserai.

- _Nous en sommes toujours au même point, je ne peux rien te dévoiler sur moi_. Dit-il en abaissant le regard vers ma bouche.

- _J'essaierai de me contenter du peu que tu me..._

- _Tu pourrais peut-être tenter de deviner._ M'interrompit-il en m'effleurant les lèvres du pouce.

Son visage se rapprocha du mien. Je fermai les yeux. Son baiser fut d'abord hésitant, comme s'il tâtait le terrain, ses lèvres froides taquinant les miennes dans l'attente d'une réaction. Qui ne tarda pas. A mon grand désarroi, mon corps me trahit. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser et réclamer davantage.  
Edward comprit le message. Il m'enlaça par la taille pour me serrer contre lui et approfondir le baiser. Enivrée, je m'abandonnai à l'exquise torture de sa bouche, mais bientôt, cela ne me suffit plus. Je voulais plus. Sous l'emprise de la passion, je perdis toute pudeur et me cambrai contre lui pour lui signifier mon désir. Celui d'Edward était de toute évidence aussi intense, mais la barrière des vêtements nous empêchait de donner libre cours à notre passion. Ma main glissa sous sa chemise. Quand elle descendit vers la boucle de sa ceinture, il s'écarta.

- _Non ! _Gémis-je en essayant de le retenir. _S'il te plaît_.

Je le suppliais d'un regard égaré. Une partie de moi-même avait besoin d'assouvir mon désir tandis que l'autre avait honte. Terriblement honte d'avoir été à deux doigts de me donner à lui sur un parking. Il me caressa les cheveux, en me prenant dans ses bras. Son corps me refroidit et, par la même occasion, me fit reprendre mes esprits.

- _Il est trop tôt pour aller plus loin et, Bella, des gens nous remarqueraient, je te signale qu'il y a une fête à quelques mètres._ Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Oh, mon dieu ! Ca va être l'heure pour Angela d'ouvrir ses cadeaux._ Dis-je en regardant ma montre. _Tu viens ?_

- _Non. Je dois rentrer, j'ai promis de ne pas m'attarder et, Alice a besoin de moi._ S'excusa-t-il.

- _Jasper est si mal que ça ?_

- _Plutôt, oui. Mais, ce n'est qu'une question d'heure pour qu'il se rétablisse. Carlisle le soigne bien._

- _Dis à Alice que je l'appelle demain._

_  
- Elle en sera très heureuse._ Sourit-il.

- _Pas autant que moi._ Confessai-je.

Le sourire d'Edward me remuait corps et âmes. Me regardera-t-il toujours ainsi ?

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- _On se voit lundi ?_ Osai-je lui demander.

- _Peut-être demain._ Déclara-t-il, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Il me libéra de ses bras et, après un dernier sourire, monta dans sa voiture.

Il me fit signe de rentrer, je lui obéis. Arrivée devant la porte, je le vis démarrer en me faisant des appels de fards.

Ce fut avec le coeur léger et les yeux plein d'étoiles que je rejoignis Angela, dans la salle à manger, qui s'apprêtait à déballer ses nombreux cadeaux.

----------

- _J'ai adoré ton cadeau, Bella !_ S'exclama Angela, en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

- _Je suis tombée sur ce livre par hasard, j'ai pensé à Embry, enfin, tu comprends. _tentai-je d'expliquer.

- _En parlant d'Embry, ses copains et lui n'ont pas très apprécié de voir Edward, ce soir._

- _Ils le connaissent ?_

_  
- Apparemment._

_  
- Qu'ont-il dit ?_

_  
- Un truc du style "Que fait un Cullen ici ?"_

- _Ce n'est pas seulement Edward qui ne leur plaît pas, c'est toute la famille._ Lui fis-je remarquer.

- _Sûrement une histoire de garçons !_

_  
- Oui, sûrement._

_  
- Tu n'es pas en colère après moi ?_ Risqua-t-elle.

- _Non, pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que j'ai invité Alice et Edward sans te prévenir._

- _Tu as bien fait._

_  
- C'est vrai ? J'ai eu peur que tu le prennes mal._

- _Au début, un peu._

_  
- Pas la peine de m'en dire plus. Mike m'a racontée._

_  
- Il t'a racontée quoi ?_

- _"Ce bouffon d'Edward m'a piqué ma cavalière et il l'a même embrassée, il se croit tout permis celui-là !"_ Imita-t-elle.

- _Oh, tout le monde nous a vus ?_

-_ Non, moi, je t'ai vu l'embrasser près de la voiture. Embry a proposé d'aller chercher un seau d'eau pour vous calmer._

Je devins rouge de honte. Rien qu'à repenser à cette scène, mon coeur s'affola de nouveau.

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon ?_ Ajouta Angela.

J'acquiesçai.

- Et bien, on peut dire que tu apprends vite ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'étais, très, inspirée. Bredouillai-je, en souriant.

- Tu crois que c'est sérieux, entre vous deux ?

- J'espère !

- Je suis très heureuse, pour vous, Bella.

- Merci, Angela.

- Bon, allez, finissons de ranger en vitesse, comme ça, on pourra se coucher. Je suis crevée !

- Moi aussi !

Après une douche rapide, j'entrai dans la chambre de mon amie. Elle était allongée sur son lit.

- Heureusement que ma soeur dort chez sa copine, sinon tu aurais dû te coucher à même le sol.

- Merci la copine ! Riai-je, en m'installant sur le lit face au sien.

Angela éteignit la lumière.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je réalisais ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Edward m'avait enlacée, embrassée,caressée et... tout était allé si vite, que j'avais l'impression de rêver. D'avoir vécu un rêve merveilleux dont je ne voulais plus sortir.

- Bella ? Chuchota mon amie.

- Oui ?

- Ca fait quoi d'embrasser Edward ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Je reformule. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de poser tes lèvres sur celles d'un être aussi magnifique ?

- Je suppose que j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi, quand tu as embrassé Embry pour la première fois.

- Non, tu ne comprends toujours pas. Je te préviens, tout de suite, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward. Mais, il est... unique. Toutes les filles, et toutes les femmes j'en suis sûre, fantasment sur lui. Sa beauté, ses cheveux, son corps, son intelligence et sa gentillesse, sans compter sa richesse, font tourner toutes les têtes. Dès qu'il entre quelque part, tous se retournent. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oh, que oui ! Je savais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. J'avais encore son parfum autour de moi. Comme s'il m'en avait aspergée.

- A vrai dire, Angela, je ne réalise pas encore. C'est flou. C'était mon premier baiser et il a été fabuleux. J'ai hâte de le revoir mais, en même temps, j'ai peur. Comme si j'allais me réveiller et que rien ne s'était passé.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance et j'espère que tu seras aussi heureuse que moi avec Embry.

- Croisons les doigts.

- Bonne nuit et merci d'avoir été présente aujourd'hui.

- Les amis sont faits pour ça !

----------

Après avoir salué les parents d'Angela et embrassé mon amie, je descendis de leur voiture et rentrai chez moi.

Mon père était encore au travail. J'en profitai pour ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre.

- _Bonjour !_

Je sursautai, surprise par cette voix.

-_ Alice ! Aie pitié de mon coeur._ La sermonai-je. _La prochaine fois que tu débarqueras ici, je t'en prie, préviens-moi avant de crier._

Elle s'approcha de moi, hésitante, puis me prit dans ses bras. Je ressentis le même froid et la même dureté qu'hier avec Edward.

- _Je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper à la porte._

_  
- C'est normal puisque je n'ai pas frappé._

- _Ah, bon ?_

_  
- Non, je suis passée par la fenêtre, c'est plus rapide._

_  
- C'est nouveau ?_

_  
- Non, mais tu ne m'as jamais posée cette question._

_  
- Logique. Mais, la prochaine fois passe par la porte, pour m'éviter la crise cardiaque._

_  
- Ok._

Elle prit place sur ma chaise de bureau.

- _Comment va Jasper ?_

_  
- Beaucoup mieux. Il est parti cha...il est parti se promener avec Carlisle et Edward._

_  
- Contente qu'il soit guéri._

- _Je lui dirai. Excuse-moi d'être venue sans être invitée mais quand Edward m'a dit que tu allais m'appeler aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai accouru, c'est moins cher que le téléphone._

_  
- Je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû exiger autant de vous. Vous avez le droit à votre jardin secret et à votre intimité. C'était affreusement égoïste de ma part de vous faire ce chantage. Je suis désolée. _Lui avouai-je.

- _C'est le baiser d'Edward qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?_

_  
- Oh, il t'en a parlée ?_

_  
- Pas vraiment, mais, je suis très heureuse pour vous. Et, je ne t'en veux pas._

_  
- Merci, Alice._

Elle se releva.

- _Tu m'as tellement manquée, Bella. Un jour, tu sauras tout, tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions._

_  
- D'accord, je serai patiente, alors._

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

- _Je sors par la porte, cette fois._ S'amusa-t-elle.

- _Alice ?_

_  
- Oui ?_

_  
- Euh...Il était comment Edward ? Enfin, il t'a dit quelquechose sur moi ?_ Demandai-je en rougissant.

- _Je préfère que vous en parliez ensemble, mais, il faut que tu saches que mon frère ressent toutes ces émotions pour la première fois, alors, s'il s'exprime mal, dis-lui, sois franche._

_  
- Tu sais, c'est pareil pour moi. C'était mon premier baiser._

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et répondit:

- _Alors, ce sera facile. Vous ferez les mêmes découvertes en même temps. On se voit demain ?_

_  
- Bien sûr, Alice._

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- _Ca me fait du bien de t'avoir retrouvée, Bella._

- _C'est réciproque._

A 16h00, je me décidai à aller marcher un peu. Je branchai mon MP4 et me rendis au parc.

Assise sur un banc, "I hate that I love you" de Rihanna et Ne-Yo dans les oreilles, je contemplais un petit garçon blond, âgé d'environ 3/4 ans, qui faisait du toboggan. Sa mère l'attendait en bas afin de lui épargner la réception sur ses fesses. Je me souvins que ma mère faisait pareil avec moi. Elle me manquait.

Tout à coup, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

Je me retournai et mon coeur s'arrêta de battre, quelques millièmes de secondes, mais assez longtemps pour que je m'en aperçoive. Edward était là, près de moi.

J'otai mes écouteurs.

- Comment savais-tu où j'étais ?

- Bonjour, à toi aussi. Sourit-il.

- Excuse-moi. Bonjour ! Soufflai-je.

Il s'assit à mes côtés.

- Je suis allé chez toi, comme personne ne répondait je suis venu faire un tour ici, et je t'ai vue. M'expliqua-t-il.

- Alice est passée me voir, aussi.

- Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Elle sautait dans tous les sens après sa visite, une vraie petite puce.

- Ca fait du bien de vous revoir.

- Idem.

Nos regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent quelques instants. Ce fut mes yeux qui se baissèrent en premier. Je n'osais pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé entre nous hier.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne, je retins ma respiration une seconde. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux miens. Je le laissai faire, silencieuse. Je ressentis comme une décharge électrique dans mes veines. J'adorai cette sensation. Son pouce caressa le dos de ma main. Prenant mon courage à bras le corps, j'osai lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard était toujours posé sur moi, empli de tendresse. Sa main libre vint frôler ma joue puis soutint ma nuque. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

- Puis-je ? M'interrogea Edward.

- Fais tout ce que tu veux...

Il sourit et, sans me lâcher, embrassa mes lèvres, avec une infinie douceur. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de ma bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de le retenir. Mes mains attirèrent son visage à moi et je l'embrassai avec plus de fougue. Le goût sucré de sa bouche me faisait perdre la tête. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux et dus me faire violence pour ne pas grimper à califourchon sur ses jambes. Repensant au petit garçon, je réussis à calmer mes ardeurs. Je me détâchai, tant bien que mal, de ses lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire en coin.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ça m'a beaucoup plu.

- Fais attention à toi, je pourrai recommencer. Le taquinai-je.

- Quand tu veux !

Je m'émerveillais, encore, de sa beauté. Je ne serai jamais rassasiée de ses baisers.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Edward ?

- Je me demandais si tu me considérais comme ton petit-ami ?

- A vrai dire, je pensais la même chose. As-tu envie d'être mon petit-ami ?

- Et, toi, as-tu envie que je le sois ?

- Euh...oui, ça me plairait.

- Alors, c'est officiel. Est-ce que ma petite-amie accepterait un présent de ma part ?

Je le dévisageai, étonnée.

- Pour quelle raison ? M'enquis-je.

- Pour marquer mon territoire.

- Quoi ?

- Je plaisantais, Bella. Juste pour te prouver mon attachement et ma sincérité.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau pour te croire. Lui assurai-je.

- Fais-moi plaisir, accepte.

- D'accord. Cédai-je.

Il retira une petite boîte de la poche intérieure de sa veste et me la tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde.

J'ouvris délicatement la boîte et restée muette face au bijou. A l'intérieur de l'écrin se tenait un magnifique pendentif, en forme de coeur, en argent, agrémenté d'une pierre rose en son milieu, avec des petits picots argentés autour. Il avait même prévu la chaine assortie.

Il me le prit des mains, ouvrit le fermoir et me le passa autour du cou.

- Il te va à ravir. Déclara-t-il.

- Merci, beaucoup. Il est splendide.

- Tu es bien plus belle que tous les bijoux.

Je piquai un fard devant une telle déclaration.

- Je le pense vraiment, Bella. Tu m'es très précieuse.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai. Il me serra dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux.

**************************************

Alors, pas déçues de cette attente ???

Reviews, please !!!


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, mais je le ferais sans faute sur ce chapitre...

chapitre 9

Edward m'avait raccompagnée depuis une heure, lorsque mon père rentra. Comme tous les jours, il accrocha sa parka au porte-manteau de l'entrée, rangea son arme de service dans le tirroir de la commode, défit ses bottes et vint dans la cuisine s'asseoir. Et, comme d'habitude, je l'accueillais d'une bise sur la joue et lui décapsulais une bière bien fraîche.

- _Merci, ma chérie._

- _Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_

- _Ennuyeuse. On a même fait une partie de cartes avec Sam, pour passer le temps._

_  
- Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de crime !_

_  
- Un point pour toi. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ?_

- _Rien de spécial. Du rangement et je suis allée me promener au parc._

_  
- Et la soirée d'Angela ?_

_  
- Géniale ! On s'est beaucoup amusées._

_  
- Content pour toi, Bella._

Je nous réchauffai deux parts de gratin dauphinois dans le four micro-onde et mis la table.

- _Ca sent bon, c'est toi qui l'a préparé ?_

_  
- Bien sûr ! Ca fait des mois que je te mijote des petits plats et tu en doutes encore... _Lui rétorquai-je, faussement outrée.

- _Je ne suis pas encore habitué, c'est tellement délicieux !_

_  
- Mange, papa, ça va refroidir._

_----------_

Il était 2h du matin. Pas moyen de retrouver le sommeil. Je ne faisais que me retourner dans mon lit. Il fallait avouer que mon rêve, celui de William, m'avait de nouveau secouée. Heureusement, je n'étais pas tombée par terre. Et, pour une fois, j'attérissai dans les bras puissants de mon Edward. Je savais que cette fin était due à mon imagination. Ca ne pouvait être lui qui m'aie sauvée dix ans auparavant, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il ne vieillissait pas, et c'était complètement irréel.

Je me levai et décidai d'envoyer un mail à ma mère. Elle le recevrait à son réveil.

Je me recouchai à 3h30 et réussis à me rendormir.

----------

Je finissais de déjeûner lorsque j'entendis klaxonner. Je me dépêchai de nettoyer et de débarrasser la table. Ma veste dans une main et mon sac dans l'autre, je me ruais dehors. A ce moment-là, surprise, je restais clouée sur place.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas un chauffeur, j'en avais deux !

J'avançai de quelques pas. Alice et Edward m'attendaient, chacun, auprés de leur voiture respective, se lançant des regards noirs.

- _Bonjour !_ M'écriai-je.

Le visage d'Edward se tourna vers moi et s'illumina de son magnifique sourire en coin.

- _Bon, d'accord ! Tu as gagné... _Soupira Alice. _Je vous attends au lycée, les amoureux._

Elle remonta aussitôt dans sa voiture de sport rouge et partit.

- _Bonjour, Bella !_

Je m'approchai de lui, timidement. Edward se pencha et me déposa un léger, mais tendre, baiser sur les lèvres. C'était tellement bon de le voir. Mon coeur s'emballa à la minute même où son souffle frôla ma peau.

A cet instant précis, j'aurais pu m'évanouir tant la tête me tournait.

- _On y va ?_ Me proposa Edward.

- _Où ?_ Balbutiai-je.

- _Au lycée, Bella._ Rit-il.

- _Oh, oui. J'avais oublié._

- _Est-ce que c'est mon baiser qui te fait perdre la mémoire ?_

- _On peut dire ça._

- _Alors, il vaut mieux que je t'embrasse le moins possible._ Dit-il, en m'ouvrant la portière.

Je le fixai, éberluée. Il avait l'air franchement sérieux.

- _Si tu m'en prives, je meurs. C'est bien pire que l'amnésie partielle !_ Plaisantai-je.

Il me dévisagea en souriant.

- _Oui, tu as raison._

Alice patientait sur le parking, en compagnie d'Angela. Edward fit le tour de la Volvo et attendit que j'en sorte. Une fois face à face, il remonta le col de ma veste et me planta un doux baiser sur la bouche.

- _Je t'accompagne en cours. _Me déclara Edward.

- _J'ai maths avec Alice._

- _Raison de plus !_ S'exclama-t-il.

Il prit ma main et nous avançâmes jusqu'à sa soeur.

- _Vous faites un très beau couple ! _S'extasia Angela.

- _Merci. Mais, dommage que tout le monde nous regarde._ Murmurai-je.

- _On se moque de tous ces jaloux !_ Répondit Alice.

Nous nous rendîmes en cours et Edward me lâcha la main avec beaucoup de réticences, comme si la séparation était une vraie souffrance pour lui.

- _Je t'attendrai à la fin de l'heure._

Il m'embrassa sur le front et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de cours.

- _Arrête de rêver, Bella ! Tu vas le revoir._ Me réveilla Alice.

Ce fut en traînant les pieds que j'entrai et avançai jusqu'à ma place.

Je passai l'heure à penser à Edward, en gribouillant sur mon cahier, ne prêtant guère attention à la leçon du jour.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me ruai vers la sortie. "**Il**" m'attendait, appuyé contre le mur d'en face. L'air pensif.

Alice me bouscula gentiment.

- _Edward, mon sauveur !_ S'exclama-t-elle, feignant le désespoir. _Embrasse-la vite, elle ne pense qu'à ça ! Et, partez loin, loin de moi... Je ne supporte plus vos airs béats._

Il rigola face au discours théâtral de sa soeur.

Je m'arrêtai à ses côtés, n'osant le toucher. Et, s'il ne souhaitait pas que je l'embrasse ou l'enlace, devant tout le monde ?

- _Salut, toi !_ Me souffla Edward.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage. Il me contemplait comme si j'étais un... trésor. Je rougis instantanément. Il caressa le pendentif, son coeur argenté, du bout des doigts. Puis, sa main remonta jusqu'à mon cou. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Si lentement que mes jambes tremblèrent.

J'entendis Angela murmurer:

- _Tu crois qu'on les prévient de notre retard en cours ?_

Le rire d'Alice nous sortit de notre cocon. Il me prit la main et nous suivîmes les filles jusqu'à notre prochain cours.

A la cafétéria, Angela, Edward et moi, nous nous installâmes à une nouvelle table. Alice avait rejoint Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie.

J'étais assise face à Edward, Angela à ma droite.

Tout à coup, je sentis un regard, autre que celui de mon Apollon, sur moi. Je cherchai, de tout côté, l'auteur de mon trouble. Je croisai, enfin, les yeux posés sur ma personne. Rosalie. Elle me fixait durement, méchamment. Elle avait l'air de me détester. Edward dut voir un changement dans mon attitude car il se retourna vivement. Sa soeur baissa, immédiatement, son visage.

- _Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, Bella. Rosalie peut être très dédaigneuse et hautaine, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise._ M'informa-t-il.

- _Elle ne m'aime pas, ça arrive !_ Lui répondis-je, en triturant mon beignet.

- _Elle ne te connaît pas assez pour te détester._

- _Peut-être qu'elle réagit de cette façon parce qu'elle ne supporte pas que je lui enlève son frère._

Edward sourit et haussa les épaules.

-_ Aucune idée, mais je la questionnerai._

- _Ce n'est pas important si elle ne m'apprécie pas._

- _Ca l'est pour moi._

- _Ne vous chamaillez pas en ma présence les tourteraux. _Intervint Angela.

- _On ne se chamaille pas !_

Mon amie éclata de rire. Edward et moi avions protesté à l'unisson, la même phrase.

- _Je m'excuse, Bella. _Me déclara-t-il.

Je le regardai, étonnée. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

- _Pour quelle raison ?_

- _Je n'aurais pas dû te contrarier._

Angela se leva et prit son plateau.

- _Je vous laisse. Il faut que je parle à Jessica. A tout à l'heure !_

Elle fuyait, ne voulant pas devenir le "témoin" de notre première discorde.

Je la suivis du regard, puis, lorsqu'elle fut sortie, reposai mon attention sur Edward.

Je me rappelai les mots d'Alice "_**S'il s'exprime mal, dis-lui, sois franche"**_.

- _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, tu as le droit d'exprimer ton point de vue. C'est normal de ne pas ressentir les mêmes choses, d'avoir des opinions différentes. Ce serait invivable si on était toujours sur la même longueur d'onde !_ Lui expliquai-je.

- _Je ne sais pas._

- _Si, tu le sais. Imagine-moi être tout le temps d'accord avec toi. Tu dis "__**oui**__", je dis "__**oui**__". Tu dis "__**saute**__", je saute._

Il sourit, légèrement. Avait-il compris ?

- _Ok. Donc, si tu n'aimes pas quelquechose, j'ai le droit de l'aimer ?_

_  
- C'est ça !_

_  
- C'est bon à savoir._

_  
- Euh...Tu as dévié le sujet._

- _Un peu. T'inquiète, j'ai retenu la leçon, je serai un très bon élève, à présent. _S'amusa-t-il.

Il était déconcertant ! Je ne pus retenir un sourire face à son visage ravi.

L'aprés-midi passa trop rapidement à mon goût. Dans quelques minutes, je serais séparée d'Edward jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Il m'attendait, comme à chaque fin de cours, dans le couloir. Cette fois, pas d'hésitation, j'allais vers lui et me lovais dans ses bras musclés. Il me serra contre son torse, si dur et si froid mais pourtant si accueillant. J'étais bien, enfin à ma place contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur les cheveux.

- _Aucune justice, c'est écoeurant ! _Persiffla Mike, en passant près de nous.

- _Il m'agace ce Mike Newton._ S'irrita mon amoureux.

- _Laisse tomber, ça lui passera._

- _Tu as raison, au lieu de penser à lui, je ne penserai qu'à toi._

- _C'est déjà mieux._ Répondis-je, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Edward me raccompagna et se gara devant la maison.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter maintenant._ Lui avouai-je.

Il me lança son extraordinaire sourire en coin. J'aurais pu pleurer de bonheur, tant il était beau.

"**Beau**", ce mot était si faible pour décrire cet être si parfait assis près de moi.

- _Je peux rester un peu avec toi._

_  
- Tu accepterais de me tenir compagnie ?_

- _Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entre chez toi._

_  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais c'est différent. Cette fois, tu entres en tant que "petit-ami"._

- _Et, de quoi as-tu peur ?_ S'inquièta-t-il.

- _De ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, de te sauter dessus dès la porte franchie._

- _Tu as mon autorisation._

Je me dépêchai de sortir de sa Volvo. J'avais très chaud malgré le vent froid et la pluie. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il me suivait à l'intérieur de ma maison, des pensées plus folles les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans ma tête.

Mon père ne rentrerait pas avant 20 heures, nous avions donc deux bonnes heures rien qu'à nous.

- _Bella, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire l'amour dans l'entrée._

- _Pa...par...pardon ?_ Bégayai-je.

Mon dieu, comment avait-il pu lire dans mes pensées ? Si je pouvais, je disparaîtrai sur le champ.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil du salon, il fit pareil.

- _C'était de l'humour ! Comme si tu pouvais avoir envie de..._

Soudain, il se tut. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il m'enlaça et prit mes lèvres avec une telle fougue que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon pull et se mirent à caresser mon dos. Mes doigts attirèrent, encore plus près, son visage. J'entrouvris les lèvres et sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Je me collai à lui et laissai mes mains descendre sur son torse, sous sa veste. Ses mains se posèrent sous mes fesses et il m'attira, à califourchon, sur ses jambes. Je pouvais ressentir la force de son désir contre mon bas-ventre. Je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise. Nos lèvres se séparèrent mais il continua à embrasser chaque centimètre de mon cou. Les boutons défaits, je posai, immédiatement, ma bouche sur son torse marmoréen, lisse et doux comme de la soie.

Il se laissa faire quelques instants, la tête en arrière et le souffle court. Ensuite, ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de mon corps. Il fit passer mon pull par dessus ma tête. J'étais en soutien-gorge et je n'en éprouvais aucune gêne. Il caressa ma taille et remonta jusqu'à mes seins. Sa chemise emporta sa veste et se retrouvèrent, sur le sol, près de mon pull. Il dégrafa habilement mon soutien-gorge et nos peaux purent, enfin, se toucher sans barrière. J'ondulais du bassin contre le sien pendant que sa bouche effleurait ma poitrine. Sa langue, fraîche, me donna de délicieux frissons. Cette fois, il ne s'éloigna pas lorsque mes mains défirent la boucle de sa ceinture ainsi que les boutons de son jean. Et, il m'embrassa encore plus fiévreusement quand ma main droite se faufila sous l'élastique de son boxer. Ses doigts caressèrent le haut de mes cuisses, puis mon entre-jambe. Une chaleur, incontrôlable, se répandit au fond de mon intimité lorsque mes doigts frolèrent la dureté de son...

"**BIP BIP BIP**"

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable nous stoppa net. Nos mains et nos lèvres se détâchèrent de leur chemin. Nos respirations étaient haletantes et nos yeux emplis de désir.

"**BIP BIP BIP**"

- _Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être important._

Je me levai et pris mon téléphone dans ma veste.

- _Allô ?_ Réussis-je à articuler.

Me rendant compte de ma demie nudité, je tournai le dos à Edward.

- _Bella, je vais bientôt arriver, tu veux que je m'arrête acheter une pizza ?_

Je sentis qu'Edward déposait sa chemise sur mes épaules.

- _Euh...oui, ce serait...parfait, papa._

- _D'accord, à tout de suite !_

- _A tout de suite._ Dis-je avant d'éteindre mon portable.

Je contemplai Edward, torse nu, si magnifique. Il s'approcha de moi, me serra dans ses bras et baisa mon front.

- _Je t'aime, Bella. _Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Aucun mot ne traversa mes lèvres, j'étais "**coincée**" au paradis.

- _Mais, il vaut mieux que je me sauve avant que le chef débarque. _Continua-t-il.

J'opinai de la tête.

Il enfila sa veste et la boutonna.

- _Tu peux garder ma chemise, mais rhabille-toi avant que ton père arrive !_ Me conseilla-t-il, gentiment. _Je passe te prendre demain matin._

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et se précipita à sa voiture.

Je me ressaisis aussitôt et ramassai mes vêtements. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et pris une douche afin de calmer mes ardeurs.

La chemise d'Edward ne passerait pas par la machine à laver, elle irait directement sous mes draps, près de mon oreiller. Son odeur ne me quitterait plus. Je ne la lui rendrai que quand son parfum aurait complètement disparu.

*********************************

S'il vous plait, reviewssssssssssss, c'est vital pour ma petite santé mentale !lol

Twikiss


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Merci à Mag et à Sophiebelier aussi ! Eh oui, mon Edward est génial !!!

Bonne lecture...

chapitre 10

Les jours défilèrent à grande vitesse. Dans une semaine, ce serait les vacances d'avril.

Une agréable routine s'était mise en route.

Edward m'emmenait au lycée, il m'attendait à chaque fin de cours, nos repas se déroulaient dans la bonne humeur, parfois avec Angela, parfois en tête à tête. Quand ses cours finissaient plus tôt que les miens, il m'attendait dans sa voiture afin de me raccompagner.  
Même mon mauvais rêve d'enfance s'était embelli. A présent, je me voyais tomber du pont et attérir, grand sourire, dans les bras d'Edward.

Le seul petit bémol était que nous n'avions plus eu de moments intimes depuis "**ce**" fameux soir, le soir de son "**Je t'aime**".  
Il nous arrivait d'être seuls, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il gardait une certaine distance, entre nous, dès qu'il n'y avait plus personne.  
Heureusement qu'il était toujours aussi tendre et gentil avec moi, sinon je me demanderai s'il envisageait de me quitter.

Bref, il était amoureux de moi et moi de lui.

Angela rêvait de fiançailles avec Embry. Alice, toujours égale à elle-même, adorable et pleine de vie. Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie, m'ignoraient encore.

Aucune présentation officielle avec la mère d'Edward n'était au programme.

Par contre, mon père passait de moins en moins de temps au travail et à la maison.

Une femme était-elle entrée dans sa vie ?

Mystère...

A vrai dire, depuis son divorce d'avec ma mère, je n'avais jamais vu une femme à la maison, sa vie c'était "**maison, boulot, dodo**". Il ne se déplaçait même pas voir un match de Base-Ball ou de Foot Américain, il préférait être bien calé dans son fauteuil devant son écran géant. Il jouait, de temps à autre, aux cartes avec quelques copains, mais rien de bien intéressant. En fait, je ne lui connaissais pas de vie intime.

Ce serait fantastique s'il pouvait refaire sa vie, comme ma mère. Il sourirait peut-être davantage.

D'ailleurs, beaucoup de femmes lui tournaient autour. Dès qu'on sortait, tous les deux, au restaurant ou au supermarcher, il y en avait toujours une ou deux qui venaient le saluer, lui sourire, l'inviter à passer prendre un café dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité. Mon père se contentait de remercier poliment, sans accepter.

Je dois avouer que c'est un très bel homme.

Environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix (plus grand que mon Edward) mince mais musclé, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons foncés, la peau bronzée (pas comme moi !) et une belle moustache.

A part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, je ne lui ressemblais pas physiquement, je tirai plus de ma mère. Mais, mentalement, on était fait dans le même moule. On aimait la solitude, le calme, la lecture et les vieux films en noir et blanc. On détestait se mettre en avant, que les gens fassent trop attention à nous.

Enfin, bref, son comportement avait changé depuis quelques temps et j'espérai qu'il en partagerait la raison avec moi, prochainement.

*********

- _Bella, tu sais bien qu'Alice ne baissera pas les bras !_ Déclara Angela.

Je la regardai en souriant, pleine de malice.

- _Non ! Je ne lui mentirai pas._ Continua-t-elle, ayant compris mes intentions.

- _Juste un petit mensonge, un tout petit... _La suppliai-je, en tentant une moue d'enfant.

- _Ecoute, demande à Edward de te trouver une excuse._

- _Il n'acceptera pas ! Et, puis, il doit se rendre à un rendez-vous, ce samedi, avec ses parents._

- _Alors, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui dire la vérité. Alice comprendra._

- _Non. Elle arrive toujours à me faire changer d'avis, en me faisant culpabiliser._

_  
- Conseille-lui d'y aller avec Jasper._

_  
- Il ne l'emmène pas faire les boutiques._

- _Oh, c'est sans doute qu'il y a une raison, alors._ S'inquiéta-t-elle, enfin.

- _Tu as compris. Le problème d'Alice c'est qu'elle ne sait pas s'arrêter. La dernière fois, elle m'a achetée quatre pulls, deux pantalons et une montre. Je ne te raconte même pas tout ce qu'elle s'est offert, ainsi qu'aux membres de sa famille._

_  
- Ok, je te comprends. Je vais faire un effort et te trouver une issue de secours._

_  
- Merci, Angela. Je te revaudrai ça..._

_  
- Chut ! La voilà._

Alice accourut jusqu'à la voiture d'Angela, où nous bavardions en attendant Edward.

- _Salut, les filles !_ S'écria-t-elle.

- _Tiens, Alice, tu n'es pas avec Jasper ?_ Lui demandai-je, innocemment.

- _Il ne va pas tarder, son cours finit dans dix minutes. Alors, Bella, prête pour demain ?_

_  
- Euh... Oui, je..._

_  
- Mais, tu avais promis de m'aider !_ Intervint Angela.

Alice m'observa du coin de l'oeil, lèvres pincées.

- _Désolée, j'avais oublié, ce truc._

_  
- Quel truc ? _S'enquit Alice.

Elle nous dévisageait, tour à tour, suspicieuse.

- _Je voulais que Bella m'aide à ... faire le tri... dans..._

_  
- A faire le tri dans ses vêtements, pour le vide-grenier._ La secourai-je.

- _Vous savez quoi ? Je vais me joindre à vous. A trois ce sera plus rapide et vous m'accompagnerez ensuite à Port-Angeles. On va s'amuser comme des folles ! Je passerai chez toi à 9 heures, Angela. J'ai déjà hâte ! Voilà, mon chéri ! A demain matin, les filles !_

Et, elle s'envola vers Jasper.

Je l'aperçus dire un mot à Edward, qui venait juste de sortir du bâtiment de physiques, avec un sourire immense.

- _Elle a l'air heureuse. _Balbutia Angela, en ouvrant sa portière.

- _Oui. Mais, tu vas vite déchanter quand tu la verras à l'oeuvre dans les magasins._

_  
- Croisons les doigts. Bon, à demain. Je te laisse avec ton bellâtre. Ne vous enflammez pas trop..._

Si seulement elle savait que je ne pensais qu'à "**ça**" depuis des jours. Mes rêves étaient envahis de moments érotiques.  
Edward m'enlaça, comme si on ne s'était pas vus durant des semaines. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser fougueux, ravageur. Mon coeur s'emporta et j'en laissai tomber mon sac.

- _Tu es merveilleuse, ma chérie !_ S'écria-t-il.

"**Ma chérie**" ? C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tu as rendu ma soeur folle de joie ! Et, je sais ce que ça te coûte de lui avoir dit "__**oui**__"._

- _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, et Angela nous accompagnera aussi._

- _Tu pouvais refuser, mais tu ne l'as pas fait._

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois rapidement puis desserra son entreinte. Il me prit la main et nous avançâmes jusqu'à sa Volvo.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et, pendant que je m'installais, ajouta:

- _Je trouverai un moyen de te remercier._

- _Ne dis pas de bêtises, une journée de shopping, ce n'est pas la mort. Et puis, Alice et toi êtes tellement géniaux avec moi que c'est à moi de vous remercier. La suivre dans sa fièvre acheteuse est, plus ou moins, une façon de lui prouver mon amitié._

- _C'est idiot ce que tu dis !_ Me répondit-il, en prenant place derrière le volant.

- _Non. Pour une fois, je fais quelquechose pour vous, même si ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé._ Lui confiai-je.

Il me regarda avec son irrésistible sourire en coin.

- _Il faudra que je trouve un truc à faire pour que tu me remercies également, alors._

- _Pas de problème. Demande et j'accourrai aussitôt._

- _Je vais y réfléchir, très, sérieusement._

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. Pourvu qu'il ne trouve pas quelquechose dont j'ai encore plus horreur que le shopping !

Arrivés chez moi, j'invitai Edward à entrer. Il ne refusa pas, cette fois, certainement parce que mon père était déjà revenu du travail.

- _Je suis rentrée, papa !_ Le prévins-je, en enlevant mon blouson.

Edward me suivit à la cuisine et s'asseya sur une chaise. Je lui servis un coca. Mon père débarqua, dans la pièce au même moment, vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, toute neuve. Il s'était même rasé !

- _Oh, bonsoir, Edward ! Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, comment vas-tu ?_

- _Très bien, Monsieur Swan._

- _Laisse tomber les "__**Monsieur**__" ou "__**Chef**__" Swan. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Charlie._

Edward acquiesça d'un léger sourire.

- _Tu sors ?_ Demandai-je à mon père.

- _Oui._ Me répondit-il, d'un air gêné. _Je suis invité à dîner chez Madame Black. Tu te souviens sûrement de son fils, Jacob ?_

- _Jacob ? _Je réfléchis quelques instants. _Ah, oui ! Jake. Ca fait plus de dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. On jouait ensembles à la réserve lorsque son père était encore vivant._ Expliquai-je à Edward.

- _Ils avaient déménagé après l'accident de Billy mais, tout compte fait, ils sont de retour._

- _Amuse-toi bien, alors._

- _Tu ne m'en veux pas que j'y aille seul ?_

- _Non, pourquoi ?_

- _Et bien, elle t'avait invitée aussi mais j'ai pensé que ça t'ennuierait et que tu aurais peut-être autrechose de prévu._

- _T'inquiète pas pour moi, papa._

- _Je te la confie Edward et pas de bêtises en mon absence !_

- _Papa, arrête !_ Protestai-je.

- _Bon, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard._

Il me fit une bise sur la joue, serra la main de mon amoureux et prit sa veste.

- _Bonne soirée, les jeunes !_ Nous lança-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Je m'asseyais face à Edward, en soupirant.

- _Je parie que, toi aussi, tu dois partir ?_ L'interrogeai-je.

- _Non._

- _Tu n'as rien à faire ?_

- _Pas avant demain matin. Je suis libre pour toi. A moins que je ne te dérange._

- _Au contraire ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu restes._

- _Bien. Je vais juste prévenir ma mère que je passe la soirée chez toi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

- _Tu veux lui téléphoner ?_ Lui proposai-je.

- _Non, j'en profiterai pour me changer._

- _Ok, je t'attendrai patiemment._

Il se leva et baisa mon front rapidement avant de "**courir**" dehors. Parfois, il se déplaçait drôlement vite...

Je débarrassai la table, lavai les verres et montai, à l'étage, prendre une douche.

J'étais face à mon placard, indécise.

Qu'allai-je pouvoir me mettre sur le dos pour cette soirée en amoureux ?

Tout compte fait, la journée shopping de demain tombait bien, j'allais pouvoir m'acheter des vêtements un peu plus sexy que ce que j'avais actuellement.

Je me décidai pour une jupe kaki évasée jusqu'aux genoux et un haut blanc, tout simple. Je coiffai mes longs cheveux en chignon, laissant quelques mèches retomber par-ci par-là. Je chaussai une paire de ballerines et descendis préparer à manger.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien cuisiner ?

Edward ne mangeait pas grand chose. En fait, il picorait. Encore une chose bizarre chez lui... Mais, je ferai avec tant qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus, je ne poserai pas de question.

Je préparai des spaghettis bolognaises, en faisant attention à ce que la sauce tomate n'éclabousse pas mes vêtements. Sinon, ce serait jean et sweat pour la soirée, rien de très sexy.

Il était 19 heures lorsqu'Edward revint.

Je lui ouvris la porte et m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Apparemment, il sortait de la douche car plusieurs mèches, humides, retombaient sur son front. Il avait revêtu un tee-shirt noir, manches longues remontées sur ses avant-bras, qui moulait son torse comme une seconde peau, et un jean noir, coupe droite. Il tenait sa veste en cuir beige à la main. Le voyant si beau et si parfait, sur le seuil de ma maison, j'eus la nette impression que mon coeur cessait de battre.

- _Bella, tu me laisses entrer ?_

Je levai les yeux vers les siens et mon coeur redémarra en trombe. Son irrésistible sourire en coin et son regard de velours m'achevèrent. Je devais être au paradis, il était impossible qu'un être aussi époustoufflant soit amoureux de moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et me soulevèrent jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je sortis, enfin, de mon comas éveillé.

- _C'est dingue l'effet que tu produis sur moi. C'est comme si j'avais le coup de foudre, pour toi, à chacune de tes apparitions._ Confessai-je.

- _Comme ça, tu as eu le coup de foudre pour moi ?_ S'enquit-il en frôlant ma joue de son souffle.

Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Je frissonnai légèrement à cause de la fraîcheur de sa peau qui transperçait son maillot. Il s'en aperçut et me lâcha. Je me sentis abandonnée. Ses yeux me fuyèrent et il fit un pas en arrière.

- _Edward, tu as faim ?_ Lui demandai-je, afin de ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

Il s'adossa au buffet.

- _Pas vraiment._

J'éteignis la gazinière. Il fallait que je réagisse vite avant que son attitude ne le "**refroidisse**" encore plus.

Je lui fis face et m'approchai de lui d'un pas décidé.

- _Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que je pouvais faire pour toi ?_

Il m'interrogea de son regard topaze.

- _Tu as déjà oublié ?_

- _Oh, tu parles du "__**truc**__", pour me remercier ?_

J'affirmai.

- _Euh, non. A vrai dire, je n'y aie pas encore songé. _M'avoua-t-il, avec un léger sourire.

Ma main effleura sa joue. Il ne bougeait pas.

- _Tu es tellement beau !_ Soufflai-je.

- _Pas autant que toi ! Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée, celle que je désire, à jamais._

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il semblait si sûr de lui, de son amour pour moi.

Je le dévorai des yeux et ne pensai plus qu'à une chose, une seule: lui appartenir corps et âme.

Ma main s'empara de la sienne, l'invitant à me suivre. Ce qu'il fit en silence.

Je le guidai jusqu'à ma chambre. Il hésita, un instant, sur le seuil, puis pénétra dans mon antre.

Décidée à, enfin, aller jusqu'au bout de mon rêve, je verrouillai ma porte. Il faisait presque nuit et la pièce n'était éclairée que par la lueur du réverbère extérieur. Pas besoin de plus de lumière, c'était parfait comme ça, tamisé.

Revenant vers lui, je le poussai gentiment à s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il se laissa faire, docilement, en me couvant des yeux.

- _Tu es mon prisonnier !_ Déclarai-je, en enfouissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

- _Quelle est ma peine ?_

- _M'aimer !_

Sa bouche s'empara, aussitôt, de la mienne. Il m'enserra de ses bras puissants. Ses doigts descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je me cambrai contre lui. Ses lèvres se détâchèrent de ma bouche et se posèrent sur mon décolleté.

- _Je te désire tellement... Tu me rends fou, Bella._

- _Prouve-le moi._

Il m'attira sur lui et m'embrassa presque sauvagement, je m'embrasai davantage. Sa langue força délicatement la barrière de mes lèvres et s'enroula sensuellement autour de la mienne.

Je caressai son torse et infiltrai mes doigts sous son tee-shirt. Il releva mon maillot blanc et me l'enleva. J'imitai son geste et nos peaux purent se toucher.

Mon souffle se fit haletant lorsqu'il ôta la fine dentelle qui recouvrait ma poitrine. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de mes seins.

- _J'ai envie de toi !_ Murmurai-je, en l'incitant à s'allonger.

Il m'entraîna avec lui, je le chevauchai.

Cette fois, ce fut mon tour de jouer avec lui.

Mon visage descendit le long de son torse et j'embrassai son ventre, aux muscles d'acier. Il trésaillit. Mes mains s'occupèrent de sa ceinture et je fis glisser son pantalon. D'un mouvement rapide, il se déchaussa. Il ne lui restait que son caleçon noir, moulant, qui ne cachait plus sa virilité qui m'obsédait tant. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il me débarrassa de ma jupe et je pus sentir ses mains, si douces, sur mes fesses.

Il me fit remonter contre son corps et reprit mes lèvres.

D'un geste souple, il me bascula sous lui. J'en profitai pour lui retirer son caleçon et sentis, enfin, le satin de sa peau qui m'avait été caché depuis si longtemps.

Je me retrouvai également nue. Plus rien ne pouvait nous séparer à présent.

Ma jambe droite remonta le long de ses cuisses. Avec l'agilité d'un félin, il me pénétra et commença un doux et lent va et vient. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et je pus lire, dans les siens, tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Une intense chaleur apparut dans mon bas ventre et ma respiration s'accéléra en même temps que ses mouvements. Le plaisir commencait à m'envahir. Edward murmura mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque je sentis que mon désir allait exploser, d'un instant à l'autre, je m'emparai fougueusement de ses lèvres.

Nos respirations ne faisaient qu'une.

Il amplifia ses coups de reins et la jouissance nous surprit en même temps.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre de telles sensations. Aucune douleur, aucun doute. Seul l'amour était présent...

Après de longues minutes de tendres caresses, il se retira de mon corps. Je me lovai tout contre lui. Ses bras autour de moi, il embrassait chaque centimètre carré de mon visage.

- _Je t'aime. _Chuchotai-je.

Il se releva, brusquement.

- _C'est vrai ?_ S'émerveilla-t-il.

- _C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre._

- _Bella, si tu savais ce que ressens, là, tout de suite. Je ne peux même pas le décrire moi-même, tellement je suis heureux._

- _Tu ne regrettes pas ?_ M'inquiétai-je.

- _Regretter quoi ?_

Il me fixait, cherchant une réponse.

- _D'avoir fait l'amour, pour la première fois, avec moi._

- _C'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux. Je ne regretterai jamais ce moment. Je t'aime, à en mourir, Bella. Tu es toute ma vie et, ce, pour l'éternité._

Il m'embrassa tendrement en effleurant ma poitrine.

Après une heure entière de tendresse et de caresse, il fallut qu'on se sépare. Mon père pouvait surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

- _On se voit demain ?_ Me demanda-t-il, avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

- _Dès que tu pourras te libérer, vient me délivrer de ta soeur... Tu me manques déjà._

- _Je t'aime tant que ça me fait mal._ M'avoua-t-il.

- _C'est pareil pour moi._

Nos vêtements remis, nous descendîmes, innocemment, dans le salon.

- _Je dois partir, ton père ne va pas tarder._

- _Si seulement tu pouvais rester avec moi, ne plus me quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde._

_- J'adorerai. Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas envisageable._

Sa main vint cajoler ma joue.

- _Bonne nuit, Bella._

- _Elle le sera. Dors bien, Edward._

Il me contempla d'une façon bizarre, comme s'il avait envie de me dire quelquechose mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon front et il se dirigea vers la porte. Je le suivais du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre dans sa voiture. Pour une fois, il ne démarra pas sur les chapeaux de roues.

Je refemai la porte, rêveuse.

Etait-il possible que je l'aime encore plus ?

Cette soirée avait été si parfaite, si belle, si exceptionnelle...

Je n'aurais jamais espéré autant de bonheur pour ma premièr fois. Pas la moindre fausse note, pourtant nous étions vierges tous les deux.

Après une longue douche, j'enfilai la chemise d'Edward, qui était toujours en ma possession, et me couchai dans ce lit, si merveilleusement rempli de souvenirs récents. Le parfum de mon amoureux flottait, tout autour de moi, dans la pièce.

Il était minuit passé quand mon père entrouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Je fis semblant de dormir afin de ne pas briser mon rêve.

*********************************

Reviews !!!!!

Twikiss


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou !

Cette fois, réponses aux reviews envoyées !!!

Pas beaucoup de reviews par rapport au nombre de lecteur... Mais, bon, je ne peux rien y changer.

Merci à Demonlov qui n'est pas enregistré sur le site ! Tu auras toutes les réponses en temps et en heure...lol

Bonne lecture et Vive Alice !!!

chapitre 11

9h00.

Mon père me déposa chez Angela avant de partir au travail.

Alice était appuyée contre sa splendide voiture de sport rouge, une Audi TT, je n'avais jamais fait attention à la marque avant.

Avait-elle peur de cogner à la porte des Weber ?

Elle n'était pas obligée d'attendre mon arrivée.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'accueillit sans joie. Elle affichait plutôt une petite moue.

Est-ce qu'elle avait compris que ce tri vestimentaire était un mensonge qui aurait pu m'éviter de l'accompagner faire les boutiques ?  
Si c'était ça, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

- _Tu es en retard, Bella !_ M'informa-t-elle.

Je vérifiai, instinctivement, ma montre.

- _Non. Il est 9h01. On devait se rejoindre ici à 9h00 pour aider Angela._

Mon amie sortit, justement, de sa maison et vint m'embrasser sur la joue.

- _On a déjà fini. Alice est arrivée à 8h30 afin de ne pas tomber dans les bouchons sur la nationale._ Déclara Angela, avec un regard d'excuse.

- _Oh ! Vous avez fait le tri._

- _Oui. La malheureuse n'a pratiquement pas de vêtements, pire que toi. J'ai mis à peine dix minutes, toute seule, à remplir le carton et je l'ai même déposé à l'association des sans-abris. J'en reviens !_ M'expliqua Alice.

Je la dévisageai, ébahie. Elle était forte, très forte. Elle devait se douter de quelque chose pour agir ainsi.

- _Ferme la bouche, Bella. Allez, en voiture ! _Nous ordonna-t-elle.

Angela prit place sur la petite banquette arrière, me laissant le siège passager. Je lui adressai une grimace, à laquelle elle me répondit par un sourire espiègle.

- _En route !_ S'exclama Alice.

Elle était si heureuse à l'idée de passer cette journée avec nous, je devais faire un effort et chasser mon manque d'enthousiasme.

- _Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir ?_ M'interrogea Angela.

Le visage d'Alice se tourna, illico, vers moi. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me mis à contempler le paysage. J'avais très chaud, tout à coup.

- _Oui, Bella. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître les raisons de l'abrutissement soudain de mon frère._

Le comportement d'Edward avait changé depuis cette nuit ?

Je souris, bêtement, en repensant à nos ébats. Ca avait été la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

- _Apparemment, tu es contaminée aussi !_ Ajouta-t-elle.

- _Ils sont malades ?_ S'inquiéta Angela.

- _Oui et gravement malade._ Plaisanta Alice. _Tu connais la "__**Maladie d'amour**__" ?_

- _Euh, non. Jamais entendu parler !_

- _C'est une vieille chanson française. Mais, là, c'est la maladie imaginaire des amoureux. N'est-ce pas, Bella ?_

Je baissai hâtivement la tête. Je ne voulais en parler à personne. C'était trop intime et je ne partagerai ces moments qu'avec Edward.

- _Pas la peine de nous raconter, on a compris ce que vous avez fait hier. C'est votre droit de ne pas en partager les détails avec nous. _Dit Alice.

Après un long silence, Alice se mit à rire, doucement.

Je jetai un oeil dans sa direction.

- _Pourquoi ris-tu ?_ Lui demandai-je, un peu agacée.

- _Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu produis sur lui, Bella. Aprés cent années de solitude, il découvre tout d'un coup. L'amour, la passion, les gestes tendres, les baisers, la jalousie et maintenant...le sexe !_

- _Cent années ?_ S'écria Angela, ahurie.

Elle avait crié tout haut ce que j'avais pensé tout bas. Alice arrêta de rire et reprit son sérieux.

- _Cent années, c'est une expression ! Il n'a que 17 ans mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles, jusqu'à notre chère Bella._

Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à la croire ?

Sans doute parce qu'il y avait des choses bizarres concernant Edward...

Je repensai à tout ce que je savais sur lui. La froideur et la dureté de sa peau, la vitesse de ses mouvements, ses absences qui n'inquiétaient que moi, son manque d'appétit, son intelligence, sa délicieuse odeur corporelle qui se différenciait de la senteur qui sortait de son flacon de parfum, sa famille si particulière, leurs belles voitures, leur beauté, le fait que je ne sache quasiment rien sur les Cullen et, maintenant, les mots d'Alice: " **Après cent années de solitude **".

Etait-ce réellement une expression ?

Et puis, à tout cela, s'ajoutait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Edward, avant notre première rencontre.

C'était absurde. J'étais absurde ! Edward ne pouvait qu'être un humain, certes un humain plus que parfait, mais un humain, comme nous tous. Après tout, les extra-terrestres n'existaient pas !

Donc, je devais stopper mes pensées absurdes !

Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand je sortis de mes pensées, Alice ralentit et se gara sur le parking du centre ville de Port Angeles.

- _Nous y voilà !_ S'extasia-t-elle.

Je respirai un grand coup et ouvrit ma portière.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de boutiques dans cette ville.

Alice enclancha l'alarme de son Audi, se plaça entre Angela et moi et nous prit sous les bras.

- _On va s'éclater ! Je vais m'amuser comme une folle !_

Allait-elle jouer à la poupée avec nos deux corps ?  
J'en étais certaine vu sa tête.

Il était 10h30, donc il restait environ huit heures de cauchemar. Elle nous emmena jusqu'au premier magasin.

- _Allez dans le salon d'essayage et attendez-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

Nous avançâmes sans un mot. A quoi bon argumenter avec Alice !

J'entendis la vendeuse la saluer comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années.

- _Waou ! Il y a une télévision pour nous faire patienter et même des boissons. C'est pas mal !_ Sourit Angela.

Vu le luxe du magasin, je savais déjà que je n'y achèterai rien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Alice revint vers nous, suivie de près par la vendeuse, qui poussait un portique rempli de vêtements.

- _Je vous explique. Tous les vêtements derrière l'étiquette rouge sont pour Bella. Ceux derrière l'étiquette verte pour Angela et derrière l'étiquette blanche ce sont les miens. Vous sortez après avoir enfilé chaque tenue pour avoir nos avis. Ce qui vous va, vous le confiez à Suzie (la vendeuse). C'est parti !_

- _Euh, Alice ?_

- _Oui, Angela ?_

- _Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter tout ce qui me plaît et il n'y a même pas de prix affichés._ Lui confia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

En fait, j'étais dans le même cas, je n'avais que 150 dollars sur mon compte en banque, toutes mes économies.

- _Ne vous occupez pas de ça, on s'amuse ! C'est ma boutique préférée et Suzie est une très bonne amie. C'est juste un défilé._ Répondit-elle, envoyant un rapide clin d'oeil à la vendeuse.

Après 1h30 d'essayage, j'étais exténuée. La moitié des vêtements proposés m'allaient comme un gant, comme Angela avec les siens. Alice avait de très bons goûts.

Nous allions sortir de la boutique, les mains vides, quand Alice se tourna vers Suzie.

- _Tu n'oublies pas de noter !_

- _Comme d'habitude, ma belle !_ Lui rétorqua la vendeuse.

Elle nous guida ensuite en direction d'un petit restaurant italien.

- _Pour vous récompenser, je vous offre le déjeûner !_

- _C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je préfère qu'on partage l'addition, tu as pris ta voiture donc c'est à nous de te payer le repas. _Déclarai-je, avec l'accord d'Angela.

- _C'est ridicule, voyons ! Gardez votre argent pour faire un cadeau à votre amoureux. Le patron est un ami de la famille, ça ne me coûtera deux fois rien. De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas la facture. Alors, faites-moi plaisir..._

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle me fixait avec ses yeux d'enfant triste.

- _Bon, d'accord !_ Cédai-je.

Le repas fut délicieux. J'avais, littéralement, "**englouti**" mes lasagnes au saumon, exquis.

Il devait être environ 15h00 lorsqu'on passa devant une petite bijouterie. Je demandai aux filles de s'arrêter. Un objet avait attiré mon attention dans la vitrine.

- _J'en ai pas pour longtemps. _Précisai-je, en poussant la porte.

Les filles sur mes talons, j'avançai vers le commerçant.

- _Bonjour, mesdemoiselles !_

- _Bonjour. Pourrais-je voir la gourmette pour homme qui est en vitrine ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Bien sûr._

Il déverrouilla la vitrine et se saisit du bijou afin de me l'apporter.

- _C'est celle-ci ?_

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Il me tendit l'objet.

La gourmette était en argent, avec de grosses mailles. Je regardais le rectangle d'identification, je n'avais même pas besoin de graver quoique ce soit, tout y était. Le prénom " **Edward** " était écrit en lettres anciennes, je le retournai dans mes mains. Derrière le prénom, " **Pour l'éternité **" était noté.

- _Il va l'adorer, Bella !_ Me confia Alice.

- _Elle coûte combien ?_ Me renseignai-je auprès du vendeur.

Il regarda dans un grand cahier.

- _180 dollars._

Tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je désirai tant ce bijou.

- _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas cet argent. Tant pis..._

- _Je te prête la différence. Tu me rembourseras plus tard. _Me chuchota Alice.

Je refusai poliment.

- _Edward aurait adoré ce bijou ! S'il te plaît, Bella, accepte que..._

- _Non. _La coupai-je. _Si je ne peux pas lui payer entièrement, alors ça ne vient pas de moi. Tu comprends ça ?_

- _Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire._

J'avais la main posée sur la poignée de porte lorsque le vendeur me demanda:

- _Votre petit-ami s'appelle Edward ?_

Je lui fis face et hochai la tête. C'était une question assez bête, pourquoi achèterai-je une gourmette avec le prénom Edward, si je ne connaissais personne avec le même prénom.

- _100 dollars et elle est à vous !_

Angela me poussa vers le comptoir.

- _D'accord, je la prends ! Mais, pourquoi avez-vous baissé le prix ?_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- _Mon père s'appelait Edward et il avait la même gourmette que celle-ci. Et vous avez l'air très amoureuse de ce garçon, ça se voit dans vos yeux._

- _Merci infiniment. _Dis-je en lui donnant le chèque.

En échange, il me remit la gourmette empaquetée dans un très bel écrin bleu nuit.

Sortant de la bijouterie, Alice me contempla quelques instants, en silence.

- _Quoi ?_ L'interrogeai-je.

- _Edward avait la même tête que toi avant de t'offrir son diamant rose._

- _Quel diamant ? Je n'ai pas de dia..._

Tout à coup, je me tus et posai ma main sur le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert.

- _C'est un diamant ?_ Balbutiai-je.

- _Il ne te l'a pas dit. Oh, j'ai encore trop parlé !_

- _Ca a dû lui coûter une fortune !_

- _Non. Ca lui venait de sa mère, de sa véritable mère._

- _C'est encore pire, ce pendentif a bien plus de valeur._ Soufflai-je.

- _Il t'aime, Bella. Pour lui, ce coeur est aussi précieux que son amour pour toi._

- _Imagine que je le casse ou le perde._

- _Ca n'arrivera jamais, fais-moi confiance !_

Je n'oterai plus jamais ce pendentif de mon cou. Personne ne m'avait fait un présent aussi coûteux.

Mon bel Edward était complètement fou de me confier cet objet de famille. Mais, d'un autre côté, il tenait réellement à moi et peut-être même qu'il m'aimait autant que, moi, je l'aimais. Cette réflexion me remit du baume au coeur.

_- Alors, où va-t-on maintenant ?_ Questionna Angela.

- _Dans la caverne d'Ali Baba._ Répondit Alice.

- _Ca existe ?_ S'étonna Angela.

- _C'est une façon de parler, mademoiselle Weber._ S'amusa Alice. _Je vous emmène dans un magasin où il y a tout ce qu'on veut: maquillage, soins du corps, livres, parfums et plein d'autres trucs, indispensables à la survie d'une jeune fille. J'ai promis à Rosalie de lui ramener son parfum préféré._

Alice avait raison, cette boutique était immense. Il y avait même un rayon papèterie.

En flânant dans le coin parfumerie, une odeur familière m'attira.

J'attrapai un vendeur au bout de l'allée.

- _Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire le nom de ce parfum ?_

- _C'est __**Py de Givenchy**__. Vous le trouverez facilement les boîtes sont rangées par ordre alphabétique au nom des créateurs._

- _Merci beaucoup, monsieur !_

Alice me rejoignit dans le rayon, avec une énorme bouteille de **Chanel n°5**. Je ne voulais même pas en connaître le prix.

- _Tu t'intéresses aux parfums pour homme ?_

Mon visage s'empourpra légèrement.

- _Oh, je vois ! En fait, c'est juste le parfum d'Edward._

J'acquiesçai.

- _Il est nettement moins cher que celui de Rosalie. Tu le veux ?_ S'enquit-elle.

- _Non. Je voulais juste le sentir. _Répondis-je en inhalant le flacon testeur.

J'avais l'impression que mon amoureux était près de moi.

- _C'est une merveille, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Je parie que c'est toi qui lui a offert ?_

- _Tu as raison. Il a adoré. D'ailleurs, dès que son flacon est vide, je lui remplace._

- _Quel parfum me conseillerais-tu, pour moi ?_

- _Aucun. Mon frère m'en voudrait à mort si je changeais quoique ce soit à ton odeur._

J'étais étonée. Mon odeur n'avait rien d'extra-ordinaire. J'utilisais la même gamme de produits à base de fraise, depuis des années. D'ailleurs, il me semblait que ma mère s'en servait déjà quand j'étais bébé.

- _Ah, Angela est de retour ! _Déclara Alice.

- _Ses bras sont bien chargés !_

Nous la rejoignîmes et avançâmes à la caisse.

Angela avait trouvé des cadeaux pour sa soeur et pour Embry. Moi, la seule chose que je voulais, je l'avais achetée plus tôt, chez le bijoutier.

- _Zut, j'ai oublié mes clés de voiture !_ S'écria Alice. _Attendez-moi à la voiture, je sais où elles sont._

Elle marcha, à toute vitesse, vers la boutique de son amie Suzie et réapparut en moins d'une minute.

De retour à Forks, Alice me déposa en première. Elle sortit de la voiture pour me saluer.

- _J'ai passé une superbe journée, Bella !_ Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- _C'était super sympa._

J'avançai vers l'allée quand elle m'appela.

- _Tu oublies tes paquets !_

- _Non, c'est bon !_ Rétorquai-je en lui montrant mon unique achat.

- _Pas celui-là, les autres !_

Elle s'avança vers moi et me fourra pleins de paquets dans les bras. Elle se sauva aussitôt.

- _A lundi !_ Cria-t-elle, avant de démarrer.

Je restai sur place, sans voix. Elle nous avait acheté tous les vêtements qui nous allaient chez Suzie. C'était pire que la dernière fois.

- _Je crois que quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide !_

Je me retournai aussitôt au son de cette voix. Cette voix, sublîme, que je reconnaitrai n'importe où. Edward se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de ma maison.

**********************************

Toujours le même mot : REVIEWS !!!!!!!!

Please....


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont géniales et j'adore vous lire !

Merci à Mag: J'attends tes petits mots avec impatience...lol, t'as raison, pas besoin de longs discours.

chapitre 12

- _Bonjour !_ Balbutiai-je, encore sous le choc de son apparition soudaine et des achats secrets de sa soeur.

- _Bonjour, Bella !_

Il vint vers moi et me déchargea de tout cet encombrement.

- _Je parie que c'est encore un coup d'Alice ?_

- _Eh, oui !_ Me réveillai-je, enfin.

- _Elle aime surprendre, ça lui fait tellement plaisir._

- _Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je ne lui ferai pas l'affront de tout lui rendre. Mais, elle ne devrait pas dépenser son argent à tout va. Je ne suis même pas de sa famille._

- _Pour elle, tu en fais partie. Elle t'adore !_

J'ouvris la porte et le laissai entrer. Il monta jusqu'à ma chambre et y déposa tous les sacs. Puis, il me fit face.

- _Tu m'as énormément manqué depuis hier._

Le rouge me monta aux joues mais je ne baissai pas mes yeux. Ses prunelles dorées étaient encore plus claires que d'habitude. Je franchissai la distance qui nous séparait et déposai un rapide baiser sur sa bouche, en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

- _Je t'ai manqué si peu ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

- _Euh, non. Tu as occupé toutes mes pensées, mais..._

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il m'enlaçait et posait ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes. Sa langue caressa le contour de ma bouche, je l'entrouvris instinctivement et sa langue se mêla à la mienne. Lorsque je dus reprendre mon souffle, Edward en profita pour s'asseoir sur mon lit et de m'attirer à lui.

Il me garda silencieusement dans ses bras frais pendant plusieurs minutes.

- _J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ! _Déclarai-je, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- _Un cadeau pour moi ?_ S'étonna-t-il. _Pour quelle raison ?_

- _J'ai le droit de t'offrir un cadeau si j'en ai envie ! _Déclarai-je en me levant.

Je lui tendis le paquet. Il hésitait, surpris par mon geste.

- _Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas un diamant !_ Lui lançai-je, en touchant mon pendentif.

- _Alice te l'a dit ?_

- _Oui, mais elle pensait que j'étais au courant. Vas-y, ouvre !_

Il sortit, délicatement, l'écrin du sac. Mon coeur s'accéléra de peur qu'il n'apprécie pas. Il l'ouvrit et libéra la gourmette de son emballage. Je guettai sa réaction. Son visage exprimait de la tendresse lorsque ses longs doigts caressèrent la gravure de son prénom. Et je crus qu'il allait pleurer quand il retourna le bijou et aperçut "**Pour l'éternité**".

Sans dire un mot, il retira son blouson, releva la manche gauche de sa chemise et plaça la gourmette à son poignet.

Il se mit debout, se posta devant moi et me caressa la joue.

- _Merci. C'est la première fois que j'apprécie autant un cadeau._

- _Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'elle était pour toi._ Lui expliquai-je.

- _Je ne l'enlèverai jamais._

Son index souleva mon menton, nos regards s'accrochèrent et, lentement, son visage se rapprocha du mien. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement. Ma main glissa sous sa chemise et caressa la peau délicieusement douce de sa taille.

Il s'écarta subitement.

- _Désolé, ton père est devant l'entrée. Je t'attends en bas._

Il disparut en un éclair.

Mon père entra deux secondes aprés. Je me dépêchai de dévaler les escaliers.

A mi-chemin, je l'aperçus regarder dans le salon.

- _Tiens, bonjour Edward !_

- _Bonjour, Charlie !_ Répondit mon amoureux.

Comment avait-il fait pour rejoindre le salon en si peu de temps ?

Encore un mystère Edwardien !

- _Salut, papa !_ L'accueillai-je en descendant.

- _Déjà rentrée ?_

- _Edward ne serait pas là sinon !_ Plaisantai-je, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- _Exact._ Admit-il. _Comment s'est passée ta journée, ma chérie ?_

- _Bien. Alice a encore fait des folies. _Soupirai-je, gentiment.

- _Ta soeur est terriblement généreuse, mais dis-lui que je la rembourserai_.

- _Elle ne va pas apprécier, vous savez._ Répondit Edward.

- _Je me doute mais elle doit faire attention, l'argent ne pousse pas avec des graines._

- _Je lui dirai, Charlie._

- _Tu dînes avec nous, Edward ? _Lui proposai-je, espérant qu'il accepte.

- _Désolé, je dois y aller. _S'excusa-t-il.

- _A bientôt, alors ! Bella, tu raccompagnes ton ami ?_

J'acquiesçai vivement de la tête.

Une fois dehors, Edward prit ma main dans la sienne. Il m'emmena jusqu'à sa Volvo argentée. Il s'adossa contre la portière et m'attira à lui par la taille, entre ses jambes. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon pull, me pressant encore plus près de lui. Personne ne pouvait nous voir dans la pénombre, pas même mon père.

- _Je t'aime tant, mon amour. _Murmura Edward, en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Nous étions si soudés l'un à l'autre que je pouvais sentir la force de son désir contre mon bas ventre. Je sentis mon propre désir naître en moi.

J'attirai son visage vers le mien et l'embrassai fiévreusement. Ses mains descendirent sur le haut de mes fesses et je me cambrai encore plus contre lui.

- _Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, Edward. Je ne supporte plus cette séparation._

- _Que dirais-tu que je te rejoigne un peu plus tard ?_ Me proposa-t-il, le souffle court.

- _Je dirais que c'est fantastique !_

- _Alors, peut-être que si tu laisses ta fenêtre de chambre ouverte ce soir, tu aurais la surprise de me voir débarquer._

- _Elle sera grande ouverte !_

- _J'attendrai que ton père aille se coucher, je ne ferai aucun bruit._

- _Je fouillerai dans l'armoire à pharmacie, peut-être y cache-t-il des somnifères... _Plaisantai-je.

Il rit de mon empressement. Après un dernier baiser, je le laissai me quitter momentanément.

Mon repas dura dix minutes, en incluant la vaisselle. Par contre, je pris tout mon temps dans la salle de bain.

Se faire belle pour aller se coucher ?

Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça !

Mon père tapota à la porte.

- _Je vais me coucher, je suis éreinté. Bonne nuit, Bella !_

- _Bonne nuit, papa !_ Criai-je, sortant de ma douche.

Je me dépêchai de revêtir ma petite nuisette en satin, couleur chocolat, et de tresser mes longs cheveux.

J'étais sur le pas de ma porte lorsque les ronflements de mon père me prévinrent de son sommeil. Il s'était écroulé de fatigue, le pauvre. Mais, pour moi, c'était le nirvana, car ça voulait dire que mon Apollon allait arriver.

Et, s'il ne venait pas ?

Cette pensée me fit hésiter à pénétrer dans ma chambre. C'est vrai quoi ! Peut-être que ses parents ne le laisseront pas sortir, surtout la nuit. Non, ça c'était idiot car ils l'avaient laissé s'enfuir pendant plus d'un mois. Bon, tant pis, s'il ne venait pas, et bien, je dormirai. Non, je serai incapable de dormir, je serais en larmes, me demandant pourquoi il n'était pas là !

J'entrai, enfin, dans ma chambre et déposai mes affaires de toilette sur ma commode.

- _Tu as été longue !_

Je sursautai et mon coeur fit un saut périlleux. Ma main sur ma bouche empêcha le petit cri de surprise de se faire entendre.

- _Désolé de t'avoir fait peur._ Murmura Edward, en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me laissai bercer, la tête contre son torse, jusqu'à ce que mon coeur reprenne un rythme normal.

- _Depuis quand es-tu là ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Je dirai depuis que tu es sortie de la salle de bain. Tu faisais quoi devant ta porte ?_

- _Je doutais de ta venue, alors je n'osais pas aller me coucher._

- _Hum, c'était long ! _Soupira-t-il, en effleurant mes lèvres. _J'adore respirer ton odeur, elle m'est si familière..._

Il huma mes cheveux et sa joue descendit le long de mon visage.

- _C'est à base de fraise._ Répondis-je, troublée par ses caresses.

Sa bouche remonta lentement vers la mienne. Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis avec gourmandise, comme s'il dégustait son fruit préféré. Lorsque ses lèvres me quittèrent, un frisson me parcourut entièrement.

- _Je t'empêche de te coucher, excuse-moi._ Déclara-t-il.

- _Dans ce cas, c'est pareil pour toi ! Mais, moi, je ne m'excuserai pas._

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, lui faisant signe de m'y rejoindre. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- _Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas rester, pas encore. Il faudrait qu'on discute prochainement, je dois t'expliquer des tonnes de choses. De plus, te tenir dans mes bras, tout contre moi, avec ton père à quelques mètres, ça, j'ai du mal ! Imagine sa réaction s'il nous surprenait !_

- _Oui, je comprends... Tu vas me manquer !_

- _Je passe te chercher demain matin ?_ Me proposa-t-il.

- _D'accord. Où m'emmèneras-tu ?_

-_ Au restaurant, puis, jeter des cailloux dans la rivière._

Je ris, doucement, repensant à la fois où je l'avais aperçu sur le pont, il laissait tomber des petits cailloux dans l'eau.

- _Quoi ? Tu trouves ça nul ?_ Sourit-il.

- _Non ! Je repensais juste à quelque chose. C'est très bien, j'ai hâte que tu m'y emmènes._

Je me relevai un peu, nouai mes mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassai fougueusement.

- _Je t'aime, tellement !_ Lui soufflai-je.

- _Je t'aime pour l'éternité._

La profondeur de son regard me fit l'effet d'une promesse.

***************************

Alors reviews ou pas ???


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Petite dédicace à Annecullen69... Tes reviews sont exquises !lol

Merci également à Sophiebelier: Et oui, c'est beau l'amour....

Merci pauline: Edward et Alice laissent beaucoup d'indices à Bella, mais trouvera-t-elle leur secret ? Mystère....

chapitre 13

Edward partit à 3h00 du matin, avec beaucoup de mal... Je ne lui avais pas rendu la tâche facile. M'accrochant à lui ou l'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre haleine. J'étais folle, complètement folle de lui !

5h00.

Mes yeux étaient, toujours, grands ouverts. Pas moyen de dormir, il me manquait tant. Cette douleur, présente dans tout mon corps, m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi ?

Assez !

Mon cerveau devait stopper de ne penser qu'à lui, en permanence...

Je me levai et allumai mon ordinateur. J'allai envoyer un mail à ma mère, afin de la réprimander de ne pas me donner de ses nouvelles.

Se rappelait-elle, seulement, qu'elle avait une fille ?

Elle était, peut-être, trop amoureuse pour se souvenir de moi !

Je cliquai sur ma boîte mail, je triai et supprimai toutes les publicités, ne gardant que les messages intéressants.

Un message d'Alice m'ordonnant de garder tous ses cadeaux et de ne rien lui rembourser sous peine de vengeance.

Un message de l'école m'annonçant une rencontre de Volley-ball. (Comme si j'allais y participer !)

Un message de ma mère, très bref, qui me disait: **"Tu me manques. Je travaille trop, comme d'habitude. J'espère te voir prochainement. Je t'aime, ta maman qui pense à toi. ****PS****: Quand aurais-je le plaisir de rencontrer ton petit-copain ?"**

Et bien, elle irait aussi vite à m'envoyer un SMS sur mon téléphone portable !

Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin: Angela.

Elle se plaignait de l'entêtement d'Alice à nous faire garder ces vêtements. Mais qu'elle était heureuse de sa nouvelle garde-robe et que Miss Cullen avait très bon goût. Elle me parla de la déclaration d'Embry, il lui avait avoué qu'elle serait l'épouse parfaite pour lui. Ils parlaient de mariage maintenant. Tout allait si vite, mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui et lui aussi. Elle insistait, également, pour me prêter son livre sur les légendes anciennes des Quileutes. Me disant que des passages m'avaient été conseillés par Embry. ( Bizarre ! On ne se connaissait pas plus que ça)

Ma lecture et l'envoi de mes nouvelles à ma mère terminés, j'éteignis mon ordinateur.

Il était presque 7h00 lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

- _Bonjour, Edward !_ L'accueillai-je, rêveuse.

- _Bonjour, mon adorée... _Souffla-t-il. _Je ne t'ai pas réveillée ?_

- _Non. Je ne me suis pas encore endormie._

- _Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il, aussitôt.

- _Disons que je me sens abandonnée, sans tes bras._

- _Bella, tu vas être fatiguée._

- _Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Euh, non. C'est compliqué à t'expliquer._

- _Dis-moi tout._

- _Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé mais ma famille a besoin de moi._

- _D'accord, pas de soucis, du moment que tu me préviens. Rien de grave, j'espère ?_

- _Euh, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore. Je t'expliquerai tout dès que je pourrais me libérer. Tu me manques, Bella._

- _Toi aussi._

- _Je t'aime._

_  
- Je t'aime plus encore._

Un petit silence s'installa. Pourquoi ne me répondait-il pas ?

- _T'es là, Edward ?_

- _Oui. Excuse-moi, je pensais à quelque chose._

- _Je te dis "__**Je t'aime**__" et, toi, tu as la tête ailleurs ?_ M'agaçai-je.

- _Pas vraiment "__**ailleurs**__". Je n'apprécie pas quand tu doutes de mon amour pour toi._

- _Oh ! Pardonne-moi, Edward. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère._

- _Je ne suis pas en colère, ma chérie._ Soupira-t-il. _C'est juste que tu ne comprends pas mon amour pour toi. Si seulement tu pouvais lire en moi, tu verrais à quel point tu es indispensable à mon existence. Tu es toute ma vie, je ne suis strictement rien sans toi..._

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir mes larmes. Je l'avais blessé en doutant de son amour pour moi. Au départ, cette petite phrase "**Je t'aime encore plus**" était une plaisanterie, il était censé répondre "**Non, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus**" avec le sourire. Malheureusement, Edward l'avait mal pris... Quoique, il s'est peut-être aperçu que j'avais peur, peur de découvrir que mon amoureux ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Il est si parfait que ça en était presque irréel...

- _Je ressens la même chose pour toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à imaginer que notre amour soit réciproque. Te rends-tu compte que nous n'avons que 17 ans et que nous ne pouvons plus nous passer l'un de l'autre ?_

- _Ca peut effrayer nos proches, je le conçois. C'est la première fois que nous tombons amoureux et, personnellement, je ne pensais pas ressentir toutes ces émotions, si intenses. Je réagis comme un drogué, je suis en manque et ne pense qu'à toi dès que nous nous éloignons._

- _Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Je te promets de ne plus douter de toi._

- _J'accepte tes excuses._

J'entendis qu'Alice l'appelait.

- _Tu dois y aller, je suppose ?_

- _Oui. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir dans la soirée._

- _Ok._

- _Je t'aime, Bella._

- _Moi aussi._ Répliquai-je, simplement.

- _J'adore quand tu es si douce et docile._ Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Raccroche avant que mes mots ne dépassent ma pensée._

- _A ce soir !_

Bon, j'allais devoir m'occuper et remplir ce dimanche.

La journée s'annonçait longue sans lui ! Je décidai de me recoucher, tout à coup la fatigue s'était rappelée à moi.

- _Bella, réveille-toi !_ Chuchota mon père.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement.

- _Mmm ?_

- _Nous allons bientôt avoir de la visite._

- _Quelle heure est-il ?_

- _Presque 14h00. Tu as fait une sacrée nuit !_

- _Tu te trompes. Je me suis endormie vers 8h00, ce matin._ Balbutiai-je, les yeux mi-clos.

- _Oh, ça explique ta grasse matinée._

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

- _Qui nous rend visite ?_

- _Madame Black et son fils. Ils passeront à 15h00 pour le café._

- _Ne touche pas à la cafetière ! _M'écriai-je, en me levant.

- _Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna mon père.

- _Ton café est infecte._ Lui avouai-je. _Alors, à moins que tu veuilles les faire fuir, ne fais pas de café._

- _D'accord. J'ai acheté des pâtisseries, ce matin._

- _Là, tu m'épates, c'est très bien._

- _J'essaie de faire des efforts._

- _Papa ?_

_  
- Oui ?_

- _Elle compte pour toi, Madame Black ?_ Osai-je lui demander.

- _Oui, beaucoup._ M'avoua-t-il, géné.

- _Il était temps ! Je suis sûre que je vais l'adorer._

- _Merci, Bella !_

Je pris une douche et me préparai soigneusement afin de faire une bonne première impression. Je ne me rappelai pas du tout d'elle, et encore moins de son fils. Ils avaient dû beaucoup changer en dix ans, autant que moi.

Une fois prête, je remplis la cafetière et sortis le service à café en porcelaine de grand-mère Swan.

- _Les voilà !_ Me prévint mon père.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment recevoir des inconnus à la maison. Je ne savais jamais quoi dire, ni où me mettre.

- _Bonjour, Sarah ! Bonjour, Jacob !_ Les accueillit mon père.

Madame Black s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.

- _Tu dois être Bella, je suppose ?_

J'affirmais de la tête.

- _Tu as beaucoup changé, tu es devenue une trés belle jeune femme._

- _Merci._ Bredouillai-je.

- _Pas besoin de me remercier, ce n'est que la vérité._

Elle me sourit et avança dans le salon, précédant mon père.

Je me tournai vers l'entrée et aperçus "**Jacob**". Ses prunelles noires me détaillaient des pieds à la tête. J'en fis de même.

Jacob était, pratiquement, aussi grand qu'Edward. Des cheveux courts, noir corbeau, hirsutes. Une carrure de sportif et une bouche, bien dessinée aux proportions généreuses, qui... avait l'air de se moquer de moi. Il me toisait avec dédain. Je pris sur moi et fis un effort afin de ne pas blesser mon père.

- _Bonjour, je suis Bella._ Déclarai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- _Ouai, je sais. Pas la peine d'être aimable, je suis là pour ma mère et ton père. Toi, aucune importance._

- _D'accord._

Je me retournai, feignant l'indifférence.

- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve !_

Je lui fis face aussitôt.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Ed'. Rosalie a raison, tu es ridiculement banale._

- _Laisse Edward où il est. Ce que nous faisons ne te concerne pas._

- _Tu te trompes. Les Cullen sont de bons amis à moi. A vrai dire, il n'y a qu'Alice qui ne m'aime pas, mais je m'en fiche. On se marre bien avec Emmet, avec Ed' aussi, mais tu l'accapares trop souvent. On dirait un petit chien-chien à sa mémère. _Se moqua-t-il.

- _Edward fait ce qu'il veut. De toute façon, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi._

- _Normal, tu ne sais rien sur lui !_ Dit-il en allant rejoindre sa mère.

Quelle arrogance ce Jacob Black ! Je le détestais déjà. De plus, il avait touché ma corde sensible en mettant en avant son amitié avec la famille d'Edward. Je remerciai, silencieusement, Alice d'avoir si bon goût, même dans ses amis.

Je les rejoignis au salon pour servir le café.

- _Merci, Bella._ Dit Madame Black en acceptant sa tasse.

J'en servis une à mon père, puis en proposer à Jacob.

- _Non, merci. Je suis trop jeune pour le café, mais un soda me ferait plaisir._

Je le regardais, ébahie. Etait-ce la même personne que tout à l'heure ?

Bien sûr que oui. Il jouait un rôle de gentil garçon devant les autres. J'allai, donc, lui chercher un coca et lui tendis avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

- _Merci._

La nausée se présenta dans ma gorge. Il m'écoeurait !

- _Alors, Bella, quel âge as-tu, maintenant ?_

La question de Sarah me détourna des pensées meurtrières que m'inspiraient son fils.

- _Bientôt 18 ans._

- _Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Mon fils a un an de moins que toi... J'ai encore des photos de vous deux jouant dans le parc._

- _Je crois en avoir quelques unes également._ Répondit mon père.

" **Brûlez-les !**" Pensai-je dans ma tête.

Je profitais de leur discussion pour détailler Sarah Black. Sa peau était aussi bronzée que celle de son fils. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, mais elle les avait longs et tressés. Des yeux de couleur identique. Elle me dépassait d'une demie tête et elle était mince, telle une liane.  
Elle était belle et agréable, son seul défaut était son fils.

J'écoutais la conversation d'une oreille distraite, sans intervenir.

Jacob m'énervait par tant de fausse gentillesse.

A 17h00, Sarah se leva afin de prendre congé, suivi par son fils.

- _Il y a un feu de camp, ce soir, à la Push, vous vous joignez à nous ?_

Mon père me questionna du regard.

- _Je suis prise ce soir mais papa sera enchanté d'y aller._

- _Oui, ça me ferait trés plaisir._

- _D'accord, tu montes avec nous ?_ Lui proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, prit son manteau et m'enlaça.

- _Merci, ma chérie !_ Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- _A bientôt, Bella._

- _Au revoir, Madame Black._

Jacob fut le dernier à s'avancer vers la sortie.

- _Passe le bonsoir à Ed', enfin, si tu le vois._ Ricana-t-il.

"**Ed'**", comment osait-il déformer le merveilleux prénom de mon amoureux ?

J'emportai le plateau à la cuisine, d'un pas rageur, fulminant contre cet imbécile.

Aprés avoir fait la vaisselle, je montai m'écrouler sur mon lit.

*******************************

Alors, mon Jacob vous plaît ???lol

REVIEWS pleassssssse


	14. Chapter 14

Vous n'aimez pas mon Jacob !!!lol

Je me demande ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre... Pensez à reviewer à la fin !

Merci pour tous vos comm', j'ai adoré !

Pauline: tu es bien la seule à apprécier mon Jacob !lol

Sophiebelier: Jacob est une vraie plaie, ok avec toi !

chapitre 14

Une caresse froide me réveilla.

- _Il n'est pas l'heure de dormir, ma petite marmotte !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

- _Tu es fou de me faire une telle peur ! Mon coeur ne va plus le supporter très longtemps..._ M'écriai-je.

Edward se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front.

- _Pardonne-moi, j'étais si impatient de te voir qu'il a fallu que je te sorte de ton sommeil, sans perdre une minute. Tu m'as tellement manquée !_

Je le crus dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Mes doigts, enfouis dans ses cheveux, l'attirèrent encore plus vers moi. Il s'allongea à mes côtés sans cesser ses baisers.

- _Où est ton père ?_

- _A la Push avec les Black._ Répondis-je, en reprenant mon souffle.

- _Toute la soirée ?_

- _Oui. Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ?_

- _18h30._

- _Oh, ça va, je pensais avoir dormi beaucoup plus._

Je me blottis contre son torse, silencieusement, gardant toutes mes questions en moi. Il me serra contre lui et se mit à caresser mon bras droit.

- _J'aime tellement te tenir ainsi et écouter les battements de ton coeur. Je me sens, enfin, à ma place._ M'avoua-t-il.

Franchement, je n'imaginais aucun autre garçon parler ainsi, se déclarer sans honte. Chaque jour, il me confiait ses sentiments, son amour. Même dans les films, ce n'était pas aussi beau !

- _J'adore être dans tes bras, Edward. Sentir que tu m'aimes est le plus beau des cadeaux._

Je caressai son avant-bras gauche et frôlai la gourmette.

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil. Nos vêtements disparurent au fil de nos caresses. Ses lèvres étaient partout sur mon corps, laissant des traces brûlantes de sensualité.

Nous fîmes l'amour, passionnément, lentement, amoureusement.

Je me donnais à lui en toute confiance, sans retenue.

Au moment de la jouissance, je ne pus le quitter des yeux. Son visage, parfait, empli de désir pour moi, était sublîme. Nos regards ne se détâchèrent pas une seule seconde, tels deux aimants.

Puis, Edward recouvrit nos deux corps nus avec ma couette et me reprit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- _Mmm... C'est si bon d'être lovée contre ta peau. _Soufflai-je de bonheur.

- _Je comprends ce que tu ressens mon amour. Chaque frôlement de tes doigts ou de tes lèvres ne sont que supplice et extase._

Nous restâmes, dans cette position, un long moment. Sans dire un mot. Parler était inutile dans notre situation.

Le téléphone portable d'Edward sonna. Il ne bougea pas.

-_ Décroche, s'il te plaît. C'est peut-être important._ Lui conseillai-je.

Il grimaça, ramassa son téléphone et décrocha.

" **Oui...d'accord...c'est bon, j'arrive ! **" furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

- _Je dois m'absenter, mais pas longtemps. Tu auras à peine le temps de t'alimenter que je serai déjà de retour. _Me promit-il en se rhabillant.

- _Pas de soucis, du moment que tu reviens._

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis me fit son irrésistible sourire en coin.

- _Je t'aime._

Face à mon silence, il ajouta:

- _Et toi ?_

- _Tu le sauras quand tu reviendras... _Le taquinai-je.

- _Alors, je me dépêche._

Il ressortit, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, par la fenêtre.

J'enfilai ma robe de chambre et descendis manger un morceau.

Je remontai dans ma chambre au bout de dix minutes.

Edward était déjà là, assis sur mon lit.

- _Tu as fait vite !_

- _Je te l'avais dit. _Rétorqua-t-il en m'attrapant par la taille.

Son visage était songeur. Je caressai sa joue. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- _Rosalie nous a quitté. Elle a rompu avec Emmet et a déménagé._

Je pouvais lire la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- _Elle avait l'air très amoureuse de lui, pourtant._

- _Emmet ne s'en remet pas. Personne ne comprend ce qui se passe vraiment._

- _Savez-vous où elle est partie ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Oui. Mais nous respectons son choix._

- _Pauvre Emmet !_ Soupirai-je, compréhensive.

- _C'est très douloureux pour lui. Il va, certainement, partir quelques temps._

- _Pour oublier sa peine ?_

- _Plutôt pour réfreiner son envie de vengeance._

- _Rosalie l'a quitté pour un autre ?_ M'étonnai-je.

Il affirma.

- _Je n'en reviens pas ! Ils formaient un couple si parfait._

- _Elle n'a pas eu le choix, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce nouvel amour._

Je ne comprenais pas son point de vue, pour moi, on était maître de sa destinée et de ses choix. Je préférai ne pas répondre et garder mon avis pour moi.

- _Toi aussi, tu peux tomber amoureuse d'un autre !_

- _Ca n'arrivera jamais ! Je ne pourrais pas te quitter, ni vivre sans toi, plutôt mourir... _Lui répondis-je, sans hésiter.

- _Les sentiments peuvent changer._

- _Alors, c'est toi qui devra m'abandonner parce que, moi, j'en serai incapable. Je t'aime trop._

- _Pour le moment..._

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et me levai.

- _Regarde-moi, Edward._

Son visage triste me sauta à la figure.

- _Ce n'est pas parce que Rosalie vous a quitté, et a jeté Emmet, que je ferai, un jour comme elle. Je ne suis pas ta soeur ! Tu comptes plus que ma propre vie, la seule chose qui me séparera de toi, ce sera " __**TA**__ " décision, ou la mort..._

- _Tu ne mourras jamais ! _S'exclama-t-il, affolé.

- _Je n'aurais pas le choix, c'est la vie !_

- _Non, je ne le supporterai pas._

Il blottit sa tête contre mon ventre. J'effleurai ses cheveux. Il me serrait comme pour me retenir.

- _Edward ?_

- _Je ne veux plus parler de ça, jamais._

- _D'accord. _Soufflai-je afin de l'apaiser.

Je décidai de changer de sujet.

- _Tu aurais pu me dire que Jacob Black était ton ami._

Il m'observa, pensif, comme s'il analysait mot pour mot ma phrase.

- _Il t'a dit que nous étions amis ?_

- _Oui et il t'appelle Ed'._

J'en frissonnai d'écoeurement.

- _Il t'a menti._

- _Ouf ! Je suis soulagée. Il m'insupporte !_

- _C'est... pour lui... que Rosalie est partie._

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est un gamin par rapport à elle !_

- _En âge, oui. Physiquement, il fait beaucoup plus mûr._

- _Du moment que ce n'est pas ton ami et que tu ne te confies pas à lui, ça va. J'espère que tu le détestes autant que moi._

- _Non, je ne le déteste pas. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son attirance pour Rosalie._

- _Tu es trop gentil, ça te perdra._

- _Je sais. Je dois partir, ton père arrive. Je passe te prendre demain pour aller au lycée._

- _Ok, j'ai hâte. Bonne nuit !_

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit par la fenêtre.

A peine deux minutes après le départ d'Edward, mon père ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Je l'entendis se déchausser puis monter l'escalier.

" **Toc Toc **"

- _Tu peux entrer !_

- _Bonsoir, Bella. Tu ne dors pas encore ?_

Je posai le livre, que je faisais semblant de lire, sur ma table de chevet.

- _Non, je dors trop en ce moment, alors je n'ai pas sommeil. Comment était ta soirée ?_

- _Très bien. J'ai revu de vieux amis, on a grillé des saucisses et certains Quileutes ont raconté des histoires anciennes. Tu aurais aimé, je pense._

- _Peut-être. Jacob était avec vous ?_ L'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

- _Non. Il avait un rendez-vous. Il n'y avait que des adultes. Et, toi, qu'as-tu fait ?_

Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à cette petite question. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête. Je ne pouvais, décemment, pas lui dire: " **J'ai fait l'amour avec Edward, sur mon lit, et c'était fantastique, comme toujours !** "

- _Euh, pas grand chose, en fait. Edward m'a téléphonée, j'ai dîné puis je me suis mise à lire._

- _Tu n'avais pas de rendez-vous, ce soir._

Je fis " **non** " de la tête.

- _Tu n'apprécies pas Sarah ?_

- _Bien sûr que si, elle a l'air merveilleuse ! J'ai préféré vous laisser un peu d'intimité. C'est tout !_

- _Tu es rusée... Elle me plaît vraiment et je crois que, moi aussi, je lui plais. On se connait depuis si longtemps, ce n'est pas évident. _Me confia-t-il.

- _Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu te demandes si c'est de l'amitié ou de l'amour._

Il acquiesça et sourit.

- _C'est ma petite fille qui me donne des conseils sur la vie !_ Dit-il en secouant la tête.

- _C'est la vie, papa ! _Plaisantai-je.

- _Bon, je te laisse, tu as cours demain. Il est presque minuit, couche-toi._

- _A vos ordres, Chef !_

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

- _Je t'aime, papa !_

_  
- Moi aussi, ma puce !_

Il referma la porte derrière lui et j'éteignis aussitôt ma lampe de bureau.

Dans la pénombre de ma chambre, je fixai le plafond, sans le voir.

Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à Rosalie et à Jacob.

C'était si étrange comme situation et Edward qui disait ne pas leur en vouloir car c'était plus fort qu'eux.

Cette fille, qui ne m'appréciait pas, et ce garçon, qui ressentait la même chose envers moi, s'attiraient réciproquement. J'espérai qu'ils n'allaient pas s'allier contre moi !

Les imaginer ensemble me fit froid dans le dos. Rosalie, si belle, si gracieuse et si sophistiquée, dans les bras de Jacob... Je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas moche, loin de là, pas mon genre c'était certain, mais il avait un charme sous son visage narquois.

Emmet devait souffrir énormément, déjà qu'il était orphelin... Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien des siens. De toute façon, Rosalie resterait leur soeur.

Jessica avait raison en y repensant. Ils étaient frères et soeurs et ils sortaient ensembles, vivants sous le même toit. C'était étrange même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté réel.

Je revis les yeux d'Edward à l'idée que j'allais mourir un jour, il avait l'air si désemparé. Il ne pourrait rien y changer, la vie étant ainsi.

" **On naît, on vit, on meurt **"...

Tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne, je ne connaissais aucune exception.

Je m'endormis sur cette dernière pensée.

*****************************************

Alors, Rosalie et Jacob ?

Vous en pensez quoi ???lol

Laissez-moi plein de reviews....


	15. Chapter 15

Beaucoup de réactions ce chapitre 14 !

Bonnes ou mauvaises, vous avez aimé, ou pas, ce nouveau couple Rosalie/Jacob...

Merci à E: et non, ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût... Désolée !

Pauline: ne sois pas triste pour Emmet, il va s'en remettre...

Sophiebelier et Laure: ça fait bizarre, mais ça change, non ?

Voici le moment de vérité...

chapitre 15

La semaine défila à toute vitesse. Mais, une chose avait changé: Rosalie ne venant plus au lycée, j'eus le privilège d'être invitée à la table des Cullen à la cafétéria.

Jasper était drôle et prévenant, très poli.

Emmet cachait sa peine comme il pouvait.

Alice semblait heureuse de mon arrivée parmi eux et Edward ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Il me tenait la main sous la table, ou collait sa cuisse contre la mienne. Un jour, il désirait même que je m'asseois sur ses genoux. J'avais refusé, je n'aurais pas pu m'afficher ainsi devant tout le monde.

Bref, j'étais enfin acceptée par leurs frères et ça me faisait très plaisir.

Emmet prévoyait de partir ce vendredi soir, début des vacances d'avril. Il comptait se rendre en Alaska chez des amis afin de faire le point.

Personne ne parlait de Rosalie, ni de Jacob. Ils faisaient tous comme si elle n'existait pas.

Je me sentais bien en leur compagnie, à ma place.

Edward ne pouvait se retenir de me toucher, de m'embrasser et de me regarder avec fascination, même en leur présence. Idem pour les cours. Si j'écoutais mon cher et tendre, nos mains ne se lâcheraient jamais. Il avait peut-être peur de me perdre, comme Emmet avait perdu Rosalie...

J'étais éperdumment amoureuse de lui. Je me demandais comment j'allais réussir à survivre face à ces deux semaines de congés. Même si je savais qu'on allait se voir régulièrement, j'avais peur de me retrouver seule, sans celui qui nourrissait mon coeur et mon cerveau. Cesseraient-ils de fonctionner lors de nos séparations ?

J'en faisais un drame, il ne le fallait surtout pas sinon je deviendrai folle au bout d'une journée sans croiser ses magnifiques yeux couleur topaze.

Ce vendredi soir, Edward me raccompagna à la maison.

- _Tiens, ton père est déjà rentré !_ S'étonna-t-il, en garant sa Volvo argentée.

- _Oui, c'est rare ! Tu entres quand même, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Bien sûr._

Je me tournai vers lui et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule.

- _Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?_

- _J'ai l'impression que ces vacances vont être longues et qu'on ne se verra pas beaucoup. _Soufflai-je.

- _Mais non, ne t'inqiuète pas. Je serai tellement présent, à tes côtés, que tu me supplieras de te laisser respirer !_

- _J'aimerais tant qu'on ne se quitte plus. C'est dingue, non ?_

- _Pas du tout ! Je ressens la même chose. Au fait, quand auras-tu tes 18 ans ?_ M'interrogea-t-il.

- _En septembre. Pourquoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on devrait officialiser notre relation avant d'aller à l'université._

Je le dévisageais, la bouche grande ouverte.

- _Tu me parles "__**mariage**__", là ?_

- _Oui._

- _Mais, ça ne fait pas six mois que nous sortons ensembles..._

- _Tu trouves que c'est trop rapide ?_

- _Non, c'est pas ça !_

- _Tu ne m'aimes plus autant ?_

Je lui donnai un petit coup de coude dans les côtes mais, je me fis mal moi-même, son torse était dur comme les pierres. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation en le touchant doucement, apparemment ça devait seulement être quand on le frappait.

Je m'attendais à voir une petite grimace de contrariété sur son visage mais, à la place, je croisais des yeux sincères désirant une réponse de ma part.

- _Edward, je t'aime. Si tu veux m'épouser, je te dirai "__**oui**__" sans hésiter._

- _Mais ?_

- _Mais, pas maintenant, nous sommes trop jeunes._

- _Tu es sûre que ton refus est lié à notre âge ?_

- _Oui, j'en suis sûre._

- _D'accord. Alors, j'attendrais que tu sois prête._

_  
- Edward ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _On peut avoir de longues fiançailles._

Il me contempla plusieurs secondes puis afficha son irrésistible sourire en coin. Mon coeur s'emballa rien qu'en le regardant.  
Sa main se posa dans mon cou et m'attira à lui afin de m'embrasser. Front contre front, il semblait émerveillé.

- _Je m'occupe de la bague. _Souffla-t-il.

- _Je te fais confiance._

Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent à nouveau vers les miennes.

- _On va devoir descendre de la voiture, sinon mon père va venir nous chercher._ Plaisantai-je.

Sa main effleura ma joue puis vint remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- _Je te suis... _Soupira mon amoureux.

Nous entrâmes, main dans la main, chez moi. Mon père était dans la cuisine, attablé face à une tasse de café.

- _Bonsoir, vous deux !_ Nous accueillit-il.

Je lâchai Edward pour aller embrasser mon père sur la joue.

- _Il faut que tu rappelles ta mère, Bella._ M'informa-t-il.

- _Pour quelle raison ?_

- _Elle t'a pris un billet d'avion aller/retour pour la rejoindre en Floride._

- _Pour quand ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _La durée des vacances scolaires d'avril._

Mon regard se tourna, immédiatement, sur Edward. Je ne voulais pas le quitter pendant deux semaines. Mais, en même temps, ça faisait presque huit mois que je n'avais pas revu ma mère. Il me scruta d'un air confiant.

- _Je dois partir quand ?_

- _Demain à 11h00._ Déclara mon père.

- _De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix._

- _Non, pas vraiment. De plus, elle a déjà payé le billet._

- _Ok... Deux semaines, ça va passer vite._ Tentai-je de me convaincre.

- _Le temps passe plus vite au soleil !_ Intervint Edward, en souriant.

- _Tu me remontes le moral, j'ai failli oublier qu'en Floride, il fait chaud._ Le taquinai-je.

Il devait être aussi triste que moi, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

- _Je dois rentrer chez moi, Bella. Tu me raccompagnes ?_

- _Bien sûr._

Il serra rapidement la main à mon père. Je pris un parapluie pour me protéger de l'averse.

- _Pourquoi pars-tu déjà ?_ Lui demandai-je, à peine dehors.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens très vite._

Il m'embrassa tendrement et s'engouffra dans sa voiture.

J'enfournai un plat à réchauffer au micro-onde afin d'aller le retrouver dans ma chambre, le plus rapidement possible.

- _Tu montes déjà te coucher ? _S'étonna mon père.

- _Je vais lire un peu avant._

- _Bonne soirée. Et, appelle ta mère !_ Me rappela-t-il.

- _Je vais lui téléphoner tout de suite._

En fait, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

Dès que j'entrai dans ma chambre, je sautais sur mon téléphone. Ce fut son répondeur. Je laissai un message en feignant la joie de la voir dès le lendemain.

- _Ca sonne faux, Bella !_

Mon téléphone tomba sur le sol tant je fus surprise de l'entendre.

- _Edward ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de me faire peur ?_ M'agaçai-je, gentiment.

- _Désolé. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu._

Il s'assit sur mon lit.

- _Ca va ? _M'inquiétai-je face à son visage préoccupé.

- _Euh... Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je me rends compte que j'ai omis quelques détails avant de te demander en mariage._

"** Mariage **", ce mot me fit sourire. Je deviendrai Madame Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen... Ca me plaisait énormément.

- _Tu ne désires plus que je sois ta femme ?_ Me moquai-je.

- _Si ! Mais, peut-être, que toi, après ce que je vais t'avouer, tu ne le voudras plus._

- _Tu peux toujours rêver !_

- _Viens près de moi, s'il te plaît._

Je pris place à ses côtés, il était très tendu.

- _Il est temps qu'on parle._ Décréta-t-il, tout à coup très sérieux.

- _Vas-y, je t'écoute._

- _Euh... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. J'ai peur de ta réaction, mais, il faut que je te dise, toute, la vérité me concernant._

- _Très bien._

- _Bella, te souviens-tu de ton rêve ?_

- _Lequel ?_

- _Celui où tu tombes du pont._

- _Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? J'ai vécu ce moment, cette chute... _Soupirai-je.

- _T'es-tu remémorée chaque détail de cette nuit-là ?_

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- _Tu te rappelles de quoi ? _S'enquit-il.

- _Je me souviens que j'étais attachée à l'arrière d'une voiture, que j'avais peur, que je pleurais. Je revois le visage de William, j'entends sa voix. Le pont et la rivière au milieu de la nuit, puis des bras qui me rattrapent._ Lui racontai-je.

- _Sais-tu dans quels bras tu es tombée ?_

- _Non. Mais, dans les derniers rêves, c'était toi qui me sauvais._ Avouai-je, en souriant.

- _Et, si je te disais que c'était bien moi, que c'était mes bras qui t'ont saisie au vol ?_

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans mes yeux.

- _C'est impossible, voyons. J'avais 7 ans ! _Secouai-je la tête.

- _Et alors ?_

- _Tu as le même âge que moi, je te signale._

- _Ca ne veut rien dire, Bella !_

- _Dans le rapport de police, il est certifié que c'est un jeune homme qui m'a sauvée, pas un enfant._

Il baissa les yeux.

- _Je ne t'ai pas parlé de moi, enfant._

- _Non, pas la peine ! C'est logique. Si c'était toi sous le pont, tu ne serais pas là, avec moi. Tu ne serais pas amoureux d'une fille de 17 ans, alors que tu en aurais environ vingt de plus._

- _Réfléchis à chaque détail qui te trouble sur moi._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Tu n'as rien remarqué me concernant ?_

- _Euh... En fait... oui... il y a des... trucs !_ Bredouillai-je.

- _Quels "__**trucs**__" ?_

Je contemplai mes pieds, n'osant plus le regarder.

- _En fait, je ne connais pas grand chose sur ta vie. Et, il y a aussi ton... corps. Ton corps est glacé et dur comme du marbre. Euh, tes yeux changent parfois de couleur, passant du topaze au noir. Et puis, tu ne manges quasiment rien de toute la journée. Et, il t'arrive d'être incroyablement rapide dans tes gestes et je ne t'entends jamais arriver derrière moi..._

- _Qu'en as-tu conclu ?_ Insista-t-il.

- _Rien._

- _Rien ?_ S'énerva-t-il.

- _J'ai pensé que tu avais une explication à tout ça et que tu me raconterais tout quand tu te sentirais prêt._ Me défendis-je.

- _Alors, ajoute à tes... "__**trucs**__", le fait que je ne vieillisse pas._

Je me levai et avançai vers la fenêtre.

- _C'est impossible, Edward. Personne ne peut rester figé à 17 ans._

- _Moi, je le peux... _Murmura-t-il.

- _Bien sûr et, moi, je suis le Pape !_

Il se mit debout à son tour et me fit face.

- _Bella, veux-tu que je te raconte, en détails, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ?_

- _Je t'ai déjà narré mon rêve..._

- _Tu n'as dit que l'essentiel._

Je lui fis signe de continuer à parler, même si je trouvais ses propos irréels.

- _C'était un jeudi de novembre, il y a plus de dix ans, maintenant. Il était environ minuit. Je me promenais dans Forks, mais je n'y habitais pas encore. Je vivais à Seattle avec ma famille adoptive..._

- _Et que faisais-tu, à minuit, aussi loin de chez toi ?_

Je me rassis sur le lit. Edward resta debout, face à la fenêtre.

- _J'avais "__**perçu**__" des choses et je cherchais qui en était l'auteur._

- _Où as-tu "__**perçu**__" ces choses ?_

- _Je peux...entendre... toutes les pensées des gens à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde._

- _Tu es télépathe ? _Demandai-je, interloquée.

- _Oui._ Avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Mais, je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées. Je ne t'entends pas et c'est très frustrant._

- _Toutes, sauf la mienne ?_ M'étonnai-je à nouveau.

- _C'est ça._

- _Ok, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois tu sais quand mon père arrive ?_

- _Oui._

- _Donc, tu as entendu William penser à sa vengeance ?_

Il affirma d'un hochement de tête.

- _Tu peux continuer, j'ai ...digéré... le fait que tu puisses lire dans les pensées._

-_ Alors, je cherchais cette voix. Plus j'approchais de la rivière et plus elle était forte. La nuit était calme et, comme je me concentrais sur lui, je n'entendais que sa voix. Ses pensées étaient cinglantes, il imaginait des tortures, plus barbares les unes que les autres, à t'infliger. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant et ce "__**monstre**__" envisageait des atrocités..._

J'observais son profil, il avait l'air de souffrir. Pourquoi le croyais-je ?

C'était insensé comme histoire. Mais, Edward ne me mentirait jamais, j'en étais persuadée.

- _Il voulait que tu meures pour faire souffrir ton père. Tuer la fille unique du Shérif le faisait jubiler. Assassiner une innocente petite fille le rendait hilare. Il te tenait déjà derrière la rambarde de sécurité lorsque je suis arrivé sous le pont. Il a hurlé: __**"**__**Va t'amuser, gamine !" **__et t'a jetée du pont. J'ai couru pour être là à temps. J'avais si peur qu'il soit trop tard. Lorsque j'ai tendu les bras pour te réceptionner, tu avais les yeux grands ouverts. Ton visage était baigné de larmes. Tu m'as souri puis t'es évanouie._

Je ne me rendis pas compte que je pleurais en écoutant son récit. Edward se tourna vers moi et, d'une caresse de la main, sécha mes pleurs.

- _J'ai entendu les sirènes de police, au loin, alors je t'ai déposée, délicatement, sur un coin d'herbe et j'ai poursuivi William._

- _Mais, il était en voiture et toi à pieds !_

- _Tu as dit, toi-même, que je pouvais être très rapide par moment._

J'acquiesçai.

- _Je me déplace plus vite à pieds qu'une voiture roulant à 130 km/h._

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, j'étais stupéfaite.

- _Je comprends. Toutes ces révélations répondent à mes questions._

- _Ce n'est pas tout, Bella._

- _Tu es télépathe et extrêmement rapide. Qu'ai-je encore à découvrir ?_

- _Ce que je suis, réellement._

- _Ne sois pas bête, je sais qui tu es._

- _Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne "__**sais**__" rien, Bella._

- _Tu es celui que j'aime, celui qui m'aime et qui désire m'épouser, voilà qui tu es et ça me suffit._

Il soupira et s'adossa au mur de ma chambre.

- _Je ne suis pas que cela !_

- _Alors, dis-moi qui tu es vraiment... _Cédai-je pour le soulager.

- _Je ne suis pas... humain._ Lâcha-t-il.

Je rigolai nerveusement. Si Edward n'était pas humain, qu'étions-nous ?

- _Tu es quoi, alors, un robot ?_

- _Bella, je suis très sérieux._ Se facha-t-il.

- _D'accord. Je suis toute ouïe, continue._

Il médita quelques instants puis ajouta:

- _Ma peau est froide, dure et d'une pâleur...morbide. Je fuis le soleil. Je ne mange pas, enfin, pas comme toi. Je suis rapide, intelligent, doté d'une force inhumaine et je ne dors pas._

- _Tu ne dors pas ?_ M'écriai-je.

- _Non, jamais. Je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. Je ne ressens pas la fatigue._

- _Mais, que fais-tu de tes nuits ?_

Edward ne me regardait toujours pas. Avait-il honte de lui, de ce qu'il me révélait ?

- _Avant de te connaître, j'apprenais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main: la musique, les sciences, la médecine. Tout ce qui pouvait me servir dans la vie, sauf la mécanique automobile, ça c'est le domaine de Rosalie._

J'en restée pantoise. Il me contempla, enfin, quelques secondes puis ajouta:

- _Tout cela a changé quand je t'ai rencontrée. Tu m'obsédais, à un tel degré d'intensité, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi, de me demander ce que tu faisais à chaque minute de la journée. La nuit, c'était pire parce que, toi, tu dormais. Alors, je n'ai pu résister à la tentation. Ta fenêtre de chambre était... mal fermée. Sur le coup, j'ai voulu m'interdire de "__**violer**__" ton intimité, mais je t'ai entendue parler. Tu étais en plein rêve et tu as chuchoté "__**Edward**__" à deux reprises. Et, là, j'ai cédé... Toutes les nuits, je venais te rendre visite et t'admirer dans ton sommeil._

La tête me tournait un peu. D'un côté, j'étais mal à l'aise d'avoir été épiée, toutes les nuits, à mon insu mais, d'un autre côté, j'étais flattée car, depuis le début, Edward était amoureux de moi, au point de m'espionner. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ma bouche.

- _Vas-y, continue. _L'encourageai-je.

Il se déplaça, de nouveau, jusqu'à la fenêtre et scruta la nuit.

- _Bella, ce que je suis "__**réellement**__" ne devrait pas avoir sa place sur terre._

- _Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu es l'être le plus parfait que je connaisse. _Rétorquai-je, admirative face à tant de perfection.

- _J'ai été... créé... pour que tout en moi attire les gens. Mon corps, ma voix, mon odeur et même mon visage ne sont que des pièges._

- _C'est pour ça que ta famille est aussi exceptionnelle ? Vous êtes tous si beaux, si parfaits, c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas "__**humains**__" ?_ M'étonnai-je.

Il acquiesça puis continua:

- _Ce que je suis, tu devrais le fuir, en avoir peur... Moi, j'ai peur... de te perdre._

- _Pourquoi veux-tu me perdre ?_

- _Parce que... je sais que, quand tu sauras la vérité, tu verras l'abomination que je suis et tu ne pourras plus avoir confiance en moi._

- _Ne dis pas ça, Edward. Tu ne seras jamais un monstre pour moi, quoi que tu sois et quoi que tu dises._

Son visage était dévasté par la peur du rejet. Je ne pourrais jamais le voir autrement... Pas même s'il avait trois têtes !

- _Je... _(il s'arrêta cherchant ses mots)_Je suis... _(j'avais l'impression qu'une guerre se livrait en lui)_ Bella, je suis un... vampire._ Balbutia-t-il, en s'éloignant, légèrement, de moi.

Edward ne pouvait pas être un vampire, c'était invraisemblable. Je secouai la tête, voulant chasser les images de vampire, aperçues dans les films, de mon cerveau.

- _Les vampires n'existent pas. _Protestai-je.

- _Si, ils existent._

- _Dans les films, seulement._

- _Non. Mais nous ne ressemblons pas à ces acteurs de pacotille. Par contre, nous nous nourrissons de la même façon._

Je me levai, soudainement, et commençai à faire les cent pas, tout en réfléchissant.

- _Tu bois du... sang ?_

Il affirma d'un hochement de tête.

- _Du sang que tu t'es procuré en... tuant des... personnes ?_

- _Non ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! _S'affola-t-il.

- _Alors quel sang bois-tu ?_

- _Celui des animaux...._

Il avait l'air écoeuré par ce qu'il disait.

- _Des chats et des chiens ?_

- _Non ! Nous ne touchons pas aux animaux domestiques._

Soudain, je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dévoilée quelques minutes auparavant.

- _Quel âge as-tu ?_

- _17 ans !_ Répondit-il par automatisme.

- _Ton "__**véritable**__" âge, Edward... Tu m'as dit que tu étais figé depuis tes 17 ans._

- _Je suis né en... 1901 à Chicago._

1901 ? Il avait plus de cent ans, alors !

- _Tu es un immortel ?_

- _Oui. J'ai arrêté de vieillir quand Carlisle m'a transformé._

Je jetai un oeil, instinctivement, à ma montre. Il était presque 5h00 du matin, dans moins de 6h je serais dans l'avion.

- _Bella, je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à tout ce que je viens de te dire. Et, je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus de moi..._

- _Edward..._

- _Non, je te laisse deux semaines. Si tu ne m'appelles pas à ton retour, j'aurais compris. Je ne viendrais plus jamais t'ennuyer. _M'interrompit-il.

- _Mais..._

_  
- Je t'aime, Bella._

Le temps de cligner des paupières et il avait disparu. Aucun bruit, aucun geste, je ne l'avais pas vu partir.

*************************************

Alors, vos réactions ???

Twikiss = Twi-Twilight, Kiss-Kiss... Petit Délire entre fans sur un forum...


	16. Chapter 16

Punky13: contente que ma fic te plaise autant !

Pauline: Bella "digère" très bien !lol... Elle a dit "oui" mais est-ce que ce sera encore à l'ordre du jour à son retour de vacances ? Mystère...

Sophiebelier: Voici la suite que tu attends...lol

CarlieCullen: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Emmet, il va s'en remettre.

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews... J'adore vous lire !

chapitre 16

C'était absolument absurde !

Comment voulait-il que je reste, 15 jours, sans lui parler ?

Edward n'avait même pas attendu que je lui réponde, que je lui dise que je l'aimais malgré ce qu'il était... un vampire.

Toute sa famille se composait de vampires. Je ne les identifiais pas comme tel. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait à un vampire... Pour moi, ils étaient comme moi, parfaitement normaux. Bon, ils buvaient du sang pour seule nourriture, mais tant que je ne les aurais pas vu faire, je n'y croirai pas. Ils étaient si humains !!!

Je dormis durant tout le vol.

Ma mère m'attendait à l'arrivée. Lorsque j'eus récupéré mon sac de voyage, je me précipitai afin de l'enlacer.

- _Ma chérie, tu m'as tant manquée !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

- _Toi aussi, maman ! Ca fait du bien de te voir._

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me lissa les cheveux en arrière, comme pour mieux voir mon visage.

- _Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois !_

Je rougis aussitôt et secouai la tête.

- _Je n'ai pas changé..._

- _Oh que si, tu ressembles à une vraie femme, maintenant. Ce ne serait pas devenu sérieux avec ton petit copain ?_

- _Maman !_ Protestai-je. _Nous sommes dans un aéroport, attend au moins d'être à la maison pour évoquer de tels sujets._

- _C'est vrai, tu n'as pas changé tout compte fait ! Toujours aussi rabat-joie et réservée._

- _Et, toi, t'as pas changé non plus. Je suis ta fille, pas ta copine !_

- _Oh la la !_ Soupira-t-elle. _Tu n'es pas marrante. _

Elle me prit mon sac des mains et partit en direction du parking.

Nous arrivâmes près d'une magnifique MAZDA type 6 noire.

- _Tu as loué une voiture ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Non, c'est la mienne. Phil gagne beaucoup d'argent maintenant qu'il est entraîneur._ Sourit-elle.

- _Il ne joue plus ?_

- _Il n'a pas reçu de proposition après sa blessure, alors quand on lui a proposé ce poste, il n'a pas hésité. Elle te plaît ?_

J'acquiesçai vivement.

- _Je te promet que la maison sera encore mieux !_

Nous roulâmes une dizaine de minutes puis ma mère se gara dans l'entrée de garage d'une charmante résidence.

La maison s'élevait sur deux étages. Elle faisait, facilement, trois fois la taille de la maison de mon père. Une magnifique pelouse, bien verte et entretenue, entourait la bâtisse en briques beige.

- _Elle te plaît ?_

- _Elle est splendide !_ M'enthousiasmai-je.

- _J'ai hâte que tu vois ta chambre._

Elle me tira par le bras, pressée de me faire visiter l'intérieur.

- _Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_ S'impatienta-t-elle.

Je pris le temps d'étudier les lieus, pour trouver le bon mot, afin de décrire correctement, et sans la froisser, cet amoncellement de couleur...

- _C'est, très, gai ! _Bredouillai-je, en priant pour que ma chambre ait été épargnée.

- _J'étais certaine que tu aimerais !_

Elle me traîna, une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à l'étage.

Une porte rose fushia nous faisait face.

- _Vas-y, entre._

Là, pour le coup, j'étais agréablement surprise.

Les murs étaient peints en vert anis, les meubles blancs se composaient d'un lit baldaquin de deux personnes, recouvert d'un couvre-lit et de deux coussins chocolat s'harmonisant parfaitement avec les double-rideaux de la même couleur, d'une table de chevet, d'un bureau avec son siège, d'une grande armoire trois portes avec mirroir central et d'une commode.

- _Elle est superbe, maman ! _Avouai-je, enfin.

- _Et, tu as vu le plancher en chêne ?_

Je hochai la tête. Tout était parfait, de plus la pièce était immense.

Ma mère se dirigea vers une porte blanche, située près de ma commode. Quand elle l'ouvrit, je pus apercevoir une salle de bain carrelée en blanc. J'avançai pour la découvrir.

- _Tu auras le choix entre une douche et un bain. Tu seras tellement bien, ici, que tu ne voudras plus repartir._

Et si elle avait raison ?

Si une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi, différente de mon existence à Forks ?

Non, rien ne pourrait remplacer ma vie actuelle...J'étais trop heureuse, sous la pluie, protégée par Edward, même si nous nous étions quittés, momentanément, à cause d'un malentendu.

- _Je te laisse t'installer, descend quand tu te seras rafraîchie._

- _Merci, maman._

Il faisait 30°C au soleil, ce n'était pas un endroit pour Edward, ni pour Alice, en fait pour aucun des Cullen. Quel effet avait, sur eux, le soleil ?

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche. Je composai le numéro de mon amoureux, sans réfléchir.

- "_ Je suis absent pour le moment. Laissez-moi un message, je vous rappellerai. Merci. "_

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Edward répondait toujours. Après une brève hésitation, je décidai de laisser un message.

- _Bonjour, c'est moi. Je viens d'arriver chez ma mère et je... Tu me manques déjà. C'est affreux de ne pas te voir. Je t'aime, Edward. Appelle-moi, vite... _Soufflai-je, en raccrochant rapidement avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir mes larmes.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour reprendre l'avion et courir jusqu'à chez lui.

J'allai me glisser sous la douche lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

- _Edward ?_ M'écriai-je, aussitôt.

- _Non, ce n'est que moi._

- _Oh, salut, papa !_

- _Tu n'es pas trop déçue ?_ Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Non, c'est juste que je viens de lui laisser un message, je croyais qu'il me rappelait._

- _Tu l'appelles avant moi ?_

- _Désolée, j'allais le faire après ma douche._

Je l'entendis rire.

- _Alors, c'est comment la Floride ?_

- _Belle maison, grand jardin, soleil et... piscine ?_

Je m'étais approchée de la fenêtre et j'avais une vue superbe sur le jardin et la piscine.

- _Ta mère a une piscine ? _S'étonna mon père.

- _Elle a dû prendre des cours de natation._

- _Vaut mieux... Bon, si tout se passe bien, je vais te laisser, Sam a besoin de moi._

- _D'accord, papa. Je te téléphone demain. Je t'aime._

_  
- Moi aussi, Bella._

Je posai mon portable sur l'étagère de la salle de bain et activai la douche.

Après m'être changée, je descendis rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine.

- _Ne me dis pas que tu cuisines, maintenant ?_

Elle se retourna en souriant.

- _Il faut bien un début à tout ! J'ai pris des cours._ Confia-t-elle.

- _Et pour la piscine ?_

- _Pareil. Je ne pouvais pas m'installer au soleil sans savoir nager ! Tu sais, en tant que femme d'entraîneur, je dois organiser des galas et des receptions, alors, j'ai fait des efforts._

- _Tu es métamorphosée ! J'admire ce changement._

- _Merci, Bella !_

Après avoir dégusté les gnocchis au fromage, faits maison, de ma mère, je partis m'installer dans le sofa jaune canari du salon. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'affaler devant la télévision, mais je n'avais envie de rien d'autre. Ma mère vint me rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

- _C'est l'heure de ma série préférée ! _S'exclama-t-elle, en changeant de chaine.

- _De la science fiction, je présume ?_

Elle affirma puis se tut. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur l'écran.

- _Tu regardes " __**Buffy contre les vampires **__" ?_

- _Je sais, toi, tu ne regardes pas. Mais, Angel est si beau !_

Se moquait-elle de moi ?

Je me levai aussitôt.

- _Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !_ Me supplia-t-elle, gentiment.

Je me rassis, près d'elle. J'allai regarder une série sur les vampires alors que mon amoureux venait de me révéler qu'il en était un. Dans quel monde vivai-je ?

" **Buffy, la tueuse de vampires, était amoureuse du bel Angel, le vampire doté d'une âme. Jusque là, je comprenais aisément l'histoire vu que c'était un peu la mienne.  
Angel me faisait, d'ailleurs, penser à Edward, tout aussi parfait.  
Tout à coup, une bagarre se déclencha. Le visage d'Angel se transforma, il était horrible ! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être écoeurée face à cette apparence monstrueuse. Les Cullen changeaient-ils également de visage ?  
Autre chose de bizarre, Angel dormait le jour car il ne pouvait pas s'exposer au soleil. Edward m'avait confié ne jamais dormir, par contre il ne se montrait pas quand il faisait soleil, ce qui ne collait pas non plus parce qu'il sortait en plein jour.** "

STOP !

Je stoppai mes observations. Rien ne correspondait à Edward. Les vampires du petit écran n'étaient que des comédiens maquillés, signe que les créateurs de ces séries n'en avaient jamais croisé, en vrai !

Tout ce qui me restait de cette série, c'était l'amour entre une fille et un garçon... Rien n'était réel.

Le générique de fin fut une délivrance. Je courus dans ma chambre, récupérer mon téléphone portable. Je l'avais oublié dans la salle de bain. Je priai pour qu'Edward m'eut appelée. Mais, rien, pas de message... Je décidai d'appeler Alice.

A la seconde sonnerie, elle répondit:

- _Salut, Bella !_

Elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

- _Bonjour. Est-ce que je te dérange ?_

- _Non. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

- _Ta voix. D'habitude, elle est joyeuse et mélodieuse. Là, je ne sais pas... Tu sais que je connais la vérité. Crains-tu ma réaction ?_

- _Non ! Je sais que nous ne t'effrayons pas et que ça ne change rien pour toi. Tu nous aimes, c'est plus fort que toi._

- _Comment sais-tu tout ça ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Je vois l'avenir._

- _Ok. Donc, tu as vu que j'allais t'appeler ?_

- _Oui._

- _Alors, c'est quoi le vrai problème ?_

- _Bella, je ne sais..._

- _Alice, dis-moi juste pourquoi Edward ne répond pas au téléphone._ La coupai-je.

- _Il l'a éteint et brouille ses pensées pour que je ne sache pas où il se trouve._ M'avoua-t-elle, enfin.

- _Mais, pourquoi ?_

- _Il a peur de ta réaction, que tu ne l'aimes plus, que tu le quittes. Tu sais, Bella, c'est très rare que l'un des nôtres s'éprenne à ce point d'un humain. Edward est fou de toi mais il craint que son "__**statut**__" ne te dégoûte._

- _J'ai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais malgré ce qu'il était, mais il s'est enfui avant de l'entendre._

- _Lorsque nous tombons amoureux, c'est pour l'éternité. Il n'a aimé et n'aimera que toi, jusqu'à la fin._

- _Alors, Rosalie n'aimait pas Emmet ?_

- _Non, et Emmet non plus. Apparemment, ce n'était que physique entre eux. D'ailleurs, Emmet est avec Edward._

- _Tu ne sais pas où se trouve Emmet, non plus ?_

- _Non. A mon avis, Edward lui a demandé de me brouiller aussi. Je suis navrée, Bella._

- _Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ecoute, je rentre dans dix jours. Viens me chercher à l'aéroport, j'irai l'attendre chez vous. Edward croit que je rentre le mercredi. Je raconterai quelque chose à mon père._

- _Tu en es certaine ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Oui !_

- _Tu n'auras pas peur de rester en notre compagnie ?_

- _Pas du tout, voyons._

- _Esmée va être ravie de faire, enfin, ta connaissance._

- _Moi aussi ! Merci, Alice. Et s'il rentre avant, ne lui dis rien. Il faut que je lui parle face à face._

- _Pas de problème, ce ne sera que justice. A bientôt !_

- _A bientôt... _Soufflai-je, en raccrochant.

*****************************************

Reviews ???


	17. Chapter 17

Salut !

Contente d'avoir eu autant de reviews au chapitre 16...

Merci à tout le monde !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, mais promis je le ferai au prochain chapitre !

Chapitre court.

Au fait, j'adore Buffy contre les vampires !!! Pas comme ma Bella !lol

chapitre 17

Cela faisait cinq jours, à présent, que j'étais chez ma mère. Phil devait revenir de son voyage aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais pas encore vu.

Cinq jours sans Edward, sans le voir, sans le toucher, sans le sentir. C'était intenable... J'avais l'impression que mon coeur était brisé. Je faisais bonne figure devant ma mère, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, mais, le soir, dans mon grand lit, je fondais en larmes.

J'étais encore allongée sur mon lit lorsque mon téléphone vibra, sur la table de chevet. Pas de sonnerie, donc c'était un message et non un appel, donc ce n'était pas Edward. Je tendis le bras pour l'attraper. Alice : " **Une petite surprise pour combler le manque** ". Sous ces quelques mots, apparut une photo d'Edward. Il était magnifique, souriant et semblait heureux. Ma chère Alice avait dû avoir une vision de moi en train de pleurer. Je l'adorais cette fille.

Je mis la photo de mon Appolon en fond d'écran, pour ne voir que lui... Je me mis à " **zoomer** " sur son visage, afin d'admirer chaque partie, ses yeux topazes et sa bouche au dessin parfait me coupaient le souffle. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser.

Que faisait-il en ce moment ?

Etait-il aussi malheureux que moi de cette séparation ?

Désirait-il toujours m'épouser ?

Des questions inutiles puisqu'il n'était pas là pour y répondre.

Je posai mon téléphone sur mon coeur, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce geste m'appaisa.

Je respirai à fond et décidai de me lever, afin d'affronter cette nouvelle journée ensoleillée.

J'ouvris ma fenêtre en grand. La pluie me manquait, était-ce possible ?

Il faisait si chaud ici, pourtant il n'était que 9h30.

J'entendis quelqu'un nager, ça ne pouvait être que ma mère, j'inspectai la piscine, elle nageait sous l'eau.  
Je décidai de descendre la rejoindre. Un petit plongeon avant le déjeûner ne me ferait pas de mal, ça pourrait même me changer les idées.

Je sortis par la baie vitrée du salon. J'allai sauter dans l'eau lorsque je fus stoppée dans mon élan. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui venait de refaire surface.

- _Bonjour ! Tu dois être Bella ?_

J'hochai bêtement la tête en faisant un pas en arrière.

- _Je m'appelle Liam._ Dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui serrai brièvement. Que faisait ce " **Liam** " dans notre piscine ?

- _Bella, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !_ S'écria Phil.

Il venait juste de sortir de la maison.

- _Tu as fait connaissance avec mon joueur vedette ?_

- _Euh... Tu es son entraîneur ?_

- _Oui. Liam est le capitaine de mon équipe. Content de te voir ma grande._

Phil vint m'embrasser sur la joue.

- _Ta mère est partie faire des courses, elle ne voulait pas te réveiller._

- _En fait, je croyais que c'était elle dans l'eau. _Avouai-je, enfin.

- _Du coup, je t'empêche de nager. _Intervint Liam, en sortant de l'eau.

Il devait avoir environ 20 ans, il était grand, mais plus petit qu'Edward, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleu clair, la peau bronzée et son corps avait la musculature d'un grand sportif. Il était vraiment beau, mais sans plus. J'avais été surprise de le rencontrer à l'improviste, c'était tout.

Je plongeai, alors, dans l'eau transparente et effectuai une longueur complète sous l'eau. Ca m'avait manqué. La natation était le seul sport où je m'en sortais honorablement. Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de piscine à Forks et que le temps ne nous permettait pas d'aller à la mer. On pouvait juste se promener sur la plage, emmitoufflé dans une parka.

Lorsque je refis surface, les deux hommes étaient installés à la table du salon de jardin, en train de savourer un soda. Je continuai quelques longueurs avant de les rejoindre, drapée dans une serviette de bain.

- _Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut je rentre, mon père attend de connaître les résultats du tournoi._ Déclara-t-il en se levant. _A bientôt, Bella !_

Je lui souris et lui fis un signe de la main.

*************************

Vu que ce chapitre est super court, je vous mets le chapitre 18 en rab !

Mais, reviewez avant de passer au suivant !


	18. Chapter 18

One-shot spécial rencontre coup de foudre pour Emmet, qui se croise avec ma fic' ! Première partie...

chapitre 18

POV Emmet:

L'amour attendra...

Etait-ce possible ?

Moi, Emmet Cullen, le vampire le plus fort, même si je n'avais aucun don comme Edward, Alice ou Jasper, je venais de me faire "**larguer**". Rosalie m'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette sale. Après toutes ces années de vie commune... Nous étions même mariés !

Euh, est-ce que le divorce existe aussi chez les vampires ?

Je devrai le demander à Carlisle au plus vite. En effet, si je pouvais divorcer de cette blonde sans coeur, je rafflerai la moitié de son argent et vu qu'elle était plus rîche que moi, ce serait assez intéressant.

De toute façon, la séparation était de sa faute, c'est elle qui est tombée amoureuse d'un "**Clébard**", de plus c'est un chiot, même pas encore l'âge de s'acheter une bière...

Rosalie m'avait pourtant promis qu'elle serait toujours mienne, même si nous n'étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était bête à dire mais nous restions ensemble pour le sexe et par habitude.

Cette imprégnation de loup était tombée d'un coup, sans nous prévenir. Un jour, Rosalie avait croisé Jacob Black dans les bois, il venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'il était "**réellement**": un loup. Ils ont discuté, (eh oui, il y avait un début à tout ! Rosalie pouvait tenir une conversation sans que ce soit avec une fille) et Jacob avait muté en loup afin de lui montrer. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'imprégnation avait eu lieu. Pire qu'un coup de foudre ! Edward avait scané leurs pensées pour nous aider à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Leur amour était si fort et leur attirance si intense, qu'ils ne purent lutter.

En quelques minutes, Rosalie avait embarqué toutes ses affaires, puis nous avait expliqué rapidement le topo.

Non, mais, imaginez deux êtres, nés pour se détester et se battre, tomber follement amoureux... Deux ennemis jurés, un vampire et un loup !

Quelle ironie du destin...

A présent, j'étais le nouveau solitaire de la famille Cullen, puisqu'Edward avait, enfin, trouvé "**sa**" Bella, rien qu'une humaine.

Edward. Tout le monde était en admiration devant lui, même moi. Je ne l'avouais pas mais je me sentais inférieur à lui.  
Il était si intelligent, si sensible aux autres, si parfait. Malgré son don exceptionnel, il lisait dans les pensées de tout le monde sauf de Bella, il n'en profitait pas. Il essayait toujours de nous laisser le plus d'intimité possible.

Bref, depuis que Rosalie avait quitté la maison familiale, Esmée me chouchoutait. Elle croyait que la séparation me rendait triste, si elle savait !

Si les autres savaient à quel point j'étais heureux, enfin libéré de cette fille, magnifiquement belle certes, mais tellement imbue de sa personne. Elle passait son temps à se faire belle, à regarder son reflet partout où elle pouvait, à coiffer ses cheveux mais, surtout, à parler d'elle !

La seule chose, qui me manquerait chez elle, serait son habileté pour la mécanique. Elle excellait dans les réparations automobiles. Ca, c'était génial, elle boostait nos moteurs les yeux fermés... Tant pis, j'irai chez le garagiste du coin, maintenant !

Je soupirais en pensant à ma Jeep lorsqu'Edward déboula dans la maison.

- _Salut Ed' !_ M'écriai-je, ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Il ne posa même pas les yeux sur moi, se contentant d'un léger signe de tête. Il s'était précipité dans sa chambre et avait allumé sa chaîne hi-fi. Ce n'était pas de bon augure, ça !

Je décidai d'aller lui parler.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce que ton "__**humaine**__" t'a encore fait ?_ M'enquis-je, sans lui demander l'autorisation d'entrée.

De toute façon, il avait dû entendre mes pensées et savait que j'arrivais.

- _Ce n'est pas "__**mon humaine**__", c'est Bella !_ Siffla-t-il.

- _Ok, t'énerve pas, frérot ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..._

Edward s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en cuir et m'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre:

- _Je lui ai, tout, dit._

- _Quoi ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Que j'étais, enfin non, que nous étions des vampires, que c'était moi son sauveur, bref, je lui ai tout révélé._

-_ Waow ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies osé faire ça !_ M'emportai-je. _Tu aurais pu nous en parler. La pauvre, elle a dû s'enfuir en hurlant comme une folle ! On va devoir déménager..._

- _Elle ne s'est pas enfuie, c'est moi qui suis parti._ Me confia-t-il.

- _T'as pas fait ça ? Ed', mais t'as quoi dans ta tête ? Elle va le raconter à tout le monde..._

- _Bella ne fera jamais ça !_

- _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as même pas attendu de voir sa réaction._

- _Je le sais parce qu'elle venait juste d'accepter ma demande en mariage._

- _Ma parole, tu es fou ! Epouser une humaine ? Ca va être quoi ta vie à ses côtés ? La regarder vieillir, mourir, lui donner une vie sans enfants et, tout cela, en gardant ton physique d'adolescent ? Mais t'es vraiment pas net, Edward Cullen !_

- _Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais passer à côté de la seule fille qui ait touché mon coeur en plus de cent ans d'existence ? Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle, Emmet !_

Je le contemplais, hagard. Il semblait malheureux, détruit. J'étais sûr que si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, il se serait écroulé en larmes.

- _Pourquoi tu lui as dit, alors, si tu ne veux pas la perdre ?_

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- _Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, Bella est si perspicace, elle se doutait, depuis un bon moment, que je n'étais pas normal._

- _Et, maintenant, tu fais quoi ?_

- _Euh... J'attends._

- _T'attends quoi ?_ M'énervai-je.

- _Qu'elle rentre de son voyage chez sa mère et de connaître sa décision._

Alors, là, Edward avait baissé de dix rangs dans mon estime.

- _Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Bats-toi pour elle. Montre-lui à quel point tu l'aimes ! Tu veux être heureux et te marier avec elle ?_

- _Oui._

- _Alors, bouge-toi !_

- _Mais, je ne peux pas aller en Floride. Le soleil m'empêcherait de sortir._

- _Et dire que tout le monde te croit intelligent... _Soupirai-je d'agacement. _Prépare tes affaires, je t'accompagne ! On va la ramener ton humaine._

Edward m'observait, ahuri, sans bouger.

- _Dépêche-toi un peu, au lieu de faire ton malheureux. T'es pathétique Cullen !_

Je lui jetai son sac de voyage en pleine tête.

- _Bouge-toi !_ Criai-je.

Volà, donc, la raison de notre présence dans cet avion de luxe, en destination de la Floride.

Les hôtesses ne cessaient de nous tourner autour, en nous souriant comme des bécasses.

- _J'en croquerai bien une ! _Rigolai-je.

- _T'es écoeurant, Emmet..._

- _Peut-être, mais, moi, je suis célibataire !_

- _Tu as vraiment fait une croix sur Rosalie ?_ M'interrogea-t-il.

- _Tu lis dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas ?_

Edward acquiesça.

- _Donc, tu sais que "__**oui**__" et ce qu'il en était de notre histoire. Ca m'a choqué mais, pas de soucis, j'ai compris que personne n'y pouvait rien. Je trouverai mieux qu'elle, enfin, un jour... En attendant, je vais m'amuser un peu._

Edward était, à présent, perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne comprenais que vaguement ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella. De toute façon, seule sa tête pouvait l'aider. Personne n'avait été dans son cas, même Carlisle ne faisait que "**supposer**" ce que donnerait leur couple.

- _Au fait, Emmet, n'oublie pas de brouiller les pistes dans tes pensées Je ne veux pas qu'Alice sache ce que nous faisons. Elle pourrait prévenir Bella et je n'en ai pas envie._

- _Pas de problème ! Je vais m'amuser à lui faire croire n'importe quoi à la lutine, un tour du monde... _Plaisantai-je.

L'atterrissage s'effectua en douceur. Maintenant, direction Jacksonville. Nous nous rendîmes à l'agence de location de voitures et en ressortîmes avec une sublîme Porsche Cayman noire, vitres teintées.

Il était 19h30, le soleil baissait dans le ciel, nous pourrions bientôt marcher dans les rues sans éblouir personne.

- _C'est sûr que des corps de diamant n'effrairaient personne ! _Ironisa Edward.

- _T'as qu'à pas lire dans mes pensées !_ Protestai-je. _Puis-je m'amuser dans ma tête ?_

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la main.

- _Encore merci de me laisser conduire la voiture. _Déclarai-je.

- _Tu es un excellent conducteur, c'est normal. Tant que tu ne roules pas comme Bella..._

" **On va la retrouver, Ed'. Elle te reviendra !** "

- _C'est gentil, mais je ne la forcerai pas. Si elle a peur de moi, je la laisserai tranquille, mener une vie normale, avec un garçon "__**normal**__"._

" **Tu te fais des films ! Je suis sûr que Bella est désespérée de ton silence, t'as même pas pris ton téléphone !** "

- _Il est resté dans ma Volvo, je l'ai éteint._

" **Elle a dû t'appeler... **"

- _Je ne pense pas, Emmet._ Dit-il, en détournant sa tête, signe qu'il clôturait cette conversation.

Nous arrivâmes, enfin, à Jacksonville.

La mère de Bella avait une belle maison, grande mais pas autant que la nôtre, avec une piscine.

- _Ce serait cool une piscine intérieure !_ Lançai-je.

- _En effet, il faudrait en parler à Esmée. Bon, souhaite-moi bonne chance !_

" **T'en as pas besoin **"

Edward s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture mais, au dernier moment, il se réinstalla dans son siège.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Bella n'est pas chez elle. Apparemment, elle est au cinéma avec un certain "__**Liam**__" et sa soeur. _M'avoua-t-il, énervé.

" **T'es jaloux !** " Riai-je.

Edward grogna, je me tus aussitôt.

- _Il y a de quoi, sa mère le trouve très beau et il est plus âgé que Bella. Argh... C'est un joueur de Base-ball._ Soupira-t-il.

" **On va aller voir ça !** "

Face à l'entrée du cinéma, cachés dans la voiture, je ne pensais qu'à une chose: me défouler.

- _Il n'y aura pas de bagarre, Emmet !_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _C'est un humain ! Et, de toute façon, c'était le choix de Bella d'accepter son invitation._

- _Bon, ok, mais t'es pas drôle, Ed' !_ Me plaignis-je en ouvrant la portière.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais, le soleil s'étant couché, nous pouvions sortir sans crainte.

- _Entends-tu ce Liam ?_

- _Non. Ou alors, il ne pense pas à Bella, je ne l'aperçois dans aucune pensée._

- _La séance est bientôt terminée. Tu tiens le coup ?_

- _Oui._ Souffla-t-il. _Mais, j'ai peur de sa réaction._

- _Tu vas être fixé..._

La foule commençait déjà à quitter le cinéma. Nous étions adossés à la Porsche, silencieux.

Tout à coup, je la vis. Elle était souriante, belle, grande, élancée. Tout en elle m'appelait. Si mon coeur battait encore, il jaillirait de ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais détâcher mon regard de cette fille. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et une petite frange cachait une partie de son front. Soudain, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens.

- _Emmet réagit ! Arrête de baver... _Murmura Edward, trop rapidement pour que de simples humains puissent entendre.

Bella était face à nous, entourée de ce Liam et de la beauté aux yeux verts. Je souris et murmurai:

- _C'est à toi, Ed', de réagir. Tu dois parler à Bella, pas moi !_

" **Et j'en suis bien content vu la tête qu'elle fait en te regardant. **"

Bella se tenait droite comme un piquet, ahurie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à nous voir, aucun doute là-dessus.

- _Bonsoir, Bella ! Je peux te parler ?_ Lui demanda Edward.

- _Oui, bien sûr. A plus tard et merci pour la soirée !_ Dit-elle à ses accompagnateurs.

Elle suivit mon frère jusqu'à un banc, un peu plus loin de nous. Ils s'y installèrent.

La fille me regardait toujours. Je devais réagir, et vite.

- _Katia, on y va ? _Proposa Liam.

Katia ? Cette beauté répondait au doux prénom de Katia. Je la détaillai en un clin d'oeil. Elle mesurait un peu plus d'un mètre soixante dix. Elle devait être âgée d'environ 16/17 ans. Des lèvres pulpeuses qui me souriaient, j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

" **Non, Em', c'est une humaine ! **"

- _Euh, bonsoir ! Je suis Emmet, le beau-frère de Bella._

- _Le frère adoptif d'Edward, donc ? Moi, c'est Liam et voici ma soeur Katia._ Se présenta le garçon.

Sa soeur ? Ca c'était cool !!!

- _Je suis enchantée, Emmet._ Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je secouai la tête.

- _Moi aussi !_ M'empressai-je de répondre. _Vous accepteriez de boire un verre avec moi le temps que ces deux-là finissent de parler ?_

- _Liam doit rentrer mais, moi, j'ai le temps !_

Katia avait l'air de supplier son frère du regard.

- _D'accord, mais tu rentres avant minuit._

- _Je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit à l'heure. Et, puis, Bella sera avec elle._

- _Je te fais confiance, tu me la ramènes entière et en vie._

- _Promis !_

_  
- Liam, c'est gênant !_

- _Il n'y a pas à être gêné. C'est ton frère, il te protège. Moi aussi, je suis comme ça avec ma soeur._

Katia me souriait. Liam me salua, embrassa sa soeur sur le front puis avança jusqu'à une BMW bleu nuit.

- _Quel endroit me conseilles-tu ? _Demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

- _Le "__**Bistrot Français**__". C'est un endroit calme, parfait pour discuter. On les prévient ?_

Je jetai un oeil vers Edward.

- _Non, pas la peine. Ils nous trouveront très facilement, n'aie crainte._

Nous traversâmes la route, le "**Bistrot Français**" se situait juste en face du cinéma.  
J'ouvris la porte et la laissai passer.

- _Merci. _Balbutia-t-elle, les joues rosies.

Il y avait du monde mais Katia dégota une petite table dans un coin tranquille. Nous nous y installâmes l'un en face de l'autre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer tant elle était divine. Lorsqu'elle m'avait frôlé, tout à l'heure, en passant devant moi, j'avais pu respirer son doux parfum, un mélange de miel et de jacinthe, très enivrant.

La serveuse interrompit mes pensées.

- _Que désirez-vous ? _S'enquit-elle, en minaudant.

Pour qui se prenait-elle à me dévorer ainsi des yeux alors que j'étais accompagné ?

Je la fusillai des yeux puis portai mon attention sur Katia.

- _Tu veux manger quelque chose ?_

Elle examina le menu et répondit en souriant:

- _Des tagliatelles à la carbonara._

- _La même chose pour moi._ Déclarai-je à la serveuse, qui n'osait plus me regarder.

- _Et comme boisson ? _Nous demanda-t-elle.

- _Un coca. _Rétorqua la magnifique brune assise devant moi.

- _Donc deux cocas !_

La serveuse nous remercia en prenant, pratiquement, la fuite.

- _Alors, depuis quand connais-tu Bella ?_ La questionnai-je.

- _Ce soir. Mon frère l'a rencontrée chez son entraîneur, il y a deux jours. Il m'emmène toujours au cinéma quand il rentre de voyage. Et, comme il a su que Bella n'avait pas le moral, il l'a invitée._

- _Bella n'avait pas le moral ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Oui, apparemment elle s'est disputée avec ton frère, c'est ça ?_

- _Si on veut. C'est compliqué mais ils s'aiment et sont faits l'un pour l'autre._

- _C'est beau ce que tu dis... _Murmura-t-elle, alors que la serveuse revenait avec notre commande.

Oh, c'est vrai que j'avais commandé de la nourriture d'humain ! J'allais devoir ingurgiter cette immondice... Beurk !

- _C'est mon plat préféré !_ S'extasia Katia.

- _Ca tombe bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on va se régaler !_ Souriai-je, faussement.

Rien que l'odeur répugnante, qui se dégageait de nos assiettes, me donnait la nausée. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Un ours. Non, mieux, mon plat était du grizzly, oui, un bon grizzly enragé.

Je mangeai vite afin de ne pas m'écoeurer par ce que je faisais actuellement. J'étais tellement concentré que je ne ressentais aucun goût, j'en oubliais même Katia. Tant pis, il fallait que je donne le change, paraître humain. Le paraître avant tout.

Dernière bouchée que je fis passer avec cette infecte boisson marron. Voilà, mon calvaire prenait fin.

**********************************

Aimez-vous ce changement de point de vue ?

J'espère car le chapitre 19 sera la suite des aventures d'Emmet !

Reviews... Please !


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à Twilight007, Mafrip, Chriwyatt, Misiri-addict, Galswinthe, Pauline, Carliecullen, Guylaine, Magda88, Tali-ange, Fan-de-jacob-black, Annecullen69 et Sophiebelier pour vos reviews.

J'ai tellement hâte de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre que je ne peux vous répondre à chacune perso'...

*************

Deuxième et dernière partie du One-shot d' Emmet...

Chapitre 19

- _Dis donc, tu étais affamé !_ S'amusa Katia.

- _L'avion, ça creuse !_

Je la laissai terminer son assiette, puis me mis à la questionner:

- _Et si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur toi !_

_  
- Que veux-tu savoir ?_

_  
- Tout !_

- _Ok. Je m'appelle Katia Lutz, j'ai 15 ans. Je suis mannequin professionnel depuis six mois, ce qui m'oblige à prendre des cours par correspondance. Je vis avec mon père et mon frère, ma mère est décédée à ma naissance. Voilà, c'est tout._

15 ans ? Impossible, elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée ! Je ne pourrais jamais l'emmener avec moi à Forks, enfin pas avant plusieurs années.

- _Tu as l'air perplexe, c'est mon âge qui te dérange, n'est-ce pas ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Oui, on peut dire ça._

_  
- Et si, tu me parlais de toi ?_

- _Euh, eh bien, j'ai été adopté, il y a quelques années et j'en suis très heureux car j'ai vraiment une famille extraordinaire. Je suis en terminale dans le même lycée que Bella._

- _Et tu as quel âge ?_

_  
- 18, ouai, j'ai 18 ans !_

_  
- Tu fais beaucoup plus vieux..._

- _Toi aussi._

La serveuse vint nous débarrasser.

- _Vous allez prendre un dessert ?_

J'interrogeai Katia du regard.

- _Je prendrai bien un fondant au chocolat._

- _Rien pour moi, merci._

Ouf, le dessert, ça, je pouvais l'éviter.

La serveuse revint presqu'aussitôt avec le gâteau.

- _Tu n'aimes pas les desserts ?_

- _Pas ceux-là._ Avouai-je, d'humeur coquine.

Ah lala ! Il fallait que je me calme, la regarder déguster ce fondant était un vrai supplice pour ma libido. Je détournai mes yeux de sa bouche, à contrecoeur.

Qu'allais-je faire d'elle ?

Cette fille me hantait déjà, j'avais envie de faire des tas de choses avec elle, comme de l'embrasser ou de la toucher. Mais, je ne pouvais pas, elle prendrait peur au contact glacé de ma peau.

J'avais besoin d'elle... Alors que ça faisait à peine une heure qu'on se connaissait !

Etait-ce, ça, le coup de foudre ?

Il fallait que je parle à Edward.

" **Edward, j'ai besoin de tes services, vite !** " L'appelai-je en silence.

J'allai me lever pour régler l'addition mais Edward apparut avec Bella, tendrement enlacés. Ca faisait plaisir à voir.

Je vis la serveuse, qui se tenait au bar, soupirer de déception en le voyant embrasser son amour.

J'enviais mon frère, il avait trouvé une fille étonnante, tellement amoureuse de lui qu'elle comprenait et acceptait tout de lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce que nous étions.

Je me rassis sur ma chaise. Bella se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- _Merci, Emmet ! Tu seras mon beau-frère préféré..._

- _Ca me touche énormément, Bella. Mais, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te taquiner._

- _J'ai le droit de rêver ! _Soupira-t-elle.

- _Edward, je te présente Katia, la soeur de Liam. Katia, je te présente mon frère._

" **Elle est magnifique, j'en suis fou mais elle n'a que 15 ans ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Venir habiter à Jacksonville ?** " Pensai-je à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Edward secoua la tête afin de me signifier son refus.

" **Tu crois qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi ?** "

Il hocha la tête.

Waou ! Elle craquait pour moi !

" **Mais 15 ans, c'est jeune !** "

Il acquiesça rapidement.

" **Tu penses que je peux lui dire que j'attendrai quelques années, afin qu'elle soit majeure ?** "

Il me répondit par une petite grimace, il me le déconseillait.

" **J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, tu crois qu'elle accepterait ?** "

Edward la fixa quelques secondes puis me fit un grand sourire.

Elle voulait aussi m'embrasser !

J'étais trop content, comme un gosse le jour de Noël.

- _Ca va, Emmet ?_ Me demanda Katia.

- _Oui, très bien. _Souris-je. _Je pensais à quelque chose._

- _Ca devait être très amusant vu ta tête._ Intervint Bella.

- _Oui, ça l'était. Je pensais justement à toi !_ Plaisantai-je. _Plus précisément à la tête que tu vas faire en montant dans la magnifique Porsche qu'on a louée._

- _Dans tes rêves ! Je rentrerai à pieds, en compagnie d'Edward._

- _Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise._

- _Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer._ Décréta Katia en se levant.

- _Je te raccompagne. Edward, je passerai te prendre chez Bella, je suppose._

- _Tu supposes bien. Prends ton temps ! Je vais faire connaissance avec la mère de Bella._

Ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux, quelle chance il avait d'être aimé à ce point.

Je payai la note, laissant un bon pourboire à la serveuse, histoire de la consoler un peu.

J'ouvris la portière de la voiture à Katia, faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvement trop rapide.

- _Elle est sublîme cette voiture !_

- _On adore tout ce qui est beau. _Répondis-je en la couvant des yeux.

Elle baissa les yeux en souriant.

Elle me guida jusqu'à chez elle. C'était une immense villa, de style méditerranéen, bordée d'un grand parc verdoyant.

_- Mon frère l'a offerte à mon père quand il est passé professionnel._

- _Elle est superbe ! _Dis-je en détâchant ma ceinture de sécurité.

- _Emmet, je peux te poser une question ?_

_  
- Bien sûr ! Même plusieurs si tu veux._

- _C'est-à-dire que...tu me plais...beaucoup, et j'aimerais savoir si c'est réciproque._

- _Ce n'est pas une question, ça. Puis-je t'embrasser ? Là, c'est une question._

-_ Alors, puis-je t'embrasser ? _Souffla-t-elle.

Je la contemplais en souriant.

- _Non._

Katia parut très déçue, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

- _Je t'ai répondu "__**non**__" car c'est moi qui vais t'embrasser, dans quelques secondes._ Lui confiai-je, priant pour qu'elle ne se sauve pas à mon contact.

Elle m'observa surprise. Afin de la préparer à la sensation de froid qu'elle allait ressentir, je posai ma main, doucement, sur sa joue. Une caresse légère afin qu'elle ne parte pas en hurlant.

Elle sursauta à peine et ferma les yeux.

Je m'approchai, alors, un peu plus près et déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je ressentis comme une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, si différentes de celles de Rosalie. Je vérifiai sa réaction face à ce premier contact. Elle souriait, les yeux toujours clos. Je décidai de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mes mains encadrèrent son visage et je posai à nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne. En réponse à ce baiser, elle noua ses mains autour de mon cou et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Ma langue partit alors à la rencontre de la sienne, elles se trouvèrent puis s'enroulèrent.

Il fallait que je trouve la force de me séparer d'elle, sa respiration commençait à devenir haletante. Je mis fin à notre baiser avec regret.

- _Mon âge ne te dérange pas ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

- _Je m'en accomoderai. Trois ans, c'est pas la mer à boire !_

- _Ce que je ressens pour toi est complètement dingue, ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on se connaît et pourtant on dirait que ça fait des mois._

- _Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi._

- _C'est vrai ? _S'étonna-t-elle.

- _Si je te le dis !_

- _Les garçons disent toujours ça pour faire plaisir aux filles._

- _Pas moi. Je ne suis pas n'importe quel garçon, je suis Emmet Cullen et je ne mens jamais. Parole de... de ce que tu veux._

Elle ne put se retenir de rire.

- _Tu es vraiment belle !_ Soupirai-je.

- _Toi aussi._

_  
- Toi, tu es mannequin !_

_  
- Mais, tu pourrais l'être également._

- _Sérieux ?_

_  
- Sérieux. Si tu veux, je te présente à mon agent._

- _Non, vaut mieux pas. Si je suis connu, toutes les filles vont se jeter sur moi ! _Plaisantai-je.

- _Ah, là, je suis d'accord avec toi !_

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à son tour.

- _On se voit demain ?_ Demandai-je après avoir vu l'heure sur le tableau de bord.

- _Ce ne sera pas possible, je prends l'avion pour Paris. J'aurais dû te le dire avant mais j'avais trop envie de t'embrasser._

- _Tu pars combien de temps ?_

- _Une semaine et, toi, tu rentres quand chez toi ?_

- _Certainement demain ou après-demain._

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçu. Rien qu'une soirée en sa compagnie, c'était vraiment trop peu.

- _Tu pars à quelle heure demain ?_

_  
- Vers 13 heures._

_  
- Ca t'embête si je passe te voir avant ?_ Tentai-je.

- _J'en serai très heureuse._

_  
- Dans ce cas, je serai là avant midi._

_  
- J'ai hâte d'y être._

Nous nous embrassâmes, langoureusement, une dernière fois puis elle descendit de la voiture.  
Je ne démarrai que lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle.

" **Vraiment pas de bol !** "

Mon téléphone portable sonna. C'était Edward, je pouvais donc décrocher.

- _Qu'y a-t-il, Ed' ?_

- _Nous sommes invités à dormir chez Bella. Tu arrives dans combien de temps ?_

- _Je ne te rejoins pas, j'ai un truc à faire. Et je dois demander conseil à Alice. Tu me trouveras une excuse._

_  
- D'accord, à demain._

- _Je passerai vers 13 heures, mais je t'appellerai avant, s'il y a trop de soleil, mes projets tombent à l'eau._

Je passai le restant de la nuit à conduire sans but, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais faire pour montrer à Katia à quel point j'étais sincère avec elle, combien elle comptait déjà pour moi.

Le soleil se levait, il était 7h30. Je me garai sur un grand parking et composai le numéro de ma petite soeur.

- _Emmet, je vais te tuer ! _Cria-t-elle en décrochant.

- _Toi aussi, tu me manques !_ Rétorquai-je, en souriant.

-_ Et Edward ?_

_  
- Avec Bella, chez sa mère._

_  
- C'est vrai ?_

- _Y'a pas plus vrai, certainement un mariage dans pas longtemps._

- _C'est trop génial !_ Hurla-t-elle. _Mais, Emmet, qui est cette brune aux yeux verts que je vois avec toi, tout à l'heure ?_

- _Katia. Elle est belle, hein ?_

_  
- Très belle, mais c'est une humaine, comme Bella. Tu l'aimes à ce point ? _S'étonna-t-elle.

- _Oui, j'en suis dingue. Mais, elle n'a que 15 ans._

_  
- Ca ne posera pas de problème, crois-moi, l'amour attendra..._

- _L'amour attendra quoi ?_

_  
- De vous réunir à jamais. Elle deviendra l'une des nôtres, Emmet, tout comme Bella. Elles ne vous quitteront plus._

_  
- Tu en es certaine ?_

- _Autant que toi en ce moment._

_  
- Tu vois autrechose ?_

_  
- Oui, tu vas lui offrir un merveilleux pendentif, un coeur en argent mais, tu devras l'attendre à l'aéroport, après t'être garé au parking sous-terrain, à cause du soleil._

- _Je l'achète où le pendentif ?_ M'impatientai-je, perdu.

- _Il y a une boutique de luxe à l'aéroport, tu le trouveras là-bas._

_  
- Merci, Alice. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi._

- _Oh, je vais adorer le bracelet avec des émeraudes que tu vas m'acheter !_

- _J'en étais sûr, je suis trop généreux !_

_  
- A bientôt, frérot._

_  
- A bientôt, soeurette._

Je remis le contact et me précipitai à l'aéroport.

Je dus attendre que la boutique ouvre. La vendeuse était partie en pause.

- _Bonjour, Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ?_ Me proposa la vendeuse, enfin de retour.

- _Je cherche un pendentif en forme de coeur en argent... et un bracelet avec des émeraudes._

Elle parut très surprise de ma demande mais me proposa ce qu'elle avait, sans rechigner.

- _Je prends le pendentif avec les petits coeurs percés dans le gros coeur, la chaine assortie et le bracelet en or avec les quatre émeraudes._

La vendeuse me regarda stupéfaite.

- _Vous ne voulez pas connaître leur prix ?_

- _Non. Aucune importance !_ Répondis-je en me dirigeant à la caisse.

Elle empaqueta les deux écrins dans des paquets cadeaux et me tendit la facture. 4 500 dollars. Pour toute réponse, je lui souris et lui donnai ma carte de crédit.  
Cette somme était minime comparait au plaisir d'offrir.

Il était midi. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé le numéro de téléphone de Katia ?

En ce moment, elle devait s'imaginer les pires choses à mon sujet, elle devait me maudire...  
Je n'étais qu'un pitoyable buveur de sang sans cervelle !

J'étais, toujours, assis dans le hall d'attente destination Paris, lorsque je la vis arriver, accompagnée d'un homme plus âgé, certainement son père. L'homme se dirigea vers le guichet d'enregistrement. Je me levai aussitôt.

- _Katia !_ L'appelai-je en avançant vers elle.

Elle se retourna. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés, elle venait de pleurer.

- _Je suis désolé, comme j'étais en retard, j'ai préféré venir t'attendre ici._

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant sûrement à ce qu'elle allait me répondre.

- _Excuse acceptée._

- _Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur. Tiens, c'est pour toi._ Dis-je en lui offrant son paquet.

- _Il ne fallait pas, voyons ! Ca ne fait même pas 24 heures qu'on se connait._

Elle l'accepta quand même et s'assit dans un fauteuil pour l'ouvrir. Je pris place à ses côtés, attendant de voir sa réaction. Et, si Alice s'était trompée, qu'elle n'aimait pas ce bijou ?

- _Oh, mon dieu ! Il est trop beau ! Tu es complètement fou. Rien que l'emballage doit coûter une fortune !_

_  
- Il te plaît ?_

_  
- Bien sûr !_

Elle me le tendit, se tourna et releva ses cheveux. Je lui passai doucement sur le cou et le ferma dans sa nuque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser légèrement à l'endroit du fermoir.

- _Si ton père veut me tuer, tant pis, pour moi ! Je mourrais heureux... _Plaisantai-je.

Si seulement elle savait que j'étais quasiment immortel !

- _Ne t'inquète pas, il est très tolérant. _Répondit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

- _Je t'ai noté mes coordonnées. On ne pourra pas se voir souvent, mais si ça te tente, appelle-moi._

- _En fait, j'ai un casting à Port Angeles dans une semaine. J'y resterai deux jours._

- _Ok, j'y serai !_

J'étais heureux et soulagé de savoir que j'allais bientôt la revoir.

- _Tu crois que je peux t'embrasser devant ton père "__**tolérant**__" ?_

- _Il nous tourne le dos exprès._ Sourit-elle.

- _Si j'ai son accord, je ne vais pas m'en priver !_

Ma main droite se posa sur sa nuque afin d'attirer son visage vers le mien, quand nos lèvres se touchèrent, je ressentis la même électricité se répandre dans tout mon corps. J'adorais cette sensation.

- _Tu peux m'appeler jour et nuit, tu ne me dérangeras jamais._

- _Tant pis pour toi, je vais te harceler !_

- _Je l'espère !_

Son père l'appela, il était l'heure, pour elle, de prendre son avion.

Un dernier baiser puis je la laissai partir.

Une semaine, c'était rien ! Du moment que j'allai la revoir...

Je lui fis signe lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai en soupirant.

- _J'arrive, Ed' !_

****************************************

Reprise du POV Bella au prochain chapitre !

Reviews !!!


	20. Chapter 20

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est génial...

Merci CarlieCullen ! Tu es la seule à m'avoir fait part du clin d'oeil à Kellan !lol D'ailleurs, la vraie Katia n'avait pas immédiatement percuté, trop contente d'être la nouvelle petite amie d'Emmet...

Lilia: Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Mimie30: J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre !

Retour à Bella....

chapitre 20

J'avais l'impression que les heures ne s'écoulaient plus, je m'ennuyais à mourir ! En fait, non, ce n'était pas de l'ennui, c'était de la tristesse. Je n'avais envie de rien par manque, Edward me manquait horriblement. Il ne m'avait pas encore rappelée, et pour cause, Alice avait retrouvé son téléphone portable, éteint, dans sa Volvo.

- _Bella, tu peux venir m'aider ?_ Cria ma mère.

- _J'arrive !_

Je me levai, avec réticence, de mon lit. Il faisait encore si chaud dehors que la climatisation, à l'intérieur de la maison, nous procurait une fraîcheur inespérée.

Je m'adossai contre la porte du congélateur.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- _Je prépare le repas pour ce soir. Tu te souviens de Liam ?_

- _Bien sûr, il était dans la piscine hier matin, pourquoi ?_

- _Phil l'a invité à dîner pour parler du prochain match. Et comme je sais qu'il adore les lasagnes, j'en cuisine._

- _J'adore ça aussi !_ Souris-je.

- _Je ferai doublement plaisir, alors ! Tu m'aides ?_

J'enfilai le tablier qu'elle me tendit et m'approchai d'elle.

Nous passâmes une bonne heure à cuisiner, en musique.

Liam arriva à 18h00, en moto, nous salua puis s'enferma dans le bureau avec mon beau-père.

- _Ah, les hommes !_ Soupira ma mère. _Tu viens regarder Buffy avec moi ?_

- _Euh, non... Je vais prendre un peu le soleil au bord de la piscine._

- _Tu sais, Bella, tu peux prendre la voiture pour aller te promener. _Me proposa-t-elle.

- _Pas la peine, je reste ici ! _Balbutiai-je en sortant sur la terrasse.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la piscine et mis mes jambes dans l'eau. Je devais avouer que c'était une pure joie de profiter du soleil et de l'eau en même temps. A Forks, on profitait seulement de l'eau !

Pourquoi m'était-il impossible de conduire une voiture ?

En tant que passagère, pas de soucis, mais en tant que conductrice, c'était impensable, pour moi, de poser mes mains sur le volant.  
Pourtant, j'avais obtenu le permis facilement... En fait, depuis l'accident mortel de cette élève de terminale, je faisais un blocage total.

- _Tu as l'air bien pensive !_

Je me retournai. Liam m'observait en souriant.

- _Votre réunion est terminée ?_

- _Oui. Au fait, ta mère veut savoir si tu préfères manger dans la cuisine ou sur la terrasse._

- _Et, toi, tu préfères quoi ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Ca m'est égal, mais vu que, là où tu vis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil et que tes vacances sont bientôt finies, j'aurais tendance à choisir la terrasse._

Je souris à mon tour. Il était très charmant.

- _Tu as pitié de mon teint pâle ? _Le taquinai-je.

- _Non ! _Se défendit-il. _Je n'oserais jamais faire de comparaison entre mon sublîme bronzage et... le tien._

- _Oh ! Je te signale que c'est tout comme !_ Plaisantai-je, en me mettant debout.

- _Je peux te poser une question ?_

- _Bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ?_

- _Qu'est-ce qui rend tes yeux si tristes ?_

- _A ton avis ?_

- _Un garçon. Vous avez rompu ?_

- _Pas exactement, plutôt un malentendu. Je n'ai pas été séparée de lui depuis qu'on sort ensemble, la distance et ce...malentendu sont insupportables._

- _Je te comprends. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être séparé de celui qu'on aime._

_  
- Ah, bon ? _M'étonnai-je.

Je n'osai pas lui demander de détails, peut-être avais-je mal compris.

- _Mmm, quand je pars en déplacement, mon copain doit rester ici, à Jacksonville, pour ses études. C'est terrible, même sans dispute, et vu qu'il n'y a pas de connection internet dans chaque hôtel, le téléphone ne comble pas tout._

- _Que ferait-on sans internet ?_

Nous rîmes ensemble en nous plaçant, côte à côte, à table.

Ma mère et Phil avaient déjà tout préparé.

- _J'emmène ma petite soeur au cinéma, demain soir, tu veux te joindre à nous ?_ Me questionna Liam.

- _Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir._

Ma mère me fixait, un immense sourire aux lèvres, savait-elle que ce beau jeune homme était attiré par les garçons ?  
A mon avis, vu sa tête, elle l'ignorait...

Nous passâmes une très agréable soirée, ce qi me fit oublier un peu Edward.

Je dormis d'une traite cette nuit-là, sans rêve. Mon premier geste du matin fut d'attraper mon téléphone et de contempler quelques instants le magnifique visage de mon adoré. Je sursautai quand, soudain, il se mit à sonner entre mes mains. Je mis plusieurs secondes à réagir avant de pouvoir décrocher.

- _Encore un peu et c'était la crise cardiaque !_

_  
- Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella._ Chantonna Alice.

- _Tu as des nouvelles ?_ Espérai-je en croisant les doigts.

- _Non. Mais, toi, tu me dois des explications !_

_  
- A propos de quoi ?_

_  
- De ce beau garçon qui t'accompagnera, ce soir, au cinéma._

- _Oh, Liam ? C'est un ami, enfin, un nouvel ami, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Base-Ball que Phil entraîne. Il est beau, hein ?_

_  
- Très... Mais, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tu es ma belle-soeur à moi et..._

- _Alice ?_ La coupai-je.

- _Oui ?_

_  
- Liam est "__**gay**__"._

_  
- Ce magnifique athlète préfère les garçons ? _S'étonna-t-elle.

- _Oui._

_  
- Amuse-toi bien, alors ! Je t'embrasse._

Elle me raccrocha au nez, sans même prendre de mes nouvelles, sans même s'enquérir de ma tristesse... Heureusement que Liam m'avait invitée à sortir sinon elle ne m'aurait même pas appelée !

Je passai la matinée, avec ma mère, à faire les boutiques. Les quelques vêtements achetés resteraient chez elle, je ne pouvais pas porter des débardeurs et des shorts à Forks, les gens me prendraient pour une folle !

Nous en profitâmes pour déjeûner en ville.

- _Alors, comment trouves-tu Liam ?_ M'interrogea ma mère, en attendant le dessert.

- _Très gentil._ Avouai-je.

- _Seulement ?_

_  
- Oui. Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà un petit-ami._

_  
- Je pensais que vous aviez rompu, en fait. Tu n'en parles pas et tu ne lui téléphones jamais._

_  
- Edward est en vacances, également, mais... à l'étranger, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'appelle pas. _Mentis-je.

- _Dommage. Je m'étais imaginée que, si tu tombais amoureuse de Liam, tu viendrais vivre avec nous, définitivement._

_  
- Je suis désolée, maman. Je reprends l'avion dans trois jours._

_  
- Tant pis ! J'espère que tu reviendras vite me voir ? _Soupira-t-elle.

- _Bien sûr ! Par contre, ce serait bien si tu me donnais de tes nouvelles plus souvent._

_  
- Je ferai des efforts, ma puce !_ Me promit-elle.

Nous dégustâmes notre dessert en silence.

Liam n'allait plus tarder à arriver, il était presque 18h00.

Nous avions décidé d'aller manger avant la séance de 19h30. J'enfilai, rapidement, un short beige, un débardeur kaki et une paire de sandales "**spartiate**" marron foncé. Il fallait bien que j'étrenne ma nouvelle garde-robe avant de repartir.

J'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et descendis accueillir mon nouvel ami.

- _Bella, tu es magnifique ! _S'exclama Liam en m'embrassant sur la joue. _Blanche, mais magnifique ! Je te présente ma petite soeur. _Ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Katia._

Elle me sourit avant de se pencher, à son tour, pour m'embrasser.

- _Enchantée. C'est ça que tu appelles "__**petite**__" ?_ Ironisai-je en souriant.

- _Elle est grande mais elle n'a que 15 ans. Katia est mannequin professionnel._

_  
- Tu m'étonnes !_ Souris-je. _Tu es très belle, en tout cas._

- _Merci._

_  
- Bon, les filles, on y va. Je dois voir Thomas à 22h00. _S'impatienta-t-il.

- _Qui est Thomas ?_ M'enquis-je.

-_ Son copain. Il t'en a parlé ?_

_  
- Oui, mais je ne connaissais pas son prénom._

Nous nous installâmes dans la BMW de son frère et passâmes toute la durée du trajet à papoter comme de vieilles amies.

Après le repas, nous traversâmes la grande avenue pour rejoindre le cinéma.

- _Bon, vous choisissez quel film, les filles ?_

Je regardai Katia, la laissant décider. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant d'opter pour "**17 ans encore**", une comédie avec Zac Efron et Matthew Perry.

- _Tu as bon goût ! _Décréta son frère. _Ca te va, Bella ?_

- _Oui, pas de problème !_

Les lumières se rallumèrent avant la fin du générique. Je n'appréciais pas ce moment, passer du noir à la lumière alors que le film n'était pas totalement terminé. Il y avait toujours un bêtisier ou des scènes coupées, mais dès que la lumière revenaient, c'était comme si on nous jetait dehors. Je détestais ce moment tout autant que les interminables publicités qui défilaient avant le film.

Nous sortîmes après la foule.

- _Bella, je suis très contente que tu sois venue avec nous !_ Déclara Katia.

- _Ca m'a fait plaisir..._

Je ne pus ajouter un mot de plus lorsque je les vis, adossés à leur voiture. Edward et Emmet se tenaient en face du cinéma.

- _Tu connais ces deux beaux gosses ?_ M'interrogea Liam.

Je fis "**oui**" de la tête. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni décrocher mes yeux de son regard doré.

- _Bonsoir, Bella ! Je peux te parler ? _Me demanda-t-il.

Quelle question idiote !

- _Euh, oui, bien sûr. A plus tard et merci pour la soirée !_ Dis-je à mes amis.

Je suivis Edward jusqu'à un banc, un peu plus loin, sur le même trottoir. Je m'assis et il en fit de même.

- _Alors, que viens-tu faire ici ?_

Edward me regarda d'un air offensé.

- _Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter..._

- _Non !_ L'interrompis-je. _Ca me fait très plaisir que tu sois venu. Je suis juste surprise, agréablement surprise._

Il me sourit, enfin.

- _Emmet m'a convaincu de te rejoindre. Il m'a dit que je devais me battre pour toi, que je ne devais pas te laisser me quitter._

Ma main s'enfouit dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Il était si beau.

- _Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter._ Murmurai-je.

- _Mais, tu sais ce que je suis, ce que je fais pour me nourrir..._

- _Et alors ? Ca ne change rien. Je suis à toi, corps et âme, Edward._

Ses prunelles topazes me dévisageaient comme si j'étais dingue !

- _Je t'aime comme tu es._ Soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Il ne me rendit pas, réellement, mon baiser.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ? _M'inquiétai-je.

Il se mit debout et me tourna le dos.

- _Tu ne te rends pas compte, Bella ! _S'énerva-t-il.

- _Explique-moi, alors._ Répondis-je, calmement, en me levant.

Il attrapa ma main droite et la posa sur son coeur.

- _Qu'entends-tu, que ressens-tu ?_

- _Rien._ Lui rétorquai-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- _Voilà, tu vois, mon coeur ne bat pas. Il est là mais il ne sert plus à rien. Mon coeur est mort le jour où je suis devenu vampire._

Edward ne dormait pas, ne mangeait pas, ne vieillissait pas et, maintenant, il m'apprenait que son coeur ne battrait plus jamais. Mais, pourtant, il était vivant, comme moi. Rien ne le différenciait d'un être humain, pour moi, il était humain.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

- _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_  
- De tout mon être ! Je t'aime à en mourir, Bella !_ M'avoua-t-il.

- _C'est tout ce qui compte, Edward._

Il m'attira contre son torse, son index vint soulever mon menton et nos lèvres se collèrent en douceur. Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Mes mains s'accrochèrent derrière sa nuque alors que les siennes me caressaient le dos.

- _Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, je te le jure, ma chérie !_

Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, sa déclaration me fit sourire. Il se redressa, subitement, à contrecoeur.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_  
- Emmet a besoin de moi. Ils sont dans le bar-restaurant, là-bas._ Dit-il en me montrant l'endroit d'un geste de la tête.

- _Tu l'as entendu t'appeler ?_ M'étonnai-je, sur le coup. _Ah, oui ! C'est vrai que tu lis dans les pensées..._

_  
- Mais toujours pas dans les tiennes._

- _Quel dommage ! Si tu savais à quoi je pense là tout de suite... _Le taquinai-je en caressant son torse.

- _Arrête, Bella ! Tu vas me rendre fou et ce n'est pas l'endroit adéquate !_

Sa bouche se jeta sur la mienne, son désir était aussi puissant que le mien, mais il nous fallait surmonter cette envie.

Nous arrivâmes dans le restaurant " **Le Bistrot Français **", Edward m'enlaçait amoureusement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'embrasser toutes les deux minutes.

Après avoir repéré la table d'Emmet, je me dirigeai, immédiatement, vers lui afin de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il ne parut pas étonné.

- _Merci, Emmet ! Tu seras mon beau-frère préféré._

- _Ca me touche énormément, Bella. Mais, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te taquiner._ Me sourit-il.

- _J'ai le droit de rêver !_ Soupirai-je, en m'installant à côté de lui.

Emmet fit les présentations entre Katia et Edward. A mon avis, il avait besoin du don de télépathe de mon adoré pour savoir ce que pensait Katia. J'observai, soudain, la table. Emmet avait-il partagé le repas de Katia ? Si oui, il devait avoir flashé sur elle, car il ne supportait aucune odeur de nourriture humaine. La dernière fois, à la cafétéria du lycée, il m'avait virée de la table parce que j'osais manger du poisson à ses côtés.

- _Katia, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as encore dîné ?_

- _J'avais une petite faim et, comme Emmet n'avait rien mangé pendant son voyage, on s'est fait un petit repas en tête à tête._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette idée. J'aurais tant voulu assister à cette scène ! Mais, je pouvais le taquiner, moi aussi, à ce sujet.

- _Qu'avez-vous commandé ?_ M'intéressai-je en quête de détails.

- _Des tagliatelles à la carbonara. Il a dévoré son assiette ! J'ai même dû répéter plusieurs fois mes phrases pour qu'il me réponde..._ Plaisanta-t-elle.

" **Ah la la ! Je te tiens, mon cher Emmet !** " Pensai-je, pratiquement hilare.

- _Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, Bella. _S'inquiéta mon amie.

- _Pardon. Je pensais à autre chose._ Répondis-je en me calmant.

Je reportai mon attention sur Edward, afin de me sortir Emmet de la tête.

Il était bizarre, en fait, j'avais l'impression que les deux frères étaient en pleine discussion silencieuse. J'adorai le contempler, son visage possédait une telle palette d'expressions que ça le rendait passionnant, même quand il ne disait pas un mot, je ne pouvais que rester accrochée à ses traits et " **l'écouter** "...

Tout à coup, le rire d'Emmet me réveilla.

- _Ca va, Emmet ?_ Demanda Katia.

- _Oui, très bien. Je pensais à quelque chose._

- _Ca devait être très amusant vu ta tête._ Intervins-je.

- _Oui, ça l'était. Je pensais justement à toi ! _Plaisanta-t-il. _Plus précisément à la tête que tu vas faire en montant dans la magnifique Porsche qu'on a louée._

- _Dans tes rêves ! Je rentrerai à pieds, en compagnie d'Edward._

- _Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise. _Décréta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Je lui tirai la langue.

- _Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer. _Nous prévint Katia, en se levant.

- _Je te raccompagne. Edward, je passerai te prendre chez Bella, je suppose._

- _Tu supposes bien. Prends ton temps, je vais faire connaissance avec la mère de Bella._ Annonça mon amoureux en me dévorant des yeux. _Tu désires commander quelque chose ? _Ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

- _Non, merci. Je suis trop pressée de me retrouver seule avec toi !_ Lui avouai-je, sans rougir.

- _Dans ce cas-là... Dépêchons-nous de partir, nous aussi._

Lorsque nous sortîmes du restaurant, Emmet démarrait.

- _Il a l'air amoureux !_ Remarquai-je.

Edward hocha la tête et m'enlaça la taille, tendrement.

- _Il va enfin comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi. Tout l'amour et le désir que tu fais naître en moi. _Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher d'un seul coup, attrapai son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai fougueusement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, pourtant, il répondit à mon baiser avec la même passion que moi.

- _Tu crois qu'un jour notre amour sera moins fort ? _M'enquis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu me rends fou !_

Edward me serra dans ses bras, j'aimais tellement quand il me tenait contre son torse et que je sentais son souffle sur mes cheveux, j'étais en sécurité.

****************************************

Alors, ai-je droit à des reviews ?


	21. Chapter 21

Merci pour vos superbes reviews !

Merci à Sophiebelier !

Voici la rencontre Edward/Renée et Phil...

chapitre 21

- _La maison de ta mère est encore assez loin, il vaudrait mieux qu'on accélère un peu. Monte sur mon dos !_

Je le contemplais, éberluée.

- _Je suis trop lourde... _Protestai-je.

- _Bella, monte !_ Insista-t-il.

- _Non, ça va pas la tête, je peux très bien marcher !_

Il me saisit le bras droit et me jeta sur son dos, en douceur. Je fus obligée de m'accrocher à son cou et d'enserrer sa taille avec mes jambes.

- _Tiens-toi bien ! _Me lança-t-il en souriant.

Edward se mit à courir à une vitesse impressionnante, on aurait dit qu'on volait. Je ne ressentais aucun choc, aucune secousse, comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Seul le vent caressait mon visage, il était le seul signe que tout cela était bien réel.  
Nous arrivâmes à destination en très peu de temps.

- _Alors ?_ M'interrogea-t-il en dénouant légèrement mes mains.

- _Euh...Je...C'est...Euh...Waou !_ Bafouillai-je.

Edward éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Je posai, prudemment, mes pieds sur le trottoir. J'avais peur de m'écrouler tellement mes membres étaient engourdis.

- _Oh ! Ta mère nous attend. Elle sait que je suis avec toi._

Je le regardai, bêtement. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de son don. Décidément, j'avais du mal à m'y faire.

- _Liam a dû la prévenir. Tu viens ?_

Je lui tendis la main et nous passâmes la porte d'entrée, ensemble.

Ma mère faisait les cent pas dans le salon tandis que Phil regardait un match de basket à la télévision.

- _Bonsoir !_ M'écriai-je.

Ma mère stoppa ses pas et dévisagea Edward. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait.

- _Ca alors !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Je comprends pourquoi Liam ne t'a fait aucun effet. Ce jeune homme est un dieu vivant !_

Phil se leva, aussitôt, du fauteuil et vint nous saluer.

- _Bonsoir ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance. _Déclara Edward.

Ma mère le fixait toujours, la bouche ouverte.

- _Maman, c'est gênant là. Tu veux le faire fuir ?_

- _Euh... Désolée ! Je suis désolée, Edward. C'est impoli de regarder quelqu'un comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu es tellement... parfait._

- _Merci, madame, mais..._

- _Non !_ Cria-t-elle._ Pas de "__**madame**__", appelle-moi Renée._

- _D'accord._ Céda-t-il de suite.

- _Ton frère n'est pas avec vous ?_ Demanda Phil.

- _Il ne va pas tarder, il est parti raccompagner Katia._ Expliquai-je.

- _Vous allez rester parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons, justement, une chambre d'amis avec deux lits. A moins que vos parents ne vous attendent dans un hôtel._

- _Non, nos parents sont à Forks. Emmet est plus âgé que moi, donc ils ne nous ont pas accompagnés._ Rétorqua Edward.

- _Alors, vous restez ici, j'insiste. Je vais aller préparer la chambre. Phil vient m'aider._

Je me tournai vers Edward.

- _Ca va aller ? _M'inquiétai-je.

- _On va s'en sortir, ne te fais pas de soucis. Tu me prêtes ton téléphone pour prévenir Emmet ?_

Je le lui tendis et nous allâmes sur la terrasse.

Il discuta brièvement avec son frère puis m'expliqua la situation. Emmet n'allait pas nous rejoindre, il avait des choses importantes à faire avant demain midi car Katia partait en voyage, pour le travail, et il voulait lui faire un cadeau.

Lorsque ma mère refit son apparition, je lui racontai qu'Emmet avait rencontré des anciens amis et qu'il dormait chez eux, cette nuit.

- _D'accord. Nous montons nous coucher, mais n'hésitez pas à vous servir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. _Déclara-t-elle.

Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre dans le salon.

- _J'arrive, Edward. Qu'y a-t-il, maman ?_

- _Prends ça, on ne sait jamais._ Dit-elle ne me glissant une petite boîte dans la main.

Je baissai la tête et restai scotchée sur place.

- _Des préservatifs ? Mais, ça va pas ! Mais, enfin, maman !_ Balbutiai-je, rouge de honte.

- _Ne dis plus un mot ! Il vaut mieux prévoir que guérir. Et puis, vous avez l'âge, ça se comprend. Tu fais ce que tu veux dans cette maison, Phil est, tout à fait, de mon avis._

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, fit un signe de la main à Edward puis monta se coucher.

Je restai immobile, au milieu du salon.

Edward vint me retrouver, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- _Ta mère est unique ! Elle pense vraiment à tout, ton père ferait une crise cardiaque, s'il savait..._

- _C'est marrant, mais je n'ai plus du tout envie de faire l'amour avec toi, j'en serai incapable ! _Soufflai-je, toujours sur le coup de la surprise.

- _Tu veux parier ?_ Me taquina-t-il.

Je fis "**non**" de la tête, m'affalai sur le fauteuil et contemplai la boîte de préservatifs.

Edward se plaça près de moi, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et rangeai la petite boîte dans ma poche.

- _Tu veux regarder un film ?_ S'enquit-il.

- _Il est 1h30 du matin, franchement, je n'en ai pas envie._

- _Alors, on va rester dans cette position délicieuse jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes._

- _Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais m'installer confortablement dans mon lit._

Il me regarda, brusquement, en souriant.

- _Je ne pensais pas à ça, Edward, désolée. Savoir que ma mère dort à l'autre bout du couloir, en plus avec Phil, me refroidit complètement. Mais, ça n'empêche pas que tu me tiennes dans tes bras._

- _Voyons, Bella ! Je ne pensais pas à autre chose qu'à te tenir dans mes bras._

- _Permets-moi d'en douter. Allez, je vais prendre une douche rapide et je te rejoins, tu m'attends ici ?_

- _Non, je pars à la recherche de ta chambre. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle est aussi colorée que le reste de la maison._

- _Mystère ! _Dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche._ Au fait, tu peux te servir de la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre, moi, je me sers de celle du rez-de-chaussée._

Il acquiesça de la tête et monta à l'étage.

Une fois prête, je sortis de la salle de bain, en ayant pris soin de ranger la boîte, offerte par ma mère, dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Je secouai la tête en y repensant. Franchement, quel parent réagirait comme ça ? Le jour où j'aurais des enfants, il était clair que je ne leur donnerai pas ma bénédiction pour faire des galipettes sous mes yeux, enfin, dans la chambre près de la mienne. A la rigueur, les préservatifs seraient donnés en même temps que toutes les informations sur le sexe...

" **Mais, à quoi tu penses ?** " M'affolai-je tout à coup.

Je respirai à fond avant de pousser la porte de ma chambre.

- _J'aime beaucoup cette nuisette en satin ! Le rose clair te va à merveille. _Me chuchota Edward.

Il était allongé en travers de mon lit en... pyjama ? Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ S'enquit-il en se redressant sur ses avant-bras.

- _Tu portes un... pyjama !_ M'esclaffai-je.

- _C'est ta mère qui me l'a préparé, c'est prévenant de sa part !_

- _Excuse-moi, Edward. C'est juste que ça doit être la première fois que tu portes un tel vêtement, si Alice te voyait ! Heureusement qu'Emmet n'est pas là !_

Il se leva, fier comme un coq, et s'approcha de moi.

- _Je trouve que cette veste de pyjama bleue marine sied parfaitement à mon teint._ Plaisanta-t-il.

Je posai mon vanity sur la commode et nouai mes mains autour de son cou.

- _Cette couleur met ton visage en valeur._ Déclarai-je, sans moquerie cette fois.

- _Merci !_

Ses lèvres vinrent, tendrement, se poser sur les miennes. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, respirant son doux parfum.

- _Je t'aime_. Lui murmurai-je en me lovant contre lui.

- _Moi aussi, Bella._ Souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Il me souleva et m'allongea sur le lit. Il s'étendit à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

- _Tu sais que tes pieds sont, également, magnifiques !_

- _Tout est parfait chez moi, ta mère l'a dit devant témoin._ Sourit-il. _Allez, dors, Bella !_

Pas besoin de climatisation avec Edward près de moi, sa peau glacée qui m'enlaçait en faisait office et j'appréciais nettement plus.

Mes paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. J'avais fait un rêve si magique que je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la réalité. Je désirais me replonger dans ces songes, en savourer encore chaque détail, même le plus insignifiant.

- _Bonjour, ma chérie..._

Ce son était mon préféré. Entendre ce "**ténor**" me murmurer des mots doux était paradisiaque.

Je souris béatement, ravie d'avoir pu réintégrer mon rêve aussi facilement.

- _Apparemment, tu n'es pas pressée de te réveiller. _Plaisanta Edward.

Je secouai la tête. Je voulais rester dans ses bras, pour ne pas être déçue par son absence.

- _Bella, je me sens à l'écart. Tu parais tellement bien dans ta tête que j'aimerais en profiter aussi !_

- _C'est mon rêve ! _Protestai-je.

- _Désolé, mais tu ne dors plus depuis quelques minutes déjà !_

Je soulevai ma paupière droite, hésitante.

- _Ce n'était pas un rêve ?_ Demandai-je, timidement.

- _Non ! _Rit-il.

- _Ne rigole pas ! _M'agaçai-je.

- _Excuse-moi, Bella. Mais, à chaque fois que tu t'endors dans mes bras, tu ne crois pas en ma présence au matin. Que dois-je faire pour changer cela ?_

- _M'embrasser dès que tu vois que je me réveille._

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que mon souhait fut exaucé. Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes.  
Soudain, je m'écartai de lui et, d'un bond, me trouvai sur mes pieds. Edward me regarda, étonné.

- _J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, j'arrive ! _Déclarai-je en courant, pratiquement, dans la salle de bain.

" **Oh, mon dieu ! J'ai la bouche toute pâteuse et je suis affreuse !** " Pensai-je, affolée à l'idée qu'il m'aie vue dans cet état.

Je fis une toilette rapide, me brossai les dents et peignai mes longs cheveux.

"** Voilà, tu es un peu plus présentable. **" Soupirai-je.

Je réapparus dans ma chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait l'air absent. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

- _Que se passe-t-il, Edward ?_ L'interrogeai-je en caressant sa joue.

- _Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais accepté l'invitation de Liam. Ta mère avait beaucoup d'espoir pour cette soirée._

- _Oh, tu ne sais donc pas ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Je devrais être au courrant de quelque chose ?_

- _Pour un télépathe, je m'imaginais que tu étais au courrant de tous les potins !_ M'exclamai-je, fière de sa jalousie.

- _Pardon de te décevoir !_ Dit-il en détournant sa tête.

Il était vexé et jaloux. J'en étais très flattée.

Je nouai mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- _En fait, mon chéri, tu aurais mille fois plus de chance, que moi, de séduire Liam. Que dis-je ? Je n'ai strictement aucune chance qu'il me drague._

- _Plaît-il ?_

- _Liam aime les garçons. Te voilà rassuré ?_

Edward ne put retenir un rire. Il avait, enfin, compris que le frère de Katia était homosexuel.

Je souriai encore lorsqu'il me bascula sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Il me dévora des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes puis sa bouche vint fougueusement se souder à la mienne. Le bout de sa langue lécha, délicatement, le dessin de mes lèvres. J'avais envie de le mordre à pleine dent, de goûter sa peau si douce. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou puis se posa sur le décolleté de ma nuisette. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches puis s'immiscèrent sous le fin tissu. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le forçant à revenir m'embrasser.

- _Tu sais que ta mère et Phil sont partis très tôt ce matin ?_ M'informa-t-il.

- _Non. Elle ne m'a pas prévenue._

- _Elle me l'a dit lorsque nous nous sommes croisés dans la cuisine. _Ajouta-t-il entre deux baisers.

- _Ah, bon ? _Balbutiai-je, le souffle court.

Ses mains relevèrent ma nuisette et la firent passer par-dessus ma tête. Je ne portais plus que mon tanga en satin rose. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à lui, mon ange. Je défis rapidement les boutons de sa veste de pyjama et embrassai chaque centimètre de sa peau offerte à ma bouche. Il s'allongea sur le dos afin de laisser libre court à mon désir de le toucher.

Arrivée près de l'élastique de son pantalon, je l'entendis murmurer:

- _Ils ne seront pas de retour avant ce soir, Bella._

Sans plus attendre, je fis glisser cet élastique et le dévêtis complètement. Son corps nu n'appartenait qu'à moi.

Je grimpai sur lui à califourchon et embrassai ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Il commença à bouger son bassin contre mon intimité et passa ses longs doigts sous mon tanga, après l'avoir fait glisser sur mes fesses, il le jeta à travers la pièce.

Enfin nue contre sa peau marmoréenne, si douce.

Il me domina, à nouveau, et je me retrouvai sur le dos, à mon tour.

- _J'aimerais essayer un truc. _Déclara-t-il, tout à coup.

- _Maintenant ?_ Haletai-je.

Il affirma d'un hochement de tête.

- _Tout ce que tu veux !_ Acquiesçai-je alors qu'il me mordillait entre les seins.

Il se releva, avec moi dans ses bras, et en une seconde nous étions sous la douche.

- _Quelle bonne idée !_ Souris-je en me laissant plaquer contre le mur.

Sa bouche repartit à la rencontre de ma peau et descendit le long de ma poitrine, s'arrêta un peu au niveau de mon nombril puis continua sa route jusqu'à mon intimité.  
Je ne pus retenir un léger cri. C'était tellement bon...  
Il se redressa, lentement, et sa bouche vint me dévorer, nos langues s'enroulaient et se caressaient.  
Je remontai ma jambe droite contre sa cuisse, ne lâchant plus son cou. Il profita de mon mouvement pour me pénétrer, et commença un lent va-et-vient qui me rendait folle. Je voulais plus de rythme alors je positionnai mes mains sur ses fesses et l'attirai plus fort en moi. Il comprit le message et accéléra ses coups de rein.  
Je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom ce qui accentua mon excitation.  
Il était tellement beau avec les cheveux mouillés et l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps.  
J'attrapai son visage entre mes deux mains et plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne, sauvagement.  
Je l'entendis gémir sous mes lèvres et je le rejoignis, aussitôt, dans l'extase.

Nous restâmes soudés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment, sous le jet d'eau tiède, savourant cet instant charnel.

J'étais toujours lovée contre lui quand je me rappelai une chose qui m'intriguait depuis que j'avais pris connaissance de son statut de vampire.

- _Dis-moi, Edward, pourquoi tu n'es pas attiré par mon sang ?_

Il releva, subitement, la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- _En fait, c'est parce que j'y ai déjà... goûté._ Répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- _Quand ?_

- _Lorsque tu es tombée du pont._

Je réfléchis à ses révélations, j'étais stupéfaite. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il m'avait mordue...

- _Non, je ne t'ai pas mordue, si c'est à cela que tu penses. Tu devais avoir des éraflures car après t'avoir sauvée, j'avais du sang sur ma main. Une goutte minuscule, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y goûter._ Grimaça-t-il.

-_ Et ?_

_  
- Je n'ai pas aimé._

Etait-il déçu par mon sang ?

- _Mais, les vampires boivent du sang humain !_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Oui. Mais, nous, nous n'en avons jamais bu, alors il ne nous attire pas._

- _Oh ? Donc, je peux me vider de mon sang tant que je veux, aucun des Cullen ne me sautera dessus pour me dévorer ?_

- _Ca, je ne peux rien te promettre... _Rétorqua-t-il en fermant les robinets de la douche.

Il saisit une grande serviette et la posa sur mes épaules. Il me frictionna comme si j'avais froid.

- _Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal, Bella. Personne ne t'en fera, je ne le permettrai pas._

- _Tu ne m'abandonneras plus ?_

- _Non._

- _Promets-le moi, Edward ! _Insistai-je.

- _Je te le promets, Bella._

Après un repas copieux, préparé par mon adonis, je décidai d'aller m'étendre sur un transat au bord de la piscine.

Vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces blanc, j'appelai Edward pour qu'il vienne m'aider à appliquer ma crème solaire.  
Il se tenait dans le salon, immobile, me fixant comme s'il hésitait à venir.

- _Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis ! Mais, réponds-moi au moins._

- _Ce n'est pas ça, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. C'est juste que le soleil est..._

- _Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié ce détail. Vous n'aimez pas le soleil !_

- _J'adore le soleil, mais je ne veux pas t'effrayer._

Je le rejoignis dans la maison et le pris par la main.

- _Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Edward. Montre-moi._ Lui demandai-je en souriant.

- _Tu as raison. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher._

Nous avançâmes, main dans la main, jusque sur la terrasse. Plus qu'un pas en avant et l'ombre serait derrière nous.

Je le laissai, seul, affronter les rayons du soleil.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et se tourna, lentement, vers moi.

Je le contemplai, ébahie par ce qui se dévoilait à mes yeux.

La peau d'Edward se composait de milliers d'éclats de diamant, il brillait de mille feux.

- _Un corps de diamants._ Chuchotai-je, calmement. _Tu es, toujours, aussi magnifique. Tu ne devrais pas te cacher._

- _Si quelqu'un d'autre que toi me voyait en ce moment, il saurait que je ne suis pas un être humain. Notre secret serait découvert._

Je fis un pas vers lui et me serrai contre son torse. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce.

- _Imagine que tu te promènes dans la rue, sous ce soleil, à la vue de tous. Je crois que les urgences de l'hôpital seraient surpeuplées, rien qu'à cause de toi, par tous les accidents que tu créerais sur ton chemin._ Plaisantai-je dans l'espoir de l'apaiser un peu.

Il me fit son irrésistible sourire en coin et me répondit:

- _Ce serait mâlin, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Ce serait amusant d'assister à cette scène, mais seulement si aucun accident n'est grave._ Me repris-je, surprise par son air calculateur.

Qu'allait-il me faire ?

************************************

Dites-moi tout par reviews !!!


	22. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier pour vos reviews. Mais, je profite d'un petit creux dans mon emploi du temps pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre.

chapitre 22

- _Arrête de me "__**zieuter**__" de cette façon, Edward..._

- _Tu as dit que tu n'aurais jamais peur de moi._

J'hochai la tête pour confirmer.

A peine eus-je le temps de cligner des paupières, qu'il se jetait sur moi. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de crier que nous étions déjà dans la piscine.

Même sous l'eau, il ne me lâcha pas. Nous refîmes surface au milieu du bassin.

- _Je te déteste, Edward Cullen !_ Toussotai-je, à cause de l'eau que je venais d'avaler.

Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa dans le creux de l'oreille.

- _Tu te crois marrant ?_

- _C'était drôle et tu le sais ! C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas les surprises._

- _Permets-moi de douter de ton sens de l'humour. Tenter de me noyer n'a rien d'amusant !_

- _Tu es vraiment en colère ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

J'affichai une petite moue.

- _Je t'aime, Bella... _Susurra-t-il.

Il était pire que moi, bien plus mâlin.

- _T'es trop fort, je capitule. Tu as gagné. _Déclarai-je en sortant de l'eau.

J'atteignais la dernière marche du bassin lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la taille et me tira à lui.

- _J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi dans l'eau._ Chuchota-t-il dans ma nuque.

C'était si gentiment demandé que je ne protestai pas et le laissai m'emmener jusqu'au bord de la piscine, dans la partie où nous avions pieds.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il commença à caresser mon visage. Je ne pouvais lâcher son regard car j'y lisais toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en me touchant. N'y tenant plus, mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes.

Les baisers et les caresses se multiplièrent et, en peu de temps, nous étions nus dans l'eau. Sa peau brillait toujours sous le soleil et, afin de ne plus être éblouie par le scintillement des diamants, je fermai les paupières.

Nous fîmes l'amour, avec tendresse, sans nous soucier de l'endroit où nous étions...

Mon téléphone portable sonna. Je ne reconnus pas le numéro mais décrochai quand même.

- _Allô ?_

- _Salut, Bella, c'est Emmet !_

- _Tiens, un revenant ! Je pensais que tu devais venir ici vers 13h00._

- _Oui, mais j'ai décidé de rentrer à Forks. Tu peux me passer Edward ?_

- _Bien sûr. Edward ? C'est Emmet ! _M'écriai-je.

- _Pendant que je lui parle, tu peux aller ramasser son sac de voyage que j'ai jeté devant ta porte ?_

- _Tu as jeté son sac ? _M'insurgeai-je.

- _Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous sembliez très occupés. _Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Pardon ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Mm... Edward... C'est trop bon !_ Imita-t-il.

-_ Bon, ça va, j'ai compris !_ M'énervai-je, rouge de honte.

- _C'était tellement chaud !_ Rit-il.

Edward m'ayant rejoint, je lui passai le téléphone.

- _Calme-le, il a trop chaud !_ M'agaçai-je.

Apparemment, Emmet ne s'était pas rendu compte que son interlocuteur avait changé car Edward grogna.

- _Si t'es en manque, va te faire soigner !_

Je l'abandonnai afin d'aller récupérer son sac.

Quand je revins, mon amoureux me rendit mon téléphone en s'excusant de l'âge mental de son frère. Je lui tendis son sac.

- _Euh, tu repars bien demain ?_ S'enquit Edward.

- _Oui, pourquoi ?_

- _Je vais t'accompagner. Emmet a restitué la Porsche et il est reparti à la maison._

- _J'ai hâte d'être dans l'avion, alors ! _Badinai-je.

- _Ca n'embêtera pas ta mère ? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Non, je ne pense pas. De toute façon, elle comprendra._

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et allai me préparer à dîner.

Pendant ce temps, il organisa son retour et je l'entendis changer ma place pour que nous soyons côte à côte en première classe. Je souris, pour une fois, je ne protesterai pas, l'essentiel était d'être ensemble.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la cuisine, je fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu de sa discussion et l'écoutai m'expliquer ses projets.

En débarquant à l'aéroport, je fus soulagée de ne pas être accueillie par Charlie, car nous aurions dû trouver une bonne excuse pour évoquer la présence d'Edward. En effet, Alice avait réussi à convaincre mon père de la laisser me faire une surprise, afin de fêter mon retour.

D'ailleurs, ma mère, qui ne voulait pas se chamailler avec son ex-mari, avait préféré omettre de le prévenir que mon Adonis était à Jacksonville. Je pense qu'elle avait peur qu'il m'interdise de retourner chez elle. Ils n'avaient pas du tout le même avis sur la façon de m'éduquer. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, m'avait causé quelques problèmes dans ma jeunesse, enfin, surtout quand mon père venait me rendre visite. Mais, bon, rien de bien dramatique.

Lorsqu'elle nous vit, Alice se jeta sur nous et nous serra fort dans ses bras.

- _Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

Je regardai Edward, désespérément. Il comprit que j'étais en train d'étouffer.

- _Euh, Alice ? Bella suffoque là, tu peux nous lâcher ?_

- _Oh, désolée. C'est que... Je suis si contente..._

Edward reprit nos valises et nous suivîmes sa soeur jusqu'à la voiture. Elle s'installa au volant puis se tourna vivement vers son frère.

- _Toi, derrière !_ Ordonna-t-elle.

Il hésita quelques instants puis obéit. Je la fixai, hébétée.

- _Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Lui, il sait très bien ce qu'il a fait. N'est-ce pas mon ange ? _Ironisa-t-elle à son intention.

Il grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Assis-toi près de moi, Bella. On a plein de choses à se dire._ Se radoucit-elle.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait en me rappelant de discuter avec Edward, quand nous serions seuls, afin qu'il m'éclaire sur le comportement de mon amie.

Avant même que nous ne passions le panneau "**Forks**", la voiture bifurqua et emprunta un petit chemin à l'orée de la forêt.

- _Où allons-nous ?_ M'enquis-je en regardant de tout côté.

- _A la maison ! _S'écria Alice.

- _Euh... chez vous ? _Balbutiai-je.

- _Si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-le, nous te ramènerons chez ton père._ Déclara Edward en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- _Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Et puis, si ta mère est là, je ne veux pas lui faire faux bond. J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer !_

- _Esmée est très heureuse de t'accueillir, elle a déjà tout préparé. _Intervint mon amie.

- _Elle a fait un gâteau au chocolat ?_ S'étonna Edward.

Alice hocha la tête en souriant.

- _Tu sais bien qu'elle adore cuisiner, et c'est rare qu'elle en ait l'occasion. Eh, tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus que tu lises dans mes pensées quand je te fais la tête, c'est compris ?_ S'agaça-t-elle en ralentissant la voiture.

Je détournai mes yeux d'elle et contemplai le paysage.

Devant moi se tenait une gigantesque maison blanche de trois étages, rectangulaire. Elle se situait au bord de la forêt, d'ailleurs des arbres la cachaient partiellement, et une adorable prairie la bordait sur l'avant.

- _Waou ! Votre maison est impressionnante. _Soufflai-je.

- _Tu aimes ?_ Se renseigna Edward en m'ouvrant la portière.

- _Bien sûr !_

Je descendis et acceptai la main qu'il me tendait.

Nous pénétrâmes, après Alice, dans la maison. Je fus encore plus éblouie par l'intérieur. C'était clair, il n'y avait qu'une seule et immense pièce. La plupart des murs, donnants sur l'extérieur, avait été remplacés par des vitres et les plafonds étaient très hauts.  
Edward interrompit mes observations.

- _Maman, papa, voici Bella._

Monsieur et Madame Cullen se tenaient près d'un magnifique piano à queue. Je connaissais déjà le Docteur Cullen mais pas sa femme.  
Elle avait un visage en forme de coeur reflétant une infinie douceur. Ses cheveux caramel, légèrement bouclés, me firent penser aux films muets d'autrefois. Elle était mince et très féminine, une pure beauté, comme toute la famille !

Rencontrant son regard topaze, si tendre, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un pas vers elle, en souriant. Esmée s'avança, également, et me tendit la main.

- _Il était temps ! _Sourit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- _Oui, j'avais très envie de vous rencontrer. _Soufflai-je, rassurée.

Carlisle se joignit à nous et me serra dans ses bras.

- _Bonjour, Bella._

- _Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen._

- _Non ! Pas de "__**ça**__" entre nous, voyons ! Appelle-nous par nos prénoms, d'accord ?_ Déclara-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, confiante.

Emmet et Jasper apparurent en haut de l'escalier.

- _Nos tourtereaux sont rentrés ! _S'écria-t-il.

Ils descendirent, rapidement, les marches et vinrent m'embrasser sur la joue, en même temps, chacun d'un côté.

- _Bienvenue à la maison ! _Sourit Jasper.

- _Merci._

- _Oh, Alice, il faut qu'on parle, tout de suite._ Dit Emmet en la saisissant par le bras.

- _D'accord, mais..._

- _Non, y'a pas de mais, j'ai dit "__**tout de suite**__"._

Esmée sourit en les suivant des yeux puis se tourna vers moi.

- _J'espère que tu aimes le gâteau au chocolat ?_

- _J'adore !_

- _Dans ce cas, à la cuisine, ma chérie !_

Edward m'embrassa sur les lèvres et alla ranger son sac de voyage.

La cuisine était, comme le reste du rez-de-chaussée, très lumineuse grâce aux multiples vitres. Les meubles modernes, blanc laqué, comme l'électro-ménager. Il ne manquait aucun appareil. Je rêverais de cuisiner tous les jours dans un tel endroit...

- _Votre cuisine est magnifique, comme le reste de la maison. _M'émerveillai-je.

Esmée se tourna vers moi avec un large sourire.

- _J'ai tout dessiné et tout choisi moi-même, ça me flatte que tu aimes !_ M'avoua-t-elle en sortant un énorme gâteau du frigo américain.

- _Vous avez beaucoup de talent !_

- _Ma mère est architecte-décoratrice et elle a tout décoré elle-même dans cette maison et dans les autres._ Intervint Edward.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il traversa la pièce et embrassa sa mère sur la joue. Cette scène me conforta dans mon jugement, Edward était plus que parfait !

- _Si tu continues à faire ton "__**fils à maman**__", Bella va se sauver._ Déclara Jasper d'un ton léger. _C'est le plus jeune d'entre nous et le plus sensible, et le plus agréable à vivre, et le plus flatteur et... Enfin, tu me comprends, Bella, c'est le plus tout... _Ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

- _J'avais compris, Jasper ! C'est le "__**chouchou**__" de la maison. _Plaisantai-je en contemplant mon amoureux.

Esmée me coupa une part de son gâteau, qu'elle plaça dans une assiette en porcelaine, qui me semblait extrêmement fragile, et me la tendit, avec une petite fourchette en argent.

- _Merci ! _Dis-je en m'asseyant à la table américaine.

Edward posa un verre de lait devant moi et prit place à mes côtés. J'étais gênée par tous ces regards. J'étais la seule à manger. Jasper dut ressentir mon malaise parce qu'il s'attabla et se servit une part de gâteau, en me souriant.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais. L'odeur et le goût de la nourriture humaine vous dégoûtent, alors, s'il te plait, ne te force à rien._ Déclarai-je au frère d'Edward.

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune demoiselle. Jasper supporte assez bien cette nourriture. En fait, il ne ressent pas le goût des ingrédients. Une fois, Emmet lui a rempli la bouche de boue, et bien, il a tout avalé sans grimacer. Emmet ne l'a plus embêté depuis. _Me révéla mon amoureux.

- _D'accord. Alors, savourons ce gâteau ensemble._

J'eus, à peine, porté la première bouchée à mes lèvres qu'Esmée m'observait comme si elle avait hâte de connaître mon verdict.  
Ce gâteau était divin !

- _Mmm !_ Soupirai-je. _C'est un pur délice._

Elle me sourit et plaça son dessert dans une boîte en plastique.

- _Tu pourras l'emporter ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

- _Oh, merci ! Mon père va adorer._

Esmée me déposa une bise sur le front et sortit de la pièce.

Jasper avait déjà fini sa part.

- _C'était gentil de m'accompagner._

- _De rien, Bella !_

Il sortit à son tour de la cuisine, me laissant en tête à tête avec mon adoré parfait.

Je bus mon verre de lait et me levai, avec l'intention de faire la vaisselle. Edward se mit devant moi me bloquant le passage à l'évier.

- _Ne fais surtout pas ça, Esmée serait blessée !_

- _Co... comment ça ? _Balbutiai-je.

- _Tu es son invitée, Bella, et les invités ne font pas la vaisselle dans cette maison._ M'expliqua-t-il.

- _Tu rigoles ?_

- _Non._ Précisa-t-il, sérieusement.

- _Et, vous avez souvent des humains comme invités ? _Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

-_ Euh, non !_ Avoua-t-il. _Mais, Esmée est très à cheval sur les règles d'hôte._

Je réfléchis quelques instants et cédai. Je reposai ma délicate vaisselle sur la table. Je n'aimais pas agir de cette façon, mais je ne voulais contrarier personne.

Edward passa son pouce sur ma lèvre supérieure en souriant.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Des moustaches blanches. _Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement. _Viens, je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison._

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et m'emmena vers l'immense escalier.

A chaque étage, Edward me signifiait devant quelle pièce nous étions. Le bureau de Carlisle, sa chambre ainsi qu'à sa femme Esmée, la chambre d'Emmet, celle d'Alice et Jasper, la chambre d'ami, puis, nous nous arrêtâmes face à la dernière porte, du dernier étage. Edward hésita une seconde puis l'ouvrit.

- _Voici ma... chambre !_

- _Tu n'en as pas l'air très convaincu ! _Plaisantai-je.

- _Disons que le mot "__**chambre**__" n'a pas tout son sens. _Me répondit-il en m'invitant à entrer.

J'observai chaque objet, chaque recoin. Je me tournai vers mon amoureux et déclarai :

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver un lit. Ce serait stupide vu que tu ne dors pas._

Il se détendit, tout à coup, et me rejoignit dans le centre de la pièce.

Sa "**pièce à vivre**" était tout aussi lumineuse que les autres pièces. Une grande baie vitrée nous révélait un paysage merveilleux.

En arrivant chez les Cullen, j'avais cru percevoir le bruit d'une rivière, maintenant, j'avais la preuve qu'elle existait. En effet, une rivière se dessinait à quelques mètres de là, je pouvais la voir d'ici. La forêt dense était également visible... Je me détournai de ce spectacle et étudiai l'intérieur des murs.

Un bureau doté d'un ordinateur portable et d'une imprimante, de nombreuses étagères contenant des CD, des DVD et des livres, tout cela rangeait avec soin, un écran plat accroché au mur, un tapis en cuir chocolat s'accordant avec la teinte beige des murs, une énorme chaine hi-fi bien trop moderne à mon goût et un canapé d'angle en cuir chocolat, garni de plusieurs coussins dont les couleurs s'harmonisaient avec le reste.

- _J'adore !_ M'écriai-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- _C'est vrai ?_

Je le contemplai surprise par le doute qui apparaissait sur son beau visage.

- _Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pour quelles raisons mentirai-je ? Je n'ai rien à y gagner... _Souris-je lorsqu'il s'installa près de moi.

- _Ca me fait bizarre que tu sois là._

- _Ah bon ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?_ Proposai-je.

Il attrapa mes mains et les serra fort dans les siennes, mais pas au point de me faire mal.

- _Non, bien sûr que non ! _S'écria-t-il._ Je suis heureux, ici, avec toi. C'est juste que j'ai tellement l'habitude de n'y amener personne, ça me fait drôle mais ça ne me déplaît pas, loin de là !_

Je profitai qu'il relâchait sa poigne pour en dégager ma main droite et la posai sur sa joue.

- _Je suis contente de savoir qu'il n'y a personne d'autre d'humain qui soit venue dans cette pièce..._

- _Aucune fille humaine, ni vampire ! Enfin, sauf Alice, Rosalie et Esmée, bien entendu. Mais, tu es jalouse ?_

- _Oui, j'avoue que si tu avais invité une autre fille à entrer, je n'aurais pas du tout apprécié !_

Edward sourit en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- _Quoi ? _M'enquis-je, curieuse d'être ainsi jaugée.

- _J'aime beaucoup quand tu montres tes sentiments, quand tu te laisses aller..._

Il ne put ajouter un mot car je montai, sur lui, à califourchon et posai ma bouche sur sa bouche.

Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et se mit à caresser mon dos avec douceur.

*************************************

J'attends, désespéremment, de nombreuses reviews....

Cliquez please ! Ca donne du tonus et l'envie de continuer à écrire.

Twikiss


	23. Chapter 23

Merci pour vos reviews !

CarlieCullen: Alice est fâchée contre Edward car il a fait exprès de brouiller son esprit, et celui d'Emmet, afin qu'elle ne sache pas où ils étaient, puis pour avoir négligé Bella et enfin pour avoir éteint son téléphone portable.

Missy: Ton enthousiasme me ravit ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bientôt des nouvelles de Rosalie et Jacob.

Sophiebelier: Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité !

chapitre 23

Nos lèvres et nos mains s'enflammèrent.

Telle une droguée, j'avais besoin qu'il me touche. Cette sensation de lui appartenir m'était vitale. J'étais à lui, rien qu'à lui...

Ses doigts quittèrent ma peau pour se fondre dans la masse de mes cheveux. Puis, sa bouche relâcha la mienne avec réticence. Il me manquait déjà, j'en voulais plus.

- _Désolé, ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour ça._ Grimaça-t-il en frôlant ma joue.

Mon coeur se calma peu à peu afin de reprendre un rythme normal. Mon souffle était moins haletant. Je pus réfléchir à nouveau et ne plus le regarder comme s'il m'avait parlé dans une langue étrangère.

- _J'avais oublié votre ouïe sur-développée et les sensations de Jasper._

Edward se mit à rire, je le contemplai avec interrogation.

- _Oh, c'est juste que le pauvre Jasper est en train de se cogner la tête contre un arbre. Je crois que notre interlude intime a fait exploser son cerveau._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça doit être dur à gérer !_ Compatis-je.

- _Autant que les pensées qui grésillent, non-stop, dans une partie de mon cerveau et des visions impromptues d'Alice. Ces dons sont de véritables cadeaux mais, parfois, on préfèrerait qu'ils disparaissent. _Me confia-t-il.

- _Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Alors, je vais prendre sur moi et refouler, momentanément, mes envies... de toi._ Soufflai-je à son oreille.

- _Je t'aime tant !_

- _Alors, offrons-nous un petit moment sensuel très rapidement._ Murmurai-je dans son cou avant d'y déposer de chastes baisers.

- _Je vais organiser cela, mon amour._

J'étais tout de même frustrée de ne pas avoir réalisé ce dont j'avais eu très envie...

Il était bientôt l'heure que je rentre, retrouver mon père.

Alice et Emmet étaient assis dans le sofa, côte à côte, silencieux.

Mon amoureux, dont les bras encerclaient ma taille, m'embrassa légèrement dans le cou avant de me lâcher.

- _J'arrive, je dois aller voir Jasper._

- _Ok, je t'attends._

Une fois, Edward sorti, je rejoignis les deux Cullen dans le fauteuil.

- _Alors, sympa votre émission ?_ Plaisantai-je en fixant comme eux l'écran plat éteint.

Alice se tourna vers moi, sans sourire, ce qui était très rare.

- _Emmet va partir._ Déclara-t-elle avec une immense tristesse dans la voix.

- _Ce n'est pas sûr, Alice ! _Intervint-il à son tour.

- _Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?_ Demandai-je, ne suivant pas cette conversation.

- _Tu te souviens de Katia ?_

- _Bien sûr, Emmet !_

- _Alice l'a vue avoir un accident à Port Angeles, un très grave accident. Et, apparemment, quand ça aura lieu, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de la transformer pour qu'elle survive à ses blessures. Si je ne le fais pas, elle mourra... _M'expliqua-t-il, le visage défait.

- _Oh ! Mais, vous êtes toujours en contact ?_

- _Oui, on se téléphone très souvent, elle va être de passage pour deux jours à Port Angeles, malheureusement pour sa famille, elle ne repartira pas avec eux..._

- _Mais, tu peux peut-être lui éviter cet accident, non ? _M'enquis-je avec espoir.

- _Ca m'étonnerait... _Soupira Alice. _Mais, il faudra qu'il tente le tout pour le tout sinon Emmet s'enfuira avec Katia dans les bras._

Emmet se leva rapidement du fauteuil et disparut.

Alice se tortillait une mêche de cheveux, elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Une idée me traversa la tête.

- _Dis Alice, tu as déjà eu des visions me concernant ?_

Son sourire revint immédiatement sur son beau visage.

- _Plein ! Mais, Edward ne veut jamais que je t'en parle._

_  
- Raconte-moi l'une d'elle._ La suppliai-je.

- _Celle avec Liam au cinéma, tu la connais. Euh, voyons, je t'ai vue débarquer au lycée et embrasser Edward dans l'avion._

_  
- Rien de neuf... Tu n'as pas quelque chose qui sort tout droit de mon futur ?_

_  
- Il ne veut pas, Bella._

_  
- S'il te plaît, Alice !_

Au moment où elle allait céder, Edward entra en compagnie de Jasper.

- _Tu essayes de soudoyer ma petite soeur ?_ Me sourit-il.

- _Juste un peu..._

Ca ne servait à rien de lui mentir parce qu'il devait avoir entendu notre conversation.

- _Bon, Alice, comme tu n'as pas brisé ta promesse, je te permets de dévoiler un évènement à Bella. Choisis-le bien !_

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina de joie.

- _Je vais être ta demoiselle d'honneur !_ S'extasia-t-elle.

- _Eh ! Je n'étais pas au courant pour celle-là ! _S'offensa mon Apollon, en me gardant malgré tout dans ses bras.

-_ Tu l'aurais été si tu ne l'avais pas embrassée à l'instant._

- _Nous n'en avons même pas reparlé !_ Rétorquai-je, ébahie.

J'observai la réaction d'Edward. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis sa demande en mariage. Etait-ce encore d'actualité ?  
Son visage ne laissait rien paraître et c'était très rageant, il faudrait, certainement, que j'en aborde le sujet avec lui.  
" **Non ! C'est sa demande, il se débrouillera seul... **" Décidai-je sûre de moi. Pourvu qu'il m'en reparle rapidement, je ne supporterai pas d'attendre.

Esmée ouvrit la porte d'entrée les bras chargés de paquets et les déposa aux pieds des escaliers.

- _Tu n'as pas osé faire du shopping sans moi ?_ S'écria Alce.

- _Bien sûr que non, ma chérie ! Ce sont des échantillons de tissus qu'une cliente m'a offert, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être t'en servir pour tes créations._ Lui répondit sa mère.

Alice sautilla de joie jusqu'à elle et se dépêcha de monter ses nouveaux trésors dans sa chambre.

- _Elle ne changera jamais ! _Sourit Esmé, en nous regardant._ Alors, vous deux, qu'allez-vous faire ce soir ?_

Mon visage s'assombrit automatiquement.

-_ Je vais raccompagner Bella et rester chez elle. Les cours ne reprennent que dans quatre jours, nous allons en profiter encore un peu._

" **Suis-je bête ! Ma fenêtre allait être forcée cette nuit.** "

Je souris à nouveau. Nous nous verrions en cachette mais ça donnait du piquant à notre relation. Heureusement que Charlie ne soupçonnait pas Edward. Nos voix n'étaient toujours que des murmures et mon amoureux, étant prévenu par les pensées de mon père, disparaissait en un clin d'oeil au moindre bruit.

- _Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, Bella ! _M'annonça la mère d'Edward.

- _Merci pour votre accueil, je suis très touchée._

- _C'est normal, voyons ! Tu rends mon fils tellement heureux, je suis comblée. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose à son existence avant ton arrivée. Cent ans de solitude et, à présent, il nage dans le bonheur grâce à toi._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir face aux propos d'une mère si aimante.

- _Je suis resté seul car Bella n'existait pas encore. Si j'avais su que cette petite fille jetée du pont m'était destinée, je ne l'aurais pas quittée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache que c'était moi sa vie..._ Annonça Edward, le visage baissé.

Esmée le regarda avec tendresse et fierté, puis s'eclipsa discrètement.

Il était "**toute**" ma vie depuis mon retour à Forks.

- _C'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie._ Lui rappelai-je en soulevant son menton avec mon index. _Je suis à tes côtés parce que tu m'as sauvée. En volant à mon secours, tu m'as permise de te connaître et de t'aimer de tout mon être._

- _Tu aurais pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre._ Me répondit-il.

-_ Je sais. Mais, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Il a fallu que je revienne ici pour croiser ton chemin. J'ai tout de suite su que je t'aimais même si, toi, tu m'évitais et qu'ensuite tu ne désirais être que mon ami._

- _Dès que mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, je savais que j'étais perdu. J'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait plus que toi dans mon existence, que tu serais la seule à jamais..._

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa langoureusement, me serrant fort contre son corps. Je répondis à son baiser avec la même fougue. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, un détail traversa mon esprit, je restai immobile, ne répondant plus aux caresses de ses lèvres.

Edward était immortel et ne vieillissait plus physiquement.

Combien d'années me restaient-ils à vivre, à moi ?

Je continuerai de vieillir et, dans quelques années, on le prendrait pour mon fils et, ensuite, pour mon petit-fils. Cette image, moi en vieille dame et lui figé dans ses 17 ans, m'écoeura aussitôt. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !

- _Bella ? Bella, réponds-moi !_ S'inquiéta Edward.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, je ne pus la retenir en voyant mon amoureux si beau, si jeune.

Il rattrapa ma larme du bout des lèvres.

- _Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?_

- _Je ne peux pas, Edward. C'est impossible ! Il faut que je rentre immédiatement chez moi._

Je me levai du fauteuil et pris ma veste. Je l'attendais devant la porte. Une expression d'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. En une seconde, il était debout face à moi, cherchant des réponses.

- _Je veux rentrer, s'il te plaît !_

J'insistai sur le "**s'il te plaît**" car je savais qu'en entendant ces mots, il obéirait.

Mes larmes continuaient de couler sur mon visage.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je jamais pensé ?

Sans doute parce que j'étais aveuglée par notre amour.

Edward ouvrit la portière de sa Volvo, la referma lorsque je fus installée et prit place derrière le volant.

- _Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien, Bella._ Balbutia-t-il en démarrant.

Je fis "**non**" de la tête et fixai mon attention sur la route.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. J'étais, complètement, perdue dans mes pensées et, à cet instant précis, je fus heureuse d'être "**l'exception**", la seule personne qui barrait la route au don d'Edward.

La voiture ralentit et je compris que nous étions déjà arrivés. A peine le moteur éteint, j'ouvrai la portière. L'air frais me fit un grand bien, j'inhalai à plein poumon.

Edward sortit mon sac du coffre et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Il posa mes affaires devant la porte et resta planté là, tête baissée.

- _Tu n'entres pas ?_

- _Non, je crois que tu as besoin de ... respirer._ Répondit-il doucement.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai, délicatement, sur les lèvres.

-_ A bientôt, Bella._ Murmura-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans sa voiture.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà parti.

Allait-il me rejoindre ce soir ?

Ma réaction l'avait blessé, j'en étais certaine.

Mais, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je brise notre bonheur ?

Tout ça, à cause de mes réflexions stupides. Je devais lui expliquer, peut-être aura-t-il la solution...

Je n'avais pas encore franchi le seuil que j'attrapai mon téléphone portable et lui envoyai un message.

' **N'oublie pas de passer ce soir, on doit parler. Je t'aime. Bella **'

- _Bella, pourquoi tu n'entres pas ?_ S'étonna mon père.

Je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche et embrassai mon père sur la joue.

- _Désolée, j'ai eu un appel. Comment vas-tu ?_

Il prit mon sac et alla le déposer dans ma chambre. Je le suivis.

- _Bien. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pendant ton absence._

- _C'est tout ce que tu as fait en quinze jours ?_ Insistai-je.

- _Euh... J'ai aussi vu Sarah, presque tous les jours. _M'avoua-t-il, les joues rosies.

- _C'est une excellente nouvelle !_

- _Et, toi, tes vacances ? Comment va Renée ?_

- _Bonnes vacances, chouette maison et maman va très bien, tu ne la reconnaîtrais pas. Elle nage, elle cuisine sans nous envoyer à l'hôpital et elle invite des amis chez elle !_

- _Oh, bein, ça alors ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle a été enlevée par des extra-terrestres ?_ Plaisanta-t-il.

Je ris avec lui. Moi aussi, ma mère m'avait surprise...

J'étais contente de voir mon père éclater de rire, ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Charlie redescendit au salon. J'en profitai pour vérifier mon téléphone, mais aucun appel. Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'Edward avait reçu mon message.

Je le faisai encore souffrir !

J'étais la pire des idiotes !

Je décidai d'insister pour être certaine de sa venue.

' **Viens, s'il te plaît **'

" **S'il te plaît **" était son point faible. Je savais qu'il viendrait, même à contrecoeur.

Après le dîner, des pizzas commandées par Charlie, je montai dans ma chambre afin d'y effectuer un peu de rangement.

Je vérifiai, pour la énième fois, si j'avais reçu un message sur mon téléphone portable, mais rien.

J'étais agacée.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure et de soupirer. Cette situation était de ma faute.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur ?

Il fallait toujours que je dramatise.

Quoique là, j'avais une bonne raison.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer de vieillir alors que, lui, il resterait à jamais un splendide adolescent, mature, mais pas majeur.

Que ressentait Edward face à cette situation ?

Y avait-il au moins pensé ?

Bien sûr, Edward pensait, toujours, à tout !

Il était 20h30 et, comme il n'était pas encore là, je me décidai à aller me doucher.

L'eau chaude avait le don de calmer ma nervosité, à défaut de soleil...

J'entendis toquer à la porte de la salle de bain juste au moment où je fermais le robinet.

- _Bella, Edward t'attend en bas !_ S'écria mon père.

- _J'arrive !_

Edward passant par la porte d'entrée au lieu de me retrouver, discrètement, dans ma chambre ?

Que mijotait-il ?

Il savait, parfaitement, que mon père allait m'imposer un couvre-feu, alors, pourquoi signaler sa présence ?

Je me hâtais, encore un peu plus, de m'habiller. Je peignai mes cheveux et les laissai relâchés dans mon dos.

Je dévalai, deux par deux, les marches d'escalier, frôlant la chute à plusieurs reprises.

Je ralentis ma course avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Edward et mon père se tenaient dans le fauteuil. Les grands gestes que Charlie faisaient me révélèrent qu'il expliquait à mon Adonis comment le meneur des Chicago Bulls avait évité le défenseur des Spurs et ainsi passé le ballon à l'ailier droit, qui avait réussi un lancé à trois points de toute beauté. Enfin, c'était leur conversation...

Je me raclai la gorge pour qu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence.

Mon père me regarda, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward comme pour le saluer puis m'embrassa sur le front.

- _Je monte me coucher, demain je pars travailler à 5 heures. Soyez sages ! A bientôt Edward._

_  
- Bonne nuit, Charlie !_

Vu la tête de mon amoureux, nous allions être très sages, sans problème.

Je le rejoignis dans le fauteuil et le contemplai. Lui, il n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur moi et restait silencieux.

Je m'aperçus qu'il s'était changé, lui aussi, et qu'il sortait de la douche car ses cheveux étaient encore humides sur sa nuque. Je me retins de les toucher.

Je décidai de rompre le calme ambiant.

- _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé par la fenêtre ?_

-_ Parce que ... Parce que, Bella, je ne suis pas un jouet !_ S'emporta-t-il.

Il était énervé, je ne l'avais jamais vu énervé après moi.

- _Je ne te prends pour un jouet !_ M'exclamai-je. _Je m'excuse si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'ait fait ressentir ça. Ce n'était pas mon intention._

Cette fois, ses yeux topazes me dévisagèrent avec insistance.

- _J'ai du mal à te suivre, Bella ! _M'avoua-t-il, calmement. _Tu passes du rire aux larmes, si rapidement, sans prévenir. Je suis perdu et je passe mon temps à me demander ce que j'ai fait de mal._

Il avait raison, mes réflexions me rendaient lunatique. Mais, elles étaient fondées. Je devais tout lui dire.

- _Edward, il faut qu'on parle, sérieusement. Mais, avant tout, sache que je t'aime et que c'est le plus important. D'accord ?_

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et scella son regard au mien.

*************************

Que va répondre Edward ?

Va-t-il l'écouter jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre, sans prendre la fuite ?

Reviews, please !!!


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou !

Voici le nouveau chapitre.... Comme je n'ai pas répondu individuellement aux reviews pour vous poster le chapitre plus tôt:

Merci à Sophiebelier, Joeymalia42, Lilia84, Galswinthe, Moi-Sylia, Guylaine, CarlieCullen, Chriwyatt, Misiri-addict, Alexa27, Tali-ange, Dawn266, Angiefolio, Melacullen, Edgounette, Aude77, Annecullen69, Bella, Samara83 et 25lilou27.

Edward qui se met en colère ? Oui, le mien peut le faire !lol... Et, la réconciliation n'en sera que meilleure, si réconciliation il y a bien sûr... Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez des nouvelles de Katia et de son avenir avec Emmet très bientôt...

chapitre 24

" **Allez, lance-toi !** "Pensai-je afin de me donner un peu de courage.

Les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis, il n'y avait plus de colère. C'était bon signe !

- _Tout à l'heure, chez toi, j'ai pensé à une chose très importante, pour moi. Et, cette chose m'a fait tomber de mon petit nuage._

Je scrutai ses prunelles mais il devait bloquer ses émotions, pour ne rien me montrer. Je continuai donc.

- _Comme tu le sais, je vais bientôt fêter mes 18 ans. Je ... vieillis. Tous les ans, je vais ... vieillir, mais pas toi. Toi, tu auras à jamais 17 ans, même quand j'en aurais 60. Envisages-tu de toujours rester près de moi ? Ne vas-tu pas te lasser de moi ?_

Sa figure reprit vie en entendant ces mots.

- _Bella, tu es toute ma vie, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, n'aie aucun doute là-dessus, d'accord ?_ Intervint-il, vivement.

- _Alors, comment envisages-tu le fait que je prenne de l'âge jusqu'à ma mort ?_

" **Ca y'est, c'était dit ! **" Soupirai-je, intérieurement.

- _Je resterai à tes côtés pendant toute ta vie. _Souffla-t-il.

- _On ne pourra pas se marier !_

- _Bien sûr que si !_ Protesta-t-il.

- _Dans combien de temps ?_

- _Dès que tu le souhaiteras ..._

Je plantai ma main gauche en face de son visage, en bougeant mes doigts.

- _Je te signale que nous ne sommes même pas fiancés. Tu m'as fait ta demande et tu t'es enfui, je te rappelle !_

- _Je vais y remédier dans quelques minutes !_ Sourit-il.

- _Non, ce n'est pas tout. Edward, quand j'aurais 30 ans, tu auras encore 17 ans._

Il acquiesça.

- _Quand j'aurais 40 ans, les gens croiront que tu es mon fils._

- _On se moque des gens._

- _Quand j'atteindrais mes 60 ans, que je serais toute ridée avec les cheveux blancs, on te prendra pour mon petit-fils._

- _Seul notre amour réciproque comptera._

- _On ne pourra pas s'afficher en public, aucun geste tendre ne nous sera permis. Et, à ma mort, tu ne pourras pas prétendre être mon mari... Est-ce que tu comprends ?_

- _Ca n'a pas d'importance vu que je mourrais en même temps que toi !_

- _Tu es immortel, comment feras-tu pour disparaître ?_

- _Je demanderai à un autre vampire de m'aider à quitter ce monde._

- _Personne n'acceptera._

- _Je trouverais quelqu'un, je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas._

- _Il y a une autre solution plus facile. _Tentai-je, enfin.

- _Laquelle ?_

- _Que je devienne comme toi avant de prendre de l'âge._

- _Hors de question ! _Rétorqua-t-il en se levant. _Je ne te tuerai pas !_

- _Devenir vampire ne veut pas dire être mort. Tu n'es pas mort !_

- _C'est une souffrance atroce !_

- _Si c'est la condition pour rester avec toi, je me fiche de la douleur, elle ne sera que passagère._

_  
- Et ta famille ? As-tu pensé à ta famille ?_

_  
- Tu es aussi ma famille, Edward._

- _Tant que tu es humaine, tu peux, tous, nous voir quand tu veux. Mais, si tu deviens vampire, es-tu prêtes à faire tes adieux à tes parents et à tes amis ?_

Il marquait un point. A présent, le doute s'était emparé de moi. Vivre éternellement aux côtés d'Edward signifierait ne plus revoir mes proches. Tant pis...

- _Je le veux plus que tout au monde, Edward !_ Assurai-je en le fixant déterminée.

- _Tu fais une croix sur eux, pour moi ?_ S'étonna-t-il tout à coup en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- _Je n'abandonne personne. Ils ont leur vie, j'ai la mienne._

- _Tu fais partie de leur vie._ Balbutia-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Son merveilleux ténor était doux. Baissait-il les armes ?

- _Renée a Phil, Charlie a Sarah et Angela a Embry. Chacun vit sa vie, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis et je ferai comme eux. Est-ce si mal de t'aimer au point de tout quitter pour être heureuse avec toi ?_

Des larmes débordèrent de mes paupières, il fallait qu'il accepte de me transformer. Je ne pourrais pas vieillir et l'empêcher de vivre son existence avec quelqu'un de son âge physique. Il se cachait déjà assez...

- _Je ne sais pas, Bella. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je t'aime mais te transformer pour que nous ne nous quittions plus me semble être un acte tellement égoïste. Je ne te verrais plus jamais rougir, je n'entendrais plus les battements de ton coeur. C'est difficile de savoir que tu passeras à côtés de ton humanité. Tu ne deviendras jamais mère..._

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Je le rejoignis aussitôt et me serrai contre son dos, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- _Je ne désire pas être mère, Edward. Par contre, me transformer n'est pas égoïste, mais me garder humaine pour que mon sang continue de couler dans mes veines et fasse apparaître toutes mes émotions, ça, ça me semble être égoïste. _Lui expliquai-je doucement.

Il se retourna et me dévora des yeux.

Au bout d'un silence, qui me parut interminable, il dénoua mes mains d'autour de lui et m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

- _Je reviendrais te voir dès que j'aurais pris une décision. Mais, je ne te promets rien, mon amour. _Déclara-t-il, tendrement.

- _D'accord. Sache seulement que, quoi que tu décides, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je comprendrais même si ça me rend malheureuse._ Lui murmurai-je blottie contre sa poitrine.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, me souhaita bonne nuit puis s'éclipsa.

Je m'affalai dans le fauteuil.

A présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre sa décision. Il tenait mon destin entre ses mains.

Je passai une nuit calme, sans rêve, sans sa présence si réconfortante.

Charlie n'étant pas là, j'en profitai pour nettoyer sa chambre à fond. La salle de bain et la cuisine subirent le même sort.

Il était 14h40 lorsque je m'assis sur une chaise de la cuisine un verre de coca dans la main.

Apparemment, Edward n'avait pas encore statué sur mon sort.

Je me sentais sereine, prête à changer une partie de ma vie pour ne plus le quitter.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mes rêveries. Je tendis le bras pour décrocher le combiné.

- _Maison Swan. _Déclarai-je.

- _Bella ? Bonjour, c'est Sarah Black._

- _Oh, bonjour Sarah. Comment allez-vous ?_

- _Bien, merci._

- _Je suis navrée mais mon père travaille._ Dis-je avant qu'elle ne me pose la question.

- _Oui, je sais. En fait, je voulais savoir si nous pouvions nous rencontrer, toi et moi. _S'enquit-elle d'une voix tendre.

- _Pas de problème._

- _Alors, que dirais-tu de me rejoindre, chez moi, à la réserve ?_

- _D'accord, dans combien de temps ?_

- _Dès que tu seras libre._

- _En fait, j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire pour aujourd'hui, je me mets en route de suite._

- _Merveilleux ! Je t'attends avec impatience._ S'exclama-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

" **Est-ce si sérieux avec mon père ?** " M'interrogeai-je.

J'attrapai mon blouson et allai prendre mon vélo lorsqu'une voiture noire s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

La portière s'ouvrit et Esmée apparut.

Que faisait Madame Cullen chez moi ?

Elle me sourit en s'approchant de moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ma stupéfaction était telle qu'aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche.

Un appel de Sarah.  
Une visite d'Esmée.  
Comme dit le proverbe: " **Jamais deux sans trois **", qui sera la troisième mère de famille à vouloir me rencontrer ?

Elle me prit dans ses bras, contente de me voir.

- _Bonjour, ma chérie !_

- _Bonjour, Esmée. _Bredouillai-je.

- _Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là !_

- _Je suis surprise, en effet._ Avouai-je.

- _Alice m'a révélé l'une de ses visions te concernant et je me suis permise de venir te parler._

- _Oh, vous voulez entrer quelques instants ?_ Lui proposai-je.

- _Non, merci. Mais, que dirais-tu si je te déposais à ton rendez-vous ?_

- _D'accord._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice viendra te rechercher._

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

Je m'installai, donc, dans la Mercedes d'Esmée.

- _Je vais être franche avec toi. Je sais que tu vas voir la mère de Jacob et j'aimerais te demander une faveur._

- _Vous n'avez qu'à demander._ Souris-je.

- _Je souhaiterais savoir comment va Rosalie, si elle n'a besoin de rien, si elle est heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle a coupé tout contact avec nous et cette situation m'est très douloureuse._ Me confia-t-elle.

- _J'essaierai mais je ne vous promets rien. Rosalie et Jacob ne m'apprécient pas vraiment, vous savez. _Grimaçai-je.

-_ Je le sais. Mais, Rosalie ne répond à aucun de mes appels, ni à mes lettres et nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre sur le territoire Quilleute, à moins d'une autorisation exceptionnelle, mais personne ne nous y autorise pour le moment._

- _Ne vous en faites pas, Esmée, je tenterai ce que je pourrais._

- _Merci infiniment, Bella. _Souffla-t-elle.

Son regard était si triste, cette situation la peinait énormément.

- _Ah, au fait, Edward rentre ce soir._ M'informa-t-elle.

- _Je pensais qu'il était chez vous._

- _Il est parti chasser avec Emmet et Jasper._

- _Vous a-t-il parlé de moi ?_ Osai-je demander.

- _Juste que tu désirais qu'il exauce ton souhait et qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir._

- _Connaissez-vous ce souhait ?_ M'enquis-je alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à la frontière de la réserve.

- _J'en ai une vague idée. Sache que j'espère qu'il cèdera._

- _Merci beaucoup. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour Rosalie._

Je la pris dans mes bras, brièvement, puis descendis de la voiture.

Après avoir longé les abords de la forêt, j'aperçus la réserve.

Une dizaine de petites maisons bordaient la rue principale.

" **C'est mâlin, j'ai oublié de demander l'adresse ! **" M'agaçai-je.

Je me décidai à aller toquer à la première maison sur ma droite.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Rosalie.

Quelle coïncidence !

Elle était toujours aussi belle et toujours aussi ... renfrognée.

- _Euh, bonjour. Je cherche la maison de Sarah Black. Elle m'a invitée à venir lui rendre visite mais je ne sais pas où elle vit, exactement._

- _Sarah ? C'est pour vous !_ Hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intérieur.

Alors, Rosalie et Jacob vivaient encore chez Sarah ! Si j'avais su...

Elle s'écarta de l'entrée, comme si elle voulait que je rentre. Vu qu'elle ne le formula pas, j'hésitai à franchir le seuil.

- _Bon, alors, t'attends quoi, que je te fasse une courbette ?_ Ironisa-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, décidément, elle ne changerait jamais.

J'entrai, enfin, chez les Black, sous le regard peu enthousiaste de la belle blonde.

- _Bella, je suis ravie que tu aies pu venir !_ Dit Sarah en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- _Moi aussi._ Répondis-je en me laissant entraîner au salon.

- _Je vais rejoindre Jacob. A plus tard, Sarah ! Bella._

- _Euh, Rosalie, je pourrais te parler quelques instants ?_ Demandai-je en me relevant du fauteuil en simili cuir.

Elle me contempla comme si j'étais folle.

- _Je vais préparer du thé. _S'éclipsa Sarah.

Rosalie ne bougeait pas, ses yeux me scrutaient toujours.

- _Esmée aimerait avoir de tes nouvelles. Elle ne comprend pas ton mutisme._

Son magnifique visage se tourna vers la fenêtre, mais je pus apercevoir les traits de sa figure se détendrent.

- _Elle s'inquiète pour toi._ Ajoutai-je.

- _Tu lui diras que tout va bien, que je suis heureuse._

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

Elle fit mine de s'en aller puis s'arrêta, restant dos à moi.

- _Comment va Emmet ?_ Murmura-t-elle.

- _Bien. Il est heureux lui aussi._

Elle disparut si vite de mon champ de vision que j'eus peur d'avoir rêvé cet échange.

Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans les détails sur la vie d'Emmet, elle savait l'essentiel et c'était parfait comme ça.

Cette visite m'aura au moins révélé une chose: Rosalie avait un coeur, même s'il ne battait plus. Elle n'était pas aussi méchante que ça.  
Esmée allait être soulagée.

Je reprenais place dans le fauteuil lorsque Sarah revint dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un plateau, contenant un service à thé pour deux personnes ainsi qu'une petite assiette de douceurs, chocolats et biscuits fins.

Elle versa la boisson chaude, m'en tendit une tasse et me proposa un sucre, que j'acceptais, immédiatement, en la remerciant.

- _Tu dois te demander la raison de ta présence ici, non ?_ S'enquit-elle.

- _Oui._

- _Voilà, tu sais que, ton père et moi, nous nous voyons régulièrement depuis quelques temps déjà. Et, j'aimerais beaucoup avancer dans notre relation._

- _Tant que mon père est heureux, ça me va. _Déclarai-je en mordant dans un chocolat.

- _Je l'aime, tu sais. Et, ça me touche de savoir que tu ne veux que son bonheur._

- _C'est normal. Moi aussi, j'ai une vie personnelle et mon père ne m'a jamais mis de bâtons dans les roues, bien au contraire. Et puis, on ne se connait pas, mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes parfaite pour lui._

- _Merci, Bella. Charlie est un ange, même s'il est très pudique._

Mon téléphone portable vibra, je m'excusai et décrohai.

- _Oui, Alice ?_

-_ Je t'attends à la frontière, mais tu peux prendre ton temps, je ne suis pas pressée, c'était juste pour te prévenir._

- _D'accord. Je ne vais pas tarder. Merci d'être là._ Lui répondis-je.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai emprunté la console d'Emmet. Je vais m'amuser comme une folle !_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

- _Ok, Alice. A tout de suite !_

Je replaçai mon téléphone dans ma poche et me levai.

- _Je suis navrée, Sarah, mon chauffeur est arrivé._

- _Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel est que tu sois venue._

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et, avant d'ouvrir la porte, je l'interrogeai:

- _Madame Cullen voudrait savoir comment va Rosalie, mais, cette dernière a coupé les ponts avec eux..._

- _J'appellerais Esmée dès que Rose sera absente, elle n'aime pas parler d'eux. En attendant, tu peux rasurer la famille Cullen. Rose est très gentille et comblée avec Jacob. _M'interrompit-elle en souriant.

J'opinai de la tête et repris la route en sens inverse, afin de rejoindre Alice.

**********************************

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, Review et tapez 1.

Si vous n'avez pas aimé ce chapitre, Review et tapez 2.

Dans tous les cas, REVIEW please !lol

Twikiss


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde !!!

Bon, ce chapitre contient un LEMON, donc vous êtes prévenus si vous ne voulez pas le lire, fermez les yeux...lol

Merci encore pour vos reviews.

Ryter: Voici la réponse d'Edward !

Bella: Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais je fais mon possible !

Letmesign23: Patience, patience...lol

Mimie30: J'espère que tu ne seras trop déçue par la suite de ma fic !

chapitre 25

Sans même me poser la moindre question, Alice m'emmena directement chez elle. Ces décisions silencieuses ne me surprenaient plus tant que ça...

Après avoir discuté avec Esmée et l'avoir rassurée sur la nouvelle vie de Rosalie, je suivis Alice jusqu'à sa chambre.

C'était une pièce décorée à son image, pleine de couleurs et remplie d'appareils ultra-modernes, pire que la chambre d'Edward !

Je m'assis sur son fauteuil en cuir blanc et la regardai s'affairer dans son placard. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle cherchait.

- _Alors, Jasper rentre bientôt ?_ M'enquis-je d'un ton léger.

- _La question ne serait pas plutôt: Quand rentre Edward ?_ Sourit-elle en me faisant face.

J'haussai les épaules en grimaçant.

- _Ils ne vont plus tarder. Veux-tu l'attendre ?_ Me proposa mon amie.

- _Non !_ M'écriai-je sans réfléchir.

- _Oh, la réponse vient du coeur, à ce que je vois ! Très bien, je comprends, c'est lui qui doit venir vers toi, il te l'a dit de toute façon._

J'affirmai de la tête.

- _Bon, allons-y, je te ramène chez toi._

- _Merci, Alice._

- _Mais de rien ! Dépêchons-nous avant que les garçons n'arrivent._

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me tira jusqu'à sa voiture, me faisant presque chuter dans les escaliers.

Le trajet ne dura pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude, Alice devait être très pressée de retrouver son compagnon.

Une fois stationnée devant ma maison, je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée. Je courus jusqu'à l'entrée sous les trombes d'eau.

Mon père était toujours au travail, apparemment.

Je défis mon blouson et l'accrochai à la patère, puis je me décidai à préparer le repas.

Un mot m'attendait sur la table de la cuisine.  
' **Je passe la nuit chez Sarah. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi. Je t'aime. Papa **'

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise.

Alors, là, je n'en revenais pas... Mon père découchait et, surtout, en me laissant seule. Pas possible !

Je respirai un grand coup puis me relevai.

" **Bon, t'es toute seule. Complètement seule... **" Soupirai-je.

Je me fis réchauffer une portion de lasagnes et m'attablai, seule, dans la cuisine.

Dans deux jours, les cours allaient reprendre.

Devrai-je installer une nouvelle routine dans ma vie ?

Celle-ci me plaisait bien. Passer la nuit avec Edward, aller en cours avec Edward, manger avec Edward, enfin lui me regardant manger. Je faisais tout avec lui. Et, ça me plaisait énormément.

Il était 22 heures.

Mon père venait juste de m'appeler afin de se rassurer.

Je montai, alors, me doucher.

Je me contemplais dans le miroir un bon moment.

Mes yeux, j'aimais beaucoup leur couleur même si je préférerais les avoir topazes. Ma bouche, des lèvres rosées, j'aimerais qu'elles soient de la même teinte que celles de la famille Cullen.

- _Pour l'instant, c'est mal parti pour que quoi que ce soit bouge._ Murmurai-je.

Il faisait nuit lorsque je pénétrai dans ma chambre et je n'avais pas envie que ça change.

Je posai, instinctivement, mon vanity sur la commode et avançai jusqu'à mon lit.

Soudain, je me butai le pied et ne pus retenir un cri. Je décidai alors d'allumer la lampe.

- _Bonsoir, Bella._

Je sursautai sur place. Mon coeur tambourinait fort dans ma poitrine, prêt à sortir.

- _Mais, t'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça !_ M'écriai-je encore sous le choc.

Edward était assis sur ma chaise de bureau, immobile, un très léger sourire éclairait son magnifique visage.

Nos yeux se croisèrent.

J'avais, encore, cette impression de tomber amoureuse de lui, un nouvelle fois, alors que je l'étais déjà. Je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer, ça m'étonnerait toujours.

Mon coeur ne cessa pas ses battements désordonnés, au contraire.

Je fis un pas vers lui puis m'arrêtai. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

A quoi pensait-il, en ce moment ?

Je bifurquai et pris place sur mon lit, face à lui.

- _Bonsoir, Edward. _Soufflai-je en détournant mes yeux.

Il se leva de la chaise et s'approcha de moi.

- _Bella ?_ M'interpela-t-il doucement afin que je reporte mon attention sur lui.

Mes yeux ne purent ignorer cet appel. Il était si près de moi. Je n'osais pourtant pas le toucher.

- _Bella, j'ai réfléchi à notre dernière conversation._

Ses prunelles dorées me transperçèrent. Je ne dirai pas un mot avant qu'il ne se soit entièrement confessé.

- _Ma présence te prouve que j'ai pris une décision, bonne ou peut-être mauvaise, mais j'ai tranché._

Mon coeur se calma, tout à coup, alors qu'il aurait dû continuer sur sa cadence folle. Etait-il las de mes émotions ou avait-il compris que mon Adonis ne voulait pas de moi durant son éternité ?

Des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de mes paupières.

Il s'agenouilla au pied de mon lit et prit ma main.

Ce geste me fit douter de moi.

- _Bella, je t'aime. Tu es toute ma vie et c'est pour ça que je suis persuadé d'avoir pris la "__**Bonne**__" décision pour nous._

Ses doigts caressaient le dos de ma main.

Il baissa rapidement sa tête avant de la relever avec un grand sourire.

Une petite boîte en velours rouge était posée sur ma cuisse.

- _Mon amour, voudrais-tu devenir Madame Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ?_

Mes larmes coulaient tels des torrents, je ne pouvais plus les contenir. J'étais tellement sûre qu'il n'accepterait jamais de me transformer qu'aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres.

" **Réagis Bella, il veut de toi ! **" Hurlai-je intérieurement.

Je me jetai alors à son cou tout en continuant de pleurer.

- _C'est une réponse, ça ?_ Plaisanta-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il me berça quelques minutes, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.

- _Je te signale que j'attends encore une réponse ! _Déclara-t-il en m'éloignant un peu de son corps.

- _Oui, Edward. J'accepte avec joie de devenir ta femme._

Ses lèvres se posèrent, délicatement, sur les miennes. Un petit baiser, si petit que j'en étais affamée maintenant.  
Je voulus l'embrasser à mon tour mais il m'en empêcha.

- _Patience, ma belle._

Il se saisit du petit écrin et l'ouvrit.

- _Wow !_ M'extasiai-je.

La bague se composait d'un anneau en or et d'un diamant rond rose, identique à celui de mon pendentif, elle faisait partie de la parrure de sa mère.

En un éclair, mon annulaire gauche remplaça l'écrin protecteur de la bague. Il dut lire l'étonnement sur mon visage car il balbutia:

- _Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. Veux-tu que je recommence à allure humaine ?_

- _Non, surtout pas ! Elle est à sa place. _Répondis-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

Je l'attirai vers moi et, cette fois, il ne s'y opposa pas.

Lorsque nos bouches se rencontrèrent, je ressentis une onde électrique me parcourir.

- _Je t'aime tellement Edward. _Murmurai-je sans interrompre notre baiser.

Sa main droite se posa sur ma nuque et sa main gauche sur ma hanche. Il me bascula doucement en arrière et s'étendit à mes côtés.

- _Je n'entends pas ton père._ Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant sous l'oreille.

- _Normal, il n'est pas là. Et, il ne rentrera pas avant demain._

- _Très intéressant. _Sourit-il en passant ses mains sous mon haut.

Je lui défis son tee-shirt et l'envoyai valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- _J'espère qu'Alice ne t'a pas vu traiter ainsi mon vêtement. Ne sais-tu pas que ces bouts de tissus ont une âme ?_ Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Quoi ?_ Paniquai-je, tout à coup. _Alice peut nous voir ?_

- _Naturellement. Mais, je suis sûr qu'elle ne regardera pas entièrement._

Je me sentais gênée, observée. Je passai, nerveusement, ma main dans mes cheveux et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

Edward se releva légèrement et me contempla.

- _Veux-tu que je lui téléphone pour savoir si elle nous voit, ou si elle nous a vu ? _S'enquit-il sérieusement.

- _Non, pas la peine. _Soupirai-je. _C'est juste que je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant._

- _Pas de soucis. Je resterai, bien sagement, à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes._

- _Et après ?_

- _Quand tu dormiras, je m'occuperai, comme d'habitude._

- _De quelle manière ?_

- _Je lis tes bouquins, ton journal intime, tes mails, je fouille ta chambre et parfois ta maison entière. J'ai de la chance, Charlie n'est pas là, je vais pouvoir visiter la chambre d'un shérif._

Je le fixais les yeux écarquillés. Faisait-il réellement toutes ces choses pendant mon sommeil ?

Il éclata de rire en me regardant.

- _Bella, je mens, tu n'as même pas de journal intime ! Je ne fais que te serrer dans mes bras et écouter tes murmures._

Je soupirais de soulagement. Pourquoi l'avais-je cru si facilement ?

- _Allez, dors mon adorable futur épouse._

- _Edward, je sais que c'est un sujet qui fâche mais..._

- _Oui, ma chérie, tu deviendras comme moi, après notre mariage afin que tes parents et tes amis puissent y assister._

- _Merci._

Ma tête reposait contre son torse lisse et silencieux. J'étais heureuse.

Je tendis la main pour éteindre la lumière et ne pus résister à l'embrasser sur la bouche en passant.

Ce geste m'embrasa et, exit Alice, je grimpais à califourchon sur mon adoré.

- _Je croyais que tu..._

Je l'interrompis aussitôt en l'embrassant plus sauvagement.

Edward agrippa mes hanches afin de calquer mon rythme au sien. Ses mains remontèrent lentement dans mon dos puis il décida que mon haut était de trop, le retira et le jeta par dessus ma tête, mon soutien-gorge subit le même traitement. Nous étions à égalité, à présent, torses nus.

Je posais mes mains sur son torse, puis caressai ses épaules, ses bras, son ventre. Le regard d'Edward était brûlant de désir. Il se laissait faire et j'en étais très excitée.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau puis se posèrent sur le bouton de mon jean. En quelques secondes à peine, j'étais nue contre lui. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon ainsi que de son boxer. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne était rafraichissant mais tellement divin.

Soudain, mon "**fiancé**" décida de reprendre les commandes. Remontant son corps, il embrassa ma poitrine, s'attardant sur les pointes dressées. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, savourant chaque caresse de ses lèvres.

Je finis par le repousser doucement sur le dos. Il me regarda, interrogatif.

Un petit sourire espiègle étira mes lèvres.

- _En fait, j'ai quelques idées pour toi._

Intrigué, il haussa un sourcil.

Je posai une main sur sa cuisse, puis, de l'autre, pris sa virilité.

- _Détends-toi... _Ajoutai-je.

Il obtempéra, l'air ravi.

Retenant mon souffle, je décidai d'oublier toutes mes inhibitions.

Avec douceur, je caressai ses parties intimes, puis me penchant, j'en pris l'extrémité entre mes lèvres, alors qu'Edward poussait un profond soupir.

Ma langue remplaça mes mains. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de lui donner du plaisir. Il me murmurait des paroles d'amour et d'encouragement. En l'entendant, je me sentais belle et plus puissante.

Je continuais mes va-et-vient, et tout à coup, j'entendis son souffle se faire de plus en plus en court. Posant ses mains sur mes épaules, il m'incita à m'arrêter. J'ouvris les yeux, et alors qu'il écartait son sexe de ma bouche, ce que je découvris dans ses yeux me laissa interloquée. Jamais Edward ne m'avait regardée avec autant d'affection, pendant nos ébats.

- _Viens sur moi. _Dit-il en me dévorant du regard.

Je me rassis, de nouveau, à califourchon sur lui, pendant qu'il s'enfouissait en moi. Je commençais à me déhancher sur lui, tandis qu'il caressait mon ventre et mes seins avec une extrême douceur.

J'accélérai le rythme, intensifiant notre plaisir, jusqu'au moment où il m'attrapa par les épaules et m'attira contre son torse.  
Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, puis me prit par la taille, et m'entraîna dans un mouvement plus frénétique jusqu'à ce que j'explose de plaisir entre ses bras.

- _Tu me rends fou, Bella. _Murmura-t-il.

Il s'immisça encore un peu plus loin en moi, puis prit mon visage entre ses mains, et embrassa mes lèvres avant de crier son plaisir.

Edward me tenait encore contre lui et déposait des petits baisers dans mes cheveux.

- _Chaque fois que je me crois déjà au paradis, tu m'entraînes un peu plus loin._ Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Me redressant légèrement, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et, pour toute réponse, me contentais d'un sourire.

Edward m'enlaçait toujours dans ses bras puissants et me chantonnait une douce musique. J'étais si bien, si confiante, si heureuse que mes paupières s'alourdirent jusqu'à me plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

*****************************

Bon, je ne referai pas le coup du vote 1 ou 2 !!lol

Mais des reviews, c'est géant !

Ca donne envie d'écrire la suite... Ah, oui, juste un petit détail, ma fic comprend 32 chapitres et le dernier sera beaucoup plus long que les autres.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour !

Merci à Annecullen69, Chriwyatt, Bella, Angiefolio, Melacullen, Joaniexxxx, Ryter, CarlieCullen86, Letmesign23, Alexa27, , Dawn266, Tali-ange, Galswinthe, Kiara, Edgounette, Lilia84, Guylaine, Lena-Ina933-, Mafrip et Fan-de-Jacob-Black.

Vos reviews sont vraiment sympas et encourageantes pour ma petite personne !

Les choses bougent enfin dans ma fic... Voici:

chapitre 26

Je me réveillais en sursaut ne sentant plus la présence d'Edward à mes côtés.

Il était en train de parler au téléphone, tout bas, encore nu. Il se retourna vers moi, le regard grave.

- _J'arrive, Jasper._ Dit-il avant de mettre fin à la communication.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ M'enquis-je.

Il ramassa ses vêtements puis vint m'embrasser.

- _Il y a un problème à la villa. Apparemment deux vampires inconnus se sont permis d'entrer chez nous alors que la maison était vide._

- _Oh !_ M'écriai-je. _Personne ne les a vu venir ?_

- _Alice n'a aucune vision d'eux et, ça, c'est très bizarre. Désolé de te quitter maintenant mais ils ont besoin de moi._

- _Pas de soucis, je comprends. Et puis, de toute façon, tu ne me quittes pas vu que je viens avec toi. _Décrétai-je en sautant du lit.

- _Bella, non ! C'est peut-être dangereux._ S'écria-t-il en me fixant.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et m'habillai.

- _Je te préviens, si tu pars en douce, j'irai chez toi à pieds. Alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose en route, attends-moi._

Je filai dans la salle de bain et en ressortis à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Il m'attendait dans le couloir.

- _On peut y aller !_

Comme d'habitude, il brancha le chauffage dans la voiture pour m'éviter d'avoir froid et roula très vite jusqu'à chez lui. Je ne lui en voulais pas car je savais que c'était urgent. Donc, je pris sur moi et fixai mes mains posées sur mes genoux, afin de ne pas voir défiler le paysage, ce qui me rendrait malade à coup sûr.

Alice nous accueillit très calmement pour une fois, elle devait se sentir vraiment très mal.

- _Merci, Bella, d'être venue._ Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- _De rien._ Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'elle me relâcha, j'aperçus Edward, entouré de ses frères et de ses parents, debout dans le salon. Je n'entendais pas la discussion mais je pouvais voir les hochements de tête de chacun et leurs regards inquiets.

Alice était restée près de moi, dehors. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai, avec moi, s'asseoir sur le banc.

- _Raconte-moi tout, Alice !_

Ses prunelles dorées se posèrent sur moi. Je lui souris légèrement afin de l'encourager à se confier.

- _Nous étions partis chasser, tous ensemble, à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici lorsque ça c'est passé. A notre retour, une odeur tenace, mais inconnue, de vampires nous a mis sur nos gardes. Emmet, Jasper et Carlisle sont entrés dans la villa. Esmée et moi étions restées aux abords de la forêt, sur ordre de Carlisle. Ils ont fait le tour de la maison sans rien trouver d'anormal. A première vue, les deux vampires n'ont rien emportés. Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est que l'odeur ne se diffusait pas partout._

- _Ah, bon ?_ M'étonnai-je.

- _En fait, l'odeur était concentrée dans ma chambre._

- _Ils cherchaient Jasper ?_

- _Je ne crois pas... _Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. _Ils n'ont fouillé que dans mes affaires._

- _Euh... P-pourquoi, toi ?_ Bredouillai-je difficilement.

- _Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien ! Rien du tout les concernant et ça me fait peur... _Sanglota-t-elle.

Si Alice avait peur alors moi aussi.

Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de rien jusqu'à maintenant.

Je tournai les yeux vers l'intérieur de la maison et ne vis personne.

- _Où sont-ils passés ?_

- _Dans ma chambre. Ils veulent être certains de ne pas connaître ces odeurs._

Mon amie posa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule et je l'enlaçai aussitôt.

Le jour commençait à se lever, machinalement, je regardais ma montre. 5h48. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'Alice était figée dans mes bras, malgré que je m'étais assoupie.

Une couvertre me recouvrait.

Par ailleurs, je ne me trouvais plus sur le banc mais dans le fauteuil. Et, malgré ce changement, Alice était toujours blottie contre moi.

- _Bonjour ma chérie._ Souffla Edward en caressant mes cheveux.

- _Bonjour. Avez-vous avancé dans vos recherches ?_

- _Non, pas le moindre indice. _Soupira-t-il.

J'observais Alice, une vraie statue.

Elle devait être en état de choc, se sentant complètement impuissante.

Tout à coup, alors que Jasper débarquait dans le salon, Alice bougea.

Son visage s'illumina, enfin, comme si elle se réveillait.

-_ Au fait, toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles !_ S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Je restais sans voix face au changement d'attitude de mon amie. Edward posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

- _Merci, Alice. Je peux te dire que je suis le plus heureux des hommes._

Mon regard se posa sur mon amoureux et je ne pus que répondre à son magnifique sourire.

Alice s'empara de ma main gauche et contempla ma bague.

- _La bague de fiançailles de la famille Masen ! Et, comme par miracle, toutes les femmes, l'ayant portée, n'eurent pas besoin de la faire ajuster. _S'extasia-t-elle.

- _Comme le soulier de Cendrillon, elle ne sied qu'à la bonne personne. _Déclara Jasper en entourant de ses bras les épaules d'Alice.

- _C'est l'histoire de la princesse Isabella qui tombe éperdument amoureuse du prince Edward. Ils se marièrent et vivèrent, à jamais, heureux !_ Plaisanta Emmet en dévallant les marches d'escalier.

Esmée et Carlisle apparurent aussitôt près de nous. Je me levais du fauteuil, un peu engourdie, et tout deux me serrèrent dans leurs bras, me félicitant puis imitèrent leurs gestes avec Edward.

Ma famille.

Ma nouvelle famille.

Enfin, celle qui remplacera la mienne après ma transformation.

Je n'étais pas triste mais confiante en l'avenir. Ils étaient, tous, tellement merveilleux avec moi.

Alice sauta du fauteuil et se jeta au cou de Jasper, puis l'emmena à l'étage en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Esmée se volatilisa, également, après le départ de son mari pour l'hôpital.

Seul Emmet resta au salon.

- _Bon, les amoureux, soit vous vous barrez de ma vue, soit vous regardez le match de basket avec moi !_ Déclara-t-il en saisissant la télécommande.

Je grimaçai à sa proposition.

- _Pas de basket pour moi. _Murmurai-je à Edward.

Il acquiesça de la tête et m'emmena de l'autre côté de la grande pièce, près du piano.

- _Tu vas jouer pour moi ?_

- _Rien que pour ma délicieuse fiancée. _Répondit-il en effleurent mes lèvres des siennes.

Nous nous installâmes sur le banc recouvert de velours bordeau et il se mit à jouer.

Ses longs doigts voletaient sur le clavier avec une telle aisance que je ne pouvais en détacher les yeux. J'étais captivée. Edward était un virtuose.

Je reconnus tout de même la musique qui le transcendait: " **Claire de lune **" de Debussy.

Son visage reflétait chaque émotion de la composition. Je le trouvais encore plus beau que d'ordinaire.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une larme coula le long de ma joue, j'étais émue de le voir et de l'entendre jouer pour moi.  
Sa musique m'atteignait en plein coeur.

Quand ses mains se reposèrent sur ses cuisses et que le morceau fut fini, mon visage baignait dans mes larmes tant j'avais été transportée par la magie de l'instant.

Edward se tourna vers moi et ses yeux s'affolèrent.

- _Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ma chérie ?_

Je secouai ma tête et sourit afin de le rassurer.

- _Ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est simplement le fait de t'entendre jouer. C'était si... intense._ Soufflai-je en essuyant mes larmes avec ma manche.

- _C'est vrai, tu as aimé ?_

- _Bien sûr, Edward ! Tu es excellent. Mais, ça, tu le sais déjà._

Il opina.

- _On me le dit, mais que, toi, tu me le dises, ça me touche davantage._ M'avoua-t-il avec son adorable sourire en coin.

- _Dis, tu m'apprendras ? _Demandai-je, gênée.

- _Si tu en as envie... De toute façon, tu auras bientôt tout le temps que tu souhaites pour faire et apprendre tout ce que tu désires._

Ma bouche caressa la sienne et, alors que je voulus me remettre à ma place, mon amoureux attrapa mon visage de ses mains et l'attira à lui afin de m'embrasser plus passionnément.

- _Nom de dieu !_ Hurla Emmet.

Aussitôt, Edward rompit notre baiser et le fixa, le regard grave.

- _Pas possible ! _Murmura-t-il. _Reste-là, Bella._

En une fraction de seconde, il était aux côtés de son frère, contemplant par la baie vitrée du salon.

Je les voyais discuter, mais leurs murmures étaient inexistants pour des oreilles humaines. Je n'entendais rien et ça ne changerait pas même si je m'approchais d'eux.

Carlisle et Jasper apparurent près d'eux.

Puis, Alice et Esmée arrivèrent et restèrent en retrait.

Pour une fois, j'obéissais à Edward. Je restais assise sur le banc, face au piano.

Je faisais ce qu'il m'avait demandée car la présence d'Alice, tout à l'heure, dans mes bras pendant des heures m'avait terrifiée. Mon amie avait peur donc le problème était grave, très grave. Je ne voulais causer aucun soucis. N'étant qu'une simple humaine, j'étais une proie facile pour leurs ennemis et je ne désirais pas être celle qui leur apporterait le malheur.

Je secouais la tête afin de m'enlever ces pensées négatives.

Edward se retourna vers moi puis regarda sa mère en remuant rapidement les lèvres. Bientôt, moi aussi, je communiquerais de cette façon !

Carlisle prit Alice dans ses bras et me fit signe d'avancer.

Les trois frères sortirent de la maison.

- _Bella, tu vas rester avec nous pendant qu'Edward, Emmet et Jasper vont vérifier les alentours._

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

- _N'aie crainte, Alice, tout se passera bien. _Lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

- _Carlisle, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? _M'enquis-je.

Il me contempla, tout à coup, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

- _Pardonne-moi, Bella. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas comme nous. _S'excusa-t-il.

- _Oh, ce n'est pas grave._

- _En fait, pendant qu'Emmet regardait son match de basket à la télévision, il a vu passer deux vampires femelles, enveloppées dans des capes vertes émeraudes. Leurs odeurs correspondaient à celles trouvées dans la chambre d'Alice. _

- _Elles doivent avoir de grands pouvoirs pour ne pas être entendues par Edward et pour ne pas apparaître dans les visions d'Alice. _Déclarai-je, pensive.

- _C'est ce que nous croyons aussi, Bella._ Me répondit Esmée.

- _Je ne sers à rien ! _Sanglota Alice.

Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle s'était détachée de Carlisle et la berçai comme le faisait Edward pour m'apaiser.

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward n'entend pas leurs pensées, non plus. Je suis sûre qu'elles ont des pouvoirs qui contrent les vôtres._

Elle se calma un peu et me sourit.

- _Désolée, Bella. J'agis comme une enfant de quatre ans, sans défense. Je vais me battre, s'il le faut._

Ses prunelles avaient, légèrement, noirci en disant ces quelques mots. Elle avait repris confiance en elle.

- _Merci, Bella._ Souffla Esmée en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Nous n'avions toujours pas bougés lorsque les garçons revinrent.

- _Alors ? _M'écriai-je à l'arrivée d'Edward.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- _Nous avons fouillé partout autour de la villa et ce jusqu'à la rivière, mais rien, sauf leurs odeurs. Je ne les entends pas et nous n'avons croisé personne. Je ne comprends pas. _Dit-il en se tournant vers Carlisle.

Jasper monta à l'étage et Alice le suivit aussitôt.

Emmet s'installa, à nouveau, face à l'écran et zappa jusqu'à trouver un match de Hockey sur glace.

Carlisle et Esmée s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur propre bureau.

- _Tu devrais prévenir Charlie que tu es ici. _Proposa Edward.

Je regardais l'heure. 11h35. J'acquiesçai et sortis mon téléphone portable.

Mon père était encore chez Sarah et, vu que j'étais chez les Cullen, il décida d'y rester jusqu'au soir.

Je rejoignis Edward dans la cuisine.

- _Que fais-tu ?_

Il me fixa en souriant.

- _Je pense à te nourrir, il est l'heure du déjeûner !_

Je m'attablais, donc, dans la cuisine, face à lui. Il me prépara des spaghetti à la bolognaise, me servit et s'assit à mes côtés.

- _Mmm ! C'est délicieux... _Le félicitai-je.

- _C'est vrai ?_

J'hochai la tête.

- _J'ai pris des cours avec Esmée, sur internet._ M'avoua-t-il, ravi.

- _Tu as fait ça pour moi ? _M'étonnai-je.

- _Bien sûr ! Tu as encore quelques mois à te nourrir humainement et je ne veux pas que tu meurs de faim à cause de moi !_ Rit-il.

- _Tu es un ange, mon chéri !_ Décrétai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. Edward se détacha de moi et se rua vers l'escalier.

**********************************

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce changement ?

Reviews !!!!!

Twikiss


	27. Chapter 27

Nouveau chapitre....

Merci à Aude77 (tu as raison, Carlisle a fait un aller-retour très rapide lol...), Galswinthe, Dawn266, Puky, Magda88, Alexa27, Séraphine, Melacullen, Lena-Ina933-, 25lilou27, Ryter, Lilia84, Annecullen69, Letmesign23, Edgounette et Chriwyatt.

Voici la réponse à vos questions. Qui sont ces deux vampiresses ? Est-ce les Volturi qui les envoient ? Que veulent-elles ?

chapitre 27

POV Alice

Je sentais les ondes apaisantes que m'envoyait Jasper et je l'en remerciais d'un sourire.

J'étais assise face à ma machine à coudre, changeant les bobines de fils. Lui était, confortablement, installé dans le sofa, son ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux.

Il me détendait beaucoup, même sans son don.

Il y avait une telle alchimie entre nous deux que nous n'avions pas besoin de longs discours pour savoir ce que ressentait l'autre. Cela étonnait particulièrement Bella.

Un bruissement dans les feuillages me fit tourner la tête vers la baie vitrée. Rien.

" **Certainement le vent **" pensai-je en reportant mon attention sur ma couture.

Mon regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers le centre de mon univers, son visage se releva, immédiatement, vers le mien et, d'un sourire, m'envoya un baiser soufflé.

- _Jasper, tu es un sacré coquin !_ Plaisantai-je.

Ses lèvres m'attiraient trop, je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur mon tissu. Alors, en un geste extrêmement lent, je me levais afin de le rejoindre.

J'étais à mi-chemin lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je me stoppais net et observais Jasper, qui ne souriait plus du tout.

Soudain, la grande baie vitrée vola en éclats et un vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Jasper se précipita à mes côtés et enserra ma taille. J'entendis Edward et Emmet essayer d'ouvrir la porte mais elle leur résistait malgré leur force vampirique.

J'étais figée, ne sachant comment réagir.

- _Ca va aller, Alice. Je suis là ! _Tenta de me rassurer mon compagnon.

Le vent décupla et Jasper criait aux garçons qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car il fut projeté contre le mur.

- _Jasper !_ M'écriai-je en courant vers lui.

J'attrapais ses bras, ses mains, mais une force invisible m'empêchait de le bouger. Sa bouche était également fermée.

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme s'il était effrayé. Il fixait l'extérieur. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui lui faisait si peur.

Les deux femmes vampires se tenaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux rouges flamboyants. Elles arboraient des sourires narquois.

- _C'était d'une simplicité déconcertante ! _Rit la brune, jouant avec son pierçing au labret.

- _Bilel sera, enfin, fier de nous. _Ajouta la blonde.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ M'enquis-je, le plus calmement possible.

- _Oh, nous ne nous sommes pas présentées !_ Répondit, ironiquement, la brune.

- _Pardonne-nous, ma chère Alice. Nous sommes bien mal-élevées. _Me nargua la blondinette de ses yeux rubis. _Elle, c'est Delphy et, moi, c'est Bria._

- _Et que voulez-vous ?_

- _Toi ! Pour notre maître._ Rétorqua Delphy.

- _Pour quelle raison ?_

- _Pour sa collection de femmes extraordinaires, les plus rares créatures qui existent sur terre. _Continua Delphy.

- _Pourquoi faire ?_

Bria tourna autour de moi puis s'arrêta dans mon dos.

- _Bilel trouve que tu possèdes toutes les qualités qu'il recherche chez une femelle vampire, il te décrit comme la huitième merveille du monde. _M'expliqua Bria.

Mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur Jasper.

- _Ne t'inquiéte pas pour lui, il ne souffre pas. Personne ne peut t'aider. _M'avertit Delphy.

Il devait continuer à m'envoyer des ondes positives car je me sentais très calme malgré ce qui se passait.

Par contre, plus aucun son ne me parvenait de la maison. C'était comme si ma chambre était dans une bulle, isolée des autres.

Je devais gagner du temps. Peut-être que quelqu'un arrivera à nous sortir de ce pétrin...

- _J'ai l'impression que vos pouvoirs sont immenses !_ Dis-je en feignant l'émerveillement.

- _A qui le dis-tu ! _S'exclama Bria. _Nous pouvons devenir invisibles mentalement, maîtriser les éléments et bloquer nos adversaires à distance._

- _Invisibles mentalement ?_ Interrogeai-je.

- _Tu ne nous vois pas dans tes visions et ton frère n'entend pas nos pensées. _M'éclaircit Delphy.

- _Oh ! Ca, c'est génial... Vous faites partie de la collection de ... Bilel ?_

- _Plus maintenant. Nous sommes ses soldats, ses meilleures armes. _M'assura Bria, avec un air triomphant.

Croyaient-elles que j'allais me laisser attraper aussi facilement ?

Je devais réfléchir avant qu'elles n'attaquent, et vite !

" **Réfléchis, Alice, réfléchis !** "

Jasper m'envoya une nouvelle poussée de courage. Il croyait en moi mais cela devait le tuer d'être réduit à l'immobilité.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi, à part me transmettre cette énergie qui m'évitait de me laisser tomber à terre, à leur merci...

Si seulement j'avais le don d'Edward, j'aurais pu entendre les pensées de Jasper. Etant un ancien militaire et un combattant hors normes, je suis certaine qu'en ce moment il devait avoir une astuce pour me tirer de ce guêpier.

- _Bon, on va arrêter de perdre du temps, Bilel est pressé de s'amuser avec son nouveau joujou. _Ricana Delphy.

J'observais discrètement Jasper.

Ses yeux allaient de la baie vitrée brisée à moi, plusieurs fois d'affilées. Je fronçais les sourcils, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'il me montrait.

Tout à coup, je compris.

" **Ok !** " m'exclamai-je, intérieurement.

Sans perdre le temps de m'inquiéter sur la réaction de mes deux assaillantes, je sautai par la fenêtre et me mis à courir aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Comprenant qu'elles avaient réagi au quart de tour, je décidai de grimper aux arbres et de sauter de cime en cime.

POV JASPER

Elle m'avait, enfin, compris !

Les deux vampires l'avaient, tout de suite, prise en chasse et il ne fallut que quelques mètres de séparation, entre elles et moi, pour que leurs pouvoirs disparaissent.

J'étais libre de tout mouvement.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur mes frères et Carlisle.

Je leur expliquai, rapidement, tout ce que je savais sur ces filles et leur maître.

- _Ok. Alice est une vraie flêche, elles auront beaucoup de mal à la rattraper. _Souffla Edward.

- _Oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'elles m'ont scotchées au mur sans me toucher ! Elles pourraient faire pareil avec Alice._ Soupirai-je.

- _Elles n'hésiteront pas à la toucher mais en veillant à ne pas la tuer. Alice est un trophée, elle doit être apportée à ce Bilel, intacte._ Dit Carlisle.

- _Qu'attendons-nous pour l'aider ? _S'impatienta Emmet.

- _Il nous faut un plan. Elles sont très fortes et dangereuses, nous ne pouvons pas attaquer à l'aveuglette. _Le calma Carlisle.

Nous réfléchissâmes quelques instants puis, une fois le plan établi, nous sautâmes par la fenêtre et suivîmes les traces laissaient par les trois filles.

- _On va jamais y arriver ! _Soupirai-je en stoppant ma course.

- _Grouille, Jasper ! _Hurla Emmet. _Ce n'est pas en t'arrêtant qu'on va les retrouver._

- _Elles ont une longueur d'avance et Alice est plus rapide que moi..._

- _J'veux plus t'entendre ! Cours et boucle-là ! _M'interrompit-il.

Edward et Carlisle avaient continué leur poursuite, nous laissant en arrière.

- _Bouge-toi, mon pote ! Alice a besoin de toi..._

- _Ok !_

" **Alice a besoin de moi !** " Me motivai-je en reprenant ma course.

Nous étions presque arrivés à la frontière canadienne lorsqu' Emmet se figea en même temps que moi. Une longue chevelure blonde dansait à quelques pas de nous. Rosalie.

- _Rose ?_ Murmura mon frère.

Elle stoppa sa course et nous rejoignit.

Sous nos regards interrogateurs, elle parla la première.

- _Bella m'a téléphonée et m'a expliquée ce qui se passait._

- _Mais, tu ne nous donnes plus aucune nouvelle ! _M'étonnai-je.

- _C'est Alice !_ S'écria-t-elle. _Elle est en danger et je veux l'aider. De plus, je ne suis pas venue seule._

- _Ah, bon ? Mais, Rose, là, t'es toute seule... _La prévint Emmet.

- _Ils m'ont distancée._

- _Qui ça "__**ils**__" ?_ Interrogea-t-il.

- _Les Quileutes à quatre pattes. _Déclara-t-elle en nous regardant comme si on était bêtes.

- _Ils n'existent pas, ce n'est qu'une légende. _Ricana Emmet.

- _Détrompe-toi, les loups existent bel et bien et Jacob en est le chef de meute. D'ailleurs, il faudrait s'y remettre sinon on ne les rejoindra jamais._

Légèrement assommés par cette révélation, nous reprîmes notre course à travers les bois.

Combien de temps allait encore durer cette course poursuite ?

POV ALICE

" **Oh et puis zut ! **" soupirai-je en descendant de l'arbre.

Je décidais de les affronter une fois pour toute. " **Advienne que pourra ! **"

Avec un peu de chance, les autres allaient arriver, enfin, j'espérais.

Je m'assis, tranquillement, sur un rocher.

Il fallait que je gagne du temps pour que les garçons nous rattrapent.

Une vision se déclencha.  
" **Rose est avec eux ! Ils ne vont pas tarder **" pensai-je, heureuse de revoir ma blonde préférée, même si son caractère de cochon ne m'avait pas manquée.

Je devais occuper mes ennemies pendant 6 minutes 35. C'était super long pour des vampires.

Tout à coup, alors que je vérifiais l'état de mes escarpins '**Louboutin**', mes deux " **copines** " de promenade apparurent face à moi, me scrutant comme si j'étais folle.

- _Si j'avais continué de courir, j'aurais abîmé mes '__**Louboutin**__' et ces merveilles coûtent une fortune !_ M'exclamai-je à moitié sincère.

J'adorais mes chaussures, mais le prix n'avait aucune importance pour moi.

Elles s'observèrent incrédules et Bria prit la parole.

- _On est là pour te capturer et, toi, tu te soucies de tes chaussures ?_

- _Bien sûr ! Chaque objet a une âme, que ce soit des chaussures, des vêtements ou même un meuble... _Leur expliquai-je doucement.

- _Ok. Vu que tes chaussures sont toujours en vie, maintenant, tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment. _M'ordonna Delphy.

- _C'est loin ?_ Demandai-je avec une petite moue.

- _De quoi ?_ S'enquit la blonde.

- _Là où vous m'emmenez !_

- _Disons que c'est en plusieurs parties, il faut prendre différents moyens de transports: l'avion, le bateau et la voiture. Mais..._

Delphy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes afin de la faire taire.

- _T'es bête ou quoi ?_ La sermonna-t-elle. _On n'est pas ici pour prendre le thé !_

- _Je sais mais on n'est pas obligées d'être si méchantes avec elle. Elle est coopérante, non ? Elle a même arrêté de nous faire courir._ Se justifia Bria.

- _Ce n'est pas un voyage tout frais payés, je te signale, elle ne part pas en vacances. Elle va être enfermée pour obéir et servir notre maître. Elle ne verra plus jamais sa famille. Et, quand Bilel en aura marre d'elle ou qu'il aura trouver mieux, il l'a tuera._

" **C'est bien mes chéries ! Continuez comme ça, il ne reste plus qu'une petite minute avant que les renforts arrivent ! **"

Plus que 30 secondes...

Les deux filles se turent enfin d'accord à mon sujet.

- _Allez, lève-toi ! _S'écria Delphy.

- _Si tu obéis, on ne te fera pas de mal._ Me renseigna Bria.

Delphy grogna après elle.

- _Ok, ok ! Alice, suis-nous._

- _Euh, il y a des magasins là-bas . _Interrogeai-je en me massant les chevilles.

- _Non, pas dans cet endroit._

- _Tu n'auras besoin de rien de toute façon !_ Répondit la brune, assez sèchement.

- _Je n'aurais pas besoin de vêtements de rechange ?_ Fis-je mine de m'étonner.

- _Non, tu seras habillée comme les autres, pas de '__**Louboutin**__', désolée... _Rit Bria.

Ca y'est, je sentais leur présence autour de nous. Elles n'allaient pas tarder à les repérer.

- _Oh, mon dieu !_ Sanglotai-je pour les distraire. _Je ne ferai plus jamais de shopping... Ne plus voir Jasper, je m'y serais faite, vu qu'il y aura votre maître pour me distraire, mais le shopping ? Vous voulez ma mort ! _M'écriai-je, mimant de nouveaux sanglots.

Je relevais la tête, surprise.

Je sentais une odeur complètement inconnue en grande quantité.

Qui était-ce ?

***************************

Alors, des REVIEWS ????

Twikiss


	28. Chapter 28

Désolée pour le retard, mais plus d'internet donc je profite d'être chez mon frère pour vous poster le nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!

chapitre 28

POV EDWARD

Alice était à quelques mètres, assise sur un rocher, face aux deux vampiresses. Leurs pensées étaient ouvertes, lisibles.

La brune en avait marre du comportement de ma soeur et voulait se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite.

La blonde, elle, compatissait. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Alice souffre.

" **Edward, je sais que vous êtes là. Je les ai retenues comme j'ai pu, mais leur patience a des limites, surtout celle de Delphy. **" M'avertit Alice.

Je pensais très fort à notre plan, vu que nous étions décidés, sa vision sera très nette.

Je me retournai, tout à coup, surpris par une odeur, ou plutôt devrai-je dire une puanteur !

" **Je n'y crois pas ! Ils sont de retour, Edward... Les indiens de la réserve Quileute ont repris leur transformation et sont là pour nous aider. **" Me fit entendre Carlisle.

A cet instant, je les vis. Je les entendais.

Six grands loups nous entouraient et la pensée du chef de meute s'adressa à moi.

Comment savait-il que je l'entendrais ?

" **Leurs pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur nous, que devons-nous faire ?** "

- _Jacob ?_ Balbutiai-je, surpris.

" **Ouai, crétin ! Alors, quel est le plan ?** "

Juste à ce moment-là, Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie débarquèrent. Cette dernière caressa tendrement la fourrure de Jacob. Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de leurs pensées.

- _Nous devons agir vite, elles ne vont plus tarder à emmener Alice._ Déclara Carlisle.

Nous expliquâmes donc notre plan aux loups.

Juste avant de le mettre à exécution, les deux vampires nous repérèrent.

Elles bloquèrent leurs pensées, attrapèrent Alice chacune par un bras et se mirent à courir.

- _On y va ! _S'écria Jasper.

POV ESMEE

Bella était toujours blottie contre moi.

Nous nous étions installées dans le fauteuil dès le départ des garçons.

- _Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait, Bella._

- _Ce n'était rien. J'y ai juste pensé quand Carlisle nous a prévenues de leurs pouvoirs._

- _Oui, mais personne d'autre n'y a songé._

- _Plus ils sont nombreux et plus ils ont de chances de ramener Alice._

- _Comment l'as-tu convaincue ?_ L'interrogeai-je.

- _En fait, Sarah était absente et c'est Rosalie qui a décroché. Elle n'était pas très agréable, comme d'habitude, elle voulait raccrocher en reconnaissant ma voix, alors j'ai parlé hyper vite en lui expliquant le danger qu'encourait Alice. Et, là, elle m'a dit qu'elle rejoignait les garçons immédiatement et qu'elle serait accompagnée par des ... loups._

- _Oh, mince, alors !_ M'écriai-je, étonnée par cette annonce. _Elle a bien dit des loups ?_

Bella hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- _Carlisle n'en reviendra pas, il voudra certainement les étudier._ Balbutiai-je.

Elle me fixa, curieuse.

- _Ce sont des loups ... apprivoisés ?_

- _Non, Bella. _Souris-je. _Ce sont des hommes qui se transforment en loups. En fait, ils existent pour combattre les vampires._

- _Et, ils sont amis avec Rosalie ?_ S'étonna-t-elle, en grimaçant.

- _Oui, mais nous avons signé un traité avec eux, stipulant que nous aurions chacun un territoire à ne pas dépasser et qu'aucun de nous ne devrait mordre un humain. En ce qui les concerne, ils doivent garder notre secret et, nous, le leur. Mais, toi, j'ai confiance, tu fais partie de la famille. Ce n'est pas pareil._

- _Merci de votre confiance, Esmée._

Elle se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, puis se stoppa net.

- _Jacob, c'est un loup, lui aussi ? _Bredouilla-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai sans me départir de mon sourire pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

- _Mais ..._

- _Oui, ma chérie ?_ L'encourageai-je à continuer.

- _Je ne pourrais pas être ... transformée, alors ?_ Paniqua-t-elle.

- _Bien sûr que si, voyons._

- _Non, puisque vous n'avez pas le droit de mordre un humain._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle a déjà trouvé une solution et Edward l'a approuvée._ La rassurai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Je tendis la main et lui caressai ses cheveux.

- _Tu seras l'une des nôtres, très bientôt, n'en doute plus._

POV ALICE

Delphy et Bria m'avait encerclée, puis agrippée chacune par un bras dès qu'elles avaient repéré ma famille.

Je volais, littéralement, entre elles. Etant plus petite, mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elles étaient très rapides, mais moins que moi, les autres pourraient quand même nous rattraper.

Soudain, elles s'arrêtèrent, sans me lâcher puis firent face à leurs opposants.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais bloquée par leur poigne vampirique.

Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie se postèrent en position de défense à environ vingt mètres de nous.

Deux énormes loups vinrent se mettre devant eux.

Puis, je sentis mes deux assaillantes se tendre un peu plus. Je compris, à l'odeur, pourquoi. Quatre loups se situaient autour de nous, à quinze mètres.

Les Quileutes avaient donc repris leur transformation. Je ne les voyais toujours pas dans mes visions.

J'avais beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces, je ne voyais rien. Les loups devaient m'y empêcher. C'était donc pour cela que je ne voyais plus Rose depuis qu'elle était partie avec Jacob. Lui même étant un loup, tout était logique pour moi, maintenant.

J'entendis des tonnes de grognements différents.

- _Les filles, si vous me laissez tranquille, il ne vous arrivera rien... _Tentai-je de les raisonner.

- _Nous avons une mission, nous devons obéir aux ordres._ Rétorqua Bria sans bouger de sa position de défense.

- _De toute façon, qui te dit qu'il nous arrivera quelque chose ? Ce sera peut-être à eux, ainsi qu'à toi, qu'il arrivera malheur._ Ricana Delphy, les prunelles emplies de haine.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car je fus projetée dos à un arbre, ne pouvant plus bouger, même mes lèvres étaient scellées. Mais, pas mes pensées...

" **Edward, j'espère que votre plan va fonctionner.** "

Je pus vois son visage se mouvoir de façon négative.

" **Quoi ? Vous avez encore un plan, n'est-ce pas ? **" M'inquiétai-je.

Il opina de la tête.

" **Ouf... **" Soupirai-je, mentalement. " **Un nouveau avec les loups ?** "

Il acquiesça à nouveau.

"** Alors, dépêchez-vous, j'en ai marre de faire tapisserie !** "

Il retint un sourire. Au moins, Edward avait l'air serein.

Les loups approchaient, tout doucement, de nous alors, d'un léger mouvement de tête, Delphy leur envoya d'immenses troncs d'arbres. Malgré leurs vitesses, ils ne touchèrent personne. Les garçons avancèrent derrière les loups à leur tour.

" **Mais c'est trop lent tout ça... **" Me plaignis-je à Edward.

Bria fit un pas en arrière. Je la vis jeter un regard d'incompréhension à la brune. Elle s'était sûrement rendue compte que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas sur les Quileutes.

Delphy projeta une nouvelle série de troncs, suivis de près par des énormes rochers.

De plus en plus proche, ma famille les impressionnaient. Bria jeta Carlisle contre un arbre, puis Emmet, à son tour, le suivit. Mais, alors qu'elle désirait continuer sur sa lancée, je vis ses épaules s'affaisser. A tous les coups, le maximum était de trois paralysations...

Delphy continuait l'envoi de ses missiles et les loups étaient de plus en plus près.

Edward, Jasper et Rosalie se mirent à courir à grande vitesse autour de nous, au point de pratiquement disparaître.

J'en avais le tournis et préférai donc poser mon regard sur les loups.

- _On ne se laissera pas faire ! _S'écria Delphy.

- _Mais... si... on... perd ? Ils vont... nous liquider... _Bredouilla la blonde.

- _Mieux vaut mourir que d'affronter la déception de Bilel._ Lui rétorqua Delphy.

Elles n'allaient donc même pas tenter de s'enfuir.

" **Pfff ! Ce don est vraiment pénible à supporter. Etre bloquée comme ça, ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la bouche... Faites vite les gars !** " M'impatientai-je.

Je vis qu'Emmet était dans un état pire que le mien. Son regard était affolant, comme un fou furieux.

Carlisle, lui, avait l'air d'accepter sa peine. Mais, j'étais certaine qu'il devait conseiller Edward en ce moment.

POV Carlisle

Le plan se déroulait à merveille. Edward, Jasper et Rosalie réussissaient à faire diversion grâce à leur course effrénée.

Les troncs d'arbre et les rochers ne les frôlaient même pas.

« **C'est bien, mon fils, continuez comme ça, vous vous rapprochez et elles ne vous voient presque plus. **» Félicitai-je Edward.

Les loups, quant à eux, étaient vraiment efficaces. Ils avançaient lentement vers les deux filles, mais étaient de plus en plus proches. Ils étaient si énormes, si musclés et si intelligents. Vraiment des transformations parfaites, j'étais sous le charme et je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de les étudier en détails dès que tout ceci serait fini.

Je posai mon regard sur Alice.

Heureusement que la paralysie ne faisait pas souffrir. Je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir agoniser. Ma douce Alice… Cette fille était un cadeau du ciel, tout comme Edward. J'aimais tout mes « **enfants** » mais eux deux avaient quelque chose en plus. La perfection. Ils étaient les êtres les plus parfaits que j'ai pu rencontrer depuis ma naissance.

La fureur intérieure d'Emmet interrompit mes pensées. Sans pouvoir tourner la tête, vu qu'il était à ma droite, je ressentais ses émotions sans qu'il n'ait besoin de bouger.

L'immobilité le rendait fou…

Mes yeux fixèrent à nouveau les deux vampiresses.

Les loups n'étaient qu'à deux mètres d'elles et mes enfants à trois mètres.

Elles prirent peur et la brune doubla l'envoi de ses missiles. Rien ne touchait les loups, comme s'ils avaient un bouclier autour d'eux.

« **Impressionnant** » M'exclamai-je.

Pourtant, vu leur imposant gabarit, les troncs auraient dû les toucher. Mais, non, les rochers allaient s'écraser entre eux, pas sur eux.

Tout à coup, je tombais au sol.

POV Jacob

Paul n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de leur sauter dessus.

Quel imbécile, ce gars-là ! Il avait toujours autant de mal à obéir aux ordres.

Les deux créatures avaient pris la fuite, laissant Alice contre l'arbre.

Elles voulaient sauver leur peau. Mais, elles n'y arriveront pas. Nous ne les laisserons pas partir bien loin.

« **Vous les chopez, vous les tuez !** » Ordonnai-je à ma meute.

J'entendis le buveur de sang télépathe protester, mais l'ignorai, focalisant mes pensées sur le délicieux repas qui m'attendait à la maison.

Nous étions à leur poursuite, avec à nos trousses les sangs froids. Elles n'étaient pas aussi rapides que ce que je m'imaginais.

Je ne sentais pas l'odeur de Rose, elle était sûrement restée auprès d'Alice.

Les filles venaient de s'arrêter au bord d'une falaise. Elles n'auraient pas dû stopper leur course…

La voix de Carlisle se fit entendre.

- _Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre._

Pfff ! Quelle plaisanterie ! On est là pour les éliminer pas pour sympathiser avec nos ennemis. Je supportais déjà les Cullen à cause de ce fichu traité, alors fallait pas abuser !

- _Plutôt mourir ! _Hurla la brune.

« **Pourquoi elles ne sautent pas ? Un vampire ne meurt pas…** » S'étonna Embry.

- _Bria, tu es de cet avis ?_ Continua Carlisle.

La blonde jeta un regard à sa collègue, elle paraissait hésiter à la suivre.

- _Je sais très bien que c'est un jeu sans fin. Tant que nous fuirons, vous serez derrière nous. Delphy le sait également mais elle ne veut pas se rendre à l'évidence._

- _Tu as l'air très sympathique, Bria. Pourquoi t'es-tu laissée enrôler dans cette histoire ? _S'enquit Jasper.

- _Parce que j'aime mon maître…_

- _Alors, suis-moi, idiote ! _S'écria Delphy en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elles s'élancèrent afin de sauter de la falaise mais Paul et Jared furent plus rapides qu'elles et les saisirent avant leur saut.

Elles tentaient de se débattre mais Paul, qui avait chopé Delphy, était plus hargneux. En quelques secondes, il lui avait déjà arraché une partie du ventre et son bras gauche.

Je l'entendais, il s'éclatait à la démembrer.

Quant à Jared, il se contentait de tenir Bria, ses crocs enfoncés dans son cou.

Emmet prépara un feu.

« **Regardez notre force par rapport à la vôtre. Nous sommes de bien meilleurs guerriers** » Ricanai-je.

Edward me fusilla du regard.

- _Nous ne sommes pas des … tueurs._ Souffla-t-il.

« **Nous non plus, sauf quand il le faut !** »

- _Bria, souhaites-tu changer de vie ?_ L'interrogea Carlisle, voyant que ma meute ramassait les morceaux de la brune pour les brûler.

La blonde haletait, le regard affolé par ce qui arrivait à son amie.

- _Je… Je ne sais pas ! _Murmura-t-elle.

« **Fais-en ce que tu veux, Jared **» Lui dis-je.

« **Je ne peux pas la démembrer, elle ne se débat même pas !** » Balbutia-t-il.

« **Moi, je peux ! **» Déclara Paul en sautant sur Bria.

- _Non ! Ne faites pas ça !_ Hurla Carlisle.

« **Trop tard !** » Pensai-je en contemplant Paul.

- _Vous êtes si …_

« **Si quoi, Edward ?** » Le coupai-je. « **Après ce qu'elles ont fait subir à Alice, elles avaient le droit de vivre ?** »

- _C'est pas ça, mais Bria ne lui voulait pas de mal._

« **Et, tu crois que leur maître ne les aurait pas renvoyées finir leur travail ? Il veut Alice, il est prêt à tout. Au moins, là, il saura que ce n'est pas facile.** »

- _Je le sais, ça. Mais …_

« **Y'a pas de mais. Si nos méthodes ne vous plaisent pas, la prochaine fois, on ne vous aidera pas.** » Rétorquai-je en allant rejoindre ma meute.

Je l'entendis raconter notre échange à Carlisle, qui désirait savoir ce qu'on s'était dit.

Une fois le travail terminé, la meute se dispersa et je partis retrouver Rose.

*************************

Alors ? Reviews....

Twikiss


	29. Chapter 29

chapitre 29

POV Edward

Et voilà, c'était terminé sans que nous n'intervenions réellement.

Les deux vampires femelles étaient en cendres.

J'étais tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir été l'auteur de leur fin.

Je croyais au changement, qu'une personne puisse changer. Bria le pouvait, j'en étais persuadé.

Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

" **C'est fini, fils. Rentrons ! **"

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et détournais mon regard des braises.

Bella.

Bella m'attendait à la maison. Elle devait être morte de peur à l'idée qu'il nous soit arrivé quelque chose.

Je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible, doublant mon père et mes frères, afin de la soulager de son inquiétude.

POV Rosalie

Ca faisait presqu'une heure que j'étais arrivée, avec Alice saine et sauve.

Elle discutait, comme si rien ne s'était passé, avec Bella dans le salon.

Ca m'agaçait que Bella soit là, mais je comprenais mieux l'amour qui la liait à Edward depuis que je vivais avec Jake. Mais, cette humaine m'agaçait quand même...

Je sentis la présence d'Esmée derrière moi. Je tournais légèrement ma tête vers elle.

- _Merci d'être venue, Rose._ Souffla-t-elle.

J'opinais du visage.

- _Et d'être restée, un peu, avec nous. Tu nous manques beaucoup._

- _Vous aussi. Seulement, j'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant._

- _Nous pouvons peut-être en faire partie... _Suggéra-t-elle.

- _Je... Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué._

- _Toi, tu feras toujours partie de la nôtre. _Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je baissais la tête afin de clore le sujet.

L'odeur de Jake arriva à mes narines et je souris sans le faire exprès.

- _Je dois y aller, à bientôt !_ Lançai-je avant de partir le rejoindre.

Ce n'était plus ma vie, "**ils**" n'étaient plus ma vie. Lui, il l'était.

Je me jetai au cou de Jake, heureuse qu'il soit là.

POV Bella

J'avais été soulagée de voir Alice franchir le pas de la porte, mais déçue qu'Edward et les autres ne soient pas de retour.

Alors que ma meilleure amie m'avait sautée dans les bras, Rosalie s'était contentée d'un petit signe de tête, sans sourire.

Le visage d'Esmée, lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de la présence de cette dernière, aurait pu être inondé de larmes... si elle avait été humaine.

- _Oh, Bella !_ S'exclama Alice, en me serrant tendrement dans ses bras. _J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir..._

- _Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. _Murmurai-je contre ses cheveux.

- _Ne t'inquiéte pas pour les autres, ils ne vont plus tarder. Je l'ai, enfin, vu ! Mes visions sont revenues ce qui veut dire, soit Bria et Delphy se sont enfuies, soit elles sont détruites._

- _Elles sont mortes tes "__**copines**__". _Déclara Rosalie, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_ S'enquit mon amie.

- _Parce que Jake et sa meute ne les auraient pas laissées partir._

Je fus surprise de sa réponse.

Alors, les loups n'étaient là que pour tuer. Pas de seconde chance avec eux.

Esmée s'absenta quelques instants à l'étage. Quand elle redescendit, je la vis discuter avec Rosalie. Elle était toujours aussi triste.

Alice s'assit à mes côtés dans le fauteuil et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Elle leva ses pieds et contempla ses chaussures.

- _J'ai bien failli vous perdre mes trésors... _Soupira-t-elle en les ôtant délicatement.

- _Tu parles à tes escarpins ?_ L'interrogeai-je, ahurie.

- _Ce sont des bijoux, Bella. Il faut prendre soin de chaque objet, même le plus infime sous-vêtement est un bijou. Ne l'oublie jamais..._

- _O...K !_ Dis-je en doutant de sa santé mentale.

La bouche de Rosalie s'étira en un grand sourire, qui ne nous était pas destiné, puis elle prit congé sans s'attarder au grand désarroi d'Esmée.

- _Oh, non !_ S'écria Alice, le regard vide.

Une nouvelle vision, ça faisait longtemps.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

Esmée et moi avions crié en même temps.

- _Emmet ne rentre pas avec les garçons._ Bouda-t-elle.

- _Ah, bon ! Et pour quelle raison ?_ Demanda Madame Cullen.

- _Il part retrouver Katia à Port-Angelès, elle est arrivée un peu plus tôt que prévu._ Expliqua-t-elle.

POV Esmée

Mon bonheur était complet, même si Emmet ne rentrerait pas, je savais qu'il était heureux avec son amie.

Alice était parmi nous, piaillant gaiement avec Bella.

Rosalie nous avait accordés un peu de son temps et je garderais espoir de la revoir prochainement.

Et les hommes allaient bientôt franchir la porte d'entrée. Plus que quelques secondes et ils seraient là.

- _Les voilà ! _S'écria Alice en courant vers la porte.

J'entendis le coeur de Bella décupler ses battements.

Son visage s'éclaira de mille feux lorsqu'elle vit Edward.

Quelle chance elle avait de ressentir l'excitation, l'emballement de son coeur... Comme s'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine !

Ce bruit était très agréable.

Edward m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, après avoir enlacé Alice, puis accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa fiancée.

C'était tellement magnifique à voir.

- _Ca va, mon amour ?_ Me demanda Carlisle en m'embrassant sur la nuque.

J'opinais de la tête, souriante, serrant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je posai mon crâne contre son torse.

- _Et si nous allions nous reposer un peu, ma chérie ?_

- _Avec plaisir, mon ange... _Soufflai-je.

Nous nous éclipsâmes silencieusement afin de laisser les deux autres couples se retrouver.

POV Edward

- _Je t'aime tellement, ma Bella !_ Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime._ Répondit-elle en se lovant contre moi.

Je respirais, à fond, l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Nous n'avions été séparés que quelques heures mais elle m'avait énormément manqué.

Je relevai son visage, un doigt sous son menton et caressai sa bouche avec mes lèvres.

L'embrasser et la toucher étaient vital pour moi, pire qu'une drogue.

Après avoir réfléchi pendant des heures, j'étais enfin sûr que sa transformation était la plus belle des choses qui pouvait nous arriver, à tous les deux.

Je la soulevai dans mes bras, comme une mariée, et l'emmenai vers ma chambre.

En passant derrière Jasper, j'aperçus Alice me faire un clin d'oeil.

" **Petit coquin ! **" Plaisanta-t-elle à mon encontre.

- _Ne ris pas, je suis absolument certain que, dans moins de cinq minutes, vous ferez la même chose. _Murmurai-je rapidement en montant l'escalier.

Tout en parcourant le court chemin qui menait à ma chambre, je sentis les lèvres de Bella. Elle m'embrassait dans le cou puis remontait vers mon oreille, plus exactement sur le petit triangle de peau entre l'arrière du lobe et mes cheveux. Elle connaissait parfaitement bien mes points faibles.

Ma bouche s'empara de la sienne juste après avoir franchi la porte de ma chambre.

- _Pas de préliminaires, mon chéri. J'ai besoin de toi... Tout de suite... _Souffla Bella en déboutonnant ma chemise.

- _Tes désirs sont des ordres. _Répondis-je en la posant au sol.

En quelques secondes, nous étions nus, face à face.

Je caressais sa poitrine du bout des doigts, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle se serra plus fort contre moi et sa langue se fit plus pressante sur mes lèvres.

Bella voulait que j'accélère le mouvement.

D'accord.

Je la saisis sous les fesses et encerclai ma taille de ses jambes. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou alors que je la coinçais entre le mur et moi.

D'un geste souple du bassin, je la pénétrais.

- _Oh, Edward... _Gémit-elle tout bas en cherchant mes lèvres.

J'aimais tellement l'entendre prononcer mon prénom dans ces moments-là que je ne bougeai pas pendant un instant.

Etre en elle était si merveilleux que je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Devant mon immobilité, ma douce et belle commença à onduler des hanches.

- _Mmmh, tu es vraiment pressée... _Soufflai-je à mon tour.

- _Tu vas me rendre folle si tu restes à ne rien faire, malgré ta présence en moi._ Déclara-t-elle en passant sa main droite dans mes cheveux.

Sa main gauche passa dans mon dos et attrapa mes fesses.

- _Bouge-toi, Cullen !_ M'ordonna-t-elle en me pinçant la peau.

- _Aïe !_ Souris-je en ressortant d'elle.

Je la reposais au sol et allai m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil en cuir.

- _Mais, que fais-tu ?_ Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle était toujours debout contre le mur, complètement nue et si fascinante à mes yeux, que je m'en voulus presque de ma plaisanterie.

- _Et bien, puisque je suis trop lent pour toi, il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit toi qui gères tes envies._ Lui rétorquai-je en souriant.

Pas la peine de le répéter deux fois !

Bella s'avança vers moi, roulant des hanches comme jamais.

Elle se positionna à califourchon sur mes jambes et enroula ses doigts autour de mon sexe.

Malgré le plaisir que je ressentais sous cette caresse, je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner.

- _Je suis déjà prêt ma chérie, accélère le mouvement, c'est trop lent... _Plaisantai-je.

- _Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok, alors, il va falloir que tu me supplies pour que je mette fin à ton calvaire. Je suis désolée pour toi mon chou..._ Rit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

Bella se laissa tomber par terre, écarta doucement mes jambes puis s'immisça entre elles.

Sans même me prévenir, sa langue vint lécher mon bas-ventre puis sa bouche embrassa le bout de mon sexe.

- _Je croyais que tu voulais que ce soit rapide ?_ Chuchotai-je en passant mes mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

- _J'ai changé d'avis._ Dit-elle en me glissant, entièrement, dans sa bouche.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement tellement c'était bon.

- _Grogne plus fort, j'adore ça._

Cette caresse buccale était l'une des caresses les plus délicieuses de nos étreintes, après la pénétration bien sûr.

Avoir la bouche et la langue de ma Bella sur mon membre était fabuleux. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer clairement ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi expliquer ?

Je devais cesser de réfléchir et savourer ce bonheur.

- _Oh, Bella ! C'est trop..._

- _Trop quoi, mon amour ? _Rit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _C'est trop... Bon ! C'est... Indescriptible. _Bredouillai-je en fixant les "**va-et-vient**" de sa bouche sur moi.

- _Et ce n'est pas fini, loin de là !_

Elle accéléra ses mouvements.

Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas craquer.

Ses mains abandonnèrent mon sexe à sa bouche afin de remonter jusqu'à mon torse. Elles titillèrent mes tétons, les faisant rouler entre ses longs doigts fins.

Je grognai une nouvelle fois. Heureusement que ma chambre était insonorisée sinon tout le monde dans la maison m'entendrait, ce qui me génerait horriblement.

Ses mains descendirent ensuite sur mes hanches puis se calèrent contre l'arrondi de mes fesses. Bella me griffa, mais je ne ressentis qu'une légère pression sur ma peau, même si elle y avait mis toutes ses forces.

Par contre, imaginer ses ongles s'enfoncer en moi en même temps que sa bouche amplifia mon désir d'elle.

Alors, grâce à ma vitesse vampirique, je me défis de son emprise et l'installai sur mon bureau.

A peine eut-elle le temps de cligner des paupières que son corps avait parcouru deux mètres, la changeant complètement de position.

- _Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! _S'agaça-t-elle gentiment.

- _Ca met un peu plus de piquant dans nos ébats, tu ne trouves pas ?_

- _Oui, j'avoue que ça me plaît, même si ça me surprend toujours... _Céda-t-elle.

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser et elle en profita pour nouer ses mains autour de mon cou.

- _Ne cesse pas de m'embrasser, Edward._ Murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

C'est donc sans décoller ma bouche de la sienne que je la fis, enfin, mienne, et cette fois sans m'arrêter dans ma progression.

- _Voilà... Ca... C'est... Bon !_ Gémit-elle.

Mes coups de rein se firent plus rapides. Bella enserra mes hanches de ses jambes et je la pénétrai plus profondément encore.

Nos gémissements ne faisaient qu'un et, au bout d'un long moment, notre jouissance éclata.

Je tremblais sous l'extase que je ressentais.

Les battements du coeur de ma fiancée ralentissaient.

Je la soulevai tendrement et la déposai, dos contre ma poitrine, sur le fauteuil, la recouvrant d'une couverture polaire.

- _Je t'aime tant, Edward._ Me dit-elle en se laissant emporter par la fatigue.

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dors, ma belle ! Je reste à tes côtés. _Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la tempe.


	30. Chapter 30

chapitre 30

POV Emmet:

Dès que les loups eurent fini de jouer avec les vampires, je rebroussai chemin.

Elles n' étaient plus que fumée, je n' allais pas rester là à contempler les braises.

Avant de commencer à courir derrière Jasper, je rallumai mon téléphone portable.

" **Oh, un message de Katia ! **" M'extasiai-je en le visualisant.

Elle m' apprenait son arrivée à Port Angeles. Elle était installée au Red Lion Hotel et me demandait si j' allais venir la voir. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je lui répondis: " **Bientôt** ".

Je changeai alors la direction de ma course et me hatai encore plus.

Pas besoin de prévenir les autres, Alice s' en chargerait.

Durant le trajet, mon cerveau réfléchissait énormément, beaucoup trop en fait, si je continuais comme ça, j' allais devenir aussi intello' qu' Edward !

" **Beurk ! **" Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir réponse à tout, tout le temps. Tout ça, c' est pas franchement mon truc, je préfère être comme je suis: drôle, fort, marrant, musclé, rigolo, costaud... Enfin, bref: blagues et biceps me définissaient très bien, et ça me suffisait largement.

Plus qu' un kilomètre et je reverrai ma douce Katia.

Tout à coup, je me stoppai net devant le panneau " **Bienvenue à Port Angeles **".

" **Faut que je loue une voiture ! **" M' exclamai-je silencieusement.

Je ne pouvais pas débarquer à pieds à son hôtel, elle allait se poser des questions, ou pas... Mais, il fallait que j' aie une voiture pour l' emmener partout où elle le désirerait.

Après un rapide coup d' oeil à ma montre, je vis qu' il me restait 1h avant la fermeture des magasins.

Heureusement que je connaissais cette ville comme ma poche, je m' orientai directement vers l'agence de location.

- _Bonsoir, Monsieur. _M' accueillit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- _Bonsoir. J' aimerais connaître les véhicules disponibles de suite, s' il vous plaît._

- _Bien sûr, vélo, moto ou voiture ?_

Je ne pus m' empêcher de sourire en m' imaginant inviter Katia sur mon sublime vélo, toute option, sous la pluie.

- _Voiture._

- _Deux places ou ... _Commença-t-il à me proposer.

-_ Je vais vous dire ce que je veux. Une grosse voiture, style Jeep ou 4x4. Vous avez ?_

Il fut surpris par ma demande.

- _Les prix sont assez élevés pour ce genre de véhicule._

- _Pas de problème._

- _Bon, il nous reste un Audi Q5 et un BMW x5. Tout deux de couleur noire. La caution s' élève à 10 000 $ et la location à 5 000 $ la journée._

- _Je prends le BMW. _Répondis-je en lui tendant ma carte de crédit.

Une fois au volant de ce petit bijou, je me rendis à l'hôtel.

- _La chambre de Melle Lutz, s' il vous plaît._

La standardiste me dévora du regard, sans bouger, ce qui me dérangea quelque peu.

- _Vous pourriez vous presser un peu, j' ai hâte de rejoindre ma fiancée. _Lui dis-je en souriant.

Sa bouche se pinça, signe que je l' avais vexée, et me répondis sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

- _280._

- _Merci, Mademoiselle. _Lançai-je d' une voix mielleuse.

Ben quoi ?

Je n' aimais pas rembarrer les femmes, même si elles ne m' intéressaient pas.

Au lieu d' attendre l' ascenseur, je montai très rapidement les escaliers.

En moins de 10 secondes, j' étais face à sa porte.

J' allais toquer lorsqu' un détail m' apparut. Son père.

Vu que Katia n' avait pas 16 ans, son père devait l' accompagner ici aussi. Evidemment...

Je décidai alors d' envoyer un texto à ma belle.

" **Je peux passer te rendre visite ? **"

J' entendis son téléphone portable sonner à l' intérieur. Cool, au moins, j' étais sûr qu' elle était là.

Je l' entendis soupirer, comme si elle était ... heureuse.

" **Oui, quand tu veux **" Me répondit-elle.

"** Ok **" Envoyai-je simplement.

Dès que son portable se fit entendre, je cognai à la porte.

- _Bonsoir. _Murmurai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme le faisait si souvent Bella, et je pus lire dans ses yeux, toute la surprise et la joie de me voir.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je franchis le seuil et la pris dans mes bras.

- _Je suis si contente de te voir ! _Balbutia-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans le creux de mon épaule.

- _Bonsoir, Emmet ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. _Nous interrompit une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

- _Moi de même, M. Lutz. _Rétorquai-je en m' éloignant légèrement de Katia.

- _Si vous n' y voyez pas d' inconvénient, je vais aller faire une petite balade._

Trop sympa ! Son père est vraiment super sympa...

- _Pas de soucis, papa. Fais attention à toi._ Lui conseilla sa fille.

- _M. Lutz, vous avez une voiture ?_

- _Euh, non. Mais je vais marcher._

- _Prenez ma voiture. _Dis-je en lui tendant mes clés. _Port Angeles n'est pas très tranquille la nuit tombée._

- _Oh, dans ce cas, c' est très gentil de ta part._

- _Je suis garé juste devant la porte d' entrée. _Lui expliquai-je.

Dès que son père eut refermé la porte, Katia me tira vers elle et m' embrassa fougueusement.

- _Tu m' as manquée, tu sais. _Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

- _Toi aussi, ma belle. Dès que j' ai eu ton message, j' ai accouru. _Lui avouai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle noua ses doigts aux miens et m' invita à la suivre jusqu' au salon de sa suite.

Nous nous assîmes dans un grand fauteuil en velours bordeau foncé. Katia se colla à moi et je passai mon bras gauche autour de son épaule afin de la rapprocher encore un peu plus.

- _Alors, que s' est-il passé dans la vie d' Emmet Cullen depuis notre dernier coup de fil ? _S' enquit-elle en souriant.

Waou !

Et, si je lui répondais " **Question suivante **" ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, ça c' est certain !

A moins que ... Non ! Pas de vampires, ni de loups. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

- _Bah, en fait, rien de terrible. Et pour toi ?_

- _Pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Photos, voyages, défilés. La routine, quoi !_

Je vis sa main triturer le coeur en argent que je lui avais offert.

- _Tu l' as toujours ? _Constatai-je, heureux.

- _Quoi ?_

-_ Le pendentif._

- _Naturellement. Je ne l' enlève jamais. _M' avoua-t-elle en levant son visage vers moi.

J' en profitais aussitôt pour lui voler un baiser.

Mon téléphone sonna à cet instant précis.

Je m'excusai et pris l'appel.

" - _Oui, Alice ? _Soupirai-je.

- _Ne laisse pas Katia sortir de l'hôtel, compris ? _S'écria ma petite soeur.

- _Pourquoi ? _Soufflai-je.

- _Parce que si elle sort, il y aura un terrible accident à cause d'elle, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises, Emmet. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison. _M'expliqua-t-elle plus posément.

- _Ok. Je pense que ce ne sera pas trop compliqué comme mission. A bientôt et merci, Alice. _Dis-je en raccrochant. "

Aussitôt, je me tournai vers Katia, assise dans le fauteuil, et la vis pleurer, elle parlait au téléphone de sa suite.

Je me précipitai à ses côtés, lorsqu'elle reposa le combiné.

- _Que se passe-t-il ma belle ? _M'inquiétai-je.

- _Mon père... Il vient d'avoir un accident. _Balbutia-t-elle sous le choc. _Il faut que j'y aille, tout de suite._

Elle se relevait déjà lorsque j'attrapai son bras.

- _Non, dis-moi où il est, j'y vais. Toi, reste ici au cas où il y aurait des nouvelles._

- _Hors de question, c'est mon père, Emmet. C'est à moi d'y aller..._

Zut, zut, zut !

" **Réfléchis, Emmet, réfléchis ! **"

Bon, ok... Je peux gérer ce problème. Il ne se passera rien de pire cette nuit.

" **Cool, Emmet, cool... **"

- _D'accord, ma belle. Explique-moi ce qu'on vient de te dire. _Demandai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-_ Mon père s'est fait renverser par une voiture devant l'hôtel. _Sanglota-t-elle.

- _Il n'a donc pas pris ma voiture._

- _A tous les coups, il n'a pas osé... _Murmura-t-elle.

- _Il aurait dû la prendre, je l'avais prévenu, nom de dieu ! _M'agaçai-je. _Sinon, où est-il en ce moment ?_

- _Ils viennent de le transporter à l'hôpital._

- _Ok, donne-moi deux secondes, j'appelle mon père._

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Je me saisis de mon portable et composai le numéro.

" - _Emmet ? _Répondit de suite Carlisle.

- _Oui. J'ai un service à te demander..._

- _Je suis déjà en route, Alice m'a averti pour l'accident._

- _D'accord, merci. On se retrouve là-bas. _Dis-je en raccrochant. "

Je m'aperçus que Katia avait déjà enfilé son blouson et prit son sac à main.

- _Zut, ton père a mes clés !_ Grimaçai-je.

- _T'as pas de double ? _M'interrogea-t-elle, pressée.

- _Euh, non. C'est une voiture de location. A moins que..._

Je vérifiai ma montre, 20h. L'agence n'était peut-être pas encore fermée.

- _Attends-moi à l'accueil, j'arrive ! _M'exclamai-je en me dépêchant de sortir. _Je fais vite, promis._

Cette fois, je me servis de ma rapidité vampirique afin d' aller plus vite. De plus, les rues étient pratiquement désertes. Il ne me fallut que cinq secondes pour attérir face à la boutique.

Le vendeur était en train de baisser la grille de sécurité de l'extérieur.

- _Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! _Me lançai-je en feignant l'essoufflement.

Il sursauta au son de ma voix, puis se tourna vers moi.

- _Que... Que puis-je pour vous ? _S'enquit-il.

Je décidai de dire la vérité et lui racontai l'histoire des clés.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous chercher les doubles. _Me rassura-t-il.

Il rouvrit à moitié le volet en fer et pénétra dans l'agence.

A son retour, il me confia les clés désirées.

- _Merci beaucoup ! _M'écriai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- _Doucement, mon garçon ! Vous allez m'aplatir comme une crêpe. _Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Excusez-moi ! _Dis-je en le lâchant. _Je vous ramène tout ça demain._

- _Il vaudrait mieux, rien que le trousseau de clés coûte une petite fortune._

- _Pas de soucis ! A demain ! _Criai-je en repartant à allure humaine, cette fois-ci.

Katia m'attendait bien sagement dans un fauteuil de l'accueil.

- _C'est bon, j'ai les clés !_ La prévins-je en me plantant face à elle. _Viens !_

Je la saisis par la main et l'emmenai jusqu'à la BMW.

- _Tu m'étonnes que mon père n'a pas voulu la conduire ! _Souffla-t-elle en observant la voiture.

- _Mais ce n'est qu'une voiture ! Et, en plus, je l'ai louée._

- _Pourquoi t'as choisi une voiture comme ça ? Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as loué une voiture, puisque t'en as une ? _S'enquit-elle.

" **Ok, ok ! Réfléchis mon gars et trouve une réponse plausible ! **"

- _Ben, Edward m'a déposé à Port Angeles. Ma Jeep est en panne, et vue que c'est mon ex petite-amie qui me la réparait avant, là, elle est au garage._

- _Ton ex petite-amie réparait ta Jeep? _S'étonna-t-elle.

- _Rosalie est passionnée de voitures, surtout les voitures de collection. _Lui expliquai-je en démarrant.

- _Dommage que tout soit fini entre vous, alors ! _Ironisa Katia.


	31. Chapter 31

Coucou !

Je viens de me rendre compte, que j'étais tellement pressée de poster mes deux derniers chapitres, que j'ai oublié de vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Honte à moi.... C'est donc pour cela que je poste cet avant dernier chapitre aussi tôt... Suis-je pardonnée ?

Bonne lecture ! C'est encore un chapitre pour les fans d'Emmet...

chapitre 31

POV Emmet

Je pilais net, évitant de très peu la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter au stop.

- _Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... _Murmura ma compagne, le visage confus.

J'appuyai mon front sur le volant afin de ne pas m'énerver.

Lorsque je redémarrai, je rompis le silence.

- _Tout ce qui compte c'est que je sois heureux._

- _Tu... Tu es... Heureux ? _Balbutia-t-elle en me fixant.

- _Oui. _Souris-je sans quitter la route des yeux. _Grâce à toi..._

- _Merci. _Répondit-elle, simplement.

Je ralentis à l'entrée du parking sous-terrain puis me garai.

Nous nous précipitâmes à l'accueil des urgences.

- _Monsieur Lutz, s'il vous plaît ! _S'écria Katia.

-_ Vous êtes ? _Se renseigna la secrétaire.

- _Sa fille. Il vient d'être amené ici._

- _D'accord. Veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente, au bout du couloir. Quelqu'un va venir vous voir dès que possible. _Nous expliqua-t-elle.

- _Mais, je ne peux pas le voir tout de suite ? _Sanglota mon amie.

- _Non, Mademoiselle. Votre papa se fait soigner actuellement._

J'entourai les épaules de Katia de mon bras et l'invitai à me suivre jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, mon père s'occupe de lui._

- _Ton père est médecin ?_

- _Oui et le meilleur. _Tentai-je de la rassurer.

Les heures défilèrent, sans nouvelles de son père.

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Katia s'était endormie dans mes bras, le visage contre mon torse.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche de ma veste, un message.

Je me saisis de mon appareil, très rapidement, afin de ne pas réveiller ma belle.

Un message d'Alice.

" **Ne te sauve pas avec Katia, je t'en supplie, on trouvera une solution. **"

Si elle m'avait envoyé ce genre de message, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à ma petite soeur.

Une heure plus tard, Carlisle apparut dans la salle d'attente.

Son visage était défait, mauvais présage, et Merde !

Je posai, délicatement, Katia sur le fauteuil et me dirigeai vers mon père.

- _Que s'est-il passé ? _L'interrogeai-je.

-_ Hémorragie interne, lésions au cerveau, le coeur n'a pas tenu. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Désolé._

Lorsque je me retournais pour voir si Katia dormait toujours, je ne la vis pas.

- _Elle a dû nous entendre ! _S'alarma Carlisle.

Sans attendre, je courus jusqu'au couloir. Elle n'y était pas.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte de son départ ?

Je fermai les yeux et respirai à fond afin de me concentrer sur son odeur.

L'ascenseur.

Elle était dans l'ascenseur.

Je descendis les escaliers aussi vite que possible.

Lorsque je fus arrivé à l'accueil, l'ascenseur n'en était qu'au troisième étage.

Ouf !

Je pensais vraiment avoir échappé au pire quand un bruit bizarre se fit entendre.

" **VLAM** "

- _Non, pas ça ! _M'écriai-je.

Je venais de comprendre...

Les câbles de l'ascenseur s'étaient rompus.

Trop de monde autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir ces satanées portes.

Est-ce que Katia était réellement à l'intérieur ?

Son odeur me disait "**oui**", mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

MERDE !

Les gens s'étaient tous réunis autour de moi, regardant la même chose que moi. Une porte d'ascenseur close.

Une femme téléphona aux pompiers.

Je devais réagir rapidement.

Je me ruai alors vers les escaliers et stoppai ma course au premier étage. Personne alentour. C'était le moment.

J'ouvris la porte métallique et sautai dans le vide. J'attéris sur la cabine. J'ouvris la trape. Katia était seule, inconsciente.

Je me glissais près d'elle.

- _Katia, ma chérie, tu m'entends ? _Lui chuchotai-je.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement.

- _Em-met... _Articula-t-elle difficilement.

- _Je suis là. Je vais te conduire auprès de mon père, il va te soigner._

- _Non ! _Souffla-t-elle.

Je m'approchai encore un peu plus près d'elle, sentant le sang frais. Elle était blessée, gravement blessée.

- _Tu saignes, Katia. Il te faut des soins... _Tentai-je de la convaincre.

- _Non ! Jure-moi de ne pas me confier à ton père, il a laissé mourir le mien... _Sanglota-t-elle.

- _Mais, enfin, Katia..._

- _Jure-le moi, Emmet._

- _Mais..._

- _Jure-le moi ou laisse-moi ici._

Son regard se fit dur malgré ses larmes.

- _D'accord. _Cédai-je.

- _Merci. _Murmura-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

- _Katia ?_

Son coeur ralentit dangereusement.

" **Pense pas Em', agis ! **"

Sur cette pensée, je la pris dans mes bras et ressortis de la cage d'ascenseur. Son corps inerte dans mes bras, je dévalais les escaliers et m'arrêtai seulement une fois à côté de ma voiture.

Les battements de son coeur étaient de plus en plus faibles.

Je l'allongeai sur la banquette arrière et démarrai à vive allure.

J'allai la sauver, à ma façon.

Mais, pour cela, il fallait que je l'emmène loin... Loin de toute vie humaine.

POV Carlisle:

C'est la tête vide que je partais annoncer la triste nouvelle à Katia et Emmet. Je n'avais pas pu sauver M. Lutz, d'aucune façon... Son coeur avait lâché d'un coup sur la table d'opération.

Lorsqu'Emmet m'aperçut, il comprit de suite le décés du père de son amie.

Pris dans la conversation, aucun de nous deux n'avait vu Katia quitter les lieux. Elle dormait et, apparemment, lors de son réveil, elle avait entendu la triste nouvelle. Elle s'était enfuie silencieusement.

Emmet partit à sa recherche et, alors que j'avais voulu l'accompagner, mon biper résonna. Une urgence au bloc opératoire. En quelques secondes j'y étais. Une jeune femme m'y attendait, inerte sur la table. Rupture d'anévrisme. J'allais tout mettre en oeuvre pour la sauver, il le fallait.

- _Un appel pour vous Dr. Cullen. _M'avertit l'infirmière en chef.

J'étais en pleine opération, je ne pouvais pas prendre l'appel.

- _Mettez le haut-parleur, je vous prie. _Répondis-je sans lever mes yeux.

La voix d'Alice se fit entendre, elle était paniquée.

- _Papa, il faut que tu empêches Emmet de..._

- _Alice, calme-toi. Je suis en plein milieu d'une délicate intervention._

- _Désolée mais il s'est enfui avec elle._

- _Quoi ? _M'écriai-je sans lâcher mon scalpel.

- _Emmet a embarqué Katia, qui est en très mauvais état... _Souffla-t-elle le plus bas possible.

- _Mon dieu ! Je suis navré Alice, navré. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas quitter ma patiente. Il va falloir faire confiance à Emmet. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment._

L'infirmière interrompit notre conversation quasi inaudible aux oreilles humaines.

- _Je pense que la conversation a été coupée depuis quelques secondes. Dois-je raccrocher ?_

- _Croisons les doigts, Alice. _Soupirai-je faiblement.

Puis je fis signe à l'infirmière qu'elle pouvait raccrocher.

Je continuai alors, le plus calmement possible, mon intervention. C'était en bonne voie, la jeune femme allait s'en remettre et ça me redonnait un peu confiance en moi, après cette nuit catastrophique.

POV Alice:

J'avais tout tenté pour l'en empêcher, enfin presque... J'aurais dû suivre ma première idée et me rendre directement à Port Angeles. Peut-être que ma présence aurait pu... Non ! Emmet était trop déterminé. Je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre. Pourtant, je me sentais si coupable...

J'appuyai mon front contre la baie vitrée du salon et me concentrai sur les bruits autour de moi.

Jasper était en train de consoler Esmée, dans le bureau de cette dernière, à l'étage.

Edward jouait du piano avec Bella à ses côtés.

" **La musique adoucit les moeurs **" disait-on... Et, apparemment, c'était vrai.

J'essayais à nouveau d'appeler mon grand frère sur son téléphone, mais je tombais sans arrêt sur sa messagerie.

Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre ma prochaine vision afin d'en savoir plus sur eux deux.

Je décidai d'aller me réfugier dans mon atelier de couture et de dessiner quelques modèles pour la robe de mariée que j'envisageais de créer pour Bella.

Installée à mon bureau, l'inspiration m'envahit et ma main se mit à dessiner sans même que mon cerveau n'y pense.

Tout à coup, mes gestes se bloquèrent et mon esprit fut ailleurs.

Une voiture roulant à très vive allure sur une route déserte. Aucun panneau de signalisation. Emmet au volant, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide au rétroviseur intérieur. Katia allongée à l'arrière, souffrant. Un panneau apparut sur le bas côtéde la route, mais le mot inscrit était illisible.

Ma chambre.

J'étais " **revenue** ".

Je soufflai un grand coup et regardai mes dessins. Parfait ! Bella aurait le choix entre trois modèles très différents les uns des autres.

POV Edward:

Heureusement qu'Esmée avait demandé l'autorisation de Charlie pour que Bella dorme ici, sous surveillance et pas dans ma chambre bien entendu.

S'il savait le pauvre !

S'il savait que cela fait des mois que je passe mes nuits dans sa maison, plus précisément dans le même lit que sa fille, sans parler de ce que nous y faisions...

Il me tuerait !

Sans y arriver naturellement mais ce serait son désir le plus cher et il interdirait Bella de me revoir.

Mais, rien ne pourrait plus jamais nous séparer, elle et moi.

Elle allait bientôt devenir Madame Edward Cullen.

A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le front de mon amour, encore endormi sur mon torse.

A cet endroit, ma peau serait tiède à son réveil...

Je caressais maintenant sa joue, délicatement afin que la froidure de ma peau ne la réveille.

Je souriais, niaisement, en la contemplant. Elle était si belle, si adorable, si... à moi ! Oui, Bella était à moi et moi à elle. Personne ne pourrait changer ça... Sauf Bella. Je grimaçai face à cette réalité. Après tout, elle était humaine. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je la transformerai sur le champ, mais il ne fallait pas que je sois égoïste.

Je reposai ma nuque, en arrière, sur la tête de lit et laissai mes pensées divaguer vers celles des autres.

Jasper pensait qu'Esmée s'était bien remise du départ d'Emmet et qu'il pouvait maintenant aller s'occuper de certains papiers, d'ordre privé, à Seattle.

Esmée venait de reprendre ses croquis pour un projet immobilier qui... m'était destiné ? Elle voulait me faire une surprise. Une maison ? Certainement... Mais, qu'allai-je faire d'une maison ? J'habitais ici, et j'y étais très bien. " **Oh ! **" Souris-je en réfléchissant un peu plus. Ce sera son cadeau de mariage. Là, tout compte fait, cela me faisait très plaisir à présent. Et je tiendrai ma langue, Bella ne saura rien. J'imagine déjà la joie qu'elle ressentira lorsqu'elle la verra. Et oui, Esmée réfléchissait trop et j'étais désormais sûr que c'était une maison.

Gardant mon sourire aux lèvres, je me concentrai sur mon petit lutin adoré. Alice. Elle pensait à sa nouvelle vision d'Emmet, qui ne l'avait toujours pas rassurée.

Pauvre Alice...

Son don était pire que le mien. Moi, je pouvais atténuer les voix dans ma tête ou, depuis quelques temps et à force de travail, cibler une seule personne. Mais, Alice, ses visions l'envahissaient à tout moment, sans prévenir. Parfois, elle ne connaissait même pas les personnes qu'elle " apercevait". Elle se figeait et avait énormément de mal à ne pas se laisser tomber par terre, tellement ça pouvait la vider de ses forces. Le monde se coupait autour d'elle. Cela pouvait également la fatiguer. Quel vampire pouvait se fatiguer, à part Alice ? Je n'en connaissais aucun...

Le soleil se levait enfin.

" **Enfin** " car cela signifiait que Bella allait bientôt se réveiller aussi. J'étais si pressé. Toutes les nuits, elle me manquait, même si je la tenais tout contre moi.

Dans quel état m'avait-elle mis ?

J'étais accro à elle, à sa voix, à ses yeux, à ses sourires, à ses rougissements... je me consumais littéralement d'amour pour elle.

Jamais je n'aurais espéré ressentir cela, jamais. Et pourtant, je le vivais à présent et c'était merveilleux.

Les paupières de ma douce commençaient à bouger, signe d'un réveil imminent. Je souris, heureux...

POV Emmet:

Cela faisait plus de 12 heures que je conduisais comme un malade pour trouver le bon endroit. L'endroit parfait pour transformer Katia.

Depuis 12 heures, elle avait refusé toute nourriture, toute boisson. Son coeur était de plus en plus faible, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps.

Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Je l'avais gardé près de moi. C'était encore Liam. Il devait être fou d'inquiétude. Je grimaçais car je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir davantage, mais je devais sauver Katia avant tout. C'était sûrement égoïste de ma part, mais c'était la seule façon de la garder en vie, si je puis dire.

Nous étions arrivés à Chetwynd, au Canada. Il fallait que je trouve l'endroit idéal.

Heureusement pour moi, il pleuvait et le soleil n'allait pas se pointer à l'improviste.

Soudain, une affiche m'interpela alors que je m'arrêtais au stop.

" **Maison meublée à louer: urgent **"

Je soufflai un grand coup et composai le numéro de téléphone qui était noté sur l'annonce.

" - _Allo ? _Répondit une voix féminine.

- _Bonjour, je vous appelle pour la maison à louer._

- _Oh, vous seriez intéressé ? _S'enquit-elle, apparemment ravie.

- _Oui, d'où mon appel._

- _Vous êtes libre quand pour la visite ?_

- _De suite, si c'est possible. _Tentai-je.

- _D'accord. Je vous donne l'adresse et nous nous rejoignons sur place. _"

Je notai rapidement les coordonnées et raccrochai.

Grâce à mon GPS, en moins de cinq minutes, nous y étions.

C'était une belle petite maison blanche à la toiture bleue avec un jardin fleuri tout autour. Pas de voisins à moins de vingt mètres. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour une transformation. Je me garai un peu plus loin du lieu de rendez-vous afin que la dame ne voit pas Katia.

J'ouvris la portière arrière et caressai les cheveux de ma belle.

- _Tiens bon, ma chérie... _Lui chuchotai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je me dirigeai vers la maison où se trouvait une petite bonne femme, toute maigrichonne, au visage chaleureux. Elle se tenait devant la porte d'entrée.

- _Vous êtes le monsieur pour l'annonce ? _S'assura-t-elle.

- _Oui. Et cette maison est parfaite ! _Déclarai-je, enthousiaste.

-_ Vous ne l'avez pas encore visitée. _Rit-elle en ouvrant les volets.

Je l'aidai afin d'accélérer la visite, puis elle déverrouilla la porte.

- _La maison est confortablement meublée. Tous les appareils électriques sont neufs, comme la cuisine. C'était ma maison, mais je suis partie vivre chez ma soeur qui est très malade._

-_ Oh, c'est pour ça que c'est urgent ? _M'informai-je.

- _Oui, elle vit dans notre demeure familiale et elle souhaiterait que j'y reste. Elle me l'a fait promettre._

- _Je comprends._

Nous visitâmes toutes les pièces.

- _Vous vivez seul ? _Me demanda-t-elle.

- _Non, ma soeur va me rejoindre par la suite._

Vu l'âge de Katia, je ne pouvais la présenter que comme ma petite soeur.

- _Il y a deux chambres, ça tombe bien. _Sourit la femme.

J'opinai de la tête.

- _Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?_

- _Je peux emménager immédiatement ?_

Elle fut surprise par ma réponse.

- _Ca éviterait de chercher une chambre d'hôtel. _M'expliquai-je.

- _Vous ne voulez pas connaître le montant du loyer ?_

- _Euh... De combien est-il ?_

- _350 $ par mois et une caution de 600 $._

Je pris mon porte-feuille et lui tendit 1500 $ en billets.

Son visage pâlit.

- _Je... Je n'ai pas de monnaie... sur moi. _Bredouilla-t-elle.

- _Oh, je ne vous en demande pas. Disons que c'est pour votre amabilité et d'être aussi gentille avec votre soeur. Pas grand monde n'agirait comme vous. Et puis, je suis tellement content d'avoir trouvé une maison meublée aussi rapidement. J'y ferai attention comme si c'était la mienne._

- _Mais, ça me gène, c'est trop d'argent !_

- _Ca me fait plaisir, gardez cet argent._

- _Bon, si vous insistez..._

- _J'insiste._

Elle me tendit les clés.

- _Bienvenue chez vous. _Dit-elle en souriant.

Je serrai légèrement le trousseau de clés dans ma main et la remerciai.

Ca y'est ! Mais le plus dur reste à faire...

Pendant le trajet, qui me menait jusqu'à cette petite ville tranquille, j'avais pris soin d'appeler mon banquier pour verser le double du prix d'achat de la voiture de location sur le compte de l'agence. Puis, j'avais téléphoné à l'agence pour leur expliquer que je rachetais la BMW. Après que le commercial ait vérifié le compte bancaire et vu la somme versée, il me souhaita bonne route. Je devais le rappeler afin de lui fournir une adresse postale pour qu'il puisse m'envoyer les papiers du véhicule.

Je remontai dans ma voiture et me garai dans l'entrée de garage.*********

Je pris Katia dans mes bras et, à vitesse vampirique, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je restai en plein milieu du salon, indécis. Quelle était la pièce la plus appropriée pour faire ce que j'avais à faire ?

J'optai pour l'une des chambres à l'étage.

J'avais capté une discussion entre Carlisle et Edward, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Notre père lui expliquait comment transformer Bella et ce qui allait se passer après que le venin serait en elle. En fait, j'avais écouté sans trop y faire attention, car je ne me doutais pas que ça allait m'arriver et que je devrais transformer quelqu'un moi aussi.

De façon médicale, il fallait isoler le venin, le mettre dans un "**bidule je sais plus quoi**" et lui injecter le plus près possible du coeur. Mais, ça, c'est parce que nous avions interdiction de mordre un humain.

Et, puis, moi, je ne suis pas toubib, nom de dieu !

Une chose était sûre, Katia allait souffrir... atrocement, parce que je n'avais pas de morphine pour calmer la douleur. Mais, ça n'allait pas durer éternellement, au maximum quelques jours.

Je l'avais allongée sur le lit. Du sang coulait de son nez et de ses oreilles. C'était pas bon signe !

" **Merde, il faut que tu le fasses, mec ! Et vite... **"

Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés et lui caressais les cheveux.

- _Je le fais pour nous, ma chérie. J'espère y arriver... _Sanglotai-je, doucement.

Mon téléphone portable sonna, je le sortis de ma poche et le broyai dans ma main.

Pour l'instant, j'étais seul face à mon destin.

Je me penchai vers ma belle, respirai son parfum délicat mélangé à l'odeur de son sang. Je l'embrassai au creux de son cou, là où j'allais la mordre. Je fermai mes yeux et, sans réfléchir davantage, plantai mes dents dans sa chair.

Le sang coula dans ma bouche et ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que ce liquide chaud, qui coulait dans ma gorge, était merveilleusement délicieux. Un nectar...

J'entendis une porte claquer mais je ne pouvais me détâcher d'elle.

- _Arrête, Emmet ! Tu vas la tuer !_

_*********************************_

_Alors ????_

_Et si vous me disiez ce à quoi vous vous attendez pour le dernier chapitre ?_

_Et qui vient interrompre le festin d'Emmet ?_

_Euh... Festin ? Pas quand il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a fait...._

_Twikiss_


	32. Chapter 32

Voici le tout dernier chapitre de ma fic...

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée à écrire grâce à leurs reviews.

chapitre 32

Six mois plus tard ...

POV Bella

- _Dépêche-toi, Bella ! Tu ne seras jamais à l'heure à l'autel si tu continues à trainer._

Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'Alice s'occupait de moi, non, je devrais plutôt dire de mon apparence. J'étais une nouvelle fois sa poupée grandeur nature. Pédicure, manucure, soins de peau visage et corps, coiffure, maquillage et, maintenant, habillage.

- _Je fais ce que je peux, Alice ! Ta robe est sublime mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu changes la fermeture au dernier moment ? _M'agaçai-je, légèrement.

- _J'ai réalisé que les petits boutons étaient beaucoup plus sexy que les lacets. Et, Edward va devenir fou... _Sourit-elle.

Ah, ben, ça, pour devenir fou, il va être fou, le pauvre...

Deux longues rangées de minuscules boutons, soit au total 60 boutons à retirer délicatement afin de ne pas abîmer la robe. Même moi, je n'aurais pas la patience de prendre soin du chef d'oeuvre de ma future belle-soeur.

- _Tu penses qu'Edward sera là ? Qu'il m'attendra, moi ? _Balbutiai-je, angoissée.

Alice se plaça face à moi, enleva mes doigts des petits boutons et me sourit.

-_ Idiote ! _Plaisanta-t-elle. _Toute son existence, il n'a attendu que toi, rien que toi, seulement toi. Dans moins d'une semaine, tu seras transformée par ses soins. Que désires-tu comme preuve supplémentaire de son amour pour toi ?_

- _C'est que... Je ne réalise toujours pas. Lui, il est tellement parfait et moi..._

- _Toi, tu es parfaite pour lui. N'en doute plus jamais, Bella. _Me coupa mon amie.

- _Mais..._

- _Non, je ne t'écoute plus. _Répondit-elle en plaçant le voile dans mes cheveux.

Je souris à mon reflet dans le mirroir. Je me trouvais belle et élégante grâce à Alice.

Ma robe blanche, toute en satin et dentelle, me faisait ressembler à une princesse. La jupe était munie de cerceaux pour donner cet effet bouffant et descendait jusqu'au sol. Le haut se composait d'un bustier où étaient incrustés des milliers de fragments de cristal, cela me faisait penser au corps de diamants de mon adoré et de sa famille. Ce bustier, fabuleusement scintillant, ne pouvait se défaire qu'en ôtant au moins une boutonnière... Le voile tenait grâce à un magnifique diadème, offert par Esmée.

Alice interrompit mes pensées en me présentant mes escarpins blancs.

- _Pas trop haut, t'as vu ? _Sourit-elle.

- _Merci d'y avoir pensé..._

Puis elle m'aida à enfiler mes gants qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes.

Elle m'avait quand même laissé un peu d'intimité pour que je revête lingerie, porte-jaretelle, bas et jaretière. Elle savait que j'étais trop pudique pour le faire devant elle.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Alice entrouvrit légèrement avant de faire entrer la personne.

- _Oh, Bella... Tu es magnifique ! _Balbutia mon père en s'approchant de moi.

- _Je vous laisse un instant, je vais vérifier si tout est en place. _Déclara mon amie.

- _Merci, Alice. _Soufflai-je, comprenant qu'elle voulait nous laisser en tête-à-tête.

Je m'assis, comme je pus, dans le fauteuil en cuir blanc, qui se situait dans la chambre d'Alice et invitai mon père à m'imiter. Une fois qu'il fut près de moi, je rompis le silence.

- _Papa, je souhaiterais te remercier pour ta confiance en Edward et en moi. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile d'accepter ce mariage car je viens à peine d'avoir 18 ans et ..._

- _Ma chérie, j'ai accepté la demande d'Edward parce que je crois en vous et en votre amour. Je suis persuadé que vous serez très heureux toute votre vie, ensemble. _M'interrompit-il. _C'est un jeune homme très bien et je suis fier de l'avoir comme gendre. Sa famille est très bien également et, je sais, qu'ils seront toujours là pour toi. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux pour ma petite fille._

- _Je t'aime tellement, papa. _Murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- _Ne pleure surtout pas, Bella, sinon Alice va me tuer pour avoir ruiné ton maquillage. _Plaisanta-t-il.

Comme si elle avait entendu qu'on parlait d'elle, Alice déboula dans la pièce.

- _Il est l'heure d'entrer en scène, Bella ! _S'exclama-t-elle, gaiement.

Mon père se détâcha de moi.

- _Je t'attends dans le couloir avec Angela. _M'avertit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de descendre mon voile.

J'opinai de la tête.

- _Angela est prête ? _M'enquis-je en tentant de normaliser les battements de mon coeur.

- _Oui, elle est magnifique, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta demoiselle d'honneur._

- _Je dois avouer que mon témoin est sublime... _Minaudai-je. _Elle va certainement me faire de l'ombre._

- _Ne dis pas de bêtise, tous les regards seront tournés vers toi. Personne ne se rendra compte de ma présence..._

- _Toi, passer inaperçue ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? _Ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Bon, future Madame Cullen, vous êtes prête à rejoindre votre âme soeur ? _M'interrogea-t-elle.

- _Si nous n'étions que lui et moi, je volerais jusqu'à lui mais, là, devant tous ces gens..._

- _Alors, fais en sorte de ne voir que lui._

- _Ca va être dur ! _Grimaçai-je. _Au fait, Alice, Emmet est-il présent ?_

Elle se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- _Alors, Alice ? _M'inquiétai-je en pensant à mon beau-frère.

- _Désolée, je ne sais pas. _Souffla-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Elle avait l'air si triste. A moi aussi, il me manquait, peut-être pas autant qu'à eux vu que je le connaissais depuis moins longtemps, mais c'était dur, notamment d'imaginer ce qu'il avait dû endurer pendant ces six longs mois.

Une douce marche nuptiale se fit entendre.

Alice serra mes mains dans les siennes puis déposa mon bras gauche sur le bras droit de mon père.

- _C'est à toi, Angela. N'oublie pas de sourire. Bella, je serais la fille à tes côtés au pieds de l'autel. _Dit-elle accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Elle se faufila dans l'escalier, puis se fut le tour d'Angela et, ensuite, le mien.

- _Prête, ma chérie ? _Se renseigna mon père.

- _Oui, mais... Non ! Tous ces regards qui seront rivés sur moi._

- _Ne regarde qu'Edward, ma fille. Lorsque tu le verras, plus rien ne comptera autour de toi._

- _Promis ?_

- _Promis._

- _D'accord, on y va. _Soufflai-je.

Je m'accrochais au bras de mon père comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tout en moi palpitait et une boule s'était logée dans ma gorge. J'entendis des bruits de chaises, les invités devaient se lever pour nous accueillir.

La grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée était décorée de fleurs blanches, de freesias et de verdure, de rubans... Les chaises étaient revêtues de tissu blanc avec un gros noeud derrière les dossiers. Tout était digne d'un catalogue de mariage haut de gamme.

En bas des escaliers, je sentis une matière autre que le carrelage sous mes pieds. Un tapis blanc tapissait de pétales de roses rouges me conduirait jusqu'à Edward.

Edward...

Je regardais, enfin, droit devant moi et je le vis. Il se tenait tel un ange, avec son sourire en coin et son regard d'or liquide qui ne me quittait pas. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude dans son costume noir qui avait dû être fait sur mesure. Chemise blanche, cravate noire et chaussures noires, il aurait fait de l'ombre au plus célèbre top model masculin.

Arrivée près de lui, je souriais bêtement et avais oublié tout ce qui nous entourait. Ce fut mon père qui me redéposa sur terre.

Il releva mon voile, m'embrassa sur la joue et posa ma main sur celle d'Edward.

- _Je vous aime les enfants ! _Balbutia-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir au premier rang.

Sarah était assise à sa gauche et ma mère et Phil à sa droite. Jasper se tenait aux côtés de mon adoré et la famille Cullen était derrière eux, enfin, " **Famille** " était un bien grand mot, il n'y avait que Carlisle et Esmée.

Alice avait respecté mon souhait et n'avait invité que très peu de monde. La famille très proche et les amis.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon futur mari qui n'avait pas encore quitté son sourire.

Personne ne nous interrompit dans notre contemplation, en fait, c'était plutôt bizarre... Normalement un pasteur, ou une autre personne ayant l'autorisation de nous marier, aurait dû se tenir face à nous et nous faire le blabla habituel.

Je me tournais alors vers Alice.

- _Qui nous marie, il n'y a personne ?_

-_ Il a eu une petite urgence, mais ne t'inquiète pas. _Murmura-t-elle.

Cela faisait plus d'une minute que la musique était finie, qu'un silence régnait dans la pièce. Edward me fixait toujours amoureusement, en tenant ma main.

Mes yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'assemblée. Esmée et Carlisle souriaient, ainsi que mes parents et leurs compagnons respectifs. Il y avait également Embry aux côtés des parents d'Angela, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Ben, Eric, Loren. Liam et son petit-ami Thomas se tenaient derrière Phil, avec une belle jeune femme brune que je ne connaissais pas, puis Jacob et Rosalie.

- _Jacob et Rosalie ? _Murmurai-je, incrédule en me retournant vers mon amie.

Cette dernière sourit de toutes ses belles dents blanches et acquiesça.

Un racclement de gorge se fit entendre et je me remis dos aux invités.

- _Emmet ??? _M'exclamai-je sous le choc.

- _Bonjour, Bella ! _Lança-t-il de sa grosse voix.

Mes yeux se tournaient de tout côté, cherchant qui était au courant. En fait, j'étais la seule, apparemment, à ne pas savoir qu'Emmet serait présent aujourd'hui. Tout à coup, je fixai la belle brune.

- _Katia ? _Interrogeai-je, tout bas, complètement ahurie.

Cette dernière affirma de la tête en souriant. Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière, et seule, fois où je l'avais vue.

- _C'est un nouveau-né très... euh... comment dire... très élève modèle. _Expliqua Emmet. _Elle fait tout ce que je lui dis malgré le sang qui l'appelle. Elle est extra' ma poupée !_

-_ Il faudrait peut-être commencer la cérémonie, non ?_

- _Alice, t'es toujours aussi ronchonneuse... T'as pas changée ! _Plaisanta mon ours préféré en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je regardais, à nouveau, mon Edward, plus amoureuse et heureuse que jamais. D'ailleurs, à en voir son visage, c'était réciproque.

- _Les tourtereaux, on peut commencer maintenant ? Enfin, si ça ne vous embête pas, bien sûr. _Sourit Emmet.

- _Nous sommes tout ouïes. _L'avertit mon fiancé.

- _Ok, let's go ! _Déclara Emmet. _Chers invités, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, même si vous n'êtes pas aussi intelligents que mon petit frère Ed', je ne suis pas pasteur et... je ne vis pas non plus au Vatican... Bref, l'Amérique est vraiment sympa parce qu'elle permet à n'importe qui, même à moi, d'unir des amoureux, pour la vie... ou plus encore. Bien sûr, j'ai un papier officiel qui me permet de le faire. _Dit-il en agitant une feuille de papier au-dessus de sa tête.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, tout comme les autres. Même Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à la tête qu'affichait son frère.

- _Donc, nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui, pour le mariage d'Isabella Marie Swan et d'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Il était temps, hein ? _Plaisanta-t-il en nous lançant un nouveau clin d'oeil. _Ca fait quoi, 9 mois, plus ou moins, que vous êtes ensemble, et vous vous mariez déjà. Pressés, hein ? _Nous charria-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers les invités et ajouta:

- _Je vois que vos parents sont présents, ils n'ont pas l'air en colère, ils sont même tout sourire, j'en conclus qu'ils sont d'accord pour cette union... Ah, les parents, c'est plus ce que c'était. _Soupira-t-il. _Plus aucune autorité. Mais, tant mieux pour Bella et Edward ! Au fait, Shérif, vous n'avez pas votre arme sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mon père tapota la poche supérieure de sa veste et hocha la tête avant d'éclater de rire.

- _Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru que vous alliez m'asperger avec votre spray au poivre de cayenne. Fiouuuu... Ed', t'as pas peur de vouloir te marier avec la fille de Charlie ? Moi, j'aurais peur qu'elle dégaine son spray à chaque dispute..._

Je commençais à avoir mal aux joues à force de rire. Emmet nous faisait un véritable one-man show. C'était beaucoup moins ennuyeux qu'une cérémonie religieuse.

- _Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, maintenant que je sais que le shérif n'est pas armé et que tout le monde est d'accord avec votre choix, on va commencer les choses sérieuses. _Dit-il en desserrant légèrement son noeud de cravate. _Alice m'a confié que vous souhaitiez une cérémonie simple et rapide, c'est bien ça ?_

Edward et moi acquiesçâmes.

- _D'accord, après tout, ce qui compte c'est la signature sur le papier. Bella, veux-tu prendre Ed', pardon, Edward pour époux ?_

- _Oui, je le veux. _Répondis-je en scellant mon regard à celui d'Edward.

- _Edward, veux-tu prendre Isabella pour épouse ?_

- _Plus que tout au monde... _Souffla mon fiancé.

- _Non, non, Ed', une réponse, claire et précise, est souhaitée. _Grimaça notre marieur.

- _Oui, je le veux. _Répéta Edward.

- _Nickel ! Je vous déclare mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Edward, tu peux embrasser la mariée._

Edward s'approcha encore plus près de moi et posa ses mains sur mon visage. Ca y'est... Il était vraiment à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

- _STOP ! _S'écria Emmet.

Nos têtes se tournèrent, en même temps, vers lui, l'interrogeant.

- _J'ai oublié de vous remettre les alliances._

Il était 23 heures et je dansais dans les bras d'Edward, comblée par cette merveilleuse journée, riche en émotion.

La réception se déroulait sous un immense chapiteau blanc sur la prairie qui entourait la villa des Cullen.

- _Je t'aime, ma chérie. _Chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime. _Dis-je en l'embrassant sur les lèvres pour la énième fois de la journée.

Quelqu'un toussota à nos côtés.

- _Je peux ? _Questionna Jacob.

Jacob m'invitait réellement à danser ?

- _Je suis obligé, ok ? _S'agaça-t-il.

- _C'est demandé si gentiment. _Répondis-je en voyant Rosalie s'approcher d'Edward.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

- _C'est sympa d'être venu. _Lui dis-je, poliment.

- _J'ai pas eu le choix ! _Cracha-t-il en évitant mon regard.

- _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, au juste ?_

- _J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles._

-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes alors qu'enfant nous étions amis ? _Insistai-je.

- _Ca ne te regarde pas !_

- _Si, vu que je suis la principale concernée. Alors ?_

- _Tu as tué Sox._

- _Pardon ? _M'exclamai-je. _Je n'ai jamais tué personne !_

- _Pas toi, mais c'était de ta faute._

- _Qui était Sox ?_

- _Mon chien._

- _Oh, oui, je me souviens de lui, c'était un chien-loup très jeune, c'est ça ?_

Il hocha la tête.

- _Je te l'avais confié pour le week-end car je partais camper avec mes parents, et il était trop petit pour venir avec nous. Mon père venait de me l'offrir, c'était son dernier cadeau. Il est mort très peu de temps après._

- _Mais, vu que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, qui l'a fait ? _M'enquis-je.

- _William. Le soir où il t'a kidnappée, Sox dormait dans ta chambre. Il l'a empoisonné pour qu'il n'aboie pas puis il l'a poignardé..._

- _Je ne savais pas, personne ne me l'a dit. _M'excusai-je.

- _Je m'en fiche._

- _C'est faux puisque c'est à moi que tu en veux. Jacob, je ne t'ai jamais oublié... Je me rappelle de nos jeux et de nos balades sur la plage de la réserve. J'espère qu'un jour, tu changeras d'avis et que nous redeviendrons amis._

- _De toute façon, ton père et ma mère vont bientôt se marier à leur tour, alors on se reverra sûrement. On devra se supporter. Je ferais un effort pour... oublier._

- _Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Euh, je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ? _Lui demandai-je, hésitante mais curieuse.

- _Pose-la et si elle est trop indiscrète, je ne répondrai pas._

- _Voilà, je sais que tu es un loup et que tu combats les vampires, alors comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de Rosalie ? _Murmurai-je.

- _Ben, je sais pas trop. Mais, ça porte un nom: l'imprégnation. Il est impossible de résister à tes sentiments une fois que ça te tombe dessus et le plus souvent c'est réciproque._

- _Comme un coup de foudre ? _M'enquis-je.

- _Pire que ça, tu ne peux pas t'éloigner d'elle, sinon c'est insupportable..._

- _Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?_

- _Après ma première transformation, j'étais un peu perdu. Je n'avais jamais cru à toutes ces légendes Quileutes, les loups, les vampires, pour moi c'était une blague. Et puis, ça m'est arrivé, il y a presqu'un an. Je suis tombé par hasard sur Rosalie dans la forêt et, le coup de foudre, comme tu dis, en cent fois pire. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui m'arrivait. On a discuté un moment et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle devait partir, ça m'a déchiré. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter. Je me suis alors lancé et je lui ai tout expliqué. Ce que j'étais et mes sentiments pour elle..._

- _Et, je lui ai répondu que c'était la même chose pour moi._

Nous nous tournâmes pour voir Rosalie accompagnée de mon mari, dansant tout près de nous.

Je lâchais Jacob pour retrouver les bras d'Edward et Rosalie se jeta au cou de son amoureux.

- _Comment faites-vous pour supporter votre odeur respective ? Merde, Jacob, tu refoules, c'est grave ! _Grimaça Emmet, qui s'était rapproché de nous avec Katia.

- _On s'y habitue... Pour ma part, j'essaie de respirer le moins possible. _Avoua Rosalie.

- _Ah, l'amour, ça rend aveugle et sourd. _Soupira Alice en regardant Jasper.

- _Hey ! Pourquoi tu me fixes en disant ça ? _Lui demanda ce dernier.

- _Oh, je n'aime pas ta nouvelle coiffure, mais comme je t'aime, j'attendrais la fin du mariage pour y remédier. _Sourit Alice.

Nous rîmes tous ensemble au milieu de la piste de danse.

Un nouveau slow se fit entendre.

- _M'accorderais-tu cette danse, l'humaine ? _Sourit Emmet.

- _Volontiers, grizzly. _Lui répondis-je avant de voler un baiser à Edward.

- _Après, je ne te quitte plus d'un centimètre et il faudra me tuer pour que je te lâche... _Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- _J'ai hâte d'être à toi... _Répondis-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

Je le quittais donc pour danser avec mon nouveau beau-frère.

- _Alors, heureuse ? _M'interrogea-t-il.

- _Très heureuse, même plus que ça et bientôt ce sera le paradis._

- _Je suis content pour vous deux, même si je n'invite pas Ed' à danser._ Plaisanta-t-il en jetant un oeil vers Katia et Edward qui discutaient.

- _Tu m'expliques comment ça s'est passé pour la transformation de Katia ?_

- _Dis donc, tu es bien curieuse ce soir ! _S'esclaffa-t-il.

- _Oui, mais c'est le moment idéal pour tout savoir. N'oublie pas que je vais bientôt être comme toi, alors, je profite de mon humanité pour ressentir les choses et m'en rappeler plus tard._

- _Ouai, moi, je ne me rappelle de presque rien concernant ma vie d'avant. _

- _Ca doit être frustrant._

- _Un peu, mais, au moins, si j'étais malheureux je ne m'en souviens pas._

- _Ok, c'est moins frustrant alors ! _Ris-je doucement. _Donc, comment Katia est devenue vampire ?_

- _Comme tu le sais, après le décès de son père à l'hôpital, elle a eu un grave accident à cause d'une rupture de câbles de l'ascenseur et elle n'a pas voulu être soignée par Carlisle. C'est lui qui a tenté de sauver son père. Elle m'a fait jurer qu'il ne la toucherait pas alors, je l'ai emmenée avec moi. On s'est retrouvé à Chetwynd au Canada et j'ai loué une maison. Je me suis lancé pour la mordre parce qu'elle mourrait dans d'horribles souffrances. Mais, quand son sang a commencé à couler dans ma gorge, je me suis rendu compte que c'était super bon et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter._

Je pouvais lire sur son visage la difficulté de son geste et son regard était triste... Puis, un sourire s'afficha.

- _Heureusement pour moi, et surtout pour Katia, Jasper est arrivé. Il m'a décontracté avec ses ondes et ses paroles m'ont empêché de causer la mort de ma poupée. Il a su me faire prendre conscience de mon acte et que j'allais la tuer si je n'arrêtais pas immédiatement. C'était comme si je me sortais d'une transe... _M'avoua-t-il.

- _Elle a souffert ?_

- _Pour être franc, énormément. Ca a duré 4 jours, 4 jours où je l'ai entendu hurler et se tordre de douleur sans pouvoir la calmer. Je n'avais pas de médicaments pour atténuer ses souffrances. _

Il vit ma mine déconfite et me rassura.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Toi, ce sera différent. Edward a tout prévu pour que tu ne souffres pas, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté ta demande._

- _Je sais, mais savoir que Katia a autant souffrir... _Frissonnai-je. _Mais, c'est nettement mieux que la mort. Elle vit grâce à toi et c'est tout ce qui compte._

Emmet m'embrassa sur le front et sourit.

- _Les enfants, il est l'heure de déballer vos cadeaux. _S'exclama Esmée en venant prendre ma main.

Je la suivis avec Edward jusqu'à la table d'honneur.

- _Honneur aux dames._ Me chuchota mon mari.

Je commençais à déballer le premier cadeau.

- _Ca, c'est de notre part à tous ! _Déclara Mike en me montrant Jessica, Loren, Tyler, Ben et Eric.

C'était une bibliothèque en kit.

- _Merci à vous tous, c'est très... euh... pratique pour nous deux._

- _Comme vous êtes des accro' de littérature, on a pensé que ça vous servirait. _Nous renseigna Jessica.

Nous avions reçu, aussi, une parrure de lit en satin rouge flamboyant: Rosalie et Jacob, un service à vaisselle complet: M et Mme Weber, un lot de peignoirs avec nos prénoms dessus: Angéla et Embry, un voyage à Hawaï: Emmet et Katia, une boîte remplie de sex toys en tout genre et autres aphrodisiaques: Liam et Thomas (qui avaient dû repartir tôt dans la soirée), et une couette pachwork faite à la main par Sue.

Alice me tendit une enveloppe.

- _J'ai longtemps hésité car je savais que vous alliez avoir tout ce qu'il vous fallait, et bien plus encore connaissant mon cher frère... Alors, voici notre cadeau pour vous._

Edward me laissa décacheter l'enveloppe et je lis à voix haute:

- _Deux épaules pour pleurer, des oreilles pour écouter, deux cerveaux pour aider, des bras pour accueillir, deux bouches pour discuter et embrasser, deux présences à jamais pour vous..._

J'enlaçai Jasper et Alice, les yeux remplis de larmes. C'était une merveilleuse preuve d'amitié et bien mieux qu'un bon d'achat. Edward était également très ému, mais moins que moi... Lui, il connaissait déjà tout ça, moi, j'étais fille unique et je n'avais que très peu de véritables amis.

- _Ca, c'est de moi. _Intervint mon père en me tendant une boite plate et carrée.

Lorsque je l'ouvris, j'aperçus le collier d'émeraudes de ma grand-mère Swan et une carte. Mon père nous avait ouvert un compte bancaire avec 10 000 $ dessus.

- _C'est pour vous deux, bien sûr, pour vous installer ou vos études. Enfin, vous êtes libres de le dépenser comme vous le souhaiterez. _Balbutia-t-il, confus.

- _Merci, Charlie. C'est un très beau cadeau. _Le remercia Edward car j'avais le souffle coupé.

J'avais toujours rêvé de porter ce collier et je savais que mon père n'était pas très riche.

- _C'est à nous ! _S'impatienta gentiment Esmée.

Elle me tendit une clé argentée.

- _Euh, merci, beaucoup... _Bredouillai-je, déconcertée.

- _Elle ouvre quelque chose, mon amour. _Murmura mon mari à mon oreille.

- _Oh ! _M'exclamai-je, comprenant enfin le sens du cadeau.

- _Et si nous allions voir ce qu'elle ouvre cette clé ? _Proposa Carlisle.

- _D'accord, tout le monde suit ! _Lança Emmet.

Nous suivîmes Esmée et Carlisle à l'extérieur.

Un petit chemin, bordé de fleurs multicolores, était éclairé par des lampions. Edward me tenait la main et Alice soulevait la traine de ma robe.

Au bout de quelques mètres, j'aperçus une maison entourée de sapins immenses. Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'entrée du garage.

- _Cette clé ouvre cette porte, mes chéris ! _S'exclama Esmée.

- _Vous... Vous nous offrez une... maison ? _Demandai-je incrédule.

Esmée hocha vivement la tête en souriant.

-_ Merci beaucoup maman, merci papa ! _Déclara mon mari en les enlaçant chacun leur tour.

- _Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... _Bredouillai-je en les embrassant.

- _Alors, ne dis rien et ouvre la porte de cette maison. _Dit mon beau-père.

J'attrapai la main d'Edward et me plantai, avec lui, face à cette porte en bois.

- _Wow !!! C'est sublime... _S'écria Loren, en poussant les garçons devant elle.

Je restais sans voix face à tout ce que je voyais.

La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un magnifique salon très chaleureux. Un canapé en cuir marron chocolat et deux fauteuil identiques encadraient une table basse rectangulaire en verre sur un tapis en cuir marron foncé. Les murs étaient peints couleur lin. Face au canapé se tenait un meuble hi-fi tout équipé avec un grand écran plasma. De l'autre côté de la pièce tronaient un piano à queue noir et, à sa droite, un bar.

- _Ce n'est que le début, ma chérie. _M'avertit ma belle-mère.

Après le salon, nous prîmes un petit couloir sur la gauche. Il nous emmena dans une immense pièce, d'un côté, il y avait une magnifique cuisine américaine rouge et inox avec table de cuisson, four et plan de travail central, une de ces cuisines hyper moderne qu'on ne voit qu'à la télévision... Et, de l'autre côté, se tenait une salle à manger pouvant contenir 12 personnes à table. Les meubles étaient modernes, également, mais de très bonne qualité. Les murs de cette grande pièce étaient peints en blanc cassé et, au-dessus du grand bahut bas, un mirroir oval était accroché entre deux appliques luminaires en forme de roses écloses. Il y avait aussi un immense tableau représentant, avec exactitude, les membres de la famille Cullen, mon père et ma mère.

- _Phil et Sue n'y sont pas ? _Demandai-je en me retournant.

- _Nous avons préféré que ce soit votre famille proche à tous les deux. _Avoua Phil.

Sue me sourit pour montrer qu'elle approuvait cette décision.

- _Et bien, nous accrocherons d'autres photos ! _Décida Edward. _Ce serait bien que vous posiez par couple._

- _Ce sera avec plaisir ! _Répondit Sue.

- _Naturellement, nous attendons la même chose de chacun de vous._ Ajouta-t-il à tous nos invités.

J'entendis un soupir et me retournai vers la personne responsable.

- _Désolée, on le fera nous aussi. _S'excusa Rosalie d'un regard noir.

- _On vous offrira des fléchettes pour nous viser ! _Ironisa Jacob.

- _Eh ! Moi aussi, je veux le même ! _Lança Emmet.

Tout le monde le dévisagea, essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait.

- _Ben, quoi ? Nous aussi, on peut se défouler._

- _Ok, on note la commande. _Lui dit Jacob.

- _Allez, on continue la visite ! _S'exclama Esmée.

Nous montâmes à l'étage.

- _Voici la salle de bain principale. _Nous expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

La pièce était entièrement carrelée. Les murs de couleur or et chocolat et le sol en beige. Une baignoire, une douche, une vasque en grés avec mirroir et lumière au-dessus, et un meuble colonne beige. La décoration était parfaite, il ne manquait rien, tout y était... Je pourrais y passer mes journées tellement elle était somptueuse.

Ensuite, Esmée nous emmena visiter les deux chambres d'amis avec salle de bain privée, les deux aussi sublimes que le reste de la maison.

- _Vous pouvez m'adoptez ? J'ai pas encore 18 ans... _Déclara Eric en s'asseyant sur le lit face à l'écran plat fixé au mur.

- _Un chiot serait plus obéissant que toi ! _Ironisa Emmet en le tirant par le bras pour le remettre sur pieds.

- _Et, le meilleur pour la fin... _Souffla Esmée. _La chambre des amoureux._

La dernière porte.

Je respirais un peu fort et avançai vers ma nouvelle chambre, enfin, "notre" nouvelle chambre.

- _Vas-y, mon amour, pousse-la. _Me dit Edward en caressant ma nuque.

Je me tournai vers lui et me rendis compte que nous étions seuls, rien que tous les deux pour déccouvrir notre espace "personnel".

- _Ils nous laissent un peu d'intimité. _M'expliqua-t-il.

- _J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de traumatisant dans cette pièce. _Plaisantai-je.

- _Rassure-toi, personne n'a eu le droit de venir ici, à part mes parents._

- _Ouf !_

- _Tu as l'air bien soulagée._

- _Ben, avec Emmet dans les parages, je me suis imaginée menottes, fouet et autre objet pouvant me faire rougir rien qu'en les voyant. Sans compter sur toute la lingerie coquine qu'Alice aurait pu introduire dans notre armoire... _Lui avouai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- _Je vois. Tu veux que j'entre en premier ?_

J'opinai de la tête et me plaçai derrière lui.

Une fois la porte grande ouverte, je fus éblouie.

Un grand lit baldaquin noir en fer forgé recouvert d'un dessus de lit blanc nacré et de coussins blanc et cuivrés, pour rappeler la couleur des murs. Deux tables de chevet noires de chaque côté du lit. Une méridienne se tenait au bout du lit face à un écran plasma. A l'opposé de la porte, une grande baie vitrée comme dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Une coiffeuse également en fer forgé noir avec plateau en verre et mirroir. Et le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette blanche.

- _Ils ont oublié une armoire, non ? _Interrogeai-je mon époux.

Celui-ci se mit à rire.

- _Quoi ?_

-_ Là. _Dit-il en orientant son index vers une nouvelle porte.

- _Un dressing ? _M'étonnai-je.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer mes craintes.

- _Ok, cette fois, même pas peur ! _

Mais, c'était dit avant de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- _Tout compte fait, je crois qu'Alice a réussi à négocier avec Esmée. _Grimaça Edward.

J'allumai la lumière afin de vérifier jusqu'où la folie d'Alice nous avait envahis.

-_ Wow ! _M'écriai-je en tournant le visage de tout côté.

La pièce devait faire environ 40m2. Toutes les étagères et penderies étaient remplies. Robes, manteaux, pantalons, pulls, chaussures, foulards, sacs en tout genre, même des sous-vêtements.

- _Elle ne m'a pas épargné, la chipie ! _Sourit Edward en me montrant son côté.

- _Tu plaisantes ? Il fait 1/4 du mien. _Soupirai-je en allant enfouir ma tête contre son torse.

Il m'enlaça aussitôt, je levai mes yeux pour le regarder et il se pencha en avant afin de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- _Mmmh, j'adore être mariée..._

- _Pourquoi, Madame Cullen ?_

- _Parce que je pourrais t'embrasser partout dans la maison à chaque fois que j'en aurais envie, sans craindre d'être interrompue par qui que ce soit._

- _On pourra y faire bien plus que de s'embrasser._

Je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rosir.

- _Je t'aime tellement, ma chérie._

- _Et moi, donc._

Je l'embrassai à nouveau.

- _Tu sais quoi ? On va dire à Alice qu'on a adoré le dressing, même si c'est faux. _Lui confiai-je.

- _C'est gentil à toi, Bella, mais ils sont tous au salon et je suis certain qu'ils nous ont entendus, enfin, seulement ceux qui ont des oreilles ultra-sensibles._

- _Zut ! Mais c'est super gentil de ta part, Alice, et tu pourras jouer à la poupée avec moi. _Chuchotai-je.

" **YES !!! **"

- _Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd... _Ajoutai-je après avoir entendu le cri de ma belle-soeur adorée.

- _Allons les rejoindre. _Déclara Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Il était 5 heures du matin lorsque les derniers invités partirent. Je tombais de fatigue.

- _Tu dormiras dans l'avion. _Rit Alice en voyant mes paupières s'alourdire.

- _Nous partons dans combien de temps ? _Demandai-je en boutonnant mon chemisier.

- _Dans 15 minutes. Je suis tellement déçue !_

- _Pourquoi ? _M'enquis-je.

- _Ben, la robe. Edward a caché jusqu'au dernier moment la date et l'heure de votre départ. Il ne se débattra pas avec mes petits boutons... _Bouda-t-elle.

- _Mais quand il va voir la lingerie que tu m'as offerte, il va t'adorer ! _La rassurai-je en la bousculant gentiment.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle.

- _Nous vous rejoignons dans deux jours. _Me dit Alice.

- _Ah bon ?_

- _Pour ta transformation, Carlisle veut s'assurer qu'il n'y aie aucun problème._

- _Merci à vous tous, ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez présents._

- _Tu as peur ?_

- _Non ! _M'écriai-je. _Je suis pressée même si je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer à mon retour._

- _Tout ira bien, je l'ai vu. Tout le monde vous croira à l'université, et le maquillage te vieillira un peu lors de tes futures visites à ta famille._

- _Ce sera aussi simple que ça ? _Doutai-je.

- _Ca dépendra des jours, mais l'essentiel est que ton souhait sera réalisé, tu seras éternellement liée à Edward._

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un grand sourire.

- _Et puis, tu as vu comment se porte Katia ??? _Ajouta Alice.

- _On croirait qu'elle est toujours humaine ! Ca me laisse rêveuse... _Confiai-je à mon amie.

- _Tu m'étonnes ! Jasper n'y comprend rien. Lui, son passage de nouveau-né a été très difficile, il tuait beaucoup de personnes pour se nourir au début. Mais, au bout de quelques années, il a changé de groupe d'amis et a complètement évité les humains pour tenter de se sevrer, grâce au sang animal... Mais, ce fut très dur. Katia, c'est juste insensé ce qui lui arrive. Elle n'est pas attiré par le sang humain et peut se comporter comme tout le monde, c'est peut-être son don... _Réfléchit-elle.

- _Tu as peut-être raison. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je me dépêche de boucler cette valise !_

- _Attends._

Alice ne mit qu'à peine une seconde pour fermer ma valise et la porter jusqu'au palier de l'étage.

- _Je t'attends en bas ! _M'avertit-elle.

Je fermais la porte de la chambre d'Edward après un dernier coup d'oeil.

Deux bras vinrent m'enlacer.

- _Tu es bien nostalgique ma chérie. _Murmura mon adorable mari.

-_ Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a vécu dans cette pièce ? _

- _Des instants plus merveilleux les uns que les autres._

-_ Tu ne regrettes rien ? _Le questionnai-je en lui faisant face.

- _Rien et toi ?_

- _Moi non plus... _Soufflai-je, heureuse.

- _Quoique..._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Peut-être que je regrette nos petites brouilles... mais les réconciliations étaient toujours magiques, alors, non, je suis sûr de ne rien regretter. _Répondit-il en m'embrassant sur le haut de mon crâne.

- _Nos petites brouilles ? Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup et c'était toujours à cause de toi et de ton fichu secret ! Si tu m'avais dit la vérité tout de suite, on aurait pas eu ces soucis._

- _Ok. La prochaine fois, je me présenterai comme ça: Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, je suis un vampire âgé de plus de 100 ans mais ne craignez rien, je ne bois que du sang animal. Ca te va ? _Ironisa-t-il.

- _La prochaine fois ? Ne t'avise pas de te présenter à une autre que moi, compris Monsieur Cullen ?_

- _Il n'y a que toi pour toujours, n'en doute jamais mon amour._

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement et Edward referma la porte de sa chambre.

- _Me diras-tu vers quelle destination nous allons nous envoler dans quelques minutes ? _Lui demandai-je, hésitante.

- _J'attendais que tu me le demandes ! _Sourit-il.

-_ Tu pensais que je ne voulais pas savoir ?_

- _Ben, en fait, tu n'as pas été très curieuse, alors..._

- _Alors, tu pensais que je m'en fichais ?_

- _Non, je pensais que tu désirais que je te fasse la surprise._

- _Où allons-nous, alors ?_

- _Sur l'ile d'Esmée._

-_ Esmée a une île ? _M'exclamai-je.

- _Carlisle le lui a offerte, il y a une dizaine d'années. Tu verras c'est l'endroit idéal pour nous, il n'y aura que nous._

- _Une île pour nous deux ?_

- _C'est bien ça. Je vais pouvoir m'allonger au soleil sans avoir peur d'éblouir quelqu'un. _Rit mon cher et tendre.

- _Du soleil ?_

- _Et de la chaleur..._

- _Le paradis existe réellement ! J'ai hâte d'y être._

- _Alors, partons ! _

Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me porta comme la jeune mariée que j'étais. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers à vitesse vampirique et saluâmes les Cullen. Dans deux jours, je n'aurais plus besoin qu'il me porte pour courir aussi vite !

Une page de ma vie venait de se tourner, à partir de maintenant, ce serait un nouveau tome qui commencera pour lui et moi. Une éternité ensemble...

Est-ce long une éternité avec l'homme le plus parfait que la terre ait créé ?

**FIN**

********************************************************

C'était donc le dernier chapitre mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais disparaître de ce site ! Non, non, non... Je continue à écrire une nouvelle fic "LES NAUFRAGES"

Encore merci à vous !

Twikiss


End file.
